Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by auhaes23
Summary: Ils sont mariés et heureux mais un jour, ils perdent leur enfant ! Comment survivre face à cet tragédie ? Entre disputes, peurs et bonheur, ils trouveront le moyen d'être heureux à nouveau.  HISTOIRE COMPLÈTE
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, alors me revoilà avec la suite de Crazy Drama.**

**Pas besoin de lire l'histoire (sauf si vous le voulez :)) pour comprendre celle ci. Un résumé plutôt complet se trouve juste en dessous.**

**Crazy Drama était classée Rachel/Jesse, mais était beaucoup plus Rachel/Puck.**

* * *

><p>_ Shelby est revenue durant la saison 3. Puck et elle n'ont eu aucune histoire. Quinn et lui ont juste revu Beth et se sont mis d'accord pour que Shelby leur envoie des photos pendant qu'ils seraient à l'université.<p>

_ Jesse n'est jamais revenu dans la saison 3. Il s'est dirigé vers Los Angeles où il a été à l'école de musique de la ville.

_ Jesse s'est marié en décembre 2014 (à 21ans) avec Kate Weaver, une avocate canadienne. Ils avaient une relation spéciale puisqu'ils s'étaient plus mariés pour faire plaisir à leurs parents.

_ Rachel a été avec Finn (qui est à l'armée et suit des études en même temps) à New York. Elle et Quinn étaient colocataires de chambre. Rachel et Finn se sont séparés après deux mois.

_ Puck à été à l'UCLA où il a été repéré par un recruteur d'une grande équipe de foot.

_ En janvier 2015 : Rachel est en 2ème année d'université. Elle a 20 ans. Jesse a fini l'école, il a 22 ans. Il va rendre visite à des amis qui sont dans la même école que Rachel. Eux deux se revoient et finissent par coucher ensembles, ce qui les mènent à une genre de relation, même si Jesse est marié. Rachel est au courant mais elle s'en fiche. Pour l'instant, elle veut juste un relation non concrète pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses études.

_ En septembre 2016: Rachel est en dernière année. Elle a 21 ans. Jesse vient à New York la voir, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des semaines. Il lui affirme finalement qu'il va divorcer et qu'il veut l'épouser, qu'il va venir habiter à New York. Rachel accepte, mais le lendemain, elle lui dit de partir, qu'il ne peut pas abandonner sa carrière à Los Angeles pour elle. Jesse part, dévasté.

Octobre 2016: Finn et Quinn se mettent ensembles.

_ Décembre 2016: Rachel pense qu'elle est enceinte. Elle va chez le médecin avec Quinn, avec qui elle s'entend à présent très bien. Le médecin lui dit qu'elle en est à 12 semaines et qu'elle aura un enfant d'ici juillet. Rachel ne sait pas quoi faire. Après que Jesse soit parti, elle a bu quelques verres avec Finn et ils ont couchés ensembles. Rachel gardera tout ça pour elle, mais au fond, elle sait que Jesse est le père. Finn s'est protégé et ils ne l'ont fait qu'une fois, alors qu'avec Jesse, il n'y avait pas souvent de protection. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était stérile.

_ Finn refuse de faire les tests ADN que Rachel lui demande.

_ Janvier 2017: Jesse divorce. Lui et son ex femme restent en de bons termes.

_ 1er juillet 2016: Rachel accouche d'un petit garçon. Aaron Alexander Greyson Berry. Elle a la confirmation, il est bien le fils de Jesse. Il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux légèrement bouclés brun. En fait, il ne lui ressemble pas du tout à elle.

_ Les pères de Rachel viennent vivre à New York pour l'aider. Elle va vivre avec eux avec Aaron. Grâce à de bons contacts à l'université, de la détermination et du talent, elle obtient le premier rôle dans Funny Girl dans un spectacle off Broadway. Elle déménage dans un appartement minuscule et empoche ensuite un rôle dans Nine.

_ Avril 2018: Puck arrive à New York. Il est extrêmement connu pour avoir été le quater back des Green Bay Pakers. Il a maintenant été muté chez les NY Giants.

_ Lui et Rachel deviennent très proches. Noah adore jouer avec Aaron qui est un peu l'enfant qu'il n'a pas eu. Dès la première fois qu'il le voit, il sait que St James est le père.

_ Novembre 2018: Noah Puckerman officialise sa relation avec Rachel dans la presse.

_ Juillet 2019: Rachel et lui se marient dans un temple de Lima. Aaron a 2 ans. Jesse ignore toujours qu'il existe, du moins aux yeux de tout le monde. Il a évidemment vu les photos de Rachel avec Puck et un petit garçon dans les journaux. Il a facilement trouvé sur internet que l'enfant était comme par hasard né en juillet 2017, mais il ne peut rien faire tant que Rachel ne lui parle pas. Rachel laisse croire qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment qui est le père. Elle dit avoir couché avec un artiste canadien après avoir quitté Jesse.

_ Aout 2019: Finn accepte de faire les tests ADN, voyant que finalement Aaron pourrait penser que Noah est son père.

_ Janvier 2020: Rachel a les résultats des tests ADN. Jesse est le père d'Aaron. Elle appelle directement Jesse et lui dit qu'elle va aller à Los Angeles et qu'elle doit lui parler. Elle part quelques jours plus tard et Jesse rencontre Aaron. Ils passent quelques jours ensembles. Jesse est en pleine production d'un album.

2020 :

_ Quinn et Finn se marient.

_ Quinn et Puck revoit Beth.

_ Puck et Quinn apprennent que Rachel et Finn ont couché ensemble, et que c'était lui l'homme qui pouvait être le père d'Aaron.

_ Jesse sort son album. Il marche très bien. Il s'arrange avec Rachel, et 10 jours par mois, il vient à New York pour s'occuper de son fils. Jesse est encore amoureux de Rachel.

_ Pendant que Puck va jouer un tournoi en Angleterre, Rachel se rapproche de Jesse. Ils sont amis mais Jesse ne lui cache pas qu'il l'aime encore.

_ Rachel joue dans 7 épisodes du spin-off de Dexter.

_ Puck veut un enfant. Rachel lui demande d'attendre qu'il revienne d'Angleterre, en aout.

_ En juillet, un scandale fait débat dans les journaux, la femme de Noah Puckerman serait une tricheuse et le tromperait avec son ex, Jesse St James.

_ Rachel et Jesse s'étaient embrassés mais dans l'appartement de ce dernier, le jour avant.

_ Rachel l'avoue à Puck au téléphone, lui révélant aussi qu'elle est enceinte.

_ Puck, qui avait annoncé deux semaines plus tôt qu'il arrêtait le foot, rentre à New York et règle ses compte avec Jesse.

_ Rachel attend une petite fille pour février. Seuls Beth, Puck et Jesse savent que c'est une fille.

_ Juliette St James, la sœur de Jesse, est mariée avec Dustin Goolsby. Ils ont trois filles: Iris, Lilas et Rose.

_ Jeremy St James est le frère ainé de Jesse. Il était pédiatre mais il est tombé dans la drogue et est maintenant gravement malade.

_ Josh et Elizabeth St James sont les parents de Jesse. Rachel et Aaron les ont rencontrés.

_ Will Schuester est marié avec Emma. Ils ont une petite fille de quelques mois.

_ Kurt a été à l'université au Canada. Il est maintenant un grand couturier connu mondialement, mais reste étonnement discret. Lui et Blaine sont toujours ensembles. Ils sont partis vivre à Los Angeles où Kurt va tourner un film.

_ Puck veut monter une société de rénovation de théâtres et cinémas. Il a trouvé un associé avec qui le faire.

* * *

><p>Maintenant, 7 décembre 2020 :<p>

XXX

Il était silencieux, assis, dans la voiture. Personne ne s'attendait à une nouvelle comme celle-ci.

« Ca va ? » sa voix n'était à peine qu'un murmure, quand elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. La nouvelle était arrivée comme une tornade venant de nulle part.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ca n'irait pas ? » il répondit avec narcissisme, sans même tourner la tête vers sa compagne.

Rachel baissa la tête, son regard tombait alors vers ses pieds. Aujourd'hui était surement la pire journée de sa vie. Pourquoi le drame ne voulait-il jamais la quitter et la laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ?

« On va s'en sortir, tu sais ! » finit-il par dire avec un grand soupir, la regardant quelques secondes.

Elle le regarda. « Je l'espère, mais … pour l'instant je suis si confuse, pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ? »

« La malchance je suppose ? » il proposa, haussant les épaules. Il était d'une humeur horrible.

« Ne sois pas comme ça Noah ! »

« Comme quoi ? » se vexa-t-il, ne quittant pas la route du regard.

« Comme si tout était de ta faute ! »

« C'est de ma faute ! » il s'exclama. « Je suis le seul à t'avoir emmerdé pour aller visiter ce magasin à l'autre bout de New York alors que je savais très bien que ce n'était pas bon ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! J'allais très bien et tu ne m'as pas forcée, je voulais y aller aussi ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Pour l'instant j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! J'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison et d'aller me coucher ! »

Rachel tourna la tête vers la vitre et ne regarda plus son mari pour le reste du voyage.

Le monde était si cruel.

Il y à peine deux mois, ils étaient à Lima, heureux, assistant au mariage de leurs meilleurs amis. Aujourd'hui, ils rentraient d'un enterrement. Dans leurs tenues noires et tout aussi pénibles à supporter que l'ambiance, ils rentraient chez eux avec un enfant. Pas le leur mais celui de Rachel. La semaine qui venait de passer était indescriptible.

Rachel prit Aaron dans ses bras quand ils arrivèrent dans le sous-sol de leur immeuble, mais Puck l'arrêta vite pour prendre le petit garçon endormi, qui pourrait affaiblir sa mère. Dans l'ascenseur, le regard de Noah ne quittait pas le sol, alors que Rachel recherchait perpétuellement son attention.

Quand, il ouvrit la porte, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre d'Aaron où il posa ce dernier après lui avoir vite enlevé son pantalon et son pull. Honnêtement, ca ne le dérangeait pas de prendre soin du fils de sa femme de cette façon. Mais cette fois-ci, à la place d'aller rejoindre Rachel dans le salon, il alla dans leur salle de bain se préparer pour aller dormir. Il pouvait l'entendre dans le salon, elle sanglotait. Il voulait aller la réconforter mais son corps l'en empêchait, il restait bloqué comme ça, une mains tenant la brosse à dent et l'autre contre le rebord du lavabo. Alors, il alla se coucha dans leur lit commun. Dans ces draps propres qu'elle adorait. Sur ce matelas qu'ils avaient choisis ensembles.

Rachel finit par aller se coucher après une tasse de thé et une heure de réflexion et de pleurs. Elle était épuisée, autant mentalement que physiquement. Puck dormait déjà quand elle s'asseya sur le lit. Il dormait sur le ventre, dans un pantalon de survetement, la tête tournée vers elle. Il semblait si calme et paisible.

Elle se coucha à son tour, sur son dos, essayant de trouver le sommeil, qui n'arriva seulement qu'après des heures et des heures.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, elle ne remarqua rien quand il quitta l'appartement tôt le matin. En une semaine, leur vie entière avait changée. Ils n'étaient plus le couple qu'ils étaient avant…<p>

« Ca va maman ? » lui demanda Aaron, couché contre elle sur le canapé.

Elle frotta sa main dans ses cheveux, le regardant dans ses grands yeux bleus. « Ca va mon chéri ! »

« Tu es triste ? » il insista, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Un petit peu, mais ça va aller ! Tu sais… Heuu… Tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuner ? » elle lui demanda, le gardant contre elle.

« Du chocolat chaud et une banane ! »

« Je vais aller te chercher ça ! Reste ici, d'accord ? »

Aaron hocha la tête. « Il est où Noah ? »

Rachel ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. « Il est parti travailler » dit-elle, sentant les larmes monter.

_« Rachel, je sais que c'est compliqué, mais vous devez pousser ! D'accord ? » expliquait le médecin à la jeune femme couchée devant lui, les yeux mouillés et un mari dévasté à ses côtés. « Allez, encore quelques fois, et ça sera fini ! »_

« Rachel ? »

« Heuu, oui ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

Non ? « Bien sûr » asseya-t-elle d'affirmer alors que la personne en face de lui vint attraper le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé pour son films. Il alla amener la nourriture au petit garçon.

Rachel suivit Jesse dans le salon, où il alla dire bonjour à son fils.

Il alla ensuite vers elle. « Ca va toi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment ? » Elle sentait les larmes couler à nouveau. Elle en avait marre de pleurer. Quand Jesse la prit dans ses bras, elle se sentit légèrement mieux. Ca faisait du bien d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Quinn ou son père. Elle se demandait toujours où était Noah, son mari.

« Où est Puckerman ? » Jesse lui demanda, ses mains sur ses épaules. Jesse avait toujours cette allure élégante et cool en même temps. Cette fois-ci, il portait un jean foncé et une chemise noire avec un gilet gris.

« J'en sais rien ! Quand on est rentré hier soir, il est allé se coucher sans me dire un mot et il a surement du quitter l'appartement très tôt ce matin ! »

« J'irai lui parler ! » décida Jesse.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle. « Ne fais pas ça Jesse … S'il te plait … »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. « Pourquoi Rachel ? Il ne peut pas se comporter comme ça ! Il peut être blessé, mais pas autant que toi ! Tu es la personne qui a porté cette petite fille en toi pendant plus de 6 mois ! Tu a vécu avec elle pendant tout ce temps ! Il n'a pas ressenti toutes ces choses lui ! »

« Il était son père Jesse ! »

« Je sais, mais tu es sa femme ! Il doit te soutenir ! Il doit comprendre ! »

Rachel se retourna, marchant nerveusement vers la cuisine. Jesse restait sur place. Il était venu la voir juste pour se rassurer qu'elle allait bien, mais ses espoirs venaient d'être anéantis.

« Il est juste autant dévasté que moi ! Il va se ressaisir ! »

« Mais quand ? Quand tu seras en pleine dépression. Et non pas parce que tu as perdu un enfant mais parce qu'il t'as abandonnée, parce qu'il n'a pas assumé son rôle d'époux ! »

Jesse était vraiment sérieux, son ton était grave et son visage légèrement rouge.

Rachel finit par tomber assise contre les meubles de cuisine, en pleurs. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire Jesse ! Ca fait une semaine que ça s'est passé, et la seule fois qu'il m'a demandé comment j'allais, c'était dans la voiture hier soir ! »

Jesse alla directement s'assoir à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui. L'acte n'avait aucun sous entendu. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de l'aider.

« Elle me manque … » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je sais … »

« Je ne l'ai connue que pendant quelques heures mais elle me manque terriblement Jesse … Elle … »

« Ca va aller … » il tenta de la rassurer, regardant le plafond blanc. C'était une situation tellement dure à vivre.

_« Voici votre petite fille ! » sourit le pédiatre. « Elle est évidement sous couveuse ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer elle est très petite et mince … »_

_Rachel leva directement la tête vers l'homme en blouse blanche. « Elle va s'en sortir ? » elle demanda désespérément._

_« Honnêtement, nous en savons rien ! Son état est stable mais il peut chuter à tout moment ! »_

_« Ses chances de survie ? » exigea Puck, ne quittant pas sa fille du regard. Elle était très petite, mais elle était extrêmement belle. Ses cheveux étaient fin, très courts et bouclés. Elle avait les yeux de Rachel. Ils étaient grands. Même si pour l'instant, des sparadraps les recouvraient, ils restaient la première chose qu'avait vue Noah. Ses grands yeux foncés. Elle avait par contre la même bouche que lui, version miniature. Son nez était encore indescriptible, il était petit. Elle était juste parfaite. « Quelles sont-elles ? »_

_Le médecin soupira. « 30 % ! Son cœur et ses poumons risquent de ne pas tenir encore longtemps ! Malgré son poids plutôt très encourageant, ses organes internes de son pas développés » il expliqua. « Je suis désolé ! On ne peut pas faire plus que ce qu'on fait actuellement » il s'excusa avant de les laisser seuls devant la couveuse._

_Une infirmière arriva à côté d'eux. « Alors, que dois-je écrire sur cette petite étiquette ? » leur demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_« Sarah Caroline Maria Puckerman ! » répondit Noah. En fait, ils ne s'étaient pas encore mis d'accord sur le deuxième prénom._

_« Caroline ? » demanda Rachel._

_« Sweet Caroline » il rigola légèrement._

_« Votre fille est très belle ! Je vais bien la surveiller, mais restez tout le temps que vous voulez »_

_« Merci » sourit Rachel, sentant Noah l'embrasser sur la tête. _

_« Je suis désolé » il murmura._

_« Elle est exactement comme je l'imaginais » répondit-elle, ignorant ce que Puck venait de dire._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voici, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe !<strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Le prochain chapitre (plus long) prochainement tout comme celui de Between Business And Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck avait décidé d'aller trainer dans la ville en se levant le matin. Le jour d'avant avait été insupportable. La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent faire était de se souler, mais il savait très bien que s'il faisait ça à sept heures du matin, il risquerait d'avoir une mauvaise réputation. Et en ce moment, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de faire la unes des magazines (le traitant d'alcoolique).

Bien sûr que quand il sortit de l'appartement ce matin là, il s'en voulu. Il savait très bien que Rachel dormait encore et que quand elle se réveillerai, elle allait être déçue de ne pas le voir couché à côté d'elle où dans le salon, mangeant un petit déjeuner aussi grand que la bouche de Sam. Mais tout cela ne l'empêcha pas de partir. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire était d'aller à la salle de sport. Au moins, là, personne ne le bombarderait de questions embarrassantes.

« Tu veux en parler ? » osa demander Jesse.

Rachel tourna la tête. « Non ! Pas maintenant »

« Ok… », il marmonna. « Je devrais peut-être y aller ! »

Rachel attrapa son bras pour qu'il se rasseye sur le canapé. « Reste ! Juste quelques minutes ! Noah va bientôt rentrer »

Jesse s'asseya à nouveau aux côtés de Rachel qui était toujours habillée d'une tenue de yoga. Il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis ce matin, et la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de la laisser pleurer ou réfléchir contre son épaule.

« Tu devrais aller prendre un bain, te détendre ! Iris arrive ce soir avec mon père et je dois aller chercher un dessert ! » Iris était la fille de la sœur de Jesse. Ella avait 9 ans.

« J'ai pas envie de bouger ! »

« Mais tu dois, Rachel » il murmura. « Tu peux pas te laisser aller comme ça ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Jesse ! » dit-elle, le regardant dans le gris de ses yeux.

Il tourna son visage vers elle. « Je comprend très bien Rachel ! Mon frère est mort il y a un mois et mon père ne va surement pas tarder ! Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens ! Et rester là, couchée, à penser, c'est pas bon pour toi ! Ca va te gâcher l'existence ! Sans oublier que tu as un petit garçon qui n'a pas besoin de te voir comme ça ! »

Elle baissa la tête, quelque peu gênée. « Tu as raison, c'est juste que … »

« C'est dur, je sais, mais reprend toi au plus vite ! T'en es capable ! »

« Noah… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est un grand homme ! »

« D'accord… »sourit-elle, se levant. « Je vais aller prendre ce bain alors … » dit-elle, se regardant de haut en bas.

« Vas-y ! Et prend tout ton temps ! »

« Merci Jesse ! »

« C'est à ça que servent les amis »

« Tu seras toujours plus qu'un ami »

« Je sais ! » sur ce Rachel alla vers la salle de bain pendant que lui alla habiller Aaron. L'hiver était très froid cette année et la neige était déjà présente.

En sortant de l'appartement, Jesse tenait la main de son fils qu'il venait d'emmitoufler dans un grosse doudoune. Le froid new-yorkais obligeait.

« Hey ! » une voix l'appela alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Puckerman… »

« St James ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? » lui demanda Puck, un peu sur les nerfs. Il était près de dix sept heures, et il semblait fatigué et … étrange. Il n'était pas comme à son habitude.

« Je suis venu voir si Rachel allait bien ! » répondit Jesse, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Lui et Noah étaient devenus un peu potes ces derniers mois mais à ce moment là, ils paraissent plutôt ennemis.

« Voir si elle allait bien ? »

« Oui, tu sais voir si elle vivait bien le fait que tu ne lui parles presque plus depuis une semaine ! »

« Commence pas à me faire la morale, je sais très bien ce que je dois faire St James »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, alors laisse moi régler ça ! » menaça l'homme plus grand. Il regardait Jesse avec ce regard terrifiant qui faisait fuir tout le monde. Mais Jesse ne se rabaissant pas pour autant à éviter le regard de Puck. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était moins imposant depuis qu'il avait arrêter le foot. Il s'était affinée, surtout au niveau du visage.

« Amuse toi cow boy ! » sourit finalement Noah, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Aaron.

« A plus tard Noah ! Tu sais, maman a pleuré ce matin ! C'est parce qu'elle a plus de bébé dans le ventre ? Papi … »

« On va y aller Aaron » le coupa Jesse. « La boulangerie va bientôt fermer »

Noah ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Les mots d'Aaron l'avaient pris de cours. Voir ce petit garçon, haut comme trois pommes, lui dire que sa maman avait pleuré, le … lui faisait du mal.

Puck hocha la tête et rentra dans l'appartement.

Fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il enleva sa veste et son bonnet pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il ne voyait personne autour de lui et n'entendait aucun bruit. Il savait très bien que Rachel était là, mais où ? Si elle avait pleuré ce matin, elle risquait surement de pleurer à nouveau. Il connaissait bien sa femme, et depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, il était le seul qui arrivait la réconforter quand elle allait mal.

Après avoir bu un verre d'eau, il marcha doucement vers leur chambre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la réveiller si elle dormait. Mais il n'y avait personne sur le lit. Seuls les draps mauves étaient présents. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de leur salle de bain. C'est alors qu'il l'apercevait de dos. Elle était couchée dans la grande baignoire placée au milieu de la pièce. Rachel avait insisté pour avoir ce type de salle de bain quand ils avaient acheté l'appartement. Avec une grande baignoire ancienne au milieu de la pièce et d'anciens lavabos sur pieds.

Elle ne remarqua pas sa présence, et après ce qui semblait être des heures, Noah se décida à aller vers elle. Seule sa tête sortait de l'eau, le reste de son corps était couvert de mousse.

Grâce à une installation ultra sophistiquée, seules quelques lampes tamisées étaient allumées dans la pièce sombre.

« Noah… » murmura-t-elle, le regardant. Il était appuyé contre un lavabo. « Tu es parti tôt ce matin »

« J'ai été à la salle de sport »

Elle hocha la tête, son regard reparti alors vers son bain mousseux. Elle avait les cheveux attachés dans un chignon désordonné.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Je sais ! »

« Je m'en veux terriblement ! Et … »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute »,murmura-t-elle.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu avais mal au ventre ! » il insista, ce qui attira son intention. Elle le regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Ils avaient l'air dévasté autant l'un que l'autre. Mais elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, et elle en avait marre de l'entendre s'excuser pour leur bébé. Elle n'attendait pas ce genres d'excuses.

« On avait prévu d'aller acheter sa chambre ce jour là, tu as juste insister pour y aller dans la matinée »

« Je sais mais … je suis désolé »

« Arrête de t'excuser Noah, c'est pas ça qui fera disparaitre la douleur ! »

« Ouais … »

« Je t'aime Noah ! »

« Moi aussi »

« Et c'est ça qui me fait le plus souffrir ! Evidement que je pleure la mort de notre petite fille, mais je pleure aussi ton absence ! Depuis que c'est arrivé, les seuls moments qu'on a passé ensembles, c'était à l'organisation des funérailles… »

« Je sais ! » il dit brusquement comme s'il en avait marre d'elle.

Elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui. « Tu sais ? » cria-t-elle.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé ! »

« Tu ne voudrais pas t'excuser par contre ? »

Il leva les bras. « M'excuser de quoi ? Je me suis déjà excusé Rachel », Puck commença à marcher pour quitter la pièce.

Rachel soupira,« Ne prétends même pas de m'adresser la parole sauf si c'est pour m'adresser tes excuses ! Tu es un connard, Puck ! »

« Très bien ! » dit-il, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle était folle de rage et pleurait à moitié.

« Très bien ! » finit Rachel, attrapant la serviette grise qu'elle avait posée sur une petite table d'appoint à coté d'elle, pour l'enrouler autour de son corps mince. Puck remarqua que son ventre n'était pas tout à fait remis. Elle avait toujours un peu de peau et deux ou trois vergetures (elles commençaient seulement à arriver) sur les hanches.

Expirant une dernière fois, il quitta la pièce.

Quant à elle, elle se demandait encore comment la situation avait pu en arriver là.

* * *

><p>« Je le déteste ! », une voix réveilla Quinn et Finn qui étaient gentiment blottis dans le canapé, en train de regarder des films de Noël. La blonde tourna la tête et vit sa meilleure amie rentrer en trombe dans leur salon. Elle avait l'air furieuse dans sa robe noire et son sac beige à main à poids blancs sur l'épaule.<p>

« Rachel ! »

« Oh, excusez moi … Heu je ne savais pas que vous aviez … Je n'aurais pas du venir à l'improviste ! Je vais retourner à l'appartement ! »

Finn se frottait la tête. « Tu peux rester Rachel »

« Vraiment ? », elle demanda d'un air timide. Elle adorait toujours autant Finn. Il était extrêmement gentil et compréhensif avec elle.

« Oui ! Je vais aller vous préparer du thé ! »

« Du café noir ! » elle le coupa, alors que Quinn souriait. « Du café noir bien corsé ! S'il te plait ! »

Finn jeta un coup d'œil vers Quinn qui acquiesçait. « Ok ! ».

Rachel le remercia et couru vers le canapé où Quinn était assise, une couverture sur ses jambes. La blonde la regardait dans les yeux.

« Puck est un idiot ! » articula Rachel, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. « Je me demande même pourquoi je l'ai épousé ! »

« Ne dis pas ça Rachel ! »

« C'est la vérité Quinn !», elle soupira. « Ca fait douze jours ! Douze jours ! Et tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il a osé faire hier soir ! »Quinn souleva les sourcils. « Il a essayé de m'approcher ! »

« De t'approcher, comme … »

« De coucher avec moi ? Oui ! Enfin non, il sait très bien qu'on ne peut pas avoir de rapports pendant les cinq prochaines semaines, mais il a essayé de régler nos problèmes avec une séance de pelotages ! Ai-je vraiment l'allure d'une fille qui se laisse avoir aussi facilement ? »

Quinn avait un sourire en coin. Elle voulait rigoler, mais ca serait tellement méchant. Sa meilleure amie, qui venait de perdre une enfant et qui avait des problèmes avec son mari, était en train de lui expliquer que ce dernier, qui ne lui parle plus depuis une dizaine de jours avait essayé de la tripoter. Ce mari était forcément Puckerman.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Quinn ! », la gronda Rachel, voyant que la blonde se retenait de rigoler.

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche. « Excuse moi Rachel. Mais, honnêtement, ca ne m'étonne pas ! Tu es mariée avec Noah Puckerman ! Il a beau pouvoir être très charmant et sensible quand il le veut, il reste un requin du sexe ! Et je suis certaine que même Dieu savait qu'il allait essayer de régler vos problèmes via le sexe ! »

« C'est si … vrai… », elle marmonna. « Pourquoi je l'ai épousé ? »

« Parce qu'il est incroyable au lit ? »

« Quinn ! » rigola Rachel, donnant une tape sur son bras.

« Au moins tu souris ! », dit Finn, arrivant dans le salon avec deux cafés qu'il leurs donna.

Rachel le regarda. « Au moins, toi tu as un mari qui n'est pas que intéressé que par le sexe ! »

« J'ai choisi Finn, tu as choisi Puck ! Pour une fois que je prend les bonnes décisions ! »

« Merci » rigola Finn. « Je vais vous laisser ! »

« A plus tard » l'embrassa Quinn.

« Au revoir Finn ! »

« Salut ! »

Une fois l'homme brun sortit de la pièce, Quinn rigola. « Il a donc essayé de te tripoter ? Tu l'as laissé faire ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'en ai peut-être profité quelques minutes avant que l'idée qu'il ne soit pas l'homme de ma vie arrive dans mon esprit ! »

« Quoi ? » cria la blonde. « Arrête tes conneries Rachel ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !<strong>

**Laissez moi une petite review si vous avez le temps pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Ah oui, je pense à écrire une petite suite pour "How It Began" ! Vous aimeriez, pour ceux qui l'ont lue ?**

**Je vais bientôt publier ma première traduction d'une histoire Puckleberry. Meeting at a bar. Dès que je l'ai lue, j'ai commencé à la traduire, et l'auteur m'a donné l'autorisation de publier la traduction =D**

**Petit extrait :**

_**Rachel le regarda dans les yeux, assez étonnée. « Tu t'appelles vraiment Puck ? »**_

_**« C'est qu'un surnom ! », il lui répondit avec un sourire narquois.**_

_**« Et ton vrai nom ? », elle tenta à nouveau.**_

_**Il lui rit au nez avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. «J'ai pas encore assez bu que pour répondre à cette question, chérie ! ». Le dernier mot n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p><em>« Rach ? », il l'appela alors qu'elle était couchée dans le canapé, sa tête posée sur ses jambes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le ainsi voyant au-dessus d'elle. Il avait sa main posée sur son ventre gonflé. Elle était enceinte de six mois, et Puck était de plus en plus excitée à propos de la venue de leur petite fille.<em>

_« Oui Noah ? »_

_« On devrait aller choisir une chambre aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Aujourd'hui ? », elle demanda un peu sceptique._

_Il haussa les épaules. « Ouais, aujourd'hui, comme maintenant, toute suite ! Tu m'as dit que t'allais mieux non ? Et le médecin a bien dit que si tu ne ressentais aucune douleur, tu pouvais aller te promener une heure ? »_

_Elle soupira. « Tu veux vraiment y aller aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Heu … Ouais ! Sauf si tu … »_

_Elle se redressa lentement, se maintenant avec ses mains. « Non, allons-y ! Tu as raison, ce bébé a besoin d'une chambre ! »_

_« Merci », il se réjouit, l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres avant de l'aider à se lever du canapé. « Tu veux que j'aille habiller ton petit rocker? »_

_« Ça serait gentil, merci », elle sourit comme elle marchait vers leur chambre pour aller se préparer._

_« Noah ? On va où ? », demanda soudainement Aaron qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Puck alla vers lui et le porta pour aller le poser sur la table de la salle à manger. Rachel allait le gronder si elle voyait ça, mais c'était tellement plus facile quand il le posait sur la table. Aaron commençait à grandir et à devenir lourd, et Puck avait horreur de se mettre à genoux à sa hauteur. Le foot lui avait légèrement abimé les genoux. Du moins, il sortait cette excuse quand Rachel lui faisait une remarque._

_« On va aller acheter une chambre pour le bébé ! »_

_« Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'on pourra prendre une verte avec des singes ? »_

_« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? », rigolait Puck, passant une main dans les boucles brunes du petit garçon. _

_« J'ai un coussin Peter Pan chez papa, tu pourras acheter le même au bébé ? »_

_Puck rit. Ce gamin évoluait vraiment bien. Il parlait déjà comme un petit avocat. « Fan de Peter Pan ? »_

_« Il est trop génial ! », sauta Aaron sur la table. Rachel arriva dans la pièce, sa veste lourde sur le dos, celle de son fils dans une main et celle de son mari dans l'autre._

_« Aaron St James ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? », elle rouspéta sans hausser la voix._

_Il baissa la tête avant de la regarder dans les yeux. « Ne pas sauter sur la table ? »_

_« Tout à fait ! Et toi Noah Gabriel Puckerman ? »_

_« Désolée chérie », s'excusa Puck._

_Rachel tendit le blouson à son fils. « Tiens mon lapin, mets ta veste, on va aller faire des petites emplettes ! »_

_« Une chambre verte avec des singes et un coussin Peter Pan ! », elle s'étonna, louchant vers Puck. _

_« La nouvelle passion de ton fils ! »_

* * *

><p>« Rachel, ma chérie, comment ça va entre Noah et toi ? »<p>

« Ça va papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous », elle essaya de relativiser pour ne pas paniquer son père. Il lui téléphonait tous les jours pour savoir comment elle allait depuis le décès de sa petite fille.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi Rachel ! Je te connais, et je sais que tu es dévastée, et que tu commences à te questionner »

Rachel plissa les yeux. « Tu as parlé avec Quinn ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis que je vais commencer à me questionner ? »

« Tu as toujours fait ça ma chérie ! Quand tu n'étais pas première à un concours de chant, tu te demandais si tu étais vraiment faite pour chanter, et quand tu n'as pas été acceptée à la NYADA, tu t'es demandé si tu étais faite pour Broadway ! »

« Et maintenant ? », elle lui demanda timidement.

« Tu te demandes si Noah et toi êtes faits pour être ensembles », Hiram chuchota.

« Comment tu fais pour savoir toutes ces choses ? »

« Je t'ai élevée Rachel, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui ! »

« Je t'aime », elle souffla.

« Moi aussi ma chérie, mais maintenant, dis-moi comment ton couple avec Noah va ! Et vraiment ! Je ne veux aucun mensonge ! »

Elle soupira. « Ça ne va vraiment pas bien ! On est au bord de la crise », elle exagéra.

« Comment ça, au bord de la crise ? »

« On se parle à peine ! J'en ai vraiment assez qu'il s'excuse sans arrêt ! Il est certain que tout est de sa faute mais ça ne l'est pas ! Je suis aussi responsable que lui! Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut de ne pas être restée avec Sarah avant qu'elle meurt ! »

« Il ne t'en veut pas ma chérie »

Rachel commença à pleurer au téléphoner. « Je sais très bien qu'il m'en veut papa, je connais Noah, et pour lui un enfant est plus important que soi-même »

« Tu es tombée dans les pommes ma chérie, tu ne pouvais pas rester dans cette pièce ! Et je peux t'assurer que Noah ne t'en veut pas ! Il est juste blessé. Tu devrais lui parler, calmement, juste vous deux »

« Tu as raison »

« Tu peux même m'amener Aaron à la maison si tu veux »

« Jesse est en ville jusqu'à demain, Aaron est déjà avec lui »

« Oh … D'accord »

« Quelque chose va mal ? »

« Non ! Je suis juste étonné de voir que Jesse est un bon père, je pensais que ça n'allait durer que quelques mois »

« Non, Jesse tient vraiment à Aaron ! Ils ont une relation fusionnelle, et il l'aide beaucoup à évoluer ! »

« J'ai remarqué ça ! Il est beaucoup moins timide qu'avant, et il s'intéresse de plus en plus à tout ! Mais en particulier à Peter Pan et au piano »

« Il en fait énormément avec Jesse ! Il compose ses musiques avec lui »

« Il n'y a toujours aucun problème concernant la garde ? Si Jesse tente quelque chose, je veux que tu me préviennes directement ! J'ai une très bonne carrière d'avocat à mon actif »

« Papa… », rigola Rachel. « Jesse est en tournée jusqu'en avril, et il n'a vraiment pas le temps de demander la garde d'Aaron ! Il a même été obligé de raccourcir son temps de visite mensuel à dix jours »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Son album commence vraiment à se vendre énormément, et il a un contrat strict avec son producteur ! »

« Oh … Je vais te laisser ma chérie, et n'oublie pas de parler avec Noah ! Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, c'est mon meilleur conseil que je peux te donner ! »

« Merci papa ! », elle raccrocha, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait maintenant des heures qu'elle attendait qu'il rentre. Après sa conversation avec son père, Rachel avait décidé de suivre ses conseils et de parler avec Noah. Chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis une quinzaine de jours. Jours qui semblaient passer très lentement pour Rachel. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas aller lui parler le soir quand il était seul sur le canapé ou quand il la rejoignait dans leur lit. Malgré leur relation, à présent sans mots, il continuait à la serrer dans ses bras toute la nuit, et elle ne cessait de lui préparer ses plats préférés ou de chanter avec Aaron des chansons significatives pour eux deux en face de lui.<p>

Elle passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, soupirant de ne pas le voir franchir la porte. Il n'était pas supposé rentrer si tard, il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait pour le souper. Même si c'était d'un ton sec et sans émotions, il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait tôt, qu'il devait juste aller vérifier les travaux dans le local.

Il avait enfin trouvé un lieu où allait démarrer sa société. Pour finir, lui et son associé avaient choisi de monter une société qui rénoverait les bâtiments destinés à l'art comme les théâtres, les cinémas, les musées ou les auditoriums.

Rachel s'était faite une soupe thaïlandaise en attendant Puck. Maintenant, ayant fini de boire un thé aux fruits rouges, elle sentait la fatigue arriver. Son corps était mou et ses yeux se battaient pour se fermer. C'est appuyée contre le dossier de leur canapé gris en tissu qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans un de ses pyjamas en flanelle ringards.

« Rache… », cria brusquement une voix, s'arrêtant en voyant le corps de la jeune femme endormie sur le canapé. Il déposa ses clés de voiture sur la table de la salle à manger et se dirigea lentement vers le salon.

Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure quand il vit qu'elle portait encore son vieux pyjama. Autant qu'il pouvait être laid, Noah adorait la voir le porter. Elle semblait à l'aise et bien au chaud.

Il s'assit donc sur la table basse, les coudes sur les genoux, et son visage dans ses mains. Pendant quelques secondes, il l'admira dormir. Il n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête. Il espérait sincèrement que les conseils de Hiram Berry allaient porter leurs fruits.

Il finit par passer sa main sur sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient très courts et sa crête était presque de retour. Il n'allait pas la laisser pousser comme au lycée, mais il aimait bien raser ses cheveux de temps en temps d'une façon telle qu'une crête à peine plus longue que le reste de ses cheveux se laissait entrevoir.

Après, il passa un bras dans le creux de ses genoux et un autre dans son dos et la souleva du canapé. Il marcha dans leur chambre où il la posa délicatement sur les couvertures déjà ouvertes. La fixant, toujours endormie, il la recouvrit avec la couette.

Elle bougea légèrement quand elle sentit les couvertures froides sur son corps chaud.

« Noah … », elle murmura doucement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Je suis là »

« Je t'ai attendu », elle marmonna, les yeux encore fermés.

« Désolé, j'ai eu un imprévu ! Mais maintenant, dors ! », dit-il, caressant ses cheveux et l'embrassant sur le front.

Alors qu'il franchissait le sol de la salle de bain, Rachel dit d'une voix à peine audible.

« Rien n'est de ta faute, Noah »

Malheureusement, il ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé par ses propres pensées.

* * *

><p>« Hey, gamin, ça va ? », rigolait Puck, regardant son beau-fils venir près de lui. Ouah, c'était quand même difficile à croire qu'à son âge, il avait déjà un beau-fils.<p>

« Bonjour Noah », baragouina Aaron, allant l'embrasser sur la joue pour ensuite grimper sur ses genoux. Puck était en train de payer quelques factures sur internet. Et oui, il faisait ce genre de truc parfois.

« St James ! », dit-il sèchement comme Jesse se situait à peine un mètre en face de lui.

« Salut à toi aussi », ricana l'homme aux cheveux ondulés. Il regardait autour de lui. « Rachel n'est pas là ? »

« Elle dort ! », lui répondit Noah, jetant un coup d'œil vite fait à lui. Depuis, leur dernière rencontre dans le couloir, la tension était assez présente entre les deux hommes. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient destinés à se mépriser. « Tu t'es bien amusé ? », il demanda à Aaron.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers Puck. « Oui ! Tu reviens bientôt, papa ? », tournant la tête vers Jesse. Sa voix était tellement douce. Tout le monde se demandait encore quand est-ce que son arrogance allait enfin ressortir. Il était quand même le fils de Rachel Berry et Jesse St James.

« Je viendrai te voir pour Noel, ok ? »

« Noel ? »

Jesse alla près d'Aaron, et se mit sur un genou devant lui. « C'est seulement dans quelques jours »

« Je veux pas que tu partes », pleurnichait Aaron, faisant la moue.

Jesse rigola. « Ne sois pas si dramatique, tu vas t'amuser avec Puck, non ? »

« Mais je veux que tu restes ! »

Noah était là, assistant à cette scène. Honnêtement, ça lui faisait quand même mal. Il n'aimait pas voir ce petit, qu'il considérait comme son fils, au bord de la crise de larmes.

« Allez, pleure pas gamin », il essaya de le réconforter. Quand il essaya de poser sa main sur sa tête, Aaron se laissa tomber dans les bras de Jesse.

« Pars pas papa, je t'aime ! Reste ici ! S'il te plaît »

Jesse grimaça, mal à l'aise. « Je peux pas Aaron »

« Mais je t'aime et je veux que tu restes », il pleura dans le creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi mais … »

« Papa … »

« C'est juste une semaine, Aaron », dit-il doucement, une main dans les cheveux de son fils. « Ça ira vite, je te le promets »

Puck ferma violement son ordinateur portable. Il tuait Jesse du regard. Il était évident qu'il le détestait. Mais, il n'allait pas se laisser emporter devant un garçon de trois ans et demi et avec Rachel dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Hey, gamin ! J'ai laissé ma guitare dans ta chambre l'autre soir, tu veux pas aller me la chercher ? »

Aaron leva la tête pour regarder Puck. Ses yeux bleus étaient humides et ses cheveux tout décoiffés. Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment la même bouche que Jesse. Il avait les lèvres plus épaisses comme Rachel.

« Merci rocker », le congédia Puck tandis que Jesse faisait un geste avec sa tête pour le remercier. « Ta tournée marche bien ? ». C'était évident qu'il s'en fichait mais il voulait être poli pour une fois.

« Incroyablement bien même ! Je vais tourner un nouveau clip le mois prochain »

« Tu sais que la plupart de tes fans ont l'âge de ta mère ! », ricana Noah. Jesse s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé comme Puck était assis sur une chaise de la grande table de la salle à manger.

« Ta mère a acheté mon album ? »

Puck soupira, cachant sa colère derrière un sourire arrogant.

« Ouais ! Je crois même qu'elle fantasme sur toi ! J'ai bien peur qu'elle finisse par quitter son copain pour te faire la cour comme elle dirait »

« Ah ah », gloussa l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Puck alla dans la cuisine. Il était presque midi et il crevait de faim. « Je suis affamé ! Ça doit bien faire deux heures que j'ai rien avalé ! »

« Comment va Rachel ? », demanda Jesse par curiosité. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine et quand il était venu chercher Aaron le jour précédent, elle venait de partir chez son gynécologue. Noah n'était vraiment pas mal à l'aise quand il parlait de gynécologue ou que Rachel devait aller vérifier si tout était correct au niveau de son …

« Bien je suppose », marmonna Puck dans sa barbe.

« Tu supposes ? »

Il se retourna vers lui, le regard en feu. Il faisait peur avec une main sur ce couteau géant qu'il utilisait pour couper son steak en deux et ses grands yeux.

« Ok, je sais pas trop ! On devait parler hier soir, mais elle dormait quand je suis rentré, donc dès que tu seras parti, on discutera ! »

« Bien ! Je vais vous laisser alors »

« Merci », il grogna. « Tu peux aller dire au revoir à ton fils si tu veux, mais n'essayes même pas de voir si Rachel est réveillée pour lui parler ! »

« Ok Ok »

* * *

><p>Rachel se réveilla quelques minutes après que Jesse soit parti de l'appartement. Elle se réveilla seule dans un grand lit. Se tournant sur le côté, elle laissa son regard dévier vers les stores entrouverts de la chambre qui laissaient traverser la lumière. Dès qu'elle vit qu'il était presque midi, elle sauta du lit, mit une robe et alla se brosser les dents et se coiffa.<p>

Elle entendait des voix dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce principale, elle vit Puck assit sur une chaise en train de diner. Aaron était installé sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il lui parlait de Peter Pan et de combien le capitaine Crochet était méchant. Rachel sourit. Noah était vraiment mignon, mangeant un steak de bœuf avec un reste de salade de tomates, tout en écoutant le petit garçon à ses côtés.

Elle marcha discrètement vers eux et embrassa son fils sur la tête.

« Bonjour mon lapin ! Tu t'es bien amusé avec ton papa ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manquée ? », elle lui demanda comme il se retournait sur sa chaise pour l'embrasser.

« Tu m'as trop manquée, maman ! Papa revient à Noel ! »

« Génial », elle rigola, le laissant tranquille pour qu'il continue de manger. Elle remarqua que Puck la fixait du coin de l'œil comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il était même en train de la mater comme il aimait le dire.

C'était assez rare ces derniers temps qu'ils soient dans la même pièce. Généralement, il partait toute la journée pour rentrer le soir très tard.

Brusquement, il se leva et attrapa ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa violement tout en restant doux et affectueux. Quand il s'éloigna, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau. Embrasser son mari lui avait vraiment manqué.

« Ouah… », il marmonna contre ses lèvres. Il avait vérifié qu'Aaron était bien concentré sur son assiette pour rendre le baiser plus sauvage. Les mains de Rachel étaient sur son crâne et les siennes sur le bas de son dos, touchant à moitié ses fesses.

« On ne résoudra pas nos problèmes avec le sexe, Noah »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle le repoussa et se dirigea vers le frio. Il la suivit comme un petit chien.

« Parce que nos problèmes sont sérieux ! », elle dit, tout comme elle se préparait un petit déjeuner tardif.

« Je sais … Mais on ne pourrait pas juste oublier toutes ces tensions ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes ! Je suis désolé et … »

« Non ! Et puisque Aaron est à la maison, on va discuter calmement et tu vas retenir tes pulsions »

« Je suis d'accord pour discuter calmement mais je pourrai me lâcher quand il dormira ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça certains jours. « Quoi ? Grâce à je sais pas quel Dieu, on ne s'engueule plus depuis deux jours et je me suis enfin rendu compte de ce que tu ressentais », il expliqua, baissant la tête. « Ton père m'a aidé à comprendre mais quand même ! »

« Quoi ? Il a fait quoi ? », elle cria.

« Il m'a dit que tu commençais à paniquer ! Et je sais très bien comment tu deviens quand tu paniques ! Tu vas commencer à réfléchir ! Réfléchir beaucoup ! Et c'est jamais bon pour nous quand tu réfléchis trop ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Tu commences à devenir une folle paranoïaque et hyper dramatique ! »

« Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! »

« Oh si tu l'es ! Et je suis certain que t'as même pensé à me plaquer ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il était appuyé contre l'ilot central de la cuisine. « Qu'a dit mon père ? », elle exigea. Elle semblait vraiment irritée et nerveuse. « Et ne me ment pas ! »

Il soupira lourdement, les mains dans les poches de son jean. « Que tu commences à paniquer et que tu crois que je t'en veux de ne pas avoir pu rester près de notre fille quand elle est … morte »

« Je … J'ai… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Rachel ! Dieu, non ! Jamais, je ne t'en voudrais ! Je m'en veux seulement à moi, je regrette énormément »

« Noah …»

« Non, laisse-moi finir ! », il la coupa. « Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que c'était surement son destin, mais … pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on me puni de toutes les conneries que j'ai faites quand j'étais ado ! », il respira, à bout de souffle. « Ce n'est pas après toi que j'étais en colère, loin de là ! C'était après moi mais j'ai refoulé ma frustration sur toi … Et finalement, tu as commencé à paniquer ! Et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, je voulais pas en arriver là, j'ai été un connard absolu ! »

« Noah ! », elle le gronda. « Aaron est là, sois plus respectueux »

Il ignora son commentaire et s'approcha d'elle. Elle baissait son regard vers le sol. Arrivant devant elle, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la tira contre lui. Elle jeta alors ses bras autour de son cou et resta dans ses bras. « Je t'aime tellement Noah ! Et je te pardonne ! Mais essaie d'être plus poli dans tes explications ! »

« Merci, je t'aime aussi Rachel ! Tu resteras toujours ma petite juive sexy ! »

Elle rigola dans le creux de son cou.

« Et moi ? », demanda alors Aaron, assit sur sa chaise à quelques mètres.

Puck lui fit signe de venir près d'eux. Il voulait vraiment ne pas laisser ce petit bout tout mignon sur le côté. Il l'aimait aussi même s'il ne lui disait pas souvent.

Aaron courut vers eux et sauta dans les bras de Puck, se coinçant entre lui et Rachel.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon lapin »

« Je t'aime aussi maman, et toi aussi Noah »

Le couple rigola. « Je t'aime aussi rocker »

« On va au parc maintenant ? Je veux aller jouer dans la neige »

« Je voudrais Aaron ! », lui fit remarquer gentiment Rachel tandis que Noah souriait. « Tu… »

« Rachel … », rigola Noah, l'embrassant sur le front. « Laisse-lui un temps de repos, il vient de passer vingt quatre heures avec St James ! Et ce mec le gâte comme je sais pas quoi… »

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là Rachel se sentait bien. Elle était heureuse. Une discussion s'imposait encore entre elle et Noah mais tout s'était un peu près résolu. Rachel ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit son père à Noah, mais il avait l'air de se sentir mieux aussi. Il la regardait à nouveau comme avant. Une étincelle dans ses yeux et un air sournois qu'elle trouvait très sexy.<p>

Après un avant goût de leur discussion, ils avaient été au parc avec Aaron. Leur première sortie depuis ce jour-là. Maintenant que Puck avait arrêté le foot, il y avait beaucoup moins de photographes autour d'eux. Mais, Noah Puckerman restait quand même le symbole de la réussite de l'équipe de New York pendant les deux dernières années et beaucoup de journaux voulaient sans cesse des interviews et des photos de lui, parfois avec Rachel. Après cette après-midi en famille, ils s'étaient rendus quelques minutes chez les pères Berry. Et Hiram niait avoir dit plus que ce qui était nécessaire à Puck.

Après une douche bien chaude en fin de soirée et habillée d'une nuisette anthracite en satin avec les bords en dentelle, Rachel se regardait dans le miroir. Elle se sentait presque belle. Une fois, ses deux kilos de perdus, elle se sentirait magnifique. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer combien de kilos superflus elle aurait pris si sa grossesse n'avait pas été interrompue. Surement le triple.

Elle alla dans la chambre pour ouvrir les couvertures. Il était tard et elle était en manque sommeil. Elle était bien décidée à trouver quelque chose à faire. Elle était Rachel Berry, et un enfant demandait du temps, mais elle en avait encore beaucoup à elle. Surtout vue sa situation. Jesse avait Aaron sous sa surveillance environ une dizaine de jours par mois, et les pères de Rachel insistaient pour s'occuper de leur petit fils assez fréquemment.

Une mélodie se fit entendre. Elle venait de la pièce qui se trouvait à côté de la chambre. C'est-à-dire le bureau, à moitié converti en salle de musique, de Rachel et Noah.

Elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il jouait. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle le vit dos à elle, assis sur une chaise de bureau, les pieds sur l'appui de fenêtre et sa guitare dans les bras.

_I'll keep going on_

_As just another one_

_With another song who wants to be the only_

_One for you_

_Just another guy_

_Blinded by your smile_

_Just a lonely heart can't stand this aching_

_Feeling_

_We're apart…apart_

_Let me sleep in your arms_

_Let me breath this clean bright liht_

_Surrounding you_

Tandis qu'il fit pivoter sa chaise avec ses pieds, Rachel était à l'autre bout de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire sur son visage. Il avait une si belle voix. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi il ne chantait pas plus souvent. S'il lui chantait une chanson pour s'excuser, ça marcherait surement à tous les coups.

_I know I'm not smart_

_But still I'm trying hard_

_Let me be your gard_

_Protecting you, my angel, from the dark_

Il la regardait, les yeux invocateurs et les pieds sur le bureau. S'il n'était pas douché et pieds nus, Rachel lui aurait surement fait une remarque.

Avec un geste de la tête, elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne s'assoir sur le bureau en face de lui. Ce qu'elle fit. Les jambes croisées et les cheveux attachés dans une queue haute.

_I will not pretend_

_That I'm just a friend_

_My deliverance_

_Will you think about me every now and then…_

_When I call again_

_Let me sleep in your arms_

_Let me breath this clean bright light_

_Surrounding you_

_Let me sleep in your arms_

_Let me breath in your arms_

_Let me sleep this clean bright light surrounding you_

Il posa sa guitare contre la chaise et laissa sa main caresser la cuisse bronzée de Rachel.

« Tu me l'as chantée avant que je n'accepte de sortir avec toi »

Il rigola. « De coucher avec moi, tu veux dire ? », il ricana.

Elle le frappa sur le torse. « C'était magnifique Noah ! Tu devrais chanter plus souvent »

« Je sais », il répondit avec arrogance, essayant de la tirer sur ses genoux mais elle tourna la tête.

« On doit parler »

« Je sais mais … on n'a pas assez parlé ce midi ? »

« Non ! Et je veux savoir ce que t'a dit mon père ? »

« Rien ! »

« Rien ? »

« Ok, il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais un connard mais que je n'étais pas pour autant responsable de tout »

« Tu as compris alors ? »

« Ouais ! », il haussa les épaules. « On reprend un nouveau départ alors ? »

« Oui … », dit Rachel timidement, acquiesçant.

« Rachel ? », il l'appela. Elle leva la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Je veux pas qu'on l'oublie »

« Moi non plus »

« Elle était vraiment magnifique ! Même quand son cœur s'est arrêté ! T u sais, ils lui avaient enlevé les pansements qui recouvraient ses yeux avant qu'elle ne parte. J'avais l'impression de te voir quand elle m'a regardé »

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il les essuya avec son pouce.

« Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu être là, à ses côtés, à tes côtés »

« Je sais mais c'est fini »

« Oui … Mon père a pris des photos juste avant … »

« Quand ils l'ont débranchée et qu'il lui restait une dizaine de minutes ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux, sa tête contre son torse chaud. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en flanelle.

« Je veux qu'on en encadre une et qu'on l'accroche à côté de celle d'Aaron dans le salon au-dessus de la cheminée »

Il lui caressait les cheveux. « T'es sûre ? »

« Oui ! Tu le veux aussi ? », elle demanda, le regardant à présent dans les yeux.

« Je m'occuperai de ça demain », il conclut avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les larmes coulaient encore des yeux de Rachel mais elle s'accrochait à lui, ses mains sur son dos. « Je t'aime », dit-il contre sa bouche.

« On devrait aller se coucher, je suis exténuée », elle dit, se levant et le tirant dans la chambre par la main.

Ce soir-là, Puck s'endormit avec Rachel dans ses bras et ses mains sur son dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapitre :) J'espère que vous avez aimé <strong>

**La chanson est "My Life Without You" de Stanfour**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme mais des autres intrigues sont à venir. Les problèmes n'ont pas disparus.**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire :)**

**Pour les fans de Puckleberry, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à "Meeting at a bar", la traduction (que j'espère avoir bien faite) d'une histoire magnifique écrite en anglais par Jennh07 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p><em>Hiram Berry était un homme heureux. Agé de soixante cinq ans, il était comblé depuis près de trente ans avec son mari, Leroy. Ils s'étaient unis au Canada alors que le mariage homosexuel aux Etats-Unis était encore interdit. Aussi différents qu'ils pouvaient être, ils s'aiment plus que tout. Un jour, Leroy s'était réveillé et avait dit à son mari qu'il voulait un enfant. Un an plus tard, Shelby se trouvait à leur porte après une annonce postée dans le journal. Et neuf mois d'attende insupportable après, ils avaient enfin leur petite fille. Leur petite Rachel Barbara Berry. Un mélange parfait de sa mère et de Leroy. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils supposaient puisque, génétiquement, personne à part le médecin, savait qui était le père biologique de Rachel.<em>

_Le quatrième plus beau jour de sa vie, après son mariage, la naissance de Rachel et le mariage de cette dernière avec Noah était la naissance d'Aaron. Cet enfant s'était vraiment fait attendre. L'accouchement avait duré des heures et des heures. En bref, toute une épreuve pour Rachel qui n'avait que vingt deux ans._

_Maintenant, son deuxième petit enfant allait naitre. Comme pour Aaron, il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Mais cette fois-ci, Hiram était paniqué. La naissance était prévue pour février, et ce n'était que novembre. Rien n'était supposé se passer de cette façon._

_Puck l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt pour lui dire que Rachel avait eu des crampes abominables dans un magasin et venait de perdre les eaux quand ils étaient entrés dans l'ambulance._

_Maintenant, il devait patienter, plus inquiet que jamais._

_« Ça va aller, tu sais », lui dit son mari alors qu'ils étaient assis sur ces chaises noires en fer dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. « Rachel est forte »_

_« Mais le bébé … Il est bien trop petit »_

_« Je sais », répondit-il tout simplement, ne voulant pas contourner l'évidence. _

_Quand Quinn et Finn arrivèrent devant eux, ils s'étaient levèrent de leur chaise. _

_« Comment vont-ils ? », demanda Quinn. « Je viens de recevoir un message de Puck…Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_Hiram se rassit à côté d'Aaron qui s'était endormi contre un coussin qu'une infirmière leur avait donné et soupira._

_« Rachel a eu de violentes crampes et a perdu les eaux quand ils étaient au centre commercial », expliqua Leroy. « Asseyez-vous donc, ça ne sert à rien de rester debout de cette façon »_

_« Donc ? », demanda Finn, tellement nerveux qu'il transpirait légèrement au niveau des cheveux. « Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ? »_

_« Nous ne savons encore rien ! »_

_« Puck m'a dit qu'elle était en train d'accoucher »_

_« Oh … »_

_Leroy posa un bras sur les épaules de son mari. « Il fallait s'en douter, Hiram »_

_« Elle m'a dit la semaine dernière qu'elle avait souvent mal au ventre. Mais son médecin lui avait seulement conseillé d'être plus calme, de dormir beaucoup et surtout de ne plus porter Aaron »_

_Finn se leva de sa chaise, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Vous voulez un café ? »_

_« Ça serait gentil de ta part Finn, merci ! Ça sera un café sucré pour moi »_

_« Pareil pour moi », ajouta Leroy._

_Finn regarda vers Quinn, qui semblait vraiment dépitée. _

_« Je vais rester ici, mais ne me prend rien, je vais prévenir Kurt et Jesse »_

_« Ok »_

_Deux cafés, dix coups de téléphone et deux heures plus tard, la porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit. Puck en sortit, pâle, humide et mal. Il avait les yeux mouillés et le bas d'une manche de la chemise brune à carreaux était couverte de taches de sang._

_Ils se levèrent tous en trombe, le regardant, impatients._

_« C'est une fille », dit-il doucement, avec un petit sourire. « 37 cm et 1 kilo 100 »_

_Etonnamment, personne ne sauta de joie. Les quatre personnes restaient là, en face de Puck, les larmes aux yeux. Quinn prit soudainement conscience de la situation et alla prendre Puck dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Finn la suivit et alla se placer derrière le nouveau papa pour poser un bras sur ses épaules. Hiram et Leroy allèrent l'embrasser. _

_« Félicitations », ils murmurèrent tous._

_Quinn s'éloigna de lui, tout comme Finn. « Comment vont-elles ? », elle demanda._

_Puck prit une grande respiration. « Rachel va bien pour l'instant ! L'hémorragie s'est stoppée ! »_

_« Une hémorragie ? », s'inquiéta Hiram._

_Puck acquiesça. « Quand Sarah est sortie, du sang à commencé a couler partout d'entre ses jambes … Une mauvaise position du placenta qu'une infirmière m'a dit… Mais, elle va bien maintenant », il leur expliqua comme les coulaient sur ses joues blanches. C'était très rare de le voir dans cet état. _

_« Sarah ? », remarqua Finn._

_« C'est très beau », dirent les pères de Rachel. « Comment va-t-elle ? »_

_« Je sais pas trop ! Le pédiatre m'a dit qu'ils devaient la placer sous respirateur et sous couveuse, mais j'en sais pas plus, je ne l'ai vue que quelques secondes ! Elle était si petite … », il rigola nerveusement. « Même si ils ont dit qu'elle était grande ! Mais elle est vraiment mince, ça risque d'être un problème »_

_« On peut voir Rachel ? »_

_« Oui ! Elle va être placée dans une chambre d'ici un quart d'heure ! Elle voulait que je vienne chercher Aaron »_

_« Il dort là », désigna Hiram allant vers le petit garçon qu'il réveilla. « Aaron ? Mon chéri ? Tu dois te réveiller, il commence à être tard et ta maman veut te voir »_

_Le petit garçon frotta ses yeux et s'assit pour se poser contre son grand-père. Il dormait encore à moitié. Hiram le prit dans ses bras et le donna à Puck. _

_« Elle a eu le bébé ? », il lui demanda._

_Puck hocha la tête. « Oui, mais elle veut te voir »_

_« C'est quoi le bébé ? »_

_« Une fille ! Tu as une petite sœur »_

_« Chouette », il marmonna, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Puck._

_« Je vais lui amener Aaron puis je reviens vous chercher pour vous indiquer sa chambre »_

_« Vas-y, Noah », lui affirma Leroy. « Je vais aller chercher les affaires de Rachel chez vous ! »_

_« Merci ! »_

_« Je prendrai les plus petits pyjamas que je trouverai ainsi qu'une chemise pour toi »_

_« Rachel avait mis des pyjamas miniatures dans sa table de nuit ! Près de la fenêtre ! Elle les a acheté quand le médecin lui a dit qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle accouche en avance »_

_« D'accord », conclut-il tout en sortant ses clés de voiture de sa veste et de quitter l'hôpital._

* * *

><p>Rachel sentait les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Le fait que le matin soit déjà arrivé ne l'enchantait guère. Baillant et ouvrant un peu les yeux, elle remarqua l'homme à ses côtés. Il dormait paisiblement sur le ventre avec la main sur le bas du ventre de Rachel. Elle rigola quand elle vit la crête qui se dessinait sur son crâne.<p>

Avec un mouvement très doux, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur son dos nu. Il avait maigri depuis qu'il ne faisait plus de foot. Il était plus fin, mais elle aimait ça.

« Tu me chatouilles », il grogna dans son sommeil.

Elle enleva sa main, s'asseyant contre la tête de lit. « Désolée »

D'un geste rapide, il posa son bras sur sa taille et la tira contre lui, se mettant sur le côté.

« Un baiser et je te pardonne », dit-il avec un sourire taquin en coin comme il ouvrait les yeux pour la regarder. Elle leva une main qu'elle posa contre sa mâchoire et avança ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main sur sa taille, il la tira encore plus contre lui. Il était excité et elle le sentait, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de l'embrasser avec plus de passion.

Il poussa quelques mèches de son visage et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant sa main gauche sur sa cuisse monter. Elle avait la peau extrêmement douce. Avec rapidité, elle changea leur position pour se mit à cheval sur lui, sous les couvertures qu'il repoussa plus loin.

Puck souriait contre sa bouche. Il avait enfin récupéré sa femme. La Rachel Berry qu'il aimait.

Lentement et avec engouement, il laissa sa main monter sous sa nuisette. Elle frissonna au contact, mais le laissa continuer, préférant poser ses propres mains à côté de la tête de Puck pour se tenir. La scène ressemblait énormément à celle où ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser.

Quand elle sentit ses doigts tirer sur l'élastique de sa culotte, Rachel écarta ses lèvres des siennes, tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Il sourit quand il la regarda, elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges.

« Noah », gémit-elle. Il descendit sa main sur sa cuisse. Retour à la case départ. « Je … »

« Je sais », il marmonna, essayant de l'embrasser encore une dernière.

« Aaron va se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes et je dois aller le préparer »

Il grogna. « Même pas le temps pour … »

« Des préliminaires ? »

« Ouais … Tout ce que tu veux même, ma chérie »

Rachel rigola. « On ne peut faire que ça de toute façon »

« Comment ça ? », il demanda comme elle tomba à ses côtés, la tête nichée dans le creux de son bras.

« Encore deux semaines … », elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le sujet restait douloureux.

« J'avais oublié ! », il rigola. « Heureusement que je me suis retenu hier soir ! J'étais prêt à te violer ! J'adore quand on se réconcilie avec une bonne partie de jambes en l'air »

Elle lui donna une claque sur le torse. « Noah ! », elle le gronda. Il faisait beaucoup moins de remarques comme celle-ci ces derniers temps.

Rigolant, il l'embrassa une dernière fois sauvagement et sortit du lit. « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche froide »

Regardant plus bas, Rachel remarqua pourquoi. « Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner et réveiller Aaron »

« Mais dès que ton gynéco te donne l'accord, je te … ferai l'amour comme un fou ! Tu peux en être sûre »

* * *

><p>Soupirant et s'affalant sur le canapé, Puck grogna. Rachel avait remarqué qu'il râlait. Ses épaules semblaient tendues et il avait encore ses pieds de posés sur la table basse. Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et se dirigea vers Puck. Quand elle arriva devant lui, il la fixa quelques secondes dans sa robe et la fit s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et replia ses jambes sous ses cuisses.<p>

« Ma mère débarque dans cinq jours avec ma sœur »

Rachel se décala de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux. « C'est super Noah ! On va pouvoir passer Noel en famille ! »

« Ouais », il grogna.

« Ta mère est incroyable, Noah »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est autoritaire et têtue, mais elle est aussi extrêmement gentille ! Et tu dois surement savoir qu'elle s'en veut ne pas avoir pu venir pour … l'enterrement », le mot était toujours difficile à prononcer.

« Je sais, mais … », il la regarda dans les yeux, la tête toujours contre le dossier du canapé et sa main sur sa cuisse recouverte d'un collant. « Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on se parle comme avant, et j'avais envie d'en profiter un peu »

« Je sais »

« J'espérais passer Noel avec Finn et Quinn ! »

« Pas de parents ? »

« Non, juste nous quatre et Aaron »

Rachel rigola doucement, passant une main sur le visage de Puck qui la regardait dans les yeux.

« Malheureusement pour toi, rien ne se passera de cette façon ! Ta mère et ta sœur vont venir ici pour … ? »

« Une semaine »

« Pour une semaine ! Mes pères viendront passer le réveillon avec nous et j'ai dit à Jesse de venir le matin de Noel pour passer du temps avec Aaron »

Puck soupira. « L'année prochaine, je nous réserve des vacances à Hawaii et on partira juste tous les deux ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ! », il assura, les yeux grands ouverts.

Rachel l'embrassa délicatement, tout en ne s'attardant pas. « Merci »

« Jamais j'aurais pensé dire ça mais … Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour une famille ? Ils savent pas aller fêter Noel de leur côté ? »

« Noah », rit-elle, posant sa tête sur son torse. « Je t'aime », elle dit après quelques secondes de calme.

« Moi aussi … Tu veux rejouer sur Broadway alors ? »

« Oui ! Mon agent s'occupe des castings ! Un producteur aimerait beaucoup de me voir jouer dans sa nouvelle pièce »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Puck avec sérieux. « C'est génial »

« Oui ! C'est la mise en scène de l'histoire de Jane Austen »

« L'anglaise ? »

« Oui ! Si Alex arrive négocier le contrat, c'est possible que je sois la future Jane ! Aussi non, il y a un rôle de libre dans Xanadu, Rent et Mama Mia »

Puck l'embrassa sur la tête. « Où est le petit rocker ? »

« A tes pieds, il joue aux legos »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm »

« Tu es vraiment laide Rachel ! »

« Maman n'est pas moche ! »

Rachel et Puck se laissèrent aller dans un fou rire.

* * *

><p>Les prochains jours passèrent assez vite. Mais une chose était sûre, Noël était bientôt là. Cette fête que les juifs ne fêtaient normalement pas était malgré tout très appréciée par la famille Berry Puckerman.<p>

Rachel avait su convaincre Puck de l'accompagner faire quelques achats pour le réveillon. Il avait donc quitté son associé un peu plus tôt que prévu pour satisfaire sa femme. Le shopping n'était vraiment pas son truc, mais il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'elle voulait comme cadeau. Ils venaient de se réconcilier et ils voulaient la rendre heureuse. Etre plus présent qu'avant était sa priorité.

« On a vraiment besoin de tout ça ? », il se plaignit comme il portait les boites de lampes qu'avait choisies Rachel.

« Noah… C'est Noel et je veux vraiment qu'Aaron puisse s'en souvenir ! ». Elle l'entendit soupirer. « Encore cinq minutes et on aura fini », elle lui promit avec un petit sourire.

« Merci ». Il l'embrassa vite fait sur ses lèvres douces avant de continuer à la suivre dans tout le magasin. Après avoir payé toutes ces fournitures à la caisse, Rachel et lui décidèrent de se rendre dans quelques boutiques qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

Alors qu'ils étaient debout devant une la vitrine d'une bijouterie, Puck passa son bras sur les épaules de Rachel qui se blottit dans le creux de son bras. « Tu veux quoi pour Noël ? », il lui demanda.

« Je sais pas … Surprends-moi ! »

« Te surprendre ? »

« Tu ne penses pas en être capable ? », elle taquina.

« J'en suis parfaitement capable ! »

« Oh… Vraiment ? »

« Mmm … D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué cette bague que tu regardais »

Rachel leva les yeux vers lui. « Mais tu ne l'auras pas », il rigola narcissiquement avant de reprendre leur marche. « Je vais te trouver bien mieux »

« Je l'espère »

« Tu vas passer ton audition quand ? »

« Demain matin ! J'ai demandé à Quinn de garder Aaron, elle est en congé »

« Cool, mais tu te sens vraiment prête pour reprendre le théâtre ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Rien…C'est juste que… Tu te sens assez forte émotionnellement pour le faire ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu veux vraiment le faire? », il demanda légèrement sceptique.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et s'écarta de son emprise pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je le veux, Noah ! »

« Ok »

« Ok ? Tu n'es pas content pour moi ? »

« Si, chérie, bien sûr que je suis content c'est juste que … », il n'arrivait pas dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Parle moi, Noah », elle le supplia au milieu du magasin.

Il se frotta la nuque nerveusement, léchant ses lèvres. « Tous nos projets ont changé ! Tu n'étais pas supposée reprendre le théâtre avant l'année prochaine »

« Je sais mais … On ne peut pas parler de ça une autre fois ? Je sais pas si je suis prête pour aborder ce sujet»

Il acquiesça timidement.

* * *

><p>« C'est quand même fou toutes les lumières que Rachel a achetées… », marmonna Finn, affalé sur le canapé et admirant l'appartement. Puck était assis à côté de lui, penché, les coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains. Ils regardaient un match de baseball pendant que Rachel et Quinn étaient dans la salle de musique de l'appartement.<p>

« Ouais … »

« Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore de sapin ? »

« On en a un mais Rachel préfère le faire le matin du réveillon avec Aaron »

« Oh … ». Finn tourna à nouveau son regard vers la télé. « Ils vont perdre, tu sais ! »

« Je sais mec, et ça m'énerve ! », ronchonna Puck, se laissant finalement tomber sur le dossier du canapé. « T'aimes le baseball toi ? Nan ? », il rigola, frottant sa main dans les cheveux d'Aaron qui était assis à côté de lui, un bol de pop corn géant entre ses deux petites jambes.

« Pourquoi ils volent pas ? »

« Quoi ? », Puck secoua la tête, incrédule, ne voyant pas ce que voulait dire le petit garçon.

« Pour attraper la balle, ils doivent voler comme Peter Pan ! », il balbutia tout en clignant des yeux.

Puck et Finn tombèrent alors dans un fou rire. « Ce gamin est complètement déganté ! », rigola Puck. « Mais j'adore ça ! Continues, mec ! »

« Je suis un mec ? »

« Et comment que t'es un mec »

« Merci Puck ! Je vais aller le dire à maman ! », il s'exhalât avant de sauter du canapé pour courir dans l'appartement. « Maman ? Maman ? Puck dit que je suis mec ! »

« J'adore ce petit », dit Puck.

« T'en veux un ? », demanda Finn tandis que son ami regardait les photos au-dessus de la cheminée. Finn l'imita. « Un garçon, je veux dire »

« Ouais … Mais je veux pas commencer à parler de ça avec Rachel ! C'est encore trop tôt ! Elle est pas prête»

« Selon Quinn, vous devriez réessayer le plus tôt possible ! »

« Quoi ? », demanda Puck, plissant les yeux. « Tu rigoles ? Si jamais j'ose demander un gosse à Rachel maintenant, elle voudra divorcer »

« Quinn a des idées bizarres parfois »

« C'est sûr ! »

« Ca va alors avec Rachel ? »

Puck tourna la tête pour le regarder. « Pourquoi tu me poses toujours cette question ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà demandé comment ça allait entre Quinn et toi ? »

« Notre couple est beaucoup moins explosif que le tien et … notre situation largement moins étrange ! La votre devient complètement folle, parfois j'ai même du mal à tout comprendre »

Puck ricana. « Ca va bien ! Bon, a n'a pas encore couché ensemble mais je veux pas le faire tant qu'elle a pas eu l'accord de son gynéco ! Le sang et les douleurs, c'est vraiment pas mon truc … Je préfère l'abstinence »

« Tu vas souffrir ! Je me demande même si t'as déjà tenu une semaine »

« J'ai tenu presque un mois quand j'étais en Angleterre ! »

« Félicitations mec », rigola Finn, se levant du canapé.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Nous commander une pizza ! »

« Comme ça, chez moi ? »

« Tu vas bien te servir dans mon frigo et fouiller dans les sous-vêtements de Quinn »

« C'était pour savoir sa taille pour son cadeau de mariage ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Lui offrir un lave-vaisselle ou un matelas ? »

« C'est ce que les gens font habituellement »

« Ben moi j'en savais rien ! Le seul mariage auquel j'ai assisté c'était celui de monsieur Schuester et on devait pas lui offrir un de ces trucs stupides ! »

* * *

><p>« Rachel ? », appela Quinn de l'autre bout de la pièce en train d'admirer la collection d'albums musicaux que possédait Rachel.<p>

« Oui ? »

« Heuu … J'aimerais inviter Beth pour Noël ! »

« C'est une idée magnifique, Quinn ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! », s'exclama Rachel avant de s'inquiéter. « Noah la vue depuis l'accouchement ? »

« Il a été la voir quand tu étais à l'hôpital ! Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas osé lui demande si elle pouvait passer Noël avec nous »

Rachel, qui était assise sur un fauteuil énorme avec Aaron sur ses genoux, souriait. Ils étaient en train de regarder l'album de son mariage avec Noah. Quinn s'approcha près d'elle et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Ce mariage était magnifique, Rachel »

« Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! On était si heureux ! Plein de passion et d'ambition »

« Tu peux toujours avoir ces choses ! »

Rachel fixa Quinn dans les yeux. Elle aimait énormément Puck, mais leur couple était beaucoup moins flambant qu'à l'époque de leur union.

« Laisse-le te séduire, te draguer, te charmer… Puck est surement l'homme le plus doué pour ça ! Il suffit de prononcer le mot sexe et il fera tout pour en avoir ! Ou tu peux être plus directe et lui avouer que tu veux qu'il prenne soin de toi ! »

« J'ai peur que ça le dérange ! Tu sais, notre couple est vraiment incroyable mais … j'adorais quand … il me taquinait, quand il m'amenait diner chez ses copains et qu'il me rassurait quand ils devenait trop … tu vois ? »

Quinn rigola. « Personne n'aurait imaginé Puck devenir sage »

« Il a toujours des réflexions déplacées mais … il est trop gentil ! Pas assez confient ! Je l'aime comme ça aussi! Mais avant qu'on ne commence à refaire de projets d'enfants et ce genre de chose, j'aimerais qu'on réussisse à atteindre un point où on sera capable de faire durer notre couple avec de la passion »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire »

« Je devrais lui en parler ?»

Quinn acquiesça.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimé ! Il est plus calme que les autres ! Désolée s'il y a des fautes de grammaire,.. Je l'ai relu mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de voir toutes les erreurs même si elles sont bêtes xD<strong>

**Dans le suivant: la venue de la mère et de la soeur de Puck ! Beth les rencontrera :) **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent, qui sont entre autres : Nina, jessygomez, Jessy, Maelle et because-imgleek et GleeLoveStory ! Merci beaucoup **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

**Bonne lecteurs **

**Toutes les fautes d'orthographe m'appartiennent xD**

* * *

><p><strong>15 décembre 2020<strong>

« Arrêtes de taper du pied ainsi ! »

Il s'arrêta alors soudainement, regardant avec impatience autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine de personnes. Il était encore très tôt, et peu de vols étaient prévus ce jour-là.

« Noah ! », la même voix ajouta, remarquant qu'il recommençait à taper du pied comme ils étaient assis sur ces chaises au milieu de l'aéroport JFK.

« Je la vois déjà arriver en courant pour finalement m'embrasser comme une folle jusqu'à défoncer mes belles joues de bébé ! Et après, elle voudra critiquer ma tenue ! »

Rachel sourit, regardant son mari. Il portait un pantalon beige avec une chemise noire retroussée jusqu'au coude et une veste noire, posée en ce moment sur la chaise à côté de lui. C'était presque la même tenue que quand il avait chanté en terminale « I'm the Only One ».

« Tu es très beau ! Classe et sexy ! »

« Tu vois ? », dit-il. « Même toi tu n'oses pas dire qu'elle ne va pas me critiquer ! Je suis même certain que tu vas avoir droit à certaines critiques aussi »

« Elle est ta mère, Noah ! »

« Malheureusement », il murmura, la regardant dans les yeux. Rachel voulait le gronder mais finalement elle rigola légèrement et il l'imita. Ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien le caractère de sa mère. Ils savaient très bien comment elle allait se comporter.

Avec désespoir, il finit par s'avancer vers elle et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un doux baiser. Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit une voix plus que familière derrière eux.

« Noah Gabriel Puckerman ! », elle criait, avançant d'un pas décidé. Puck se leva, tenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne. Une fois devant eux, la femme âgée lâcha ses valises au sol et prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, mon chéri », respira-t-elle alors qu'il essayait de la pousser loin de lui. « Et tu es très beau ! »

Puck était plutôt surpris, ainsi que Rachel qui le regardait… surprise mais heureuse.

« Oh… Rachel ! Tu es magnifique ! », elle cria, l'embrassant quatre fois sur les joues. « Même si ce bleu n'améliore pas ton teint ! Tu devrais essayer de porter plus de couleurs chaudes ! Mais tu restes une très belle jeune femme »

Rachel sourit. « Merci madame Puckerman »

« Où est Hannah ? », demanda Puck, regardant derrière sa mère pour chercher sa sœur.

« Oh, tu sais … Elle a rencontré un bel étranger dans l'avion ! Il l'aide à récupérer ses bagages ! »

« Et nous, on est supposé l'attendre ici ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Elle va arriver d'ici quelques secondes … Oh, bah la voilà ! Elle est juste là-bas»

Rachel et Noah plissèrent les yeux pour regarder une jeune femme arriver. Ils ne virent qu'une grande femme avec de longs cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu'au milieu du dos et de grands yeux verts. Ses jambes, recouvertes d'un jean noir moulant, étaient incroyablement fines et galbées.

Puck sentit la colère monter en lui. « Tu la laisses s'habiller de cette façon ? »

« Elle a dix sept-ans, Noah ! Ce n'est plus une petite fille ! »

« J'ai jamais vu une gamine de dix-sept ans porter ce genres de trucs ! », il grogna sachant très bien qu'il mentait.

Tous admiraient encore la sœur de Noah marcher vers eux avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Rachel portait des jupes très courtes … Et cette fille, Santana, je n'ai jamais oublié quels genres de bikinis elle amenait à la maison ! »

« Si tu le dis ! »

Hannah arriva en face d'eux.

« Noah ! », elle cria d'une voix aigue avant de sauter dans les bras de son frère comme une petite fille. Elle se transformait tout à coup en la petite Hannah qu'il aimait plus que tout. Celle qui l'admirait et le soutenait toujours. « Tu m'as tellement manqué »

« Moi aussi », il rigola, la posant sur le sol.

« Rachel ! Contente de te revoir », dit-elle gentiment, embrassant la brune. « Tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci », sourit-elle en retour avant de regarder l'adolescente de haut en bas. « Tu es aussi incroyablement belle ! Regarde ces jambes et ces cheveux … sans parler de ce visage ! », raconta Rachel d'un ton théâtral et incroyablement dramatique.

« Bon ! », toussa la mère Puckerman. « J'adorerais aller voir mon petit-fils ! »

« Aaron n'est pas ton petit-fils ! », reprit Puck tandis qu'il s'efforçait de porter les valises de sa sœur qui discutait à présent avec Rachel.

« Je connais ce petit garçon depuis qu'il est bébé »

Puck tua sa mère du regard.

« Oh … excuse moi de te soutenir ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que j'accepte ta situation »

« Aaron a des grands-parents ! »

« Deux hommes gays ! Il n'a pas de grand-mère»

« Il voit son père maintenant ! Et… il a rencontré sa grand-mère ! En fait, elle l'appelle plutôt souvent, donc s'il t'appelles Rebecca ou madame Puckerman, ne le reprends pas en lui disant qu'il peut t'appeler mamie ! »

« D'accord… »

« Et Beth sera là pour l'anniversaire de Rachel et pour Noël ! Essaies d'être agréable ! »

« Beth sera là ? », demanda d'une voix calme Rebecca.

Puck acquiesça.

« Oh … Je … je … Je serais très gentille avec elle »

* * *

><p>Après être arrivés à l'appartement, Noah montra à sa mère et à sa sœur où elles allaient dormir, et les aida avec leurs affaires. Pendant ce temps, Rachel préparait le déjeuner. Elle avait décidé de préparer le plat préféré de Hannah, des lasagnes végétariennes. Bien sûr, en tant qu'épouse parfaite, comme le disait Puck, elle allait faire des lasagnes traditionnelles pour lui et Aaron. Rebecca et Hannah n'étaient pas végétariennes mais elles adoraient les plats que préparait Rachel.<p>

Vers 11h30, Leroy arriva à l'appartement avec Aaron qui avait dormi chez lui et son mari. Il connaissait très bien Rebecca. Habitant la même rue à Lima il y a quelques années et fréquentant tous les deux le temple de la ville, ils étaient comme amis. Malgré ses affinités avec la belle-mère de sa fille, Leroy ne s'éternisa pas et partit une demi-heure plus tard.

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, Rebecca observa Rachel alors qu'elle positionnait les plats de lasagnes dans le four. Cette dernière essuya ses mains sur l'essuie posé sur le plan de travail et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Elle savait très bien que la mère de Noah l'observait. Elle faisait toujours ça.

« Comment vas-tu Rachel depuis votre perte à toi et Noah ? »

Rachel baissa la tête avec un sourire mal à l'aise. « Très bien ! »

« Tu peux me parler si tu en ressens le besoin »

« Je sais Rebecca et merci »

« Mon fils m'a dit que tu allais retourner sur Broadway ? »

« Oui ! », répondit Rachel, heureuse du changement de sujet. « Je vais passer une audition cette après-midi »

« Je suis sûre que tu seras sélectionnée Rachel, tu as toujours eu beaucoup de talent! »

« Merci »

« Mais j'espère toujours que toi et Noah allez me donner plein de petits enfants juifs ! »

Rachel rigola à la remarque de la femme plus âgée. Cette dernière se décida finalement à aider Rachel pour mettre la table dans la salle à manger de l'appartement.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop quand je parle d'elle, mais Sarah était un beau bébé ! Et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir pour l'enterrement », elle déclara d'une voix douce.

« Oui, elle était très belle »

Rebecca leva la tête vers le cadre au-dessus de la fausse cheminée, tout en déposant les couverts à côté des assiettes que plaçait Rachel. « Elle a tes yeux »

« Et le nez de Noah ! J'espérais vraiment qu'elle ait le sien ! Je sais qu'il trouve que mon nez est une fierté mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse tout ce que j'ai subi ! »

« Je te comprends ! Un nez de juif est toujours difficile à porter »

Rachel jeta un coup d'œil à sa belle mère. Elle était mince, grande, les cheveux foncés dans un carré long et des rides au niveau des yeux. Elle n'était pas âgée. Elle n'avait que 48 ans en fait.

« Comment ça se passe entre Aaron et son père ? »

« Jesse ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien ! A vrai dire, ils ont une relation très fusionnelle ! Je suis vraiment impatience que Jesse ait fini sa tournée parce qu'Aaron n'arrête pas de parler de lui et … j'en ai marre », rigola-t-elle.

« Il n'a pas demandé la garde ? »

« Non ! Jesse n'est pas comme ça ! »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non mais Aaron est la chose la plus importante dans sa vie et il veut absolument son bonheur »

« Tout va bien alors ? »

« Parfaitement bien ! »

* * *

><p>Au moment du déjeuner, les discutions furent très simples. Rebecca parlait beaucoup comme à son habitude, mais elle s'intéressait énormément à Rachel. La femme voulait sans cesse en savoir plus sur son fils devenu un homme.<p>

Assise à côté d'Aaron, Hannah ne disait rien. Elle était extrêmement calme et Noah l'avait vite remarqué.

« Comment ça va l'école toi ? », il lui demanda soudainement comme il portait un morceau de nourriture dans sa bouche.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement. « C'est dur, mais je m'en sors »

« Tu as déjà choisi une université ? », lui demanda Rachel.

« Je suis pas encore sûre »

« Non ? »

« J'hésite entre plusieurs ! J'adorerais aller à Yale mais … UCLA est une université incroyable aussi »

« Tyler, son petit ami… », commença à dire la mère Puckerman.

« T'as un copain ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? »

La brune aux yeux verts haussa les épaules, légèrement mal à l'aise. « Je n'aime pas trop en parler »

« Tyler va aller à Yale et ta sœur est folle amoureuse de lui »

« Gâches pas tes rêves pour un mec », râla Puck. « Les amours de lycée ne durent jamais bien longtemps »

« Parle pour toi, Noah ! Je suis pas comme ça et Tyler non plus ! »

« Comment il est alors ? »

« Il est sérieux ! Il fait partie du club de natation et est président du club d'abstinence ! »

Puck ricana. « Il y a d'autres manières pour satisfaire les envies d'un gars et je peux te dire que … »

« Tyler ne fera jamais rien avant le mariage ! Même ce dont à quoi tu penses ! Il est parfait ! Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre », expliqua Hannah. Ses yeux étaient humides et elle caressait nerveusement ses longs cheveux bruns.

« T'as 17 ans … »

« Je vais avoir 18 ans dans deux mois »

« Tu seras toujours jeune », affirma Puck d'un ton sec.

« Tu as eu un enfant à 16 ans et tu t'es marié à 24 ans ! Moi, la seule chose que je veux, c'est Tyler ! Je ne veux pas me marier, ni me fiancer, je veux juste le garder près de moi ! »

« Je te comprends, Hannah ! Quand j'étais en terminale, Finn était sûr que l'université de New York ne l'accepterait pas ! Et si elle ne l'avait pas accepté, je pense que je serais restée avec lui dans l'Ohio ! »

« Quoi ? », demanda Puck.

« Les femmes sont sensibles, Noah ! Et la longue distance, c'est vraiment dur ! »

« Donc, tu me conseilles d'aller à Yale avec Tyler ? »

« S'il t'aime autant que tu le fais et que ça n'entrave pas tes rêves, oui ! »

Puck secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Je veux faire du droit ! »

« Avocate ? »

« Oui ! Tyler, lui, veut se diriger vers l'architecture lui, et il n'y a pas cette section à l'UCLA ! »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser madame Puckerman, mais Hannah, tu devrais faire ce qui te tient à cœur et ca signifie aller à Yale avec Tyler, vas-y ! »

« Merci, Rachel ! Tu es bien plus compréhensive que mon frère ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, pendant que Hannah, Rebecca et Aaron étaient partis faire quelques courses à l'épicerie qui se trouvait au coin de la rue, Noah était bien décidé à profiter de son temps seul avec Rachel.<p>

Il la regarda quelques secondes, assises sur ce fauteuil, un scénario à la main et le bas de ses jambes sous ses cuisses. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne. Elle portait cette robe légère noire avec des coulants rouges alors que ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon désordonné.

Il alla vers elle, et sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il lui extirpa son paquet de feuilles des mains et la retourna sur le canapé d'une façon telle qu'elle était couchée sur le dos avec lui sur elle.

Avec un sourire narquois et des yeux qui reflétaient ses envies les plus folles, il se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser.

« Noah… », le stoppa Rachel avec un petit sourire avant qu'il ait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je veux passer du temps avec ma femme », il répondit, faisant la moue.

« Ta mère et ta sœur vont rentrer d'un instant à l'autre »

« J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on finisse nus dans le salon … », il gémit comme il déposa quelques baisers sur sa clavicule droite. « J'aimerais juste t'embrasser … et te dire des mots doux et sales à l'oreille »

« Je sais pas … », Rachel hésita sans pour autant le repousser. Elle respirait lourdement dans le creux de son cou. « Je dois encore apprendre mon scénario et … »

« Et ? », il sourit d'un air nargueur tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Je dois aussi aller commander le dessert pour Noel »

« Tu peux faire ça plus tard … », il tenta encore une fois avant de l'embrasser cette fois-ci sur la bouche. Rachel ne put résister. Il embrassait si bien et elle préférait largement passer son temps de cette façon. C'était si agréable et facile. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et bientôt la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Aucun d'eux n'étaient nus mais Puck avait une main sur les fesses de Rachel qui avaient les siennes sous le t-shirt de son mari.

« Ouah, Puck ! Tu pourrais faire ce genre de choses la nuit ! », rouspéta Hannah, se cachant les yeux d'Aaron avec une main avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Rachel se leva directement pour parfaire sa tenue et aller aider Hannah à ranger les légumes dans le frigo. Quant à Aaron, il couru directement dans le coin du salon où se trouvaient ses jeux préférés.

« Ta sœur a raison mon chéri ! », rigola Rebecca comme elle marchait vers son fils pour effacer le gloss qui se trouvait sur au coin de ses lèvres. « Rachel, ton gloss est très beau ! Tu l'as trouvé au centre commercial ? »

Rachel sourit timidement. « Non ! Dans une parfumerie au coin de la 154 ème rue ! »

« J'irai y faire un tour cette semaine ! Mais toi … », dit-elle en désignant son fils du doigt. « J'aimerais que tu apprennes à te contrôler ! On ne fait pas l'amour comme ça juste parce qu'on en ressent le besoin … »

« Maman … », soupira Hannah. « On est au 21ème siècle ! On n'attend pas de vouloir des mômes pour satisfaire nos pulsions sexuelles ! »

« … Hannah ! »

« Désolée maman mais c'est la vérité ! Parfois, on a vraiment l'impression que t'as septante ans ! »

« J'ai eu une très bonne éducation mes enfants ! Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché la vôtre ! Vous êtes toujours si répugnants quand il s'agit de sexe ! »

« Parle pour Noah ! »

« Hey ! », il gronda, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé.

Rebecca alla s'approcher lentement de Rachel. « Ma chérie ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai parlé à mon ami qui est médecin ce matin, et il m'a assuré que toi et Noah pouviez recommencer à procréer d'ici deux mois »

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? »

Hannah rigola. « Le décalage horaire la rend vraiment folle ! »

« Excusez-moi si je n'ai pas pu fermer un œil de la nuit ! Et tout ce vacarme dehors, je me demande comment un enfant de trois ans peut supporter ça ! En tout cas, moi, je n'en peux déjà plus ! »

Puck soupira, la tête en arrière. La semaine à venir allait être très longue.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)<strong>

**La suite comportera l'anniversaire de Rachel et peut-être Noël ! Il y aura aussi, finalement, une discussion entre Puck et Rachel à propos d'un futur bébé. **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire et qui l'ajoutent dans leurs histoires favorites ou dans leurs alertes histoires. **

**Une petite pub: depuis dimanche, c'est la semaine St Berry, chaque jour a son thème et donc... j'écris une petite histoire tous les jours jusqu'au 28 janvier :) Si vous aimez St Berry, n'hésitez pas à aller en lire une ou deux :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapitre 6**

**Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes **

* * *

><p><strong>18 décembre 2020 - New York<strong>

Rachel se réveilla ce matin-là entre les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. D'un côté, il y avait Noah, couché contre son dos avec un bras autour de sa taille. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait son fils. Noah portait juste un pantalon noir en flanelle. Rachel aimait la sensation de son torse nu contre elle. C'était rassurant, d'autant plus qu'elle avait son fils contre elle. Il dormait la tête sur son bras et son regard encore endormi était vers la fenêtre. Elle sentit doucement la main de Noah faire des cercles sur sa hanche et sa bouche toucher sa nuque. Elle sourit au contact.

« Bon anniversaire », il murmura. « Je te donnerai un baiser digne de ce nom une fois que tu auras la possibilité de bouger », il rigola.

« Merci »

« T'as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Elle était parfaite », elle marmonna comme il la serra dans ses bras, la faisant profiter de ce moment très simple mais très agréable. Etre dans les bras de son mari la rendait vraiment heureuse.

« Je t'aime », dit-il avec une sincérité étonnante.

« Je t'aime aussi, Noah »

« Je te donnerai mon cadeau ce soir »

« Je suis impatiente ! »

« Tu le seras encore plus une fois que je te l'aurai donné »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mmm ! Mais pour l'instant, on doit aller déjeuner avec tes pères et ce soir on ira au restaurant avec les mêmes idiots que d'habitude »

« Noah ! »

« Et demain, je t'amène dans un bon petit resto italien avant de te faire l'amour toute la nuit ... »

« J'adorerai, mais j'ai promis à Aaron que j'allais m'occuper de lui toute la semaine »

« J'ai déjà tout préparé ! Dès qu'on part, St James viendra s'occuper d'Aaron et ma mère veillera à ce qu'il dorme bien ! Et rentrera très tôt le matin... C'est pas comme si on allait dormir de toute façon »

« Tu as parlé avec Jesse ? »

« Tout pour toi, chérie ! »

« Tu es si romantique quand tu le veux ! J'adorerais me retourner pour t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras mais je risque de réveiller mon petit cœur »

« Tu devrais lui trouver d'autres surnoms, Rach ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que petit Rocker et Monster Truck sont des beaux surnoms ? Surtout pour un petit garçon aussi calme que lui ? »

Noah rigola. « Ton petit rocker s'est dévergondé ! »

« Il n'était pas coincé »

« Il était tout aussi parfait que maintenant »

« Merci ! »

« Et c'était sincère ! »

« Doublement merci alors ! »

« Mais s'il te plait, arrête de l'appeler mon petit cœur », se moqua Noah avant de quitter le lit. Rachel pencha sa tête en arrière pour protester.

« Tu vas où ? »

Il posa un genou sur le lit et l'embrassa vite sur les lèvres. « Préparer ton petit déjeuner ! Si ma mère ne l'a pas déjà fait ! »

« Merci, tu es un mari parfait »

« Je risque pas de l'oublier ça ! Fais attention ! »

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur et quitta la chambre. Rachel appréciait vraiment ces moments de douceur et d'amour entre elle et Noah.

Quand ce dernier revint dans la chambre, un plateau rempli de cookies, de fruits et de cafés, Rachel avait l'impression d'être la femme la plus chanceuse.

Aaron s'était réveillé ente temps mais restait couché sur le lit, profitant de pouvoir être dans le même lit que sa mère et Noah.

« Tu es incroyable, Noah ! »

« Je sais », il ricana avant de grimacer quand elle le tapa sur le torse. « Merci pour le compliment néanmoins »

« Ta mère et ta sœur… »

« Sont parties il y a une heure faire du shopping »

« On est seul avec mon petit cœur pour la matinée alors ? »

« Et on peut enfin vivre comme si elles n'étaient jamais venues ici »

« Noah ? », l'appela alors Aaron, couché sur le matelas dans son pyjama bleu ciel.

« Ouais ? »

« On pourra jouer au foot ? »

« Bien sûr, rocker ! »

Rachel regarda son fils. « Ton papa ne veut pas ? »

« Il n'arrive pas jouer avec le ballon comme Mike de Jersey », raconta Aaron. Jersey était un dessin animé qui mettait en scène un petit lion qui faisait tout genre d'activité.

« Ouais … Pas de bol pour ça, ton père n'a vraiment pas le truc pour faire ce genre de sport »

« Il a essayé, mais c'était nul ! »

Puck explosa de rire, essayant d'imaginer la scène. « On ira faire du foot avant de déjeuner »

« Merci Puck ! »

Rachel sourit et embrassa Puck sur les lèvres avec tendresse avant de poser un raisin dans sa bouche et de rigoler.

« Tu adores faire ça ! Hin ? »

« Mmm »

« Je peux aussi le faire ? », cria Aaron avant de sauter à cheval sur Puck qui était couché sur son dos. Noah rigola et se mit à chatouiller le petit garçon.

« Vous êtes pires que moi à vouloir me nourrir de raisin alors que je déteste ça ! »

« C'est marrant ! Tu fais tout plein de grimaces ! », balbutia Aaron entre deux fous rires.

* * *

><p>La mère de Puck attendait devant la porte de l'appartement, son sac à main noir sur l'épaule et sa fille à côté d'elle.<p>

« Vous êtes prêts ? », elle cria à Puck et Rachel qui étaient encore en train de se préparer.

« Ouais, man ! », dit-il comme il arriva dans le salon en train de mettre sa veste et prenant ensuite ses clés de voiture.

Rebecca soupira. « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as une voiture, mon chéri ! C'est New York, il y a des taxis à tous les coins de rue »

« Je sais, mais j'adore conduire ma belle Mercedes allemande ! Quand je pose le pied sur l'accélérateur c'est comme si j'avais un orgasme ! Elle est vraiment fantastique ! »

Rachel entra alors dans la pièce principale, Aaron sur une hanche et son sac à main dans l'autre. « Noah ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire ce genre de mots quand Aaron est là ! Il répète sans cesse tout et je n'ai pas envie que lors de son premier jour d'école il parle d'orgasme ou d'éjaculation ou encore du kama je sais pas quoi ! »

« Kamasoutra, chérie ! Je suis sûr que même le prof le plus prude sait ce que c'est ! Et tu viens de dire tous ces mots alors qu'il est dans tes bras ! », fit remarquer Puck, regardant sa femme stressée et sa mère et sa sœur en train de rire derrière lui. Rachel soupira avec un froncement de sourcils et lui donna Aaron.

« Tu me fais dire pleins de bêtises ! Prends-le s'il te plait, je n'aime pas le laisser marcher dans l'immeuble ! J'ai toujours peur qu'un paparazzi ou un psychopathe nous l'enlève ! »

Puck rigola, tenant Aaron dans ses bras, et embrassa Rachel sur le front.

« Arrête de stresser, c'est ton diner d'anniversaire ! »

« Je sais mais … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es très belle ! Tes jambes sont incroyables dans cette robe et tes cheveux sont parfaits ! »

« Et mon … »

« Maquillage ? Sublime ? Allez maintenant, on y va ! », il confirma faisant un geste de sa main pour qu'elle sorte de l'appartement avec Rebecca et Hannah.

* * *

><p>« Noah est un tel gentleman parfois ! Je pense que Rachel a été d'une grande aide dans son développement ! J'étais déjà ravie de son comportement après la naissance de Beth mais maintenant je peux même dire que je suis fière de mon fils », racontait Rebecca quand ils s'installaient à la grande table qu'avait réservée Quinn pour l'anniversaire de Rachel. Shelby, Beth, Quinn, Finn, Hiram, Leroy, Rebecca, Hannah, Nate (un acteur, ami de Puck et Rachel), Aaron et le couple Puckerman étaient là. Ils avaient alors été placés au fond du restaurant, prêt d'un mur et d'une fenêtre, autour d'une grande table carrée dans ce restaurant très moderne.<p>

« Oui ! Il peut vraiment être un homme quand il le veut ! », rigola Shelby qui s'était assise sur la même rangée que Rebecca, Hannah. Beth s'était installée sur une autre arrête de la table avec Quinn et Finn. Les pères de Rachel étaient assis avec Nate et Rache était entre Aaron et Puck.

« Maman ! », rouspéta Puck.

« C'est la vérité, mon fils ! Alors, pourquoi ce restaurant ? »

« Le préféré de Rachel ! », répondit Quinn.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Ils servent de délicieux plats végétariens ! »

« Vingt-six ans... Il paraîtrait que c'est l'âge parfait pour procréer ! Et non, Noah ! Je ne disais pas ça seulement pour toi, je visais plutôt Quinn ! »

« Moi ? », demanda Quinn, s'étouffant dans son eau minérale. Rachel regarda sa meilleure amie surprise.

« Tu es une jeune femme sublime et regardes comment notre petite Beth est magnifique ! Je sais que mon fils est beau mais elle te ressemble beaucoup ! On deuxième enfant t'ira très bien »

« Merci madame Puckerman ! »

Puck soupira, sa mère devait vraiment apprendre à se taire parfois.

« Rachel ? », interrompit Finn. « Je veux vraiment pas te gâcher ton diner mais on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer avec Quinn ! »

« Oh, non ne t'inquiète pas Finn ! Je veux savoir ! Quinn ? »

La jeune blonde sursauta avec un sourire en coin. « Rachel... dans exactement six mois tu seras... marraine ! »

Rachel resta bouche bée. « Tu … Tu es … »

« Enceinte ! »

« C'est incroyable Quinn ! Félicitations ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Finn ! », cria Rachel allant serrer la blonde dans ses bras.

Puck regarda Finn, assis tout prêt de lui. « Content pour toi, mec ! Tu vas être un bon père »

« Merci ! On avait prévu de l'annoncer à Noël, Rachel, mais la mère de Noah a … »

« Je l'ai découvert dès que j'ai vu Quinn ! Elle avait quelque chose de différent et je me demande comment aucun d'entre vous n'a pas remarqué la petite bosse qui se forme dans cette robe écrue moulante ! »

« Ma mère est un radar de femmes enceintes ! », rigola Puck, prenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne sous la table. Il savait très bien que ça lui faisait mal aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être pour Quinn et Finn. Lui aussi souffrait. Il allait voir son meilleur ami avoir un bébé alors que le sien était mort le mois précédent. Il l'avait accepté mais parfois, le soir, il continuait à verser des larmes pour cette petite fille qui n'avait été de ce monde que pour quelques heures. C'était difficile d'y repenser et il pouvait remarquer que Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle avait envie de pleurer sous ce sourire malgré tout très sincère.

Après, l'entrée fut servie et Rachel mangea dans un silence, écoutant à moitié ce que disaient ses pères et Rebecca, la mère de Noah. La plupart du temps, elle tournait le regard vers son fils et l'aidait à manger. Noah posa sa main sur le bas de son dos quand il eut fini de manger ses toasts aux champignons français.

Avant que le plat principal soit servi, Rachel se leva de sa chaise.

« Je dois aller à la toilette ! Je reviens vite ! », dit-elle.

Puck se leva une fois qu'elle fut disparue. « Je reviens ! », il dit tout simplement avant de se diriger vers les toilettes pour dames. Il ouvrit la porte sans gêne et par chance pour lui, aucune femme, exceptée Rachel ne s'y trouvait.

« Rachel… », il expira, avançant vers elle. Elle était tout simplement ravissante dans sa robe vert émeraude moulante jusqu'au-dessus des genoux et ses cheveux ondulés naturellement.

« Je.. », elle balbutia avant de s'écraser dans les bras de Noah, laissant les larmes couler.

« Je sais… », il rassura, frottant sa main dans son dos. « Ca fait mal mais… »

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux deux mais je voulais tellement un enfant à nous deux mais … on n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance … et maintenant que j'avais accepté la mort de notre fille, j'apprends que nos meilleurs amis vont avoir un bébé ! »

« Je sais, ça m'a fait mal aussi mais tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? »

Rachel le regarda, hochant la tête et essuyant ses larmes. « Merci »

« Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison ? »

« J'adorerais mais on ne peut pas les laisser seuls ici ! Après tout, ce diner a été organisé pour moi »

« Ma mère arrivera très bien meubler la conversation ! »

Rachel rigola. « Ca va aller, merci ! Va les rejoindre ! Je me remaquille »

« Ok ! », dit-il, l'embrassant sur les lèvres et quittant les toilettes pour dames. En sortant, il croisa une jeune femme qui le regarda bizarrement. « Juste consolé ma femme ! », il marmonna à cette même femme qui le dévisageait.

Plus tard, quand tout le monde mangeait un dessert, Finn et Puck allèrent s'aérer quelques minutes dehors. Entre les discours des pères de Rachel, celui de la mère de Noah et les histoires de films de Nate, ils en avaient marre.

« Vivement que ce diner soit fini », soupira Puck, comme de la buée sortait de sa bouche. Il faisait très froid dehors pour un jour de décembre.

Finn, les mains dans les poches, sourit nerveusement. « Ce n'était pas prévu le bébé »

« Vraiment ? »

« Quinn a été malade il y a trois mois, et selon son médecin, les médicaments qu'elle a pris ont annulé les effets de la pilule »

« Elle avait l'air ravie pourtant »

« Elle l'est mais… on se sent vraiment mal pour toi et Rachel »

« T'inquiète pas pour nous »

« Je sais très bien que Rachel a pleuré quand elle a quitté la table tout à l'heure ! Je la connais très bien ... »

Puck tourna son regard vers Finn. Ils portaient tous les deux une grosse veste noire sur leur chemise. Noah avait mis une noire assez moderne, retroussée jusqu'aux coudes et avec les petites poches au niveau de la poitrine. Finn était resté simple, une chemise blanche unie.

« C'est bon ! C'est juste le contre-coup de la nouvelle ! Elle va aller bien ...»

« T'en es sûr ? »

« Oui ! Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle s'est remise de la mort de notre fille, j'en suis même presque sûr! Par contre je vais pas te mentir sur le fait qu'on aura toujours mal et surement plus elle que moi, mais on va bien ! On peut pas ressasser le passé tout le temps ! Et que Rachel soit retournée sur scène est un signe qu'elle va bien »

« Ouf ! Tu lui as parlé du fait que tu veux réessayer ?»

« Non ! Je vais lui en parler mais … ça ne fait qu'un mois »

« La moyenne pour qu'une femme tombe enceinte est d'un an »

« Et ? »

« Si vous commencez maintenant, elle ne tombera pas forcément enceinte demain »

« Ca serait encore pire ! Elle va le vivre comme une punition »

« Mais pourtant, tu rêverais d'être à ma place »

« Ouais… », dit calmement Puck. « Tu sais pas comment je pourrais faire taire ma mère ? »

Finn rigola. « Aucune idée ! Jamais vu une femme qui parlait au temps ! Elle est cent fois pire que Rachel »

« Ca, c'est certain ! Bon, on devrait y retourner ! »

* * *

><p>Le soir, après ce diner plutôt spécial pour Rachel et Puck, la soirée se passa bien. Noah alla mettre Aaron au lit après l'avoir initié à son premier jeu vidéo pendant que Rachel discutait avec Hannah de l'université. Rebecca avait pour le plaisir de tout le monde décidé d'aller se coucher en rentrant.<p>

Du côté de Finn et Quinn, la soirée était aussi très calme. En rentrant du diner, Quinn avait à nouveau vomi. Elle savait que ça allait bientôt être fini puisque d'ici une semaine elle entrerait dans son deuxième trimestre, mais elle détestait toujours cette sensation inconfortable que provoquaient les vomissements.

Finn était couché dans leur lit, essayant de dormir quand il sentit Quinn venir dans le lit. Directement, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, respirant l'odeur de miel qui couvrait ses cheveux.

« Ca va ? », il lui demanda.

« Oui »

« D'ici une semaine, ça devrait aller mieux, non ? »

Quinn ignora sa question. « Tu crois que Rachel l'a bien pris ? »

« Oui ! Elle est heureuse pour toi »

« Mais … »

« Elle a pleuré mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi »

« Ca me fait tellement mal de la voir comme ça ! Je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de réessayer l'année prochaine mais elle a peur … »

« Ouais »

« Et Puck ? »

« Il espère qu'on aura une tête blonde aux yeux verts ! »

« Comme Beth … »

« La nôtre ne sera jamais aussi belle que Beth selon lui »

Quinn rigola. « Je t'aime, Finn »

« Moi aussi, Quinn ! »

« Ce bébé … il n'était pas prévu mais je l'aime déjà et j'ai vraiment envie que Rachel et Puck se sentent investis dans cette grossesse »

« Comment ça ? »

« On devrait les faire venir pour la prochaine échographie ! On pourra savoir le sexe »

« Tu es sûre que … »

« Rachel va aimer ! Ca l'aidera ! »

« Certaine ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et Puck ? »

« Pour lui, je suis pas trop sûre, c'est un homme ! »

« Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée pour lui ! Il veut toujours un enfant et si tu l'invites, il va en souffrir, il va pas réagir comme Rachel ! »

« Je vais demander à Shelby qu'elle le laisser passer plus de temps avec Beth ! Il a besoin d'avoir un contact avec sa fille ! Rachel a Aaron mais Puck n'a personne »

« Mmm »

* * *

><p>Noah était impatient de donner à Rachel son cadeau. Maintenant que tout le monde était au lit, il devait de plus en plus excité.<p>

Attendant au pied du lit que Rachel sorte de la salle de bain, il regardait autour de lui. La journée s'était bien passée, malgré les paroles énervantes de sa mère, et il espérait vraiment que Rachel allait aimer son cadeau.

Finalement, la belle brune arriva dans la chambre, les cheveux mouillés et le corps recouverts d'une nuisette en soie noire. Encore une fois, Puck resta bouche bée devant ses jambes. C'était surement la partie de son corps qu'il préférait.

« Tu es … »

« Magnifique ? Ou tout simplement sublime ? », demanda Rachel en tournant sur elle-même. Elle avait remarqué les yeux de Noah sur elle.

« J'allais dire super hot ! »

« Toi et ton langage de jeune »

« On est jeune ! »

« Je sais », elle lui sourit, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Noah fut tout de même obligé de s'abaisser légèrement pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser.

« Je peux recevoir mon cadeau ? »

« Mmm », il marmonna avant de se diriger vers sa table de nuit où il avait caché une enveloppe. Il alla la rejoindre et se plaça l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Rachel le regarda étonnée avant de baisser la tête pour ouvrir consciencieusement le papier.

« Des billets d'avion pour Miami ? », elle lui demanda.

« Ouais ! J'ai réservé une chambre incroyable avec jacuzzi et lit baldaquin pour deux nuits … »

Rachel sauta sur lui, l'embrassant et le serrant. « Merci, Noah ! »

« Ca te plait alors ? »

« Oui ! C'est parfait ! On va pouvoir aller bronzer sur les plus belles plages de Floride … et j'adore les lits à baldaquin ! On y va quand ? »

« Heuu… pour la saint-valentin ! »

« Seulement ? »

« Désolé mais … »

« Excuses moi, c'est parfait en fait »

« Mais j'ai de quoi t'occuper jusque-là », il rigola avant de se pencher, l'embrassant et tombant doucement sur le lit derrière eux.

* * *

><p><strong>19 décembre 2020 - New York<strong>

La sécurité était le sentiment que préférait Rachel. Elle aimait rester des heures dans les bras de Noah, imaginant que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Ce sentiment, elle le ressentait à cet instant même. Elle n'était peut-être pas dans les bras de son mari mais elle était à côté de lui, dans ce restaurant magnifique où l'odeur merveilleuse de la nourriture italienne envahissait les murs.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Jesse était arrivé à l'appartement pour garder Aaron avec la mère de Puck tandis que Rachel se préparait pour sa soirée avec Noah. Elle était arrivée dans le salon dans une ravissante robe blanche. Mais, avec le froid qu'il y avait New York et pour le plus grand malheur de Puck, elle avait dû se recouvrir d'une longue veste en laine et d'un chapeau assorti.

« Ces pâtes sont extra ! », se délecta Puck en regardant Rachel en face de lui. « Tu veux gouter ? »

« Non merci Noah »

« Allez ! », il rigola, tendant sa fourchette à Rachel.

« D'accord mais fais attention à ma … Noah ! », elle râla voyant une tache rouge envahir son décolleté.

« Désolé, chérie, mais t'as choisi la mauvaise robe ! Honnêtement, elle est incroyable sur toi mais elle est juste faite pour être enlevée … », dit-il avec un jeu de sourcils.

« Cochon ! »

« Allez, je suis sûr que t'es aussi pressée que moi qu'on quitte ce restaurant ! Parce que aussi bonne que les pâtes peuvent être ça n'égalera jamais le gout que nos deux corps en fusion peuvent créer ! Le mélange de nos sueurs, de… »

« On est dans un restaurant, tu sais »

« Je le sais, je voulais juste voir si j'arrivais encore te faire rougir ! »

Rachel rigola, encore gênée. « J'aime rougir pour toi mais pas en public ! »

« Tu adores ça ! », il plaisanta avant de retourner à son plat.

« Et ne t'avise pas de me faire du pied »

« Trop tard ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Aimé ? Détesté ? Sans avis ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir :)<strong>

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Noël, une nouvelle surprenante de Jesse et une Hannah qui surprend une conversation sensible entre Puck et Rachel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Bonne lecture, et toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Rachel se réveilla seule dans son lit. La place à côté d'elle était vide et froide, ce qui signifiait que Puck était surement levé depuis un long moment. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle vit l'heure et sauta du lit. Il était plus de neuf heures et demain était le réveillon de Noël. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle alla se doucher, se maquiller, s'habiller et se dirigea finalement dans la cuisine.<p>

Rebecca et Hannah étaient assises à la salle à manger, buvant un café en feuilletant des magazines.

« Bonjour Rachel », salua Rebecca, souriant à sa belle fille qui était légèrement gênée malgré son grand sourire. La présence de la dame l'intimidait toujours.

« Bonjour Rebecca ! Hannah ! »

« Bien dormi ? », demanda la jeune brune.

« Très bien, et vous deux ? », dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour se servir un café.

« Nous avons passé une très bonne nuit ! Le matelas sur pieds que Noah nous a installé est vraiment confortable »

« Où est-il d'ailleurs lui ? »

« Shelby l'a appelé hier soir quand tu étais au théâtre ! Elle voulait organiser une journée pour Beth avec Quinn ! Mais il n'a pas pu te le dire hier soir, il dormait déjà quand tu es rentrée ! »

« Il est parti ce matin à 7 heures », ajouta Hannah.

Rachel s'étonna. « Pourquoi si tôt ? »

« Noah a décidé à la dernière minute d'aller dans un zoo à Philadelphie »

« Pourquoi si loin ? J'aurais quand même aimé qu'il me prévienne »

« Je lui ai dit de te laisser dormir ! »

« Oh … Merci Rebecca »

A ce moment-là, des petits pas se firent entendre dans la pièce calme. Aaron arrivait doucement vers Rachel pour aller se poser dans ses bras.

« Bonjour mon chéri », lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la tête. Le petit garçon était encore à moitié endormi et tout simplement habillé d'un petit t-shirt et d'un caleçon.

« Bonjour maman »

« Tu vas donner un bisou à tante Hannah et à grand-mère Rebecca ? »

Il acquiesça et se leva pour aller embrasser la sœur et la mère de Noah.

« Tu as une tenue pour demain soir, Rachel ? », lui demanda Rebecca en faisait glisser magazine fermé sur le coin de la table pendant que Rachel servait à Aaron un verre de lait aromatisé à l'amande avec une banane.

« Oui ! Kurt me l'a envoyée de Los Angeles ! C'est une longue robe perlée couleur sable ! »

« Tu peux me la montrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Si tu veux j'ai quelques belles robes qui pourraient très bien t'aller »

« Merci Rachel ! Ca serait incroyable »

Rachel se baissa près d'Aaron. « Je reviens tout de suite mon cœur, mais continue de bien manger ! Rebecca est juste à côté sur le canapé ! »

« Je peux venir près de toi quand j'ai fini ? »

« Si tu veux », elle accepta en l'embrassant avant d'aller dans sa chambre avec Hannah.

* * *

><p>Quinn était depuis près de deux heures dans la même voiture que Puck et les seuls sons qu'elle entendait étaient ceux de la respiration de sa fille qui dormait profondément sur la banquette arrière et la circulation à côté d'eux.<p>

D'habitude, elle arrivait très bien parler avec Noah mais depuis que sa grossesse avait été annoncée, elle ne savait plus trop comment agir face à lui.

« On sera arrivé d'ici combien de temps ? »

« Trois quarts d'heure tout au plus », il répondit ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

« Je suis contente qu'on passe cette journée avec Beth »

« Ouais, c'était une bonne idée de la part de Shelby ! »

« Tu sais … Je suis désolée pour … »

« Avoir un enfant ? Vraiment, Quinn, tu penses que je peux t'en vouloir pour ça ? », il dit doucement pour être sûr de ne pas réveiller Beth, mais cette fois-ci en regardant Quinn.

« Non, mais avec … la perte de Sarah, je m'en veux vraiment ! J'ai l'impression de vous faire du mal »

« Quinn … », il commença. « Quand tu as dit que tu étais enceinte, j'étais surement un des hommes les plus heureux du monde ! J'ai toujours voulu que la vie se déroule bien pour toi, tu es passée par tellement d'épreuves que tu mérites le meilleur ! »

« Mais Rachel… »

« Est aussi heureuse que moi ! C'est sûr que quand elle a su que t'attendais un bébé, elle a repensé à Sarah et elle a craqué ! Mais rappelle toi quand ta sœur a eu son premier enfant … »

« J'ai repensé à Beth »

« Tout à fait ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que tu n'étais pas heureuse pour ta sœur »

« J'étais incroyablement fière d'elle », elle murmura avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« C'est la même chose pour Rachel », dit-il en haussant les épaules avec négligence.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« A cent pour cent »

Quinn soupira, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du siège de la voiture, en posant ses mains sur son ventre qui se voyait à peine. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Puck. Il était vraiment un bel homme. Il n'avait plus sa crête mais il ne se rasait pas à blanc non plus. Quelques cheveux très courts se laissaient apercevoir sur son crâne. Il avait le visage moins carré malgré ses yeux fatigués et sa silhouette était la même et son look aussi. Toujours une chemise remontée aux coudes ou un t-shirt avec un jean ou un khakis bien taillé par rapport à son âge. Aujourd'hui, il avait un kakhis beige clair avec une chemise brune avec des boutons en métal sur les épaulettes.

« Tu es un homme bien, Puck »

Il la regarda avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Le jour où j'ai trompé Finn avec toi au lycée, je pensais que tu finirais comme dealer dans les rues sombres de Lima et qu'on allait vite oublier cette soirée »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu étais méchant et cynique ! Tu recouvrais les pauvres filles comme Rachel de sorbet et tu lançais les ringards dans la benne à ordures ! »

Il ricana. « Ouais je sais … Peut-être que coucher avec toi est de qui m'a sauvé de cette merde»

« Certainement », dit-elle en rigolant doucement. « Si je n'étais pas folle amoureuse de Finn, je rêverais d'être à la place de Rachel »

« Je suis bien plus sexy et malin que Finn ! Je vois pas comment tu peux le préférer à moi »

« Mais Finn est bien plus romantique et mignon que toi »

« Ah bon ? »

« Finn est le genre d'homme qui rentre plusieurs fois par mois avec un bouquet de roses de toutes les couleurs et une bouteille de champagne ! »

« Ouais … Bon, c'est vrai que je préfère sauter toutes ces étapes et dire directement ce que je veux ! Mais je peux être mignon ! Regarde-moi quand je m'occupe d'un gamin »

« Je veux bien avouer que tu peux être mignon ! »

« Merci »

« Tu sais ce que je veux vraiment ? », elle lui demanda soudainement après s'être assurée que Beth était toujours endormie à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Non »

« Que mon petit garçon ait un cousin ou une cousine avec qui jouer »

« Ton petit garçon ? »

« Je le sens, c'est un garçon »

« Bien… Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait un compagnon avec qui jouer avant un moment »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense pas que Rachel est prête pour ça maintenant »

« Pourtant, je suis convaincue que si vous ne le faites pas maintenant, vous ne le ferez jamais »

« Je … J'en ai envie mais … »

« Pas de mais ! Parle-lui en ! »

« Si t'insistes »

« Mais ne la brusque surtout pas, elle le prendrait mal »

« Ok madame la conseillère en problème de couple »

« Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je veux vous voir heureux ! Et mes hormones me rendent folle »

« Ca c'est vrai, mais merci … D'ailleurs je devrais appeler Rachel ! J'ai pas pu lui dire qu'on partait ce matin »

« Quoi ? Tu l'as laissée seule dans votre lit sans rien lui dire ? »

« J'ai voulu la réveiller mais ma mère m'a dit de la laisser dormir »

« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Rachel est surement morte d'inquiétude … »

« Mais non … Ma mère a surement réussi à l'occuper ! »

* * *

><p>Dans le grand salon, Rachel était assise sur le sol, habillée d'une jupe crayon bleu marine, d'un t-shirt blanc à poids et d'un blazer rouge assorti. Aaron venait de lui demander de jouer avec lui au petit train, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était assise sur le parquet en bois clair de l'appartement. Elle était tout simplement en train de jouer avec son petit garçon.<p>

« Regarde celui-là maman ! Il est rose ! Tu aimes le rose ? »

« J'adore le rose ! Tu m'autorises à jouer avec celui-ci ? »

Aaron rigola et lui donna. « Je vais chercher le monsieur qui va conduire le train et les voleurs ! »

« Vas-y, je t'attends ici », elle rigola, regardant son fils courir dans sa chambre chercher les jouets qui lui manquaient. Après quelques secondes, son portable sonna.

« Noah ? », elle demanda comme elle venait de lire son nom sur l'écran.

« Hé, chérie, ça va ? »

« Oui, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu partais pour la journée ? »

« Désolé… Hier soir, quand je suis rentré, tu étais encore à tes répétitions et je me suis endormi avant que tu reviennes… »

« Et ce matin ta mère t'as conseillé de ne pas me réveiller »

« Je devrais plus l'écouter », il marmonna.

« Je te pardonne ! », rigola Rachel alors qu'elle était assise style indien. « Mais tu m'as manqué, j'aime me réveiller à tes côtés »

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Heu… Je joue au petit train avec mon petit rocker ? », elle hésita en l'entendant rigoler à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à avouer que mon surnom est nettement meilleur que le tien ! »

« Je n'aime pas ce surnom ! Mais Aaron insiste pour dire qu'il est un rocker maintenant que tu lui as acheté une mini guitare électrique ! D'ailleurs, bien que j'approuve l'initiation à la musique, c'était une mauvaise idée »

« Comment tu fais pour dire autant de mots en si peu de temps ? »

« Je suis Rachel Berry ! »

« Ma femme incroyable qui est une folle et une maniaque du contrôle ! »

« Je ne suis pas une maniaque du contrôle »

« Mais que j'aime … », il se rattrapa.

« Oh… Je t'aime aussi Noah mais … Tu es avec Quinn en ce moment ? »

« Maintenant ? Non ! »

« Comment elle va ? Elle n'a pas de nausées matinales ! Si elle en a, arrête-toi dans une station essence et achète-lui des biscottes et des bananes mais surtout pas de … »

« Boissons pétillantes et de lait ! »

« Tu t'en rappelles ? C'est très mignon de ta part »

« Et comment ? Elle m'a emmerdé pendant quatre mois avec ça alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était de regarder un bon thriller ou d'aller me souler avec des copains ! »

« Tu étais si … Puck ! Si grossier et malveillant ! »

« Je sais ! Les répétitions, ça a été ? Tu es rentrée tard »

« Tu devineras jamais ce qu'on nous a annoncé hier ! Le spectacle ne commencera qu'en mai ! En mai ! Tu imagines ? fini »

« Terrible nouvelle… Tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de ton mari hyper sexy »

« Je sais très bien que ça te plait ! Tu adores rentrer de toutes tes réunions avec tes associés et de me voir te servir un plat succulent »

« J'aime te voir heureuse et quand tu fais tout ça, tu es heureuse ! »

Rachel rigola avant de changer de sujet.« Tu sais, en janvier, je suis invitée à plusieurs cérémonies à Los Angeles … »

« Je sais, et ? Tu me veux comme cavalier ? »

« Bien sûr que je te veux ! Tu es mon mari et en plus tu es très sexy et c'est la première fois qu'on ira à une de ces cérémonies importantes »

« Il y a eu les Tony »

« Il y avait beaucoup moins de journalistes »

« Donc, tu voulais me dire que ? »

« Kurt aimerait coudre ton costume ! »

« Vraiment ? Ca serait super ! Pas besoin d'aller dans toutes ces boutiques de coincés : »

« Magnifique ! Je vais l'appeler ce soir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle mais c'est lui qui choisira la couleur pour que tu sois assorti à ma robe »

« Comme tu veux, chérie, mais là je dois y aller, Quinn et Beth arrivent ! Elles ont été acheté pleins de sucreries dans une station essence ! »

« Profite de ta journée ! »

« Toi aussi »

« Tu reviens pour quelle heure ? »

« Heuu… On va dire que je serai là avant que tu dormes »

« Je t'aime, à ce soir »

* * *

><p>Les heures passèrent et finalement, Quinn, Beth et Puck se promenaient dans ce zoo à Philadelphie. La petite fille était émerveillée devant tous ces animaux impressionnants. Mais, elle semblait aussi ravie de passer enfin une journée seule avec ses parents biologiques.<p>

« Pourquoi vous m'avez donnée à maman ? », elle leur demanda soudainement alors qu'ils étaient devant les girafes.

« C'est vraiment compliqué Beth », répondit Quinn un peu mal à l'aise.

« Maman dit que c'était pour mon bonheur mais … pourquoi ? Vous êtes gentils, vous avez un bon travail et vous m'aimez … Alors pourquoi ? J'aurais aussi été heureuse avec vous»

« Quand Quinn est tombée enceinte, on était très jeune ! »

« On avait seulement quinze ans quand je suis tombée enceinte et seize quand tu es née, on était encore des enfants ! »

« Je … Je », balbutia Beth en regardant Quinn et Noah. La petite fille les regardait tristement et avec interrogation.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute », intervint Puck, voyant que Quinn était prête à fondre en larmes. « J'étais vraiment un mauvais garçon quand ta mère était enceinte ! J'avais des mauvais points à l'école, je travaillais pas beaucoup et je sortais avec plusieurs filles en même temps »

« Mais il a toujours été présent pour toi ! Chaque échographie… On t'aimait vraiment Beth »

« On voulait vraiment te garder et t'élever mais on ne pouvait pas ! Je vivais avec Noah et sa mère n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et elle devait déjà s'occuper de sa petite sœur ! On ne voulait pas que tu sois ce genre de bébé qui passe sa journée dans une garderie avec des étrangers »

« Tu méritais une vraie maman »

« Je n'ai pas de papa »

« Non ! Maintenant tu as deux mamans et un papa ! Et, vaut mieux une seule maman que deux parents incapables de t'élever et de te rendre heureuse tu sais… »

« J'aime maman… », murmura la petite fille et levant les yeux.

« On voulait tout simplement que tu sois heureuse et que tu aies tout ce dont tu as besoin »

« Mais vous vouliez quand même me garder au fond de vous , hin ? »

« Oui Beth ! Quand ta maman est revenue avec toi à Lima quand tu avais un an, on a vu qu'on avait fait le bon choix ! Tu étais heureuse et épanouie et regarde-toi maintenant ! »

La petite fille les attrapa soudainement dans ses bras. « Je vous aime vous savez ! Même si les magazines disent tu n'es pas un homme bien pour m'avoir abandonnée et que tu parles mal, moi je trouve que tu es le meilleur des hommes de la terre papa ! Tu es fort et intelligent ! Et toi, maman Quinn tu es la plus jolie et tu aimes toutes les mêmes choses que moi »

« On t'aime aussi », murmura la belle blonde.

« Mais j'aime aussi ma vraie maman »

« On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça »

« Merci ! On va voir les singes maintenant ? »

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, après une visite complète du zoo et plus de 4 heures de voitures, Puck rentrait enfin chez lui. Il était tard mais il espérait incontestablement que Rachel ne dormait pas encore. Il ne lui avait pas parlée depuis plus de 24h et elle lui manquait vraiment.<p>

En entrant dans l'appartement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et tout était calme. Sa mère et sa sœur étaient des couches tôt, ainsi que Rachel. Il fit donc tout son possible pour ne faire aucun bruit.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers leur chambre à Rachel et lui. En ouvrant la porte doucement, il remarqua que la lampe était allumée et se dépêcha donc de fermer la porte derrière lui.

A peine la porte fermée, il vit une Rachel Berry folle de joie lui sauter au cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Hey… », il marmonna avant de l'embrasser avec passion. C'était un baiser qui décrivait ses 24 heures de frustrations. S'écartant légèrement de ses lèvres incroyablement attirantes, Rachel posa ses pieds sur le sol tout en gardant ses bras autour de lui.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois », il rigola, s'amusant à toucher la pointe de ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos.

« Oui », Rachel répondit en souriant avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », elle lui demanda ensuite tout en le regardant se déshabiller pour la rejoindre dans le lit dans un simple boxer bleu.

« Ouais… », il lui marmonna, la forçant à se glisser sous les couettes avec lui. Elle rigola doucement quand il effleura sa peau avec ses pieds froids.

« Tu ne vas pas prendre de douche ? »

« Trop fatigué ! La seule chose dont j'ai envie pour l'instant c'est de t'embrasser et de passer une bonne nuit »

« Ca me semble bien », elle rigola lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les baisers étaient doux et plutôt chastes. A vrai dire, Noah était bien trop fatigué pour en demander plus et Rachel aimait ce genre de câlins le soir avant de s'endormir.

« Ma mère ne t'a pas trop fatiguée ? »

« J'ai passé la journée avec ta sœur »

Il ricana en éteignant la lampe grâce à un interrupteur placé au-dessus de sa table de nuit.

« Je lui ai donné plusieurs robes ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est vraiment très gentille et … en plus ce sont des robes magnifiques que je ne remettrai surement plus jamais »

« C'est cool de ta part »

« Je sais … Ca a été avec Beth et Quinn alors ? »

« Ouais ! La petite est incroyable mais elle nous a posé des questions sur l'adoption »

« Oh… »

« Mais elle a compris, elle est assez intelligente en fait »

« Comme ses parents ! »

« Ouais »

Rachel rigola avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se placer dans le creux de son bras.

« Dors bien Noah »

* * *

><p>Le jour du réveillon de Noël arriva bien vite mais heureusement pour Rachel c'était Quinn qui préparait la soirée avec Finn et Shelby. Mais il y avait tout de même les cadeaux à emballer, la tenue à préparer et surtout beaucoup de stress à gérer.<p>

« Ca va ? », s'inquiéta Puck quand il vit Rachel blanche et moite, recroquevillée sur leur lit. Comment un simple réveillon pouvait la rendre dans cet état ?

Rachel hocha la tête comme il vint poser le dos de sa main sur son front pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui ! Je crois que c'est tout simplement ta mère qui me rend folle »

Puck rigola et alla s'assoir sur un pouf de la chambre en tirant Rachel à côté de lui. Elle avait ses jambes allongées sur les siennes. A vrai dire, le pouf était surdimensionné.

« Je peux rien faire pour ça, désolé »

Rachel rigola, passant une main sur le crâne de Puck. « Je t'aime… », elle marmonna avec un sourire discret.

« Ouais … moi aussi ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te parler de quelque chose … », dit Puck.

Rachel remarqua sa nervosité et le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'écoute »

Noah prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la bouche. « Est-ce que tu veux encore qu'on ait des enfants ? »

Rachel fut prise de court, la bouche grand ouverte tout comme ses yeux, elle ne savait soudainement plus où elle en était. « No… Noah… »

« Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois, mais… J'arrête pas d'y penser, Rachel ! Et à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet, tu m'évites »

« Je … Je… », elle balbutia. « Je ne sais pas Noah », elle ajouta en baissant la tête. La situation la poussait à se sentir honteuse comme si elle était une mauvaise épouse.

Troublé, vexé et blessé, Puck se leva, une main sur le front et les pieds instables. Il connaissait la réponse de Rachel. Quand elle ne savait pas, cela signifiait que la réponse était négative. Noah n'osa alors pas la regarder dans les yeux mais avec du courage et un peu de force mentale, il le fit.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je … Noah… », elle soupira. « Perdre Sarah a été l'épreuve la plus difficile de ma vie ! Jamais je ne serai capable de revivre ça »

« Ca veut dire qu'on ne retentera pas notre chance ? C'est ça ? », dit Puck. Il allait s'énerver mais c'est alors qu'il a repensé à ce que Quinn lui avait dit.

« Je … », Rachel se leva et alla se mettre face à Noah. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux comme le visage de Puck se dégradait. « Je suis tellement désolée… Mais non … Je pense que j'ai fait mon choix et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de revivre ça »

Noah la regarda, passant nerveusement une main sur sa nuque. « Tu … Jamais ? Même pas dans dix ans ? »

Elle tourna la tête. « Je ne crois pas »

Finalement, Noah se retourna. Il se sentait vraiment mal et blessé. Il voulait hurler ou peut-être pleurer mais c'était un choc. Il n'avait jamais organisé sa vie de cette façon, sans enfant. Bien sûr, il avait Beth mais il n'était pas vraiment un père très présent pour elle. Elle avait sa vie avec Shelby et était heureuse. Et Aaron n'était pas son fils mais celui de Jesse. Donc, finalement il n'avait aucune réelle attache paternelle avec un enfant même s'il aimait énormément Beth.

« Si tu veux me quitter, je le comprendrais… Tu veux une famille Noah et je ne suis pas capable de te donner ça … »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. « Jamais je ne te quitterai Rachel… », il marmonna d'une voix étrangement calme. « Jamais, tu entends ? »

Elle acquiesça, n'osant pas l'approcher ou le touche, pensant qu'il était préférable de lui laisser un peu de liberté.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir ! Ca me met hors de moi de savoir que je n'aurai jamais d'enfant ! Que jamais dans ma vie je ne pourrai prendre soin d'un être qui serait à nous deux ! J'ai toujours voulu ça depuis que j'ai dû laisser Beth partir ! J'ai fini de grandir en me forgeant sur l'idée qu'un jour j'élèverai plusieurs gamins comme mon père ne la jamais fait … »

« Je suis tellement désolée Noah … »

« Mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Je t'aime bien plus que l'idée d'être père ! »

« Je … Je t'aime aussi Noah mais je ne peux vraiment pas recommencer »

« Je sais … Et j'aimerais qu'on n'en parle plus pour le moment! Je accepte tes choix mais s'il te plait n'aborde pas ce sujet trop vite »

« Je pense que c'est raisonnable »

« Merci », il murmura avant d'aller la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Il caressait ses cheveux comme elle souriait et pleurait contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait vraiment libérée. « Je t'en veux pas, tu sais ? »

« Non ? », elle demanda d'une petite voix douce.

« Nan ! Et je veux vraiment pas que tu te sentes coupable ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Merci … »

« Mais on peut toujours faire l'amour ? »

« Noah ! », elle gronda avec un sourire. « Oui… »

« Tu sais Hannah s'occupe d'Aaron là… on pourrait … », il plaisanta en soulevant les sourcils.

Rachel le regarda faussement outrée et le frappa sur le bras.

« Tu es incorrigible ! »

« Je rigolais »

« Je suis certaine que tu étais très sérieux »

« Ok… j'avoue qu'il y avait une partie de moi qui était sérieuse »

« Maintenant, je vais aller me faire belle et toi, tu vas aller voir dans ton dressing aussi grand que le mien voir après un costume brun »

« Brun ? »

« Mmm », elle marmonna contre lui.

« Tu adorerais que je mette celui avec le chapeau assorti »

« Tu es très sexy dans celui-là »

« Je vais le mettre mais sans cravate ! », il rigola doucement.

« Deal ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Hannah était derrière la porte entrouverte, incroyablement gênée par la situation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre une conversation privée entre son frère et Rachel. Mais, elle était surtout inquiète de la réaction de sa mère une fois qu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Noah était supposé celui qui donnerait à leur mère des beaux petits-enfants juifs et celui qui prolongerait la lignée des Puckerman. Rebecca était très traditionnelle et pour elle une famille sans enfant n'était pas une vraie famille. Mais le plus important était que Noah donnerait sa vie pour avoir un enfant. C'était plus important que n'importe quoi pour lui. Il voulait être le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Sursautant, Hannah se dépêcha à quitter le couloir. Elle devait aller parler à Rachel de la robe qu'elle venait de lui prêter, mais finalement elle se dit que ça pouvait attendre. Mais la future réaction de sa mère l'angoissait vraiment. Rebecca pouvait vraiment être une femme gentille mais elle avait ses valeurs et ses convictions, et une fois qu'on la contredisait elle ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

A cet instant-là, Hannah rêvait vraiment d'avoir une mère moderne qui s'adapte à son époque et un frère avec de grands objectifs concernant sa carrière.

* * *

><p>En début de soirée, tout le monde arriva chez Quinn. Cette dernière avait invité Rachel, Puck, Rebecca, Hannah, Shelby, Beth et même aussi Jesse pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Aaron. Au départ il était prévu que Rachel organise la soirée mais Quinn avait insisté pour recevoir chez elle, car l'année prochaine, avec le bébé, elle allait surement passer Noël à Lima avec sa mère et sa sœur.<p>

La grande table blanche de la salle à manger était recouverte d'une nappe en tissus gris et de la vaisselle très simple et blanche y était posée. Les verres étaient baroques et en cristaux alors que les couverts étaient modernes et argentés. Quinn avait toujours eu de très bons goûts en ce qui concernait la décoration. Son appartement en était la preuve. La salle de séjour, qui comprenait salle à manger et salon était d'un jaune clair avec petit mur du fond en pierres grises. Les meubles étaient blancs et modernes et le canapé était en cuir gris. Quelques plantes vertes se trouvaient dans les coins de la pièce et la bahut de la salle à manger était rempli d'une façon élégante de photos et de bibelots contemporains.

Finalement, l'heure du dessert arriva et Beth et Aaron dormaient dans la chambre d'ami vue l'heure tardive. C'est donc sur le canapé que les hommes mangèrent la buche glacée alors que les femmes étaient assis très près sur la grande table rectangulaire.

« Et Kurt ? Il faisait quoi ce soir ? », demanda soudainement Puck la bouche pleine.

Finn enleva la petite cuillère de sa bouche. « Une soirée chez un de ses réalisateurs »

« Plus précisément Zac Efron ! »

« Il est réalisateur lui ? », bafouilla Puck.

Rachel le tua du regard. « Tu l'as rencontré à plusieurs reprises, Noah »

« Ah bon ? »

« T'es vraiment un ignorant parfois », se moqua Quinn.

« T'ouvres pas ta bouche St James ? », ricana Puck en louchant vers Jesse qui n'avait pas encore touché à son morceau de glace mais qui était plus préoccupé par son téléphone. « T'as pas dit un mot depuis que le petit rocker dort »

Jesse le regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de rigoler en silence avec un geste de la tête, de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon bleu nuit et de prendre enfin son assiette dans ses mains.

« Tu as quelque chose à nous avouer, toi ! », dit Shelby.

« Non … Vous pouvez continuer à parler de Zac Efron ! D'ailleurs, ce gars est assez doué ! Son dernier film est un de mes préférés »

« Tu parles de Anything ? Je l'ai aussi adoré ! », cria Rachel heureuse. Elle avait bu un peu beaucoup de champagne.

« Tu peux lâcher le morceau, St James ! », dit Finn.

« Et j'arrête de critiquer tes cheveux », insista Puck.

Il soupira. « C'est pas encore très sérieux mais … »

« Oh oui ! Jesse St James a enfin une petite amie ! », dit Quinn d'un ton exalté.

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Rebecca. « Qui ? »

« Qui, Jesse ? », demanda Rachel, très surprise.

« Stella Wilkinson ! »

« Uhh ! Qui ? »

« Une comptable »

« Comptable ? Comment t'as fait pour choper une fille aussi intello ? », rigola Puck avant que Rachel lui tapa sur le bras. Elle l'avait rejoint entre temps sur le canapé.

« Elle s'occupe de mon plan épargne pour Aaron … Elle devait juste remplacer la banquière qui s'occupe de ça pendant une semaine »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Vous avez fini dans le même lit ? »

« Tout le monde s'appel pas Puckerman ! »

« Je l'ai fait attendre plusieurs mois », fit remarquer Rachel.

« On a fini dans le même lit ! »

« Ouah ! Bah finalement t'es pas si mal St James »

« Tu t'es protégé j'espère », dirent Rebecca et Shelby en même temps.

« J'ai une tête à coucher sans protection ? »

« Honnêtement ? Oui ! »

« Et puis c'est pas comme si l'exception avec Aaron pouvait se reproduire », expliqua Quinn. En effet, Jesse était stérile à presque 80% et c'était donc un miracle qu'Aaron soit là aujourd'hui. Mais c'était aussi parce que lui et Rachel ne se protégeaient pas beaucoup.

« Je suis contente pour toi, Jesse, mais j'espère que tu la traiteras comme une reine »

« Merci », dit Jesse un peu mal à l'aise. Rachel l'était aussi. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle était heureuse et un peu blessée au fond d'elle. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'avait pu ressentir Jesse quand il a été au courant qu'elle et Puck étaient ensemble.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, lorsque la soirée fut finie, Rachel s'endormit nue dans les bras de Puck. Ce dernier lui avait offert un magnifique et stupide cadeau. Au début, elle avait trouvé ça ridicule mais finalement, elle avait pensé que c'était sexy. En effet, les tatouages n'étaient vraiment pas le truc de Rachel. Mais quand Puck lui avait montré le sien, qui était très petit et représentait juste deux lettres, elle avait craqué.<p>

Mais après cette soirée, Hannah ne put s'empêcher d'aller parler à sa mère de ce qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt. Elle essaya de se rassurer en pensant que c'était pour le bien de son frère.

Entrant à pas de souris dans la chambre d'amis où était déjà installée sa mère, Hannah resta silencieuse.

« Maman ? Je peux te parler de Noah ? », elle demanda à sa mère en s'asseyant sur le matelas sur pied.

Rebecca posa le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains à côté d'elle, portant son attention sur sa fille. « Qu'y-a-t-il ma chérie ? »

Elle soupira. « J'ai surpris une conversation entre Noah et Rachel plus tôt dans la matinée »

« Oh … Et ? Ne me dis pas qu'il parlait encore de sexe et que c'était quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas encore ? Tu sais, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas tous les hommes ont des fantasmes étranges, et ton frère peut être très intelligent de ce côté là »

« Oh ! Non ! Ca ne concernait pas vraiment le sexe »

« Tu sembles concernée par la situation »

« Maman ? Tu crois que Noah pourrait vivre et être heureux sans être père ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il serait heureux si lui et Rachel n'avaient jamais d'enfant ? »

« Oh … Ton frère est … Non ! Il finirait par se lasser et à regretter ses choix ! La seule chose dont Noah est fière, c'est son tact avec les enfants »

« Donc, si Rachel refuse de lui donner un enfant, il finira par redevenir le Puck sans aucune émotion »

« Surement ! Pourquoi ? Rachel ne veut pas d'enfant ? »

« Non ! »

« Non ? Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui ! »

« Même si ça me tue de dire ça, mais Noah ferait mieux de stopper leur relation alors, je le connais bien et il ne saura pas rester avec Rachel encore longtemps si elle ne lui donne pas ça … Mais, es-tu sûre ? Elle a peut être juste dit qu'elle voulait attendre encore quelques années ! Rachel aime sa carrière et ça serait tout à fait compréhensible qu'elle veuille attendre ses trente ans »

« Non ! Rachel ne veut pas d'enfant ! Jamais ! Elle a peur de revivre la même chose qu'avec Sarah »

« Oh … Je vais en parler à ton frère mais c'est à lui de décider ! C'est sa propre vie, pas le nôtre !»

« Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de cette façon »

« Et que pensais-tu ? Je suis peut-être une vieille quinquagénaire accros aux bébés juifs mais je suis aussi une femme avec beaucoup de compréhension ! »

« J'ai cru que tu allais crier sur Noah parce qu'à cause de lui, tu n'aurais jamais de petits-enfants »

« Oh ma chérie », rigola Rebecca. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Toi et Tyler auraient de beaux bébés un jour »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce long chapitre est bon. La fin est un peu "bâclée", donc désolée, mais ... c'est juste sorti comme ça xD<strong>

**Rebecca ne va pas s'introduire dans le couple et les forcer à se séparer, aucune inquiétude à avoir !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: première partie : cérémonies à Los Angeles + du Puckleberry version romantique avec sorties entre amis (sans enfant) et soirées à la plage.**

**Aucune suggestion pour les autres personnages comme Quinn, Kurt, Blaine ou Sam ?**

**Pour Quinn, fille ou garçon ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Très long, désolée à ceux qui n'aiment pas les chapitres longs :/**

**Bonne lecture et encore une fois les fautes sont les miennes**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin janvier <strong>

En un mois, beaucoup d'évènements s'étaient passés. Rachel avait accompagné Finn et Quinn pour leur deuxième échographie. Les projets de Puck étaient tombés à l'eau à cause de son associé qui avait tout lâché pour aller en Europe faire un stage de ski. La mère et la sœur de Puck étaient retournés à Lima et enfin Rachel et lui-même devaient se rendre à Los Angeles pour la cérémonie des Golden Globes et des SAG Awards. Rachel avait joué cet été dans six épisodes du spin-off de Dexter, et était donc invitée aux soirées avec Noah. Kurt l'attendait impatiemment dans sa nouvelle villa à Hollywood pour lui faire essayer sa robe.

Mais, Aaron en avait décidé autrement. Jesse était supposé venir le chercher d'ici quelques minutes et le petit garçon voulait absolument mettre son t-shirt vert préféré et suppliait avec des pleurs et des cris Rachel pour le mettre. Mais ce haut était sale, et Rachel n'avait vraiment pas le temps de lui laver aujourd'hui. Alors, le petit St James était en pleine crise comme tous les enfants de son âge. Il faisait une comédie.

« S'il te plait, Aaron, arrête ! », Rachel le priait en courant partout dans l'appartement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Mais Aaron ne s'arrêta pas de crier et de pleurer devant une Rachel dépassée. « Papa va bientôt arriver, et si tu n'es pas habillée, il ne pourra pas t'emmener avec lui au parc ! », elle essaya, mais en vain.

Après quelques minutes, et à son plus grand bonheur, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Jesse. Il remarqua directement le débordement de Rachel qui était maintenant à genoux devant son fils, le suppliant d'arrêter de pleurer.

Il posa un bras sur son épaule et lui fit signe de se lever.

« Je vais m'en occuper », il lui dit calmement. « Va finir ce que tu as à faire ! Puckerman devrait arriver d'ici deux minutes ! Je l'ai vu sortir de la pharmacie en face »

« Dieu merci », dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage. « Je viens tout juste de finir les valises et il refuse de s'habiller ! »

« Ca va aller, ok ? Regarde, je vais aller avec lui dans sa chambre et lui mettre les habits que tu avais prévus », expliqua Jesse tout en se levant avec Aaron dans ses bras qui ne pleurait à présent plus. Il s'était calmé en voyant son père arriver.

« Merci… », elle murmura. « Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour la semaine ? »

« Rachel… J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi, arrête de stresser ! Je suis son père, je sais comment les choses vont »

« Je sais, c'est juste que … je pars une semaine sans lui ! La seule fois que j'ai fait ça, c'était pour aller voir Noah en Angleterre ! »

« Qui parle de moi ? », cria alors une voix de la porte d'entrée. Jesse sourit et se dirigea dans la chambre de son fils, laissant le couple seul.

Puck regarda Rachel, son petit sachet à la main, et remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il alla directement vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, et dégageant les cheveux qui se faufilaient sur son visage.

« Tu es trop stressée toi »

« Je sais … », elle marmonna, le regardant d'un regard triste et fatigué.

« J'ai été te chercher quelques relaxants naturels et des vitamines ! Mais la pharmacienne m'a dit que tu devrais te reposer », il lui expliqua, montrant d'un geste de la tête le sachet posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Rachel posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « Merci »

« Tout est prêt ? »

« Oui ! Sauf Aaron qui a décidé de me faire une colère »

« C'est un gamin… On a tous fait ça, c'est normal, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi »

« Oui… Mais, c'est vraiment pas le jour »

« Et St James à l'air d'assurer alors t'inquiète, je gère tout le reste ! »

* * *

><p>C'est discrètement que Puck et Rachel prirent leur avion en direction de Los Angeles. Il était tôt et peu de paparazzis étaient présents dans l'aéroport. Honnêtement, ça les avait soulagés, parce que être agressé par ces journalistes était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient.<p>

Rachel s'endormit dans l'avion sur l'épaule de Puck, qui lui regardait encore un film policier que Rachel n'appréciait guère beaucoup.

Par contre, quand ils débarquèrent à Los Angeles, les journalistes étaient très présents. C'était le jour où toutes les stars débarquaient dans l'Etat. Puck accepta de signer des autographes aux petits garçons qui lui tendaient un ballon de foot. Il avait peut-être arrêté sa carrière, mais ces gamins l'admiraient toujours autant. Rachel resta discrète derrière lui en souriant aux enfants et aux ados. Heureusement pour eux, une star plus connue et plus attendue qu'eux arriva et les libéra des photographes.

Rachel était, cette année, invitée à deux grandes cérémonies. Pour une fois, elle n'allait pas juste devoir accompagner Puck qui était souvent invité pour son statut de star du foot. Cette fois-ci, elle était nominée comme meilleur guest dans une série dramatique. Les épisodes qu'elle avait tournés cet été avaient été diffusés en novembre et les gens l'avaient adorés dans son rôle d'enquêtrice, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Puck la trouvait « super hot », dans son uniforme.

Kurt était chargé de préparer leurs tenues pour les Golden Globes. La seule chose que lui avait demandée Rachel, était que sa robe soit jeune, sexy et brillante. Quant à Puck, il s'en fichait un peu du moment qu'il ne devait pas porter d'orange ou de jaune moutarde.

La soirée des Golden Globes était prévue pour demain après-midi, dimanche. Le couple devait donc se rendre à l'appartement de Kurt et Blaine le plus rapidement possible pour essayer les tenues.

Comme Noah possédait un appartement à Los Angeles, ils allèrent d'abord déposer leurs affaires là. Noah était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, ce qui promettait une journée fantastique pour Rachel.

« Puckerman, arrête de trembler ou je te pique les fesses avec mes aiguilles ! »

Puck soupira, tournant la tête pour regarder Rachel assise sur le canapé avec Blaine. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien comme deux vieux.

« Tu as fait le choix parfait, Kurt ! Noah est très élégant dans ce costume »

« Je te l'avais dit », nargua Kurt en tirant la langue à Blaine.

« Personnellement, je le voyais bien en noir avec une cravate rouge »

« C'est bien trop simple et ça ternira son teint de peau ! De plus, Puckerman met toujours des costumes noirs pour les cérémonies, et je peux te dire que les photographes seront déchainés quand ils le verront dans ce costume gris brillant parfaitement taillé pour son corps, signé Kurt Hummel ! »

Noah regarda Kurt avec agacement. Deux gays étaient pires que deux femmes juives ensemble !

« Ok, je suis sexy, mais j'aimerais surtout pouvoir poser mon cul quelques secondes sur ton canapé pour me regarder de l'intérieur »

« Je t'avais dit de dormir à la place de regarder ton film dans l'avion »

« Mais ce film est fantastique ! »

Rachel rigola avant de se lever et d'aller l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

« Diva, enlève tes pattes de ton homme ! Je suis en train de lui faire un derrière de rêve »

« Je ne veux pas que les autres femmes le regardent », Rachel fit la moue pour plaisanter.

« Finn nous a dit que Quinn est enceinte », dit soudainement Blaine tandis que Rachel était toujours en train de couvrir Puck de petits baiser chastes et que Kurt faisait quelques raccords au niveau de l'arrière du pantalon de Noah.

« Ouais », il marmonna.

« Je suis certain que ça va être une fille », cria Kurt.

« Si on t'écoutait, Hummel, le monde serait peuplé de filles »

« Quinn doit être radieuse ! Je me rappelle quand elle était enceinte de Beth, même si on se détestait, elle était toujours sublime »

« Elle l'est », confirma Rachel, posant sa tête sur le torse de Noah qui avait sa main dans sur sa nuque.

« Voilà, j'ai fini ! Tu peux te rhabiller, avec minutie s'il te plait »

Rachel rigola et aida Puck en enlever le costume. Une fois qu'il avait le pantalon d'enlever, Kurt se racla la gorge.

« Quoi ? », demanda Puck en râlant.

« Rien ! Vous devriez juste essayer les films interdits au moins de seize ans ! La tension sexuelle entre vous deux est pire que celle entre deux ados en chaleur ! »

« Kurt ! »

« Désolé ? Mais c'est marrant de voir comment tu t'occupes de lui »

« Et ça n'a rien de sexuel, Hummel ! Elle est pas aussi douce quand elle veut qu'on finisse nu dans le même lit »

« Noah ! »

« Quoi ? Ils veulent savoir, je leurs dis ! », il râla en remettant ses habits normaux. « Désolé pour vous, mais le spectacle est terminé, et à moins que vous me laissiez scouater votre canapé, j'apprécierais de rentrer chez moi »

« Noah ! »

« Allez, Rachel,… Et regarde les, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de nous voir partir ! En plus, t'as besoin de dormir ! »

« Vous pouvez y aller, sans vouloir t'offenser Rachel, mais j'ai une tonne de travail avec vos tenues pour demain »

« Tu nous les amènes à dix heures demain matin ? »

« Elles seront là en même temps que les coiffeuses ! Et sois debout avant midi Puckerman ! »

« Ouais … », il répondit en baillant et en prenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne pour quitter l'appartement. « A plus les mégères ! »

« Merci Kurt ! Et excuse-le pour son impolitesse ! Tu aurais du le piquer avec tes aiguilles ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, comme le jour précédent, Puck était interdit d'approcher Rachel quand elle s'habillait. Kurt ne voulait pas qu'il la voit avant la cérémonie. Il trouvait ça stupide car d'après ce qu'il avait entendu la robe était simple, il n'y avait donc rien de quoi s'affoler. Mais Kurt voulait alors Kurt avait.<p>

Après plusieurs heures d'attende, il était enfin l'heure de se rendre à la cérémonie. Rachel devait rejoindre Noah dans la voiture qui les attendait devant l'appartement de ce dernier.

« Ouah … », il souffla lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui qui était appuyé contre la voiture grise.

Elle baissa la tête. « Merci ! »

« Vraiment ! Tu es belle »

« Pourtant la robe est très simple, et j'aurais très bien pu me coiffer seule … », elle regarda Noah qui l'observait de haut en bas. « Mais je te remercie ! Kurt a fait du bon travail avec toi aussi »

« Il n'a rien eu besoin de faire ! Je suis toujours sexy ! Je pourrais même rendre un sac-poubelle incroyablement attirant ! »

« Je t'aime tellement quand tu es si modeste », rigola Rachel en entrant dans la voiture suivie de Noah. Il était toujours en train de l'admirer.

« La robe correspond vraiment à ton âge », dit-il. « Kurt veut toujours te faire des robes inattendues, sublimes et incroyables mais c'est comme ça que je te préfère … simple, sexy mais avec l'attitude Berry que j'aime! »

* * *

><p>Les journalistes et les photographes étaient plus présents que jamais. Le tapis rouge était plein mais à cet instant, les yeux étaient tous rivés sur eux. Puck, dans son costume gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, lançait son sourire charmeur aux photographes avant de dire des commentaires cochons à Rachel qui finissait par rire.<p>

« Rachel, votre robe est sublime ! », lui dit la journaliste quand ils montèrent sur les quelques marches qui les menaient au carré où une journaliste questionnait les invités en _live_.

« Merci », sourit-elle. « Vous êtes très belle aussi Christina ! Le rose vous va à merveille »

« Oh, merci … Mais parlons de vous ! J'ai entendu dire que vous portiez tous les deux une création de votre ami, Kurt Hummel ! »

« C'est vrai … Kurt a créé nos deux tenues ! »

La journaliste s'approcha de l'oreille de Rachel, sans vraiment s'en approcher. « J'ai un secret à vous confier ! Je suis folle de son fiancé, Blaine Anderson »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Il est incroyablement charmant ! Son regard est incroyable »

« Il a un frère vous savez »

« Oui ? »

La journaliste rigola comme la caméra les filmait toujours. « Célibataire ? »

Rachel tourna la tête vers Puck, qui semblait ailleurs comme d'habitude. « Je crois », répondit-il en lançant un sourire dragueur à la caméra. « Mais il vit au fin fond de l'Ohio »

« Pas grave ! », plaisanta Christina. « Mais revenons-en à vous ! Noah, est-ce que vous avez des projets dans un avenir proche ? J'ai entendu parler d'une société ? »

« Le projet est tombé à l'eau ! Je devais monter une société de rénovation de bâtiments historiques mais mon associé m'a lâché au dernier moment ! »

« Aucun autre projet dans le foot ou dans le cinéma ? »

« Rien ! Je suis un homme au foyer maintenant, vous savez, je reste toute la journée dans notre appartement à … », il regarda Rachel. « m'occuper d'elle quand elle rentre de ses répétitions, à payer les factures, à jouer avec son fils et à faire le ménage ! J'adore faire le ménage »

« Vous faites le ménage ? »

« Il rigole ! La seule chose qu'il fait c'est jouer de la guitare avec Aaron et louer des films ! »

« Je te masse les pieds ! »

« Et il me masse les pieds ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment incroyables vous deux, mais honnêtement j'espérais quelques petits scoops ! Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs en ce moment sur votre couple »

« On n'a jamais fait de sex-tape ! », cria tout de suite Rachel d'un air stricte. « C'est peut-être un de ses rêves, mais non, il n'y a aucune sex-tape dans notre appartement ! »

« Dommage », rigola Christina. « Quelques-uns vont être déçus ! Par contre, une source sûre nous a révélé qu'une de vos meilleures amies, qui a d'ailleurs posé cet été pour la nouvelle collection Hummel, est enceinte »

« Oui ! On va enfin avoir un filleul ou une filleule ! »

« Elle compte poser pour la collection pour femme enceinte de Kurt Hummel ? »

« Surement ! Quinn adore poser pour Kurt »

Au bout du compte, Rachel reçut le prix de meilleur guest dans une série dramatique. Folle de joie, les larmes coulaient sur ses deux joues. Avant de monter sur scène pour récupérer son prix, Puck l'embrassa à pleine bouche et l'applaudit. Elle avait bien sûr préparé un petit discours, mais au moment venu, elle avait tout oublié.

« Merci pour ce prix, c'est un énorme cadeau ! Mon premier but était d'avoir un Tony, je l'ai eu et aujourd'hui je me retrouve avec un Golden Globe ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier les producteurs et les acteurs de cette série qui m'ont menée ici, et ensuite le public et mes proches mais surtout mon mari, Noah Puckerman, qui pour une fois joue le rôle d'accompagnateur ! Merci ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, après cette soirée riche en rebondissements, Puck invita Rachel dans un restaurant en ville. Il savait qu'elle adorait sortir et que ces derniers temps, elle aimait qu'il la séduise comme avant. Elle prit plaisir à mettre une jolie robe bleue courte mais pas trop moderne et à coiffer ses cheveux dans un chignon désordonné. Elle n'était ni sexy, ni resplendissante mais elle était d'une beauté naturelle.<p>

« Je peux prendre votre commande ? », demanda le serveur qui arriva sur la terrasse où ils venaient de s'installer. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient autour d'eux.

« Je vais prendre votre plat de tagliatelle végétarien aux légumes »

« Et vous, monsieur ? »

« Un steak et des frites », dit-il en donnant son menu au serveur qui les quitta pour les laisser seuls.

Noah enleva ses lunettes de soleil du style aviateur et observa Rachel. « Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui », remarqua-t-il comme il frottait ses mains sur son short brun. Il portait aussi des baskets plates, un t-shirt blanc à col v et une chemise à manches courtes, ouverte et lignée blanc et brun.

« Je veux juste profiter », lui sourit-elle. « Ca te dérange ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! J'aime bien te regarder quand t'es silencieuse en fait »

« Merci … »

« J'ai envie de sexe ! », dit-il soudainement en la regardant dans les yeux. Rachel rougit et le foudroya du regard.

« Noah ! »

« Quoi ? Cette chaleur et tes petites robes me donnent l'impression d'avoir seize ans ! »

Rachel le regarda bouche bée. Elle ne savait jamais quoi dire quand il lui parlait de cette façon. C'était déconcentrant et flatteur en même temps.

« On va à la plage cette après-midi ? Ca fait des lustres que j'ai envie de faire du surf »

« Tu pourras m'apprendre ? », elle le supplia.

« Oh non ! La dernière fois tu m'as presque cassé l'épaule tellement tu étais vexée de ne pas réussir à tenir sur la planche »

« S'il te plait, Noah … »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas encore me taper ! »

« Je peux toujours me payer un prof particulier ! Il pourrait être encore plus sexy que toi »

Puck se redressa sur sa chaise. « Hé ! Jamais un autre homme ne te touchera ! Je vais t'apprendre »

« Merci », elle marmonna en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle voulait faire ça depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais n'en n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de ses lèvres, il semblait être en pleine réflexion.

« Mais tu ne me tapes pas, hein ? »

« Promis ! », rigola Rachel tandis que le serveur arrivait avec leurs deux plats. Lors du repas, ils continuèrent à se taquiner mutuellement. Au moment où ils quittaient le restaurant, le bras de Puck se trouvait sur les épaules de Rachel et quelques photographes se firent à nouveau apercevoir. C'était définitivement différent de New York. Ici, tout tournait autour des gens connus.

« Je t'aime », lui souffla Noah à l'oreille la faisant ainsi réagir et lever la tête pour le regarder. Il était vraiment trop mignon avec ces lunettes et sa peau déjà bronzée. Le temps était parfait dans cette vite. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, regardant ses lèvres, et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, et pendant ces quelques secondes, Noah était capable d'entendre les clics des appareils-photos, mais il fit comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, et ne se gêna pas pour amplifier le baiser et tirer Rachel devant lui, pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Elle posa ses bras autour de sa nuque et sourit contre ses lèvres.

« On devrait rentrer directement ! On pourra faire du surf demain »

« Mmm », il marmonna. « Ca me va ! »

* * *

><p>Le soir même, après une journée au lit, Noah était d'humeur à profiter de sa soirée et d'aller prendre d'un bain de minuit. L'océan se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de sa villa et il n'avait encore jamais pu faire ça avec Rachel.<p>

Certain qu'il était capable de la pousser à faire cet acte complètement fou, il alla la rejoindre dans la cuisine, où elle préparait des sandwichs dans une chemise de lui.

« Tes jambes sont fabuleuses », il souffla à son oreille comme il passait ses bras autour d'elle pour les poser sur son ventre. « Mes chemises te vont à la perfection »

« Merci », elle rigola tandis qu'il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, la faisant gémir. « Noah … », soupira-t-elle en laissant sa tête tomber contre son épaule.

« Mmm ? »

« J'adorerais recommencer ce qu'on a fait mais … », elle balbutia, incapable de formuler une phrase complète.

« Mais ? »

« J'ai faim ! »

« Vraiment ? », il l'embrassa à nouveau en dessous de son oreille, son point sensible. « Tu as déjà dû manger dix sandwichs dans notre lit »

« J'ai un estomac plus grand que ce que tu ne crois »

« Peut-être mais je suis certain que tu as encore beaucoup de forces pour une petite sortie »

« Une petite sortie ? »

« Toi, moi, l'océan … », Noah expliqua en continuant ses baisers.

« Un bain de minuit ? »

« Mmm … Je rêve de ça depuis que tu m'as laissé poser mes mains sur tes fesses »

« On avait seize ans »

« Ca fait donc dix ans, et aujourd'hui je suis ton mari incroyablement sexy qui prend soin de toi tous les jours… »

« Je ne sais pas… Des gens pourraient nous voir »

« Personne ne va à la plage à minuit ! Encore moins sur une plage privée ! », il rigola en la faisant tourner sur elle-même et rigoler. « Ca vous dit alors madame Puckerman ? », dit-il en l'attirant contre son torse.

« Madame Puckerman ? »

« Ton nom de scène est peut-être Berry mais tu es officiellement, selon la loi, une Puckerman »

« Et j'en suis fière »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Mais je refuse de me mettre nue dans l'eau ! », finit-elle, sachant très bien que Noah saurait avoir ce qu'il voudrait, et faire l'amour dans l'eau avec sa femme était vraiment quelque chose qu'il désirait.

* * *

><p>Malgré sa douloureuse séparation avec Aaron, Rachel essaya de jouir au maximum de sa semaine avec Noah. Après la soirée de Golden Globes, qui était plutôt sérieuse, ils allaient devoir faire face aux SAG Awards. Pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'avait déjà assisté à cette cérémonie. Pour cette dernière, Rachel allait louer une des robes de Kurt tandis que Puck allait choisir un costume d'une grande marque. S'il pouvait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il aurait surement sélectionné un jean et un t-shirt comme il les adorait. Mais bon, puisque Rachel allait se faire toute belle, il voulait aussi faire un effort.<p>

Mais avant cette cérémonie, Puck avait prévu de revoir Sam qui vivait actuellement en Californie. Ca faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Sam lui avait dit de venir le rejoindre chez lui en début d'après-midi avec Rachel. Sa fiancée serait là aussi.

« C'est ici ? », demanda Rachel en grimaçant d'un air sceptique devant la petite maison qui était située dans un quartier perdu au milieu de nulle part. La maison était minuscule, jaune et vieille.

Puck plissa les yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. « Je crois … En tout cas, c'est la bonne adresse»

« C'est étrange, quand je l'ai vu l'année dernière, il ne semblait pas avoir de soucis »

« Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses », dit-il calmement en éteignant le moteur de la voiture. « Bon, prête ? »

« Comme jamais ! », affirma Rachel avec un coup de tête avant de sortir de la voiture grise, et d'aller jusqu'au perron avec son mari.

_Ding-dong… _

« J'arrive ! », cria Sam de l'autre côté de la porte. Il vint ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard pour faire face à Rachel, qui le serra directement dans ses bras, et Puck, qui lui donna un coup de main avec un regard surpris.

« C'est vraiment incroyable que vous soyez venus ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Et j'en reviens toujours pas que tu t'es marié avec Rachel, Puck», leur dit Sam tout en les conduisant dans un petit salon. Une jeune femme les attendait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, avec de légers reflets cuivrés, et portait un slim bleu clair avec un chemisier à carreaux. Elle avait un visage banal mais elle était très belle quand même. Elle correspondait à Sam.

Rachel alla directement l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Bonjour, je suis Rachel Berry, une ancienne camarade de Sam. Vous devez être sa fiancée ! Et là, c'est mon mari, Noah Puckerman »

La jeune femme sourit timidement. « Je sais qui vous êtes »

Sam rigola et alla se mettre debout à côté de la femme, passant un bras sur ses épaules.

« Evidement », marmonna Puck avant de sourire. « Mais appelle-moi Puck », il se présenta en tendant sa main que prit la jeune femme.

« Je suis Kayla ! Kayla Madison, la fiancée de Sam », dit-elle en regardant ce dernier dans les yeux.

« Elle est folle de toi, mec », déclara Puck en passant à côté de Sam pour lui taper sur l'épaule et s'assoir sur le canapé. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel avant de le rejoindre.

« Tu habites dans un quartier agréable », elle essaya de complimenter.

« Ouais… Bon, je viens de me faire virer et Kayla est encore à l'université alors c'est le maximum qu'on peut s'offrir »

« T'aurais dû m'appeler, j'ai un appartement vide en ville », dit Puck. « Enfin, vide toute l'année sauf cette semaine »

« Je … »

« On comprend Sam, c'est pas toujours facile de faire face à ce genre d'épreuve ! Avant d'avoir un rôle sur Broadway, je vivais chez mes pères avec un bébé … Mais, dès qu'on quitte Los Angeles, j'insiste pour que tu prennes l'appartement de Noah ! Bien sûr, tu payeras toi-même les charges ! »

Puck ricana en admirant Rachel convaincre Sam. Elle était quasiment en train de le manipuler. Il adorait quand elle était comme ça.

« C'est très gentil de votre part, mais … », commença à dire Kayla.

« Aucune discussion, vous le prendrez ! En plus il est complètement aménagé et Rachel a refait la déco du salon quand elle est venue cet été ! Donc, c'est parfait ! Maintenant, passons à autre chose ! Tu fais des études de quoi … Keyla ? »

« Kayla ! », le corrigea-t-elle. « Je fais des études de kinésithérapie »

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Rachel avant de regarder Sam. « Elle est parfaite ! Belle, polie et en plus intelligente ! »

« J'ai fait du café à la cuisine, vous en voulez ? »

« Avec plaisir ! », rigola Rachel. « Je vais t'accompagner pendant qu'eux deux discutent ! Et sois poli, toi ! », menaça-t-elle à Puck qui lança un regard innocent.

« Tu pourras nous amener un soda pour Puck et moi »

« Comme d'habitude », rigola Kayla avant d'embrasser Sam.

« Ils sont déjà assez excités que pour boire du café ! »

« Je suis actif, pas excité », se défendit Noah.

**Dans la cuisine:**

« Sam m'a dit que tu avais un petit garçon », dit doucement Kayla en s'occupant de préparer du café.

« Oui, Aaron ! Je l'aime plus que tout, il est parfait … Tu veux voir une photo ? », dit-elle en sortant son portable.

« Oui ! J'adore les enfants ! J'ai six frères et sœurs ! »

« Six ? », balbutia Rachel en tendant une image d'Aaron qui était assis sur le sol avec la guitare de Puck.

« Oui ! Oh … Il est magnifique ! Il a l'air d'avoir la même joie de vivre que toi »

« Oui, il est très calme mais pétillant »

« Tu as su le laisser à New York ? »

« C'est dur mais il est avec Jesse, son père, tt ils ont vraiment une relation spéciale donc je ne m'inquiète pas »

« Jesse St James ? »

Rachel la regarda.

« Son album est incroyable ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tout écrit et composé lui-même »

« C'est la vérité. En fait, la plupart des chansons parlent de notre histoire. On a eu une relation très passionnée pendant un moment ! La dernière a été écrite pour Aaron »

« C'est incroyablement romantique ! Je trouve ça beau qu'un homme écrive et compose lui-même ! Je pense même que c'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de Sam »

« Sam compose ? »

« Oui ! Il a quelques chansons mais il refuse d'aller dans une agence ! Mais il devrait ! Même si ses compo ne font pas le tub de l'année, elles pourraient l'aider à s'exprimer et à gagner de l'argent »

« J'en parlerai à Jesse, lui et Sam s'entendait bien et ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre »

« Merci beaucoup, Rachel ! Comment il était au lycée ? »

« Sam ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh ! Très gentil en fait, surement l'un des garçons les plus gentils que je connaissais » …

* * *

><p><strong>Première semaine de février<strong>

Le jour de la cérémonie des SAG Awards arriva rapidement sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Entre journées au lit, soirées à la plage et matinées avec Kurt, les jours passaient vite. Et pour le plus grand plaisir de Rachel, Jesse venait de l'appeler pour lui donner des nouvelles d'Aaron. Il avait apparemment annulé tout ce qu'il avait de prévu dans la semaine pour s'occuper de son fils, mais Rachel le soupçonnait d'avoir utilisé Quinn comme baby-sitter une ou deux soirées pour sortir avec sa nouvelle prétendante, Stella. Mais du moment qu'Aaron était heureux, c'était parfait.

Rachel ne reçut aucun prix lors de cette cérémonie même si la série gagna le prix de la meilleure série dramatique. L'ambiance était plus détendue que lors de Golden Globes.

Cette fois-ci, Rachel portait une longue robe rouge avec des épaulettes intrigantes et un dos ouvert. Sa coiffure était simple et lisse. Noah portait, quant à lui, un costume bleu nuit sans ceinture et sans cravate avec une chemise bleue claire dont le dernier bouton était ouvert. C'était classe mais détendu.

Lors de l'after-party, plusieurs personnes vinrent lui parler. Il était au bar avec Rachel assise sur un tabouret en face de lui quand deux hommes arrivèrent.

« Noah Puckerman ! », cria le premier en l'enlaçant amicalement.

« Puckerman », ajouta l'autre en serrant sa main.

« Chris Lorry et Adam Baker ! », rigola Puck avant de remarquer que les deux hommes regardaient Rachel.

« Rachel, ma femme ! »

« Enchantée madame », rigola le premier qu'était Chris en lui serrant la main.

Adam fit de même avant de regarder à nouveau Puck qui observait Rachel.

« Heureuse de faire votre connaissance », dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ce sont deux vieux copains ! Ils ont été mes managers pendant mes premières années de carrière »

« Oh … vous l'avez accompagné au succès alors ? »

« Tout à fait », répondit Chris qui semblait un peu fier.

« Toujours à Los Angeles vous deux alors ? », leur demanda Puck comme il s'asseya sur le tabouret à côté de Rachel. Il posa ensuite une main sur sa cuisse.

« Ouais ! On s'occupe du petit McLee maintenant »

« Une mine d'or, il parait »

« Ouais ! Et toi ? En visite avec ta femme, qui est d'ailleurs sublime ? »

« Hey ! Pas touche ! Mais j'approuve, elle est magnifique »

« On est venue ici pour les cérémonies », expliqua Rachel.

« Tu es actrice ? »

« Oui ! Sur Broadway mais j'ai tourné quelques épisodes de Dexter »

« Le rôle de flic vous va à merveille »

« Merci … »

« Et toi, Puckerman, aucun projet ? »

« Nan ! »

« J'ai entendu dire que Ryan Carter te voulait dans son nouveau film », lâcha soudainement Adam en demanda d'un coup de doigt un verre au serveur du bar.

« Moi dans un film ? Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ? »

Chris haussa les épaules, répondant à la place d'Adam. « Si tu reçois un coup de téléphone dans la semaine, tu me prêtes pendant un mois tes places VIP pour les matchs de baseball »

« Quoi ? Non, non, non »

« Si ! », insista Chris, ce qui faisait rire Adam et Rachel qui étaient plus de côté par rapport à la conversation.

« Ok ! Mais un mois, pas plus »

Rachel regarda Adam et murmura: « Il ne va jamais voir de match de baseball, il pourrait très bien lui donner ses places »

« Si Chris a les places, je devrais l'accompagner et je préfère nettement un bon Fashion Police qu'un match de baseball », rigola Adam. « Gardez les places »

« On pourrait regarder Joan Rivers ensemble et les laisser aller au match »

« Ta femme est incroyable, Puckerman ! Tu me la prêtes pour le reste de la soirée ? »

« Quoi ? Bon, ok, mais c'est juste parce que je suis sûr que t'as aucune vue sur elle »

« Je te préfère toi sur ce coup ! Elle a pas ce qu'il faut pour m'attirer ». Noah attrapa Rachel par le bras et la tira dans un baiser tendre « Ca va aller ? », il lui murmura à l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça. « Ca va, je me sens mieux »

« T'es sûre ? T'es assez fatiguée ces derniers temps, ça doit être ça ? »

« Oui, surement une petite chute de tension ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être prudente »

Il plissa les yeux, la lâchant enfin. « Merci,… et je t'aime », dit-il assez doucement pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Moi aussi », répondit Rachel sur le même ton.

« A nos deux Puckerman », commença Chris quand Adam et Rachel s'éloignèrent dans la salle. « J'ai des propositions pour toi »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Un retour aux sources »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu reprennes le foot, t'es jeune, beau et en bonne santé »

« Je veux pas, mec ! C'est trop ! »

« Trop quoi ? »

« Trop de déplacements, d'entrainements, de régimes ! J'adore manger gras, et pendant cinq ans, ils m'ont interdit de manger des frites et du chocolat ! T'imagines ? Non, plus jamais ça ! »

« T'es complètement débile, Puckerman ! Si tu reprenais ta carrière maintenant, toutes les meilleures équipes se battraient pour t'avoir »

« Je veux pas de ça, j'aime New York et je veux pas prendre le risque de quitter la ville »

« Et Rachel… »

« Et Rachel ! »

« Ca va avec elle ? J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé, et je suis vraiment désolé, ça a dû être dur ! »

Puck gloussa. « Ouais, mais ça va ! On a repris le dessus ! »

« Certain ? »

« Oui ! », répondit honnêtement Puck d'un air dur et sévère.

« Pas de retour aux sources alors ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Même pas pour une association caritative ? »

« Chris ! … Ok ! Mais un match ! »

« Génial ! Je t'enverrai tout par e-mail ! Si la rumeur avec Carter est vrai, tu comptes dire quoi ? »

« Pour jouer dans un film ? D'abord je veux voir le scénario, puis savoir où ça se tourne, après j'en parlerai avec Rachel et finalement je donnerai ma réponse »

« Une vraie diva ! »

« Ferme-là »

« Quelque chose va pas avec ta femme ? », demanda soudainement Chris en regardant de l'autre côté de la salle où était assise Rachel à une table avec Adam. Elle semblait pas très bien. Elle avait sa tête appuyée sur sa main gauche.

« Elle se sent pas trop bien, j'crois que je devrais la ramener à l'appartement »

« Ouais … Parce que là, je commence vraiment à flipper, elle est blanche comme neige ! »

Puck attrapa son verre, le bu cu sec et marcha d'un pas décidé vers Rachel. Chris le suivait.

Une fois prêt d'elle, il alla se place derrière sa chaise, et posa une main sur son épaule avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Mmm … Je me sens vraiment mal »

« Allez, viens ! », l'encouragea Puck en attrapant sa main avant de la laisser poser sa tête contre son biceps. Adam alla embrasser Rachel sur la joue et Chris leur fit un signe de tête pour les pousser à partir. Noah était plutôt inquiet, Rachel ne tombait jamais malade et encore moins quand la température à l'extérieur était parfaite.

Il l'aida à s'installer dans la voiture avant de s'assoir lui-même sur le siège conducteur. Il n'alluma pas la radio pendant le trajet. Elle avait surement besoin de calme et de sommeil. Elle laissa d'ailleurs vite ses paupières lourdes prendre le dessus. Elle était vraiment fatiguée en ce moment malgré les dix heures par jour qu'elle passait à dormir et les heures qu'elle passait à flemmarder sur la plage avec Noah.

Lorsque Puck se gara devant l'appartement, Rachel dormait toujours.

« Rachel … », l'appela-t-il doucement alors qu'il était sorti de la voiture pour essayer de la réveiller et l'aider à monter dans l'appartement. « Réveille-toi, on est arrivé », il marmonna. Mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. « Rachel ? », commença-t-il à dire inquiet voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Ni un sourire rêveur, ni un mouvement de tête, ni un ronchonnement, rien ! « Rachel ! », dit-il plus fort comme il commençait à s'affoler. Elle était toujours aussi blanche et des cernes s'étaient formés en dessous de ses yeux. « Rachel ! », il cria en la secouant légèrement, espérant qu'elle était juste profondément endormie. « Rachel ! Merde, réveilles-toi ! », il hurla en essayant de la pincer, de la gifler, de faire n'importe quoi pour provoquer une réaction. Mais toujours rien !

* * *

><p><strong>Détail sur les tenues : <strong>

**La robe de Rachel aux Golden Globes (1ère soirée dans le chapitre) est celle de Lea Michele aux SAG Awards 2012**

**La robe de Rachel aux SAG (2ème soirée) est celle de Lea Michele aux Emmy Awards 2011**

**Le costume de Noah aux SAG sera sur mon blog dans la soirée :p **

**Suspens ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre alors tout est possible ! J'ai plusieurs idées en tête et la mort n'est jamais loin xD**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire :)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Petit détail qui peut vous rassurer ou non: l'histoire est loin d'être finie donc ...**

**Un ou deux commentaires avant le prochain chapitre ? Les anonymes sont autorisés ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>L'attente devenait insupportable. Il ne s'attendait pas à venir ici. Cette semaine était supposée être parfaite et reposante pour leur couple, ils en avaient besoin. Ils étaient jeunes et la vie n'était pas supposée les effrayer d'une telle façon. Ils étaient supposés s'aimer avec passion, profiter de la vie, des plaisirs, de l'amour, de leurs amis, de leur famille, de leurs ambitions mais pas s'inquiéter de leur santé ou des épreuves qui les attendaient.<p>

Noah était assis sur ce fauteuil beige en tissu depuis près d'une heure trente. Il avait les coudes posés sur ses genoux et sa tête posée sur ses paumes de mains. Il regardait le sol, essayant de ne pas se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital en ambulance.

C'était il y a deux mois et deux jours. C'était presque aussi traumatisant qu'aujourd'hui, mais tout s'était passé aussi vite et avec ce même calme.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back :<em>

_« Rachel ? », il l'appela pour lui montrer une chambre pour bébé couleur chocolat. Il se retourna quand elle ne lui répondit pas, pensant qu'elle avait surement eu un coup de cœur pour une autre chambre. « Berry… »_

_« Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux », dit-elle, tenant son fils d'une main et regardant l'eau entre ses jambes._

_Puck courut vers elle malgré le fait qu'elle n'était qu'à deux mètres à peine. « Ca va aller ! Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital »_

_« Je … Noah », elle marmonnant, essayant d'attirer son attention. Il la regarda alors, arrêtant de la tirer avec lui pour quitter le magasin. Elle était très pâle et son regard rempli de peur. _

_« Tu as un bobo, maman ? Il y a du sang sur tes jambes », fit remarquer Aaron qui regardait sa mère, légèrement effrayé. _

_« On doit aller à l'hôpital ! Tout de suite ! », dit-il plus fort. Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin hormis quelques vieilles dames et deux vendeuses. L'une d'entre elles, qui se trouvait tout près, remarqua le problème et vint vers eux._

_« Vous allez bien madame? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? », elle demanda gentiment._

_« J'ai perdu les eaux », dit calmement Rachel alors que Puck essayait de la faire avancer, mais elle restait immobile comme figée._

_« Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! », cria la vendeuse en mettant en main devant sa bouche. « Andrea ! Appelle une ambulance tout de suite ! Une femme enceinte va accoucher ici et elle perd du sang ! »_

_Rachel se cramponna alors à Puck qui essayait toujours de la faire bouger. « J'ai peur, Noah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », pleura-t-elle.._

_« Tout ira bien, chérie, reste calme », la rassura-t-il en la serrant contre son torse avant de la forcer à s'assoir sur une chaise qui était posée tout près. Rachel se rendit compte que son fils devait être extrêmement effrayé, surtout qu'il était fatigué, et que le moindre commentaire pouvait le faire pleurer._

_« Maman ? », il demanda._

_La vendeuse vint alors près de lui._

_« Un docteur va venir chercher ta maman, mais ça va aller, d'accord ? »_

_« Maman ? », redemanda-t-il tandis que des petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Noah, partagé entre son beau-fils et Rachel se décida quand même à le prendre contre lui tout en tenant la main de Rachel._

_L'autre vendeuse arriva en courant vers eux. « L'ambulance sera là dans une dizaine de minutes ! Ils m'ont dit que vous ne deviez surtout pas bouger ! »_

_Rachel soupira, donnant à Noah un regard désespéré. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais dans sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie aussi effrayée et incapable de réfléchir correctement. De plus, ses jambes commençaient à être lourdes et elle avait de plus en plus mal au ventre. _

_Noah s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, essayant de la rassurer avec des mots doux, et caressant sans cesse ses mains._

_« Ca va aller », lui dit-il encore une fois._

_« J'ai mal », gémit-elle quand Noah essayant d'enlever le sang de ses jambes. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais ça les inquiétait énormément quand même._

_« Va chercher des essuies, Andrea ! Il doit y en avoir dans une des chambres d'expo »_

_« J'y vais tout de suite ! »_

_« Aaron ? », s'inquiéta soudainement Rachel en s'abaissant pour voir si le petit garçon pleurait toujours contre la poitrine de Noah._

_« Il est juste ici », répondit Puck en attirant Aaron près de lui, pour que Rachel puisse le voir. « Il dort »_

_Rachel remercia mentalement le seigneur. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que son fils de trois ans assiste à ça._

_« Je crois que j'ai des contractions », gémit-elle, serrant la main de Puck._

_« J'aurais pas dû t'amener ici, je suis tellement désolé… »_

_« Noah… J'ai peur, et je me fiche de tout ça ! Je veux juste que tu restes près de moi », murmura-t-elle à son oreille._

_Noah avait les yeux mouillés, il était dépassé par la situation qui était très calme. Les peu de clients étaient à présent autour d'eux mais restaient calmes. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'exciter, même si Rachel perdait de plus en plus de sang._

_« L'ambulance est dans l'ascenseur ! », les informa Andrea en donnant les essuies avec lesquels Puck essuya les jambes de Rachel. Une vieille dame avait forcé son fils à porter Aaron qui dormait en attendant qu'un médecin arrive. _

_Rachel souffrait énormément mais elle essayait de rester calme. Le stress n'était pas bon pour leur fille._

_Les secours arrièrent alors dans la grande pièce et se dirigèrent vers eux en courant. _

_Un homme vint directement près de Rachel._

_« Vous en êtes à combien de mois ? », il lui demanda pendant qu'un autre médecin la plaçait sur une civière en hauteur. _

_« Six mois et demi ! J'ai perdu les eaux il y a un quart d'heure et je pense que j'ai des contractions »_

_Noah était à présent debout, comme un autre ambulancier le lui avait demandé, et avait repris Aaron dans ses bras. _

_« Tout ce sang, c'est pas normal hein? », il demanda avec stress._

_Un autre médecin, qui était à présent en train de consulter Rachel lui fit un signe négatif de la tête avant couper la petite culotte de Rachel et de mettre des gants._

_« Je suis médecin urgentiste, madame ! Mais avant qu'on ne puisse partir, il faut que je vérifie si vous êtes dilaté ! Si vous me dites que vous avez des contractions, le bébé pourrait venir d'un instant à l'autre et l'ascenseur n'est vraiment pas le meilleur endroit »_

_« D'accord »_

_Le médecin urgentiste regarda l'autre qui avait posé quelques questions à Rachel._

_« Elle en est déjà à cinq centimètres ! On doit l'emmener au plus vite ! Elle commence à faire une hémorragie, on dirait que son placenta se déchire ! Le bébé a un effet de pression dessus»_

_« Quoi ? », cria Puck. « Une hémorragie ? »_

_« Oui, monsieur, d'ailleurs, suivez-nous, je vais devoir vous demander ces antécédents durant le voyage ! », expliqua un médecin une fois que Rachel était sur la civière._

_« Ok ! », il marmonna en les suivants. « Ca va aller, chérie », il murmura à l'oreille de Rachel pendant qu'ils étaient dans l'ambulance. Aaron s'était endormi sur son épaule. « Tout ira bien ! On sera arrivé dans deux minutes »_

_« J'ai peur, Noah », dit-elle à travers le masque d'oxygène._

_« Je sais… Mais je suis là, je vais pas te laisser ! », dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre. Le médecin urgentiste était toujours en train d'essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. Cette dernière semblait minime mais elle pouvait quand même lui coûter la vie. _

_« C'est votre fils ? »,demanda l'ambulancier qui était assis à côté, surveillant les constantes de Rachel._

_Noah ne réfléchit pas. « Ouais ! Il a trois ans et demi »_

_« C'est une fille, un garçon cette fois-ci ? »_

_« Une fille », rigola nerveusement Puck. « C'était prévu pour février ! »_

_« Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom ? »_

_Noah regardait toujours Rachel dans les yeux, une main dans la sienne et l'autre sur son ventre._

_« Sarah ! On est tous deux juifs ! En fait, on aurait très bien pu choisir un prénom qui ne l'est pas, mais on voulait faire plaisir à nos parents »_

_« Mon aînée s'appelle Sarah aussi ! »_

_« Elle va survivre ? »_

_« Ca dépend d'elle ! Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, monsieur Puckerman mais votre bébé n'a peut-être pas les poumons assez développés »_

_« Ouais … », dit-il avant de retourner son attention à Rachel. « On y est, bébé ! Tout ira bien ! Je reste avec toi, un des docs m'a dit qu'une infirmière gardera un œil sur Aaron pendant l'accouchement »_

_Elle acquiesça comme les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent._

_« Femme de 26 ans ! Enceinte de 29 semaines ! Grossesse à risque léger vu le placenta légèrement trop bas qui commence à se déchirer ! Dilatée de 7 cm et souhaite un accouchement naturel ! Une salle est libre ? », cria le médecin urgentiste en sortant de l'ambulance._

_Une dizaine de médecins se trouvaient devant l'hôpital. Puck se serait vraiment cru dans un de ces épisodes de Grey's Anatomy. Et ils détestaient plus que tout cette série._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir, une infirmière vint vers Puck. _

_« Laissez-moi prendre votre fils, il sera en sécurité ! Allez avec votre femme »_

_« Merci ! », dit-il en lui donnant vite Aaron qui était toujours endormi._

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, il était ici parce que Rachel ne s'était pas réveillée. Mort de peur, il avait appelé une ambulance et Kurt pour qu'il le rejoigne à l'hôpital. Quinze minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé ici pendant que Rachel était prise en charge.<p>

Avant même de pouvoir s'assoir, une infirmière était venue lui poser des questions. Maintenant, elle était partie, et il attendait. Kurt et Blaine étaient arrivés entre-temps.

« Ses pères seront ici d'ici quelques heures, ils prennent le premier vol ! », annonça Kurt.

« Merci », dit Puck en relevant légèrement la tête. « Ils n'ont pas discuté pour Aaron ? »

« Non, ils comprennent que tu préfères qu'il ne sache rien pour l'instant et Jesse était d'accord avec toi ! Pour l'instant, le petit ne sait rien »

« Merci »

« Ca va aller, Puck », essaya de le rassurer Kurt en allant poser une main sur son dos. « Rachel est forte »

« Ouais ! Mais ça n'empêche que je m'inquiète ! La dernière fois que je suis allé dans un hôpital, ma fille est morte ! Ma femme pourrait très bien mourir aujourd'hui », maugréa-t-il en se levant. Il transpirait et semblait plus inquiet que jamais.

« C'est pas la même chose cette fois-ci », essaya Blaine. « Ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple malaise »

« Tu peux pas être sûr de ça ! On sait pas ce qu'elle a ! Ca se trouve elle a fait un AVC comme le voisin de ma mère ! »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Puck »

Noah passait ses mains sur son crâne. « Je peux pas la perdre ! », dit-il. « Elle peut pas mourir maintenant, elle est trop jeune… Elle a même pas encore joué dans toutes les pièces qu'elle rêvait de faire »

« Elle ne va pas mourir »

Noah soupira et se rassit. « J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Jamais tout rentrera dans l'ordre, putain »

Kurt lui caressa de nouveau le dos. Noah était désemparé.

« Un médecin arrive », les réveilla Blaine en se levant. Kurt et Noah firent de même. Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté de Noah.

Un médecin âgé aux cheveux grisonnants arriva près d'eux.

« Monsieur Puckerman ? », il demanda.

Puck lui serra la main. « C'est moi ! Comment va Rachel ? »

« Bonjour ! Votre femme est dans un état stable ! »

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Pas directement, j'aimerais d'abord vous parler dans mon bureau, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas morte »

Noah hocha la tête et suivit l'homme dans un bureau. L'ambiance était glaciale.

« Votre femme … »

« Rachel », l'interrompit-il.

« Rachel est dans un coma diabétique temporaire »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Quand vous êtes arrivés ici, on ignorait ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ! Elle semblait en pleine santé et sans aucun problème évident ! Après quelques tests, nous avons découvert qu'elle souffrait d'un diabète du type 1 »

« Rachel n'a jamais été diabétique »

« Il s'agit en fait d'un diabète gestationnel c'est-à-dire d'un diabète de grossesse »

Puck était sans voix devant cette déclaration. « Rachel n'est pas enceinte »

« Selon les tests sanguins, Rachel est enceinte de cinq semaines »

« Oh… »

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

« Non ! On… On a perdu notre fille à la naissance il y a quelques mois … Elle était prématurée »

« Mes sincères condoléances monsieur Puckerman, cette information pourrait nous aider ! Je devrais recevoir le dossier de Rachel dans les heures à venir ! Mais comme je le disais, Rachel est diabétique. Habituellement le diabète gestationnel se manifeste à la fin 24ème semaine, je suppose donc que votre femme souffrait de ce diabète avant de tomber enceinte »

Puck ne bougeait pas, il était absorbé par les paroles du médecin assis en face de lui.

« Elle va se réveiller ? », finit-il par demander. La seule chose qui l'obsédait était de voir Rachel et l'enfant qu'elle portait à présent.

« Oui ! Pour l'instant, elle est toujours dans le coma à cause d'une hyperglycémie et d'une déshydratation importante, mais vu son jeune âge et ses antécédents, tout porte à croire qu'elle devrait se réveiller dans les prochains jours, mais il y a toujours le risque »

« Qu'elle ne se réveille jamais ? »

« Oui ! En attendant, on va faire plus de test et une échographie de l'embryon ! »

Puck acquiesça.

« Est-ce que Rachel a été malade ces dernières semaines ? Aucun symptôme spécifique ? »

« Elle était fatiguée et mangeait plus »

« Mmm… Ces symptômes peuvent aussi être liés à la grossesse ! Vous avez d'autres enfant ? »

« Rachel a un fils de trois ans et demi »

« Comment s'est déroulée la grossesse ? »

Puck hésita à répondre. « Bien je pense, elle m'a dit qu'Aaron était léger quand il est né et que l'accouchement était long mais je pense pas qu'elle a eu d'autres problèmes »

« Merci… Aucune fausse couche récente ? »

« Non, jamais»

« Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de répondre à toutes ces questions, mais nous avons quelques problèmes informatiques en ce moment, et le transfert des dossiers prend du temps »

« Comment vous allez la soigner ? »

« Par injection d'insuline ! Si vous décidez de ne pas interrompre la grossesse, Rachel devra suivre un régime strict en plus des piqures, mais normalement, une fois qu'elle aura accouché, le diabète devrait disparaitre, mais le risque d'en développer un par la suite sera tout de même élevé »

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Je vais vous guider jusqu'à sa chambre »

« Merci »

Le médecin se leva et sortit du bureau avec Puck. Ce dernier se sentait bizarre, tout s'était passé si vite, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser ou quoi faire. La situation était trop compliquée et dramatique en ce moment même.

« Excusez-moi pour la discussion dans mon bureau, monsieur Puckerman. Les médecins peuvent paraitre insensibles parfois »

« Ouais »

« Une gynécologue devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes pour faire une échographie à votre femme ! La chambre est ici, vous pouvez entrer ! S'il y a un problème, des infirmières se trouvent juste ici à votre disposition »

Noah était devant l'entrée de la chambre. La porte était ouverte et il pouvait apercevoir Rachel couchée dans un lit. C'était comme si elle dormait. Elle avait un peu plus de couleurs et aucun tube n'était dans sa bouche. Elle avait juste un Baxter à son bras droit ainsi que quelques autres branchements. Il marcha lourdement jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit.

Honnêtement, il était perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler ou juste la regarder. Le seul geste qu'il entreprit fut de lui prendre la main. Sa peau était froide comparée à la sienne. Il avait l'impression d'être en enfer.

Un bruit derrière lui le réveilla de ses pensées. Kurt et Blaine entraient dans la pièce jaune pale. Kurt semblait terrifié et Blaine tout aussi perdu que Puck.

« Une infirmière nous a dit qu'on pouvait venir », se justifia Blaine, restant au pied du lit. Kurt avait continué à avancer près du lit. Il était du côté opposé de Puck.

« Seigneur Dieu, qu'as-tu donc fait de notre diva ? », souffla-t-il avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, une main sur le bras de Rachel. Il ne savait toujours pas de quoi elle souffrait.

Blaine observait Puck silencieusement.

« Ca va, Puckerman ? », il osa lui demander.

« Mieux qu'elle »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? », questionna Kurt d'une voix douce.

Noah leva la tête vers le jeune homme. « Elle est dans un coma diabétique »

« Diabétique ? Rachel n'a pas de problème de diabète»

« On lui a jamais diagnostiqué ! »

« Elle va se réveiller ? »

Puck soupira, sa bouche était sèche et ses mains moites. « Normalement oui ! On a de bons espoirs »

« Ouf… »

« Comment ils vont soigner son diabète ? Par insuline ou médicaments ? », lui demanda Blaine. Il s'y connaissait un peu en la matière, son frère Cooper était lui-même diabétique depuis la naissance.

« Par insuline ! »

« A vie ? »

« Je sais pas, mec … », Puck hésitait à leur parler de la grossesse. « On verra bien quand elle se réveillera »

« J'espère que ça sera bientôt »

« Je suis tellement navré pour toi, Noah », s'excusa Kurt. C'était très rare quand il utilisait son vrai prénom. C'était seulement dans ce genre de situation, c'est-à-dire très rarement. « Tout ce qui vous arrive ces derniers temps est si injuste ! Et nous, on est ici, on a une vie tranquille ! Quinn a son mariage, sa grossesse, nous on a le succès, et toi et Rachel vous essayez de vous reconstruire et quand vous y arrivez, il y a autre chose qui vous tombe dessus … », pleura Kurt comme Blaine vint le serrer contre lui.

« T'es si dramatique, Hummel ! On va bien avec Rachel ! La mort de Sarah a été dure mais c'est la vie ! On va pas vous empêcher d'être heureux »

« Je sais mais … Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour Rachel quand votre petite fille vous a quittés… », il balbutia en essuyant ses larmes.

A ce moment-là, une jeune femme blonde et bouclée entra dans la chambre et les interrompit. Elle se dirigea directement vers Noah qui s'était mis debout.

« Bonjour, monsieur Puckerman, je suis le docteur Milie Clayton, je suis gynécologue et diététiste»

« Bonjour »

« Enchantée messieurs », dit-elle à Blaine et Kurt avant de rendre son attention à Puck.

« Le docteur Harrison m'a prévenue de l'état de votre femme », commença-t-elle en préparant Rachel. Elle avait baissé la couverture et soulevé sa robe de chambre. Les médecins lui avaient mis des sous-vêtements d'hôpital blancs. « Avant de pouvoir établir un traitement, je vais devoir faire une échographie ! Ses prises de sang nous ont informés qu'elle est enceinte, mais rien n'est jamais sûr à 100 % »

« Ok », répondit-il calmement, se rasseyant pendant que la jeune femme, qui était très amicale et rassurante dans ses regards, se préparait à faire une échographie à Rachel.

« Rachel est enceinte ? », demanda brusquement Kurt.

« Ouais, de cinq semaines, il parait, mais le diabète viendrait d'avant sa grossesse ! Ils doivent encore faire des tests »

« Tu veux que j'aille prévenir ses pères ? », proposa Blaine.

« Si ça te dérange pas, ça serait sympa »

« J'y vais tout de suite »

« Bon ! Votre femme est bel et bien enceinte, toutes mes félicitations monsieur Puckerman, vous allez être papa d'ici 34 semaines »

« Merci … », dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Même dans cette situation dramatique, un enfant restait un heureux évènement.

« L'embryon mesure 6 millimètres, il est donc bien développé. Nous allons bien sûr effectuer d'autres analyses sanguines et sous votre accord une amniocentèse »

« Pourquoi ? On fait pas juste ça aux femmes de la trentaine ? »

« Le diabète augmente les risques d'anomalies, mais nous pourrons l'effectuer que sous votre accord et à la 12ème semaine de grossesse »

« Le bébé va bien ? », redemande Kurt pour se rassurer.

« Pour l'instant, tout semble parfait ! Il est sur la bonne voie pour montrer le bout de son nez au début de l'automne, mi-octobre je dirais », s'extasia la jeune femme qui semblait vraiment passionnée par son travail. « Vous allez le garder ? », demanda-t-elle ensuite à Puck.

« Heu… Je… C'était pas prévu ! »

« Oh… Mais le dossier de votre femme ne me dit pas qu'elle était sous contraceptif »

« Elle ne l'était pas », répondit honnêtement Puck en regardant Kurt.

« Je ne vous juge pas, vous savez »

« Ouais »

« Je ne fais pas ce métier depuis longtemps et ça me met toujours mal à l'aise quand les parents me disent que le bébé n'était pas voulu »

« Il n'était pas prévu, c'est différent », dit Puck avant de se rendre compte que ses paroles pouvaient sonner dures. « Mais je comprends… C'est pas de votre faute »

« Oui… Vous discuterez plus amplement de tout ça avec votre gynécologue ! »

« Le bébé, si on le garde, il peut … »

« Etre atteint du diabète ? Oui, c'est possible, mais de nos jours, le pourcentage est très faible ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, un diététiste viendra vous voir si vous souhaitez garder l'enfant»

« Ok … », marmonna-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés comme il tenait la main de Rachel.

La jeune médecin se tenait maintenant au pied du lit de Rachel, son dossier contre sa poitrine. « Vous avez d'autres questions ? »

Kurt se décida à parler. « Rachel a perdu un bébé il y a peu de temps »

« Oui, j'ai lu ça dans son dossier »

« Elle ne supporterait pas une fausse couche »

« Le risque est plus élevé que pour une grossesse normale, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, les pourcentages sont très infimes ! En fait, le seul grand risque, et qui touche seulement 20 % des grossesses, c'est qu'elle ait un bébé trop gros et donc qu'elle doive subir une césarienne »

« Merci »

« Rien d'autre ? »

Puck secoua la tête.

« Ne perdez pas espoirs, monsieur Puckerman, votre femme va bientôt se réveiller, et votre vie reprendra le cours de sa route, avec ou sans cet enfant ! Le bonheur n'est jamais loin »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez la réponse à votre question xD<strong>

**Il y a beaucoup de termes médicaux dans ce chapitre, mais ça va très vite devenir simple, aucune inquiétude :p**

**Je ne suis pas sûre à 100% de ce que j'ai affirmé dans ce chapitre, mais après tout c'est une fiction, est le principal devrait être juste :)**

**Donc, pour ou contre une grossesse ? Un avortement en vue ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et spoiler, le drame ne va pas durer trop longtemps.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de tout ceci :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le chapitre 10**

**J'espère qu'il est un minimum crédible xD Aussi non... bah dites-vous que ce n'est qu'une histoire**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back:<em>

_Une grasse matinée était toujours signe de bonne humeur pour Puck et Rachel. Cette dernière était plutôt une lève tôt, mais depuis sa grossesse, elle aimait passer du temps avec Puck au lit. Il la réveillait lentement avec des baisers sur son cou et des caresses sur son ventre à présent bien rebondissant et elle émergeait enfin._

_Rachel en était à six mois, et elle se sentait énorme. Quand elle était enceinte d'Aaron, elle avait un ventre minuscule. A vrai dire, elle était dans une situation délicate, étant toujours à l'université et ayant quitté Jesse avant même qu'elle ne sache qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde la remarque(pour une fois). Mais cette fois-ci, l'enfant était voulu, en précisant qu'elle aimait plus que tout Aaron et qu'il n'était vraiment pas une erreur pour elle, et elle acceptait pleinement sa grossesse. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait pris un peu plus de poids, surtout avec Puck qui adorait lui ramener la crème glacée qu'elle adorait tous les soirs._

_« C'est étrange que mon ventre soit si énorme », rigola Rachel, appuyée contre la tête de lit tandis que Puck était sur ses genoux sur le lit à côté d'elle, s'amusant avec son ventre._

_« J'aime ton gros ventre »_

_Elle le tua du regard. _

_« Quoi ? », dit-il innocemment d'une voix rauque en haussant les épaules. « Tu l'as dit toi-même », et puis il continua à murmurer des mots doux à sa fille qui n'était même pas encore née._

_« Tu savais qu'à ce stade de la grossesse le bébé peut reconnaitre nos voix… Il parait que ça peut l'aider à se calmer »_

_Rachel sourit. Noah était si mignon quand il se mettait à parler comme ça. Il pouvait très bien continuer de le nier, Rachel savait qu'il était accro aux livres sur la grossesse._

_« Tu devrais lui chanter une chanson », proposa-t-elle en caressant son ventre. « Elle adore quand tu fais ça »_

_Puck rigola et attrapa sa guitare posée au pied du lit et se mit à chanter comme le soir précédent._

_**So long**_

_**I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long**_

_**Sometimes I don't know what I will find**_

_**I only know it's a matter of time**_

_**When you love someome**_

_**When you love someone**_

_**It feels so right, so warm and true**_

_**I need to know if you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I'm wrong**_

_**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong**_

_**This heart of mine has been hurt before**_

_**This time I wanna be sure**_

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**To come into my life**_

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**A love that will survive**_

_**I've been waiting for someone new**_

_**To make me feel alive**_

_**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**_

_**To come into my life**_

_« C'est la première chanson que j'ai chantée à Beth quand je l'ai revue », sourit-il nerveusement en posant l'instrument musical à côté de lui sur la couette blanche._

_Rachel se détacha de la tête de lit, s'appuyant vers l'avant, tombant ainsi sur ses genoux pour être à la même hauteur de Puck qui était assis._

_Elle passa sa main sur ses cheveux courts où une crête mais presque aussi courte que le reste de ses cheveux se laissait apparaitre._

_« C'était magnifique, je suis sûre que notre fille sera tout aussi heureuse que l'est Beth maintenant ! Tu as faits le bon choix en la confiant à Shelby »_

_« Ouais », marmonna-t-il. « Mais je m'en voudrais toujours. Je voulais vraiment m'occuper d'elle, c'était comme … le … la seule chose qui pouvait me sauver de ma stupidité ! Je suis encore un connard parfois, mais… »_

_« Je comprends », acquiesça Rachel en l'embrassant doucement sur ses lèvres. Il la laissa faire sans réagir. Elle posa ensuite son front sur le sien comme il avait une main sur son ventre._

_« Hé, elle vient juste de te donner un coup de pied ! », il cria en regardant le ventre et puis Rachel. Il était complètement excité. « Je suis sûr qu'elle aura la même force qu'un petit gars ! Ma fille va être une dure à cuire »_

_« Je n'en doute pas », rigola Rachel, sentant à nouveau des coups de pied. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était couchée contre le torse de Noah qui regardait le plafond. Le bébé s'était calme et Rachel voulait rester dans les bras de son mari._

_« Il lui faut un deuxième prénom »_

_« Elpheba ! », proposa directement Rachel. _

_« Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ce truc ? »_

_« C'est le personnage principal de Wicked, Noah ! Ce spectacle est un chef-d'œuvre »_

_« Ah ouais,… c'est vrai mais je pensais plus à un truc comme Alex ou Taylor! »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Ou encore Sydney »_

_« Tous ces prénoms sont mixtes ! »_

_« Je sais… Mais ils sont courts, j'aime bien les prénoms courts »_

_« J'avais remarqué »_

_« Si tu trouves un prénom symbolique long, ça me dérangera pas, mais je veux pas d'un prénom à la mode que tout le monde choisi ! »_

_« J'aime vraiment bien Maria … », le supplia-t-elle. « Je rêve depuis que je suis une petite fille d'appeler ma fille Maria »_

_« Maria… Maria… », prononça Puck comme si le prénom était vraiment moche. « Ca fait portugais »_

_« Portugais ? »_

_« Ouais ! J'ai été au Portugal quand je commençais tout juste à jouer au foot, et plein de gamines s'appelaient Maria ! »_

_« Katie ? C'est le personnage principal dans nos plus belles années »_

_« Jamais ! J'ai vu ce film des centaines de fois et là, j'en peux plus de cette Katie ! Elle me sort par les trous de nez »_

_« L'histoire est si belle… et Katie n'est vraiment pas un prénom à la mode tu sais »_

_« Je veux bien Maria mais en troisième prénom », céda-t-il._

_« Vraiment ? T'es sûr ? »_

_« Ouais… »_

_« Merci, Noah, merci », dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le visage. « Je veux bien te laisser choisir le deuxième prénom mais propose-moi quelque chose de symbolique, de beau et de féminin ! »_

_« Tout ce que tu veux, Berry »_

_« Berry ? »_

_« J'aime bien t'appeler comme ça ! Ca me rappelle nos années de lycée quand tu mettais tes jupes courtes… », sous-entendit-il en soulevant ses sourcils._

_« Cochon ! »_

_« Quoi ? Dis pas que ça te dérangeait que je regarde tes jambes… »_

_« Bon… J'avoue que c'était très flatteur qu'un garçon comme toi pose ses yeux sur moi mais …»_

_« J'étais hyper sexy et sympa »_

_« Sauf durant la période où tu me lançais des slushies »_

_« Je l'ai fait que trois fois ! Et je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que tu aimais ceux aux raisins »_

_« C'est juste ! »_

* * *

><p>Les pères de Rachel, Hiram et Leroy étaient arrivés à Los Angeles le lundi soir. Puck était resté à l'hôpital sur le fauteuil qui était placé dans le coin de la chambre de Rachel tandis que Kurt et Blaine étaient allés accueillir les deux hommes à l'aéroport. Comme disait Puck : « Les gays s'entendent bien entre eux ! Ils sont même pires que ma mère avec les autres vieilles du temple ».<p>

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé la nuit dans l'appartement de Noah (il l'avait acheté lorsqu'il avait commencé à jouer au foot), ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital où Rachel était encore dans le coma. On était mardi, ça faisait donc près de 20 heures qu'elle était ailleurs, dans un monde qu'elle seule connaissait. Le médecin avait affirmé que ses constantes s'amélioraient et qu'elle allait se réveiller dans la semaine.

« Je veux que ma fille soit transférée à New York », dit soudainement Leroy. « C'est là qu'elle aime être et qu'elle vit ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille ici, avec des médecins qu'elle ne connait pas et sans son fils »

« Monsieur Berry », s'excusa le médecin. « Un tel déplacement est risqué »

« Quels sont les risques ? »

« Rachel pourrait avoir un problème pendant le voyage … »

« Lequel ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Je peux payer n'importe quoi ! », affirma Puck qui était toujours assis sur la chaise à côté du lit. «J'ai des économies ! Peu importe le prix, je payerai ! »

Le médecin hésita, soupirant. « Un tel voyage serait préférable d'être fait par avion ou jet privé mais le coût est vraiment élevé monsieur Puckerman, et une équipe de médecins sera nécessaire »

« Combien ? », demanda Puck, alors que les pères de Rachel trépignaient aussi d'impatiente.

« Je ne sais pas le prix exact… Je dirais entre 50 000 et 75 000 dollars pour un voyage de jour en jet privé avec la meilleure équipe et entre 15 000 et 30 000 pour un voyage dans un avion basique »

« Vous aurez un check cette après-midi sur votre bureau ! », décida Puck. « Je veux la meilleure équipe et le jet ! »

« D'accord, je vais organiser tout ça, mais vous allez devoir signer un document comme quoi vous le vouliez vraiment ! Je ne veux pas que tout me retombe dessus s'il y a un problème »

« Comme vous voudrez »

« Merci docteur », dit Hiram avec un sourire avant que le médecin quitte la chambre. Une fois que ce dernier était bien parti, Leroy alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil placé contre un mur alors que son mari s'assit sur le bord du lit de Rachel.

« Elle est enceinte alors ? », il demanda à Puck.

« Je suis vraiment désolé,… J'ai vraiment rien fait pour que ça arrive … J'étais quasi certain qu'elle reprenait la pilule »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute, Puck ! Je sais que tu ne forcerais pas Rachel à tomber enceinte »

« Vous avez parlé à Aaron ? »

« Non ! Jesse et nous-mêmes avons décidé qu'il était mieux qu'il ne sache rien tant que Rachel n'est pas à New York »

« C'est bien ! », marmonna Puck dans sa barbe tandis que ses yeux clignaient et qu'un de ses genoux tremblait. L'attitude des pères de Rachel l'aidait mais il n'arrivait pas s'empêcher de stresser. En aucun cas il ne voulait montrer un signe de faiblesse, préférant mettre en avant son côté dur sans sentiment.

* * *

><p>Avant de quitter le territoire Californien, Puck chargea Kurt de s'occuper du cas de Sam et de lui donner les clés de l'appartement. Sam avait toujours été un gars super avec lui et il savait que Rachel voulait vraiment lui prêter ce logement.<p>

Un avion privé, totalement équipé pour les patients comme Rachel l'attendait sur le toit de l'hôpital. Lui seul était autorisé à l'accompagner. Trois heures de vol étaient prévues et Puck devait rester assis à côté.

C'est donc après plusieurs heures qu'ils atterrirent à New York. Aucun problème n'était survenu durant le voyage. Une équipe les attendait sur le toit de l'hôpital de New York. Rachel fut placée d'une rapidité époustouflante dans une chambre. Puck était resté avec elle tout au long de cette aventure.

Un médecin de Los Angeles expliqua tout son dossier au nouveau médecin, le docteur Gatsby, et quitta la côté Est. Le docteur Gatsby semblait plus agréable que celui de Los Angeles. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et les traits fins. Il n'avait pas un regard froid ou une voix grave, il était plaisant en fait. En plus, il faisait beaucoup de blagues similaires à celles de Puck avec les infirmières. C'était un bon gars.

« Monsieur Puckerman ! Bonjour ! », le salua-t-il avec un grand sourire en lui tendant une main que serra Noah. « Comment dois-je vous appeler ? D'après les infirmières, seule votre famille vous appela Noah ! »

« Puck ! », affirma-t-il avec un sourire, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon brun foncé. Il portait aussi un t-shirt blanc à col V.

« Elles sont folles de vous », rigola le docteur Gatsby en montrant d'un coup de tête le coin des infirmières.

« Je suppose que les sportifs ont toujours attiré les femmes »

« Je le confirme ! Ma femme n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle m'a épousé rien que parce qu'elle a toujours fantasmé sur les nageur », il rigola. « Bon, soyons sérieux quelques instants … », se reprit-il en levant la tête vers Rachel qui était couchée sur un lit aux couvertures couleur crème. « Votre femme est dans un coma diabétique ! Son médecin de Los Angeles m'a affirmé qu'elle souffrait d'un diabète gestationnel »

« C'est ça »

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on lui donne par intraveineuse une petite dose du produit miracle. Ca devrait l'aider à se réveiller »

« Du produit miracle ? »

« Aucune inquiétude, il est légal ! »

« Ok … »

« Vous avez pris une décision pour l'enfant ? »

« Heuu…. Non ! »

« D'accord… », marmonna le médecin en écrivant sur le dossier avant de le fermer. « Tout devrait s'arranger alors »

Puck acquiesça, regardant Rachel.

« Votre devriez dormir, Puck ! »

« Ouais, je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit », il ricana en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu si épuisé. Il avait des cernes et il semblait complètement à plat.

« Bon je vais vous laisser, mais n'hésitez pas à fermer la porte si vous voulez vous reposer! Le canapé près de la fenêtre sert à ça… Bon, en ignorant que je l'utilise de temps en temps quand les salles de garde sont occupées, mais au départ il est destiné aux familles des patients »

« Merci »

« Bye ! Je reviens d'ici peu de temps pour lui injecter le produit miracle ! Elle devrait se réveiller dans la soirée si tout va bien »

« Super », murmura Puck en baillant. Il ne se demandait vraiment pas ce que pouvait contenir ce médicament. Le plus important pour lui était que Rachel se réveille le plus vite possible. Aaron allait venir pour la première fois demain, et il ne voulait pas voir ce petit regarder sa mère dans le coma. Mais avant-même de réfléchir plus, il s'endormit, ayant encore oublié d'appeler sa mère, qui allait surement être folle de rage.

* * *

><p>Puck dormit jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée du docteur Gatsby le réveille. Ce temps de pause lui avait vraiment fait du bien, parce que quand il ne dormait pas beaucoup, il l'avait tendance à avoir la tête ailleurs et à être agressif avec les personnes qui lui posaient trop de questions.<p>

Quand le docteur Gatsby injectait le «produit miracle », Quinn et Finn arrivèrent. La blonde avait ce visage sans émotion alors que Finn semblait vraiment mal. Il avait toujours eu ce truc avec Rachel que personne n'avait jamais compris, et même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un long moment, il tenait toujours à elle.

« Bonjour », les salua le docteur Gatsby alors que Quinn serrait Puck dans ses bras et que Finn allait serrer la main du médecin. Il le regarda avec suspicion, mais le regard de Puck le laissa croire que Gatsby était quelqu'un de qualifié.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Quinn à Noah qui était assis sur le canapé près de la fenêtre, la tête en arrière sur le dossier.

« Ouais, ça va »

Finn alla à côté de Quinn, près du bout du lit, posant une main sur sa taille.

« Et elle ? », il demanda.

Gatsby tourna le regard vers eux, il venait de finir l'injection.

« Rachel va bien. Ses constantes sont en progression et je viens de lui administrer un produit qui devrait l'aider à se réveiller avant demain » expliqua-t-il. Quinn soupira de soulagement.

« Et après ? »

« Rachel et Puck devront prendre une décision au sujet de l'embryon et ensuite, nous établirons un traitement qui sera permanent »

Quinn, tout comme Finn et Puck, regardait son petit ventre rond. Elle en était maintenant à plus de cinq mois. La naissance était prévue pour le 18 mai. Ca allait être un enfant du printemps. Finn avait déjà commencé à peindre la chambre en vert. Malheureusement pour eux, le bébé semblait cacher son sexe sur chaque échographie, mais Quinn restait persuadée que ça allait être un petit garçon.

Gatsby tourna son regard, dorénavant sérieux et grave, vers Noah. « Si vous décidez de poursuivre la grossesse, je ferai tout pour que ça se passe bien. J'ai de très bons collègues qui sont spécialisés dans ce genre de grossesse. Mais honnêtement, le plus dur pour Rachel sera de suivre un régime alimentaire et de se faire des piqures d'insuline tous les jours »

« Tu penses qu'elle voudra le garder ? », demanda Finn à Puck qui tapait du pied sur le sol.

« J'en sais rien… »

« Ce n'était pas une grossesse désirée ? Rien n'a été noté dans le dossier à ce sujet », remarqua Gatsby. Il tournait les feuilles et ne trouvait rien concernant ça.

« Rachel a accouché en novembre d'une petite fille. Elle en était seulement à six mois et le bébé est mort», expliqua Quinn.

« Oh… Je vois… Je vais aller vérifier tout ça ! Une partie du dossier a peut-être été égaré »

Puck acquiesça.

« Je vais vous laisser ! Je serai de retour d'ici peu pour vérifier son état ! Mais félicitations madame, la grossesse vous va très bien »

« Merci », sourit Quinn regardant Gatsby sortir de la chambre et aller vers le bureau des infirmières qui le draguaient avec beaucoup d'humour.

« Ca va, mec ? », s'inquiéta Finn.

« Ouais, j'suis juste crevé… »

« T'as pas dormi depuis quand ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai dû dormir six heures en trois jours »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir, Puck », lui conseilla gentiment la jeune blonde.

Il tourna la tête, décidé. « Non ! Si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici ce soir, je rentrerai dormir, mais en attendant, je préfère rester ici, et ce canapé n'est pas si mal », il plaisanta.

* * *

><p>Il passa le reste de la soirée à dormir. Il n'entendait même pas les infirmières entrer et sortir de la chambre. Il était là, à moitié couché sur ce canapé, à deux mètres de Rachel, en train de rêver qu'elle se réveille. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Le bon moment se faisait juste attendre. Certes, c'était une attente insupportable pour lui, mais il faisait tout pour rester calme.<p>

Finalement, après réflexion et vu que Rachel ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, il se décida à rentrer chez lui, dans leur appartement, et de dormir un peu. Le monde semblait si flou depuis ces quelques jours. Tout était dans le brouillard. Normalement, aucun journaliste n'était au courant, mais une fuite pouvait arriver très vite.

Lorsqu'il mettait sa veste en cuir avec un intérieur en fourrure brune, un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Directement, et vif, il se retourna vers Rachel.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Juste son regard semblait chercher quelque chose. Il alla vite se mettre assis sur le bord du lit, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Rachel… », il soupira, profitant de pouvoir la sentir éveillée contre lui. « Je vais aller chercher le doc, d'accord ? », il décida avec intelligence. Elle hocha la tête, le laissant quitter la pièce quelques secondes.

Il revint avec le docteur Gatsby qui alla directement vers Rachel pour l'examiner. Puck s'était placé debout à côté du lit, tenant la main de Rachel qui le regardait dans les yeux. Elle semblait si confuse. Une demi heure passa avant que Gatsby laisse Rachel tranquille.

« Vous vous sentez comment, Rachel ? »

Elle regarda enfin Gatsby, avec méfiance. « … Bien… Où suis-je ? »

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital Mount Sinai de New York ! »

« Madison Avenue », ajouta Puck.

Rachel devint tout à coup encore plus effrayée. Elle serra la main de Puck et le regarda.

« Pourquoi je suis dans un hôpital à New York ? »

« Tu… »

« Vous êtes tombée dans le coma à Los Angeles il y a trois jours et sous la demande de votre famille, vous avez été transférée ici»

« Le coma ? Comment ? », demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Elle avait à présent la tête posée contre le torse de Puck qui s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il se sentait tellement soulagé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bien ! Je viens de vérifier vos constantes et tout va pour le mieux. Concernant votre coma, il a été causé par une hyperglycémie et une déshydratation. Quand vous êtes arrivée à l'hôpital universitaire de Los Angeles, les médecins ont découvert que vous souffriez d'un diabète g… »

« D'un diabète ? Je n'ai pas de diabète… Je me nourris parfaitement bien et… »

« Un diabète gestationnel », clarifia Gatsby, le dossier de Rachel dans ses mains. C'était toujours délicat d'annoncer ce genre de chose aux patients. Surtout quand ils étaient encore très fatigués et confus. D'ailleurs, Rachel baillait beaucoup et semblait bouleversée. Puck la tenait toujours contre lui.

« Gestationnel ? »

« Vous êtes enceinte, Rachel », avoua finalement le médecin avec un sourire. Il ne voulait absolument pas la décourager. Elle s'était réveillée il y avait à peine trois quarts d'heure et elle était encore dans un état désagréable.

L'esprit de Rachel commença à s' embrouiller et son corps à relâcher toute la pression. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues roses. Elles tombaient ensuite une par une sur le t-shirt de Puck qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une nouvelle comme celle-ci. Exactement 42 minutes plus tôt, elle se réveillait d'un coma de trois jours et maintenant, elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait l'impression qu'une malédiction avait été lancée sur elle.

« Vous… vous en êtes sûr ? », elle bredouilla contre le torse de son mari qui semblait plus stressé que jamais.

Gatsby acquiesça. « Tous les tests faits nous révèlent que vous êtes bien enceinte ! Mais… »

« Comment c'est possible ? Je… Je… Ce n'était pas prévu… », commença-t-elle à paniquer en levant la tête vers Puck. Il avait un regard dur, elle savait qu'il essayait de rester fort. « Comment on va faire ? Je… Noah ?… ». Elle tomba alors en larmes. Le docteur Gatsby semblait mal à l'aise à côté d'eux.

« Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes ! Je reviendrai dans une heure avec le docteur McKenzie »

Puck le remercia avec la tête et un regard toujours aussi transparent.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez surtout pas à mes donner vos avis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.<strong>

**Rachel s'est enfin réveillée et sait qu'elle est enceinte ! Alors concernant le bébé, ma décision est prise depuis le début... (La réponse est dans le résumé de l'histoire :p)**

**Pour Quinn, à votre avis fille ou garçon ? Des idées pour le prénom ?**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent mon histoire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 11. Alors, désolée du retard, mais j'ai une excuse xD La semaine dernière, lorsqu'il me restait seulement quelques lignes à écrire, j'ai, sans le vouloir, supprimé le document ! Un drame ! J'ai dû tout réécrire d'après ce que je me rappelais :( J'espère tout de même que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire au mieux !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et un bon anniversaire à Jonathan Groff qui fête ses 27 ans ! Happy Birthday Jon =D**

* * *

><p>Le moment où Rachel se sentit enfin libre fut le jour où son médecin lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison. L'attente d'une semaine avait été très longue, et la seule chose qu'elle désirait était d'être dans son grand lit avec ses propres couvertures et oreillers qui étaient d'ailleurs bien plus confortables que ceux de l'hôpital. Mais, une des choses qui la rendaient vraiment heureuse, c'était Puck. Il s'occupait s'en cesse d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Il y avait juste cet arrière sentiment qu'elle ressentait quand il faisait toutes ces choses, Rachel avait l'impression de le "bloquer", le faisant ainsi oublier ses propres rêves et sa vie professionnelle. Après une très longue discussion, elle finit néanmoins à le forcer à accepter de rencontrer certains hommes qui voulaient le voir depuis plusieurs semaines.<p>

Un soir, quelques jours après le retour de Rachel, lorsque Puck rentra dans leur chambre à coucher, il aperçut cette dernière couchée sur leur grand lit ancien et en bois foncé. Elle était sur son côté gauche, le visage tourné vers la porte de la chambre et semblait rêvasser.

« Ca va ? », il lui demanda tout en déboutonnant son jean. Rachel acquiesça et leva son regard vers lui. Il continuait à se déshabiller, étant maintenant en train d'enlever son t-shirt gris au style légèrement jeune et rockeur. Elle pouvait désormais admirer la musculature de Puck, il avait maigri, elle pouvait le remarquer, ses épaules étaient plus étroites et ses biceps plus fins, mais il restait incroyablement beau. Surtout avec sa crête très courte qu'elle aimait même si elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui dire que c'était horrible.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? », il demanda en soulevant un sourcil vers elle.

« Peut-être ! », répondit-elle d'un air narquois en souriant, sachant qu'il connaissait sa réponse. « On va garder ce bébé, tu sais ? », elle ajouta soudainement après quelques secondes de silence entre eux deux. Sa phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

Puck tourna la tête vers elle. « Ouais », il marmonna en fouillant dans un tiroir pour trouver caleçon propre. Rachel l'observait de dos, il avait des fesses sublimes, surtout nues comme maintenant. « Vraiment ? », il répéta en se retournant, réagissant enfin à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était peut être horrible de dire ça, mais il était vraiment préoccupé par quel caleçon il voulait porter. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait prendre un à motif ou un de couleur unie ?

« Pouah, Noah ! Mets un caleçon ! », elle cria alors que lui restait sans complexe devant elle. S'il n'avait pas peur qu'elle le chasse du lit, il aurait vraiment bien aimé lui faire un petit moonwalk nu.

« Mes fesses sont sublimes, pas vrai ? », il demanda en rigola en mettant quand même un caleçon comme le lui avait ordonné Rachel.

« C'est vrai qu'elles sont justes comme il le faut, bombées sur… Le sujet n'est pas là, rohh… oui, je suis sérieuse, Noah ! »

« T'es sûre ? », il balbutia d'une voix si douce qu'il s'étonna lui-même en s'entendant, se demandant où il avait été chercher cette voix.

Rachel hocha la tête en se redressant légèrement, venant ainsi s'appuyer contre la tête du lit posé contre un mur de couleur taupe. Puck se retourna vers elle en souriant et alla la rejoindre sous les grosses couettes blanc cassé. Il la tira ensuite automatiquement contre son torse. Rachel aimait ça, sentir le cœur de son mari battre contre son oreille. Ca la rassurait de savoir qu'il était là, avec elle, peu importe ce que la vie pouvait leur réserver.

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, Puck accepta de rencontre un de ces gars qui voulaient absolument le voir en personne. Il avait vraiment envie de se lancer dans de nouveaux projets mais il y avait toujours cette peur en lui de tout gâcher. Que ce soit au niveau personnel ou professionnel, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir gérer. Le seul métier qu'il avait fait était « nettoyeur de piscine » et joueur de football américain. Bon, avec toutes les couvertures de magazines qu'il avait faites, on aurait pu dire qu'il avait aussi été mannequin mais là n'était pas la question, il devait parler avec cet homme, dont il ignorait d'ailleurs le nom.<p>

« Noah Puckerman ! », l'appela soudainement une grosse voix dans le petit restaurant, contraignant Puck à regarder le physique qui accompagnait cette dernière. Quand il le découvrit, il l'observa quelques secondes de haut en bas, se fichant qu'on puisse penser qu'il dévisageait et jugeait ce gars. Il avait peut-être cinquante ans mais il était encore bien physiquement. Cheveux bruns grisonnants, yeux bleus et un look jeune et décontracté.

L'homme vint vers lui, et Puck se leva pour lui serrer la main.

« Donc, vous êtes ? », demanda-t-il en plissant le front, essayant de se rappeler d'un nom qu'aurait pu lui donner Rachel.

« Javier Gilson ! »

« Quoi ? Javier Gilson, le créateur de tous ces films d'action géniaux ? L'inventeur du mélange entre paranormal et guerre ? »

Javier acquiesça, un sourire en coin. « Ce Javier ! »

« Ouah… », soupira Puck, à court de mot. « Jamais j'aurais pensé vous rencontrer un jour »

« Et pourtant, vous êtes là, avec moi ! »

« Ouais… D'ailleurs, d'où vous connaissez Rachel ? »

Javier se redressa avec un grand sourire sur son visage, mais son pull mauve rassura vite Puck sur ses possibles attentions avec Rachel. « J'ai rencontré votre sublime femme lors d'un gala en octobre dernier ! Elle était juste magnifique dans sa robe à volants blanche qui mettait son corps de femme enceinte tellement en valeur… Oh je suis tellement désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, c'est incroyablement maladroit de ma part...

« Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est la vie aussi dure, chiante et injuste peut-elle être parfois »

« Je suis quand même vraiment désolé... mais revenons en à notre discussion. Donc je disais, lorsque j'ai rencontré Rachel, on a beaucoup discuter, et elle m'a parlé de vous ! »

« De moi ? »

« Oui, elle vous aime vraiment beaucoup, c'est d'ailleurs assez rare pour des gens si jeunes de nos jours… Mais elle m'a dit quel genre d'homme vous étiez »

« Oh… Cool », marmonna Puck tout en remerciant le serveur qui venait de leur apporter des boissons. « Et, pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez aucun projet en cours»

« Heuu… Ouais, c'est vrai »

« Je vais bientôt produire un nouveau film, et je vous veux pour jouer mon personnage principal »

« Vôtre… Jouer dans votre film ? Mais… »

« Je suis persuadé qu'un talent de comédien se cache en vous, mais ce qui m'a vraiment poussé à vous choisir c'est votre personnalité et votre physique ! Vous êtes en accord avec mon personnage, Puck »

« C'est quoi comme film ? Pas un de ces trucs romantiques bidons qui sont à la mode j'espère »

« Aucune inquiétude pour ça ! Autant je peux être romantique, je déteste produire ce genre de film !… C'est un drame qui met en scène une série d'épreuves qui mèneront un homme au plus bas »

« Heu… »

« Colton Priest, un jeune homme fier, beau et sûr de lui est appelé à aller combattre dans un pays en guerre. Quand il quitte son pays d'origine, il pense revenir encore plus fort et sans aucune égratignure, mais une fois sur place, la réalité le rattrape bien vite ! Les ennemis le capturent alors et le torturent presque à mort. Sous son côté d'homme bâtant et fort, il commence à craquer lentement et à devenir une autre personne. Il restera prisonnier pendant plusieurs années et lorsqu'il sera relâché, il ne sera que le fantôme de son âme passée ! »

« Ca a l'air pas mal… Vous tournez ici, à New York ? »

« En effet ! Le tournage va se passer dans des studios de Manhattan. On commencera à produire d'ici le mois d'avril »

« Je… »

« Oh, excusez-moi, Noah », le coupa Javier en se penchant pour attraper un paquet de feuilles de sa petite mallette. « Voici le scénario »

Puck commença doucement à feuilleter les pages, appuyer lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Je dois vous donner une réponse quand ? »

« Dès que vous avez fini de lire le scénario ! »

« Ok… »

« Concernant le salaire, vous allez recevoir un premier check une fois le film tourné, et un deuxième quand qu'il sera sorti dans les salles ! Bien sûr, toutes les publicités et le marketing sont à part, mais vous toucherez une grosse part étant donné que vous serez le personnage principal »

Puck leva les yeux vers Javier. Il l'observait avec attention, attendant un geste positif et rassurant de Puck.

« Vous devriez peut-être me donner votre carte ? Nan ? »

« Oh… Bien sûr, tenez »

« Merci ! »

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai un rendez vous dans dix minutes avec un autre acteur ! Je vais devoir vous laisser, mais… »

« Je vous contacterai », répondit Puck en lui donnant vite un coup de main avant de se rassoir pour feuilleter le scénario qui était plutôt super bien écrit. Ce Colton semblait incroyable ! Ce film pouvait être une réelle occasion en or pour lui. Alors qu'il était encore assis sur la chaise du restaurant, son téléphone sonna. C'était Rachel.

« Hey ! »

« Noah ! Tu es où ? », elle demanda d'une voix douce mais cachant une excitation intérieure. « Je viens de rentrer à l'appartement »

« Je suis encore au café, Javier Gason vient de se casser ! »

« Javier Gilson, Noah ! Gilson ! »

« Ouais… bon, je vois pas ce que ça change… Ses films restent quand même les meilleurs ! Et d'ailleurs, il me veut dans son prochain long métrage », il marmonna, les yeux levés vers le plafond blanc du restaurant. C'était plutôt agréable de venir ici sans que plus personne ne fasse attention à lui. L'an dernier, quand il sortait en ville, tous les paparazzi le suivaient et des gens faisaient la queue pour avoir un autographe.

«Mais c'est incroyable, Noah ! Je suis si fière de toi ! J'en étais sûre que tu pouvais aller loin !»

«Merci... Mais je dois encore lire le scéanario complètement, mais je pense que je vais accepter l'offre !»

« Tu rentres dans longtemps ? », lui demanda Rachel d'une façon longue comme si elle voulait qu'il rentre au plus vite.

Puck regarda à sa montre. « Heuu… Un quart d'heure, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai vraiment envie de crème glacée ! »

« Encore ? », se plaignit-il en se levant de sa chaise pour quitter le lieu. Il laissa tout de même quelques billets largement suffisants pour payer ce qu'il avait bu avant de partir.

« J'ai aussi envie que tu me masses… J'ai terriblement mal au dos et aux pieds »

« Je serai là dans dix minutes ! », Puck répondit directement, sachant ce que Rachel voulait dire quand elle parlait de massages et Puck ne refusait jamais une telle proposition venant de sa femme. « Chocolat ? »

« Fruits rouges ! »

« Ok… », dit-il tout en marchant sur les trottoirs pleins de Manhattan. « C'était comment le rendez-vous avec Quinn et Finn ? »

« Noah ! C'était incroyable, leur bébé a tellement grandi ! », pleura-t-elle à moitié en extase. Les hormones de grossesses avaient vraiment de gros effets sur elle.

Quinn était à présent enceinte de 22 semaines et son ventre se voyait vraiment, d'autant plus que son bébé semblait tenir de Finn concernant sa taille. « Et, on a appris le sexe ! »

« Enfin ! Donc ? Kurt me doit 100 dollars ? »

« C'est une fille ! Je crois que tu devrais commencer à économiser ! Kurt ne risque pas d'oublier de te les réclamer »

Puck soupira. « Ouais… Mais c'est quand même bien pour eux, et je crois que Finn sera plus à l'aise avec une fille »

« Je pense aussi »

« Je vais te laisser, je viens d'arriver devant cette boulangerie que t'adores ! Ils doivent vraiment penser que je dois nourrir une ribembelle de gosses ou une dizaine de femmes !»

« Je vais ignorer ce commentaire. Et glace aux fruits rouges, d'accord ? Et avec de la chantille sur le dessus... s'il te plait ! »

« Comme tu voudras »

« Merci et je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, bye », raccrocha-t-il en regardant la boulangerie en face de lui. Elle était minuscule et très ancienne, avec un comptoir en bois foncé et de vieux tableaux des années 40 mais tout ce qui y était vendu était délicieux. Rachel devait être une de leurs plus grosses clientes depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans leur appartement, essoufflé et un gros pot de la glace dans la main. L'appartement était calme, juste quelques sons se faisaient entendre de la chambre principale. Il s'y dirigea alors vite, pressé de voir Rachel, seule. D'ici une heure, Aaron allait rentrer de son cours de natation en compagnie de St James et sa nouvelle "fiançée" (même s'il évitait toujours le sujet, tout le monde savait que c'était très sérieux).

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il y découvrit sur le lit une Rachel à moitié nue, en simple débardeur et shorty, et presque en pleurs. Elle regardait encore une de ces vieilles comédies musicales des années cinquante. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle mit le film en pause et se redressa pour poser son dos sur la tête du lit.

Sans même dire un seul mot, Puck se lança sur le lit, donnant à Rachel le pot de glade et la cuillère qu'il avait prise juste avant dans la cuisine.

« Merci », sourit-elle en ouvrant avec hâte le pot de crème glacée et d'en manger une première bouchée. Puck était couché à côté d'elle en train d'enlever ses chaussures tout en l'observant. Il était si mignon et énervant en même temps. « Noah ! », Rachel râla d'une voix aigue en le fusillant du regard. « Arrête de me regarder manger ! Tu sais que je déteste ça ».

Puck rigola, secouant la tête à la réaction de Rachel. Les hormones la rendait vraiment susceptible et lunatique. Jetant une dernier coup d'œil vers elle, il alla remonter son débardeur rose pale et poser sa bouche contre son abdomen. Il n'y avait déjà une toute petite bosse à peine visible, mais elle était quand même là, et Puck aimait déjà l'embrasser. Il posait de petits baisers un peu partout pendant que Rachel rigolait et souriait.

« La glace est délicieuse », dit Rachel, soudainement à nouveau de bonne humeur.

« Les hormones te rendent vraiment folle », il rigola contre sa peau bronzée.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Puck leva les yeux vers elle, continuant de l'embrasser sur le ventre.

« Il y a un quart d'heure, tu avais envie de sexe, il y a deux minutes tu étais la femme la plus heureuse, il y a trente secondes, tu me faisais la tête et maintenant tu m'aimes plus que jamais »

Rachel le regarda bizarrement et posa le pot de crème glacée sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle. « Je… Qui a dit que je t'aimais plus que jamais ? »

Puck ricana fort, la faisant légèrement ronchonner. Il était désormais assis, une main sur la cuisse de Rachel. « Ne nies pas, Rachel Berry Puckerman », il marmonna d'une façon sexy en se penchant sur elle, allant l'embrasser doucement. « Tu aimes quand j'embrasse ton petit ventre »

Rachel essaya de résister mais après quelques secondes à peine, elle céda à ses envies et passa ses mains autour du cou de Puck, le tirant contre elle.

« Tu vois ? », il se moqua en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je suis irrésistible ! »

Rachel le lâcha alors mais en gardant quand même une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« C'est à cause de ta progéniture qui vit dans mon utérus »

« Notre parfait petit monstre ! », reprit-il avec un rire rauque avant de se calmer et de poser à nouveau une main sur le ventre de Rachel qui semblait être en pleine réflexion. « Tout ira bien, Rach ! Ok ? ». Elle hocha la tête. « Ce bébé sera parfait ! »

« Je n'en doute pas », elle murmura, les yeux pétillants.

« J'espère juste que ça sera un garçon ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir l'enfermer chez les nones jusqu'à ses trente ans si c'est une fille parce qu'elle aura hérité de la beauté de sa mère et du charme de son père ! », dit-il en regardant Rachel dans les yeux qui finit par sourire à sa réflexion.

« Tu es si stupide », dit-elle avec un léger rire de lassitude.

« Mais si c'est un garçon, je refuse qu'il se marie avec la mini Hudson ! »

« La minie Hudson ? Cette petite fille risque d'être magnifique ! »

« Ouais, mais t'imagines la situation ? Si notre fils se marie avec la mini Husdson, il se sera marié avec le demi frère de sa demi sœur ! »

« Mais… Noah ! Tu es si … Pourquoi tu réfléchis autant quand ça ne sert à rien ? »

« Bah quoi, c'est la vérité ! »

« C'est… », commença Rachel et avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Noah était sur elle, sa bouche contre la sienne et ses mains sur son corps. « Noah…? »

« Mmm ? »

« Tu crois que tu pourras parler à Finn de ce que tu viens de me dire ? J'ai vraiment pas envie que mes futurs petits-enfants soient handicapés à cause de moi », elle murmura inquiète, faisant rire à haute voix Puck.

« Tu sais que ces deux gamins n'auront aucun lien de sang ? », il se moqua en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle.

« Je… Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour l'idiote alors que c'est toi qui m'as mis cette idée en tête ? »

« J'aime te taquiner ! », il la nargua en soulevant les sourcils. « Tu veux toujours que je te masse alors ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Que du Puck ou du Puckleberry, vous avez aimé ? C'est un peu "cucu" peut-être, mais j'aime ... Bon, Quinn et Finn vont avoir une fille ! Au départ, je pensais plus à un garçon, mais j'hésitais vraiment, donc j'ai organisé un sondage sur mon blog, et les filles l'ont emporté xD <strong>

**Des idées de prénoms ? Parce que j'en ai vraiment aucune pour l'instant :o**

**Une ou deux reviews avant le prochain chapitre ? Elles sont toujours super agréables à lire et donnent toujours du courage pour écrire :) Merci à ceux qui me lisent !**

**Ps: Il devrait y avoir un peu Beth et Aaron dans le prochain chapitre et un nouveau départ (mouvementé) pour Puck !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

* * *

><p>La soirée avait bien commencé. Comme tous les mois, Puck et Rachel allaient chez Finn et Quinn. Cette dernière préparait tout un buffet et allait louer des DVD. Durant cette soirée, les quatre d'entre eux mangeaient à en mourir et s'endormaient sur le canapé. Mais cette fois là, Quinn a commencé à se disputer avec Finn à propos d'un verre mal lavé ou quelque chose comme ça, alors Rachel et Puck se sont sentis un peu de trop et sont rentrés chez eux. Depuis que Rachel était rentrée de l'hôpital, c'était leur première soirée seuls ensemble. Aaron passait les trois prochains jours avec Jesse, avant que ce dernier parte pour les derniers concerts de sa tournée.<p>

« On devrait déménager ! », dit soudainement Rachel, couchée sur le lit, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Puck était assis sur le bord du lit en train de lire, encore une fois, le scénario que lui avait donné Javier.

« Quoi ? »

« On devrait aller vivre dans une maison »

Noah se retourna alors vers elle, rampant même sur les couvertures pour s'approcher d'elle. Son regard était très sérieux.

« T'es pas bien ici ? »

« Si ! Cet appartement est sublime mais… », commença-t-elle, le regardant. « J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre dans une jolie petite maison »

Puck leva les sourcils. « Si tu veux qu'on achète une maison, on va devoir vendre l'appart ! »

« Je pensais plutôt le garder pour nos enfants ! »

« Nos enfants ? »

« Je sais être réaliste Noah et après notre mort, je veux qu'Aaron et notre petit monstre », ce surnom venait définitivement de Puck. « aient un héritage ! Ils n'auront peut-être pas autant de chance que nous, tu sais ! Aaron ne sera peut-être que menuisier, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas en étant menuiser qu'on gagne des milliers de dollars même si c'est un beau métier ! »

« J'avais jamais pensé à ça ! », marmonna Puck en se grattant la tête. « Je devrais en parler à ma mère »

« Merci », sourit Rachel, conquise et satisfaite en allant poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tout en fermant l'ordinateur portable. « Demain, on doit aller chez le médecin »

« L'échographie ? », il demanda, posant une main sur son minuscule ventre.

« Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu ! Je suis si impatiente »

« Il est magnifique »

Rachel rigola en caressant son crâne. Le corps de Puck était si proche du sien, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher un peu partout. « Tu es si mignon »

« Je sais »

« Je t'aime tellement », murmura-t-elle, son regard attiré par la bouche de Puck. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui, finissant par l'embrasser avec passion, ses mains dans sa nuque. Puck posa instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant contre lui. Il se coucha ensuite sur le lit, la tête de Rachel contre lui et ses mains sur le tissu fin de sa nuisette. Il allait vraiment bien dormir cette nuit

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, jeudi, était le jour qu'attendait Rachel depuis deux semaines. Elle allait enfin voir son enfant. Elle avait dû prendre un jour de congé auprès du théâtre mais ça en valait la peine. Puck, lui, avait déjà eu la chance d'avoir un aperçu de leur petit 'monstre ', mais il alla quand même avec elle. Cet enfant était arrivé au mauvais moment mais ses parents allaient bien le garder pour de bonnes raisons.<p>

En fait, Rachel avait raté plusieurs occasions d'assister à une échographie. Lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital, les deux seules fois où un gynécologue était venu, elle dormait et l'échographie était basique, c'était par ultrasons.

C'était donc une première pour elle d'être couchée sur ce lit aujourd'hui. Elle était d'ailleurs encore plus nerveuse que Puck qui semblait plutôt à l'aise et dans son élément.

« Stressée ? », il rigola, en frottant son pouce contre sa main. Rachel acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Elle était couchée sur le lit, dans une robe d'hôpital. A ce moment là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et le médecin noir s'avança vers eux, leur serrant la main et allant ensuite laver ses propres mains et mettre des gants pour faire commencer l'échographie vaginale.

« Alors, Rachel, comment ça va ? »

« Bien ! Je suis même en pleine forme »

« Je confirme ! », ria Puck, tenant toujours la main de Rachel. Elle était en effet en grande santé vu ce qui c'était passé.

« Tu as été voir la diététicienne ? », se renseigna le gynécologue en démarrant la procédure. Il remonta légèrement sa robe de chambre, révélant une partie de son ventre très peu gonflé. Ce qu'elle trouvait quand même étonnant puisqu'elle n'en n'était qu'à 8 semaines. « Oui ! Je vais devoir stopper la crème glacée »

« Elle a dû en manger une tonne depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée ! »

« J'ai pris celle avec le moins de sucre possible ! »

« Et les injections d'insuline ? »

« Tous les soirs », répondit calmement Rachel avec un hochement de tête.

« Vous les lui faites ? », demanda-t-il à Noah qui tourna la tête.

« Non ! A moins que je veuille risquer ma peau »

« Je ne veux pas », répéta Rachel avant de tourner la tête vers l'écran à sa droite. Une image était enfin là. Tous les yeux étaient attirés vers elle.

« Ce petit bout semble parfait ! », déclara avec humeur le médecin. « Voici les battements de son cœur… Tu ne ressens aucune nausée ou fatigue aussi non ? »

« Elle vomit son café tous les matins », répondit Puck, sachant que sa femme n'aimait pas parler de ça. Elle trouvait ça beaucoup trop personnel et gênant. Assez étrange puisque cet homme avait déjà vu et toucher plusieurs fois l'intérieur de ses parties intimes.

« N'oublie surtout pas de boire beaucoup d'eau et de te reposer ! A ce stade de la grossesse, tes reins doivent fournir deux fois plus de travail et le risque d'une fausse couche est présent »

Rachel hocha la tête, ne décrochant pas son regard de l'écran. Le docteur McKenzie fit alors un zoom pour avoir une plus belle image. C'était déjà en 3D, mais tout était si petit et presque invisible.

« Je sais que c'est vraiment minuscule, mais la tête est juste ici, et le tronc… ici ! Ses bras et ses jambes semblent bien se former »

« Je n'ai jamais vu… C'est tellement minuscule », murmura Rachel. Pour Aaron et Sarah, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte à la 12ème semaine.

« Mais ça va vite bien grandir ! La prochaine fois que tu viendras, ce petit bout devrait avoir atteint les 8 cm ! »

« Il fait combien maintenant ? Deux centimètres ? », demanda Puck.

« Exactement 3,1 centimètres ! »

* * *

><p>« C'est le bébé ? », demanda Aaron tout excité en regardant l'échographie dans ses petites mains. « Je le vois pas, maman ! »<p>

Puck rigola au loin. « Montre lui, Beth ! », cria-t-il. Comme toutes les deux semaines, Shelby venait passer la journée avec Beth chez Rachel et Puck. Parfois Quinn venait mais la plupart du temps, Beth allait chez elle le jour suivant.

La petite blonde aux yeux verts rigola en regardant Aaron chercher l'image d'un beau grand et gros bébé sur l'image. « Le bébé est juste là, Aaron mais il ressemble encore à un extraterrestre», sourit-elle en délimitant avec son petit doigt l'embryon encore minuscule.

« Mais non, Beth, c'est une tâche ça ! Maman ? Le bébé, il est où ? »

Rachel ria et alla serrer Aaron contre elle avant de prendre une de ses mains minuscule et de la poser sur son ventre encore invisible.

« Il est dans mon ventre », lui expliqua-t-elle, émouvant Shelby qui repensait à tout ça. Aaron était son petit-fils, et bientôt, elle allait être grand-mère pour la troisième fois. Ce qui la chagrinait un peu, c'était que le père de deux de ses petits-enfants était le père de sa fille adoptive. Et le père de son petit-fils était son ancien élève, un jeune homme qu'elle avait considéré pendant plusieurs années comme son fils. La situation était si tordue mais si belle dans le fond.

« Pourquoi tu as toujours des bébés dans ton ventre ? »

« Parce que Noah est un as pour engrosser les femmes rien qu'en les regardant ! », affirma Beth, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle disait. Puck se tordit de rire à la remarque et frotta la tête de sa fille en passant à côté d'elle. Rachel et Shelby rigolaient aussi.

« J'avoue, cette phrase vient de moi », la femme plus âgée dit-elle. « Mais, ne répète pas tout ce que je dis, ma chérie »

« Comme tu voudras maman ! On pourra aller jouer de la guitare papa Puck ? »

« Ouais, vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux minutes ! J'envoie cet e-mail à Finn et j'arrive ! »

« Donc, Rachel, quand est-ce que tu as prévu d'arrêter le spectacle ? »

« La première représentation est prévue dans un mois, et à ce moment là, j'en serai à presque 13 semaines et le docteur McKenzie m'a dit que mon ventre sera vraiment visible aux alentours des 15-20 semaines »

« Donc ? »

« Elle arrêtera de jouer en avril », répondit Puck, appuyé contre un meuble de la cuisine.

« Voilà ! », marmonna-t-elle comme il venait derrière elle pour l'embrasser. Rachel pencha sa tête en arrière et le laissa poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était si romantique mais plein d'arrières pensées pour Puck.

« Assez de temps pour gagner un Tony selon moi », les coupa Shelby, forçant Puck à rejoindre Beth en le regardant comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise.

« Tu crois ? »

« Si tu montres tout ton talent au public, tu auras ce Tony »

* * *

><p>Se pavaner dans des studios de Manhattan était bien plus agréable que ce qu'il pensait. Les gars de la sécurité étaient super cool. A vrai dire, les deux gros baraqués étaient des fans de lui quand ils jouaient au foot, alors la seule chose que Noah avait dû faire était de leur signer quelques autographes et de faire une ou deux photos à leurs côtés.<p>

Maintenant, il allait lire le scénario avec ses co-stars. Il y avait principalement cinq autres personnes dans le casting. John et Caleb qui allaient jouer les deux officiers du pays ennemi et Henry qui, lui, interprétait un personnage secondaire, un médecin qui contrôlait Puck alias Colton avant qu'il ne quitte les Etats-Unis et quand il fut libérer. Le film accueillait vraiment peu de personnages principaux mais ces trois là étaient vraiment les plus présents.

Puck avait déjà parlé un peu avec les trois, mais il s'entendait surtout bien avec Caleb. Ce gars était juste incroyable. Il était légèrement débile sur les bords, toujours en train de piocher la mauvaise carte et cool. Sans enfant et célibataire depuis toujours, il adorait parler avec Puck. Leur vie avait été si similaire à une époque et si différent aujourd'hui.

« Hey, mec ! Ca va ? Pas trop dur de se lever si tôt ? »

« Heureusement que j'ai encore un mois et demi pour m'y mettre », il soupira en allant s'assoir sur une chaise autour de cette grande table. Aujourd'hui était prévue la première lecture du scénario avec les acteurs. Il allait s'en passer cinq avant le tournage prévu pour avril.

« T'as pas trop l'air crevé », remarqua Caleb. « Regarde John ! Il s'est endormi dès qu'il a posé ses fesses sur ce fauteuil ! ». L'homme plus âgé était en effet en train de dormir sur sa chaise.

« Javier n'est pas encore là ? », demanda Puck, s'amusant à feuilleter le paquet de feuilles devant lui.

« Si, il est en train de draguer un des assistants ! »

« Ce mec à l'air si hétéro et gay en même temps… »

« Il arrive même à foutre les boules ! »

En rentrant chez lui, ce jour là, Puck se sentait plein. Plein dans le sens où cette journée avait été si bonne qu'il se demandait si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il s'était réveillé à côté d'une Rachel toute excitée par ses beaux muscles et il avait un job super cool. Que rêver de plus ? Et sans compter qu'il avait même pu lancer quelques vannes débiles à St James quand il était venu voir Aaron pour quelques heures avant de partir dans le Maine.

« Rach ? », il commença à crier en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il était tard et elle devait surement déjà être au lit en train de dormir. Après avoir verrouillé la porte et enlevé sa veste, il alla rejoindre leur chambre. Mais cette dernière était étrangement vide. Les lampes de chevets étaient allumées mais personne n'était dans la pièce. « Bébé ? », il appela à nouveau mais doucement. Aaron était un gros dormeur mais si on le réveillait à cette heure là, il prenait des heures à se rendormir.

Arrivant dans le bureau, il y trouva enfin sa femme. Rachel était assise sur la chaise de bureau, qui semblait d'ailleurs immense avec cette toute petite femme en nuisette dessus, en train de jouer avec sa guitare. Elle s'amusait à faire les seuls petits accords qu'elle connaissait.

Elle entendit des pas lourds derrière elle, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle aimait quand Noah venait derrière elle, faisant glisser ses mains sur l'avant de son corps et la forçait à pencher sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser.

« Encore debout ? Je pensais que tu dormirais à cette heure-ci », il marmonna contre ses lèvres avant de se forcer à s'éloigner et à aller s'assoir sur l'appui de fenêtre devant elle.

Rachel posa d'ailleurs ses deux pieds sur ses jambes. « Comment c'était ? », elle lui demanda doucement.

Puck sourit en lui massant les pieds. C'était un geste automatique et naturel. « L'équipe est super ! »

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise »

« Maintenant, j'espère que j'arriverai jouer »

« Tu seras un magnifique acteur ! Tu as ce truc en toi »

Il ricana en levant les yeux vers elle. « Je suis toujours aussi parfait à tes yeux ? »

« Toujours ! »

« Même quand je rote et que je fais tous ces trucs de mecs ! »

« Aussi ! »

« Donc… Tu m'attendais ? »

« Mmm… », sourit-elle. « Je voulais te montrer quelque chose ! ». Elle se leva de la chaise et s'avança vers lui. Puck lécha ses lèvres. Rachel était juste sublime et sexy. Sa nuisette bleu nuit tombait parfaitement au mitant de ses cuisses et ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulés. Soudainement, elle souleva cette nuisette, révélant ses sous-vêtements noirs à poids roses, et avouons-le en coton. Puck la dévisagea avant de baisser ses yeux sur son ventre. Rachel était maintenant enceinte de 10 semaines. Et un ventre minuscule mais bien rond était visible.

« Ouah… », marmonna Puck avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle. Il semblait si absorbé par cette minuscule bosse qu'il caressait. « C'est incroyable ! »

« Je sais ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis déjà si grosse même si c'est encore minuscule d'après Quinn mais… »

« T'es magnifique ! », la coupa Noah en se levant pour l'embrasser. « Cet enfant va être super beau ! »

« Mmm… Aaron m'a demandé comment on avait mis le bébé dans mon ventre aujourd'hui »

« Quoi ? Il est pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de question ? »

« Je suppose qu'il est juste très intelligent comme sa maman », rigola Rachel, passant ses bras autour du cou de Noah en touchant sa crête à l'arrière de son crâne. « Tu vas bientôt devoir couper ça »

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'adores !», ronchonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas très… »

« Sérieux ? »

« Voilà ! D'ailleurs, ton patron ne t'a pas demandé de la couper ? Même si elle est très courte ! »

« Nan ! Il veut juste que je laisse pousser un peu mes cheveux pour qu'on puisse me voir les raser au début du film »

« Je suis certaine que ça t'ira incroyablement bien »

« Bien sûr que ça m'ira ! Tout me va ! »

Rachel rigola, le tapant doucement sur le torse.

« Miami ce week-end… »

« J'avais oublié »

« Menteuse ! Tu penses à ça depuis des mois ! »

« Peut-être… »

« St James prend le petit rocker ? »

« Non, il a des concerts de prévus mais il le prendra le week-end prochain ! Mes pères vont le garder »

« On peut le prendre avec tu sais… »

Rachel le regarda dans les yeux, un peu surprise. « C'est un enfant de trois ans et demi, Noah ! Il faut s'en occuper sans cesse et tu ne pourras pas profiter de moi toute la journée »

« Je vis tous les jours avec Rachel et c'est ton fils ! J'ai pas envie qu'il se sente mis à l'écart »

« Merci… », dit Rachel, l'embrassant avidement. « C'est si doux de ta part et responsable ! Il va être plus qu'heureux quand je vais lui annoncer ça»

* * *

><p><strong>Donc, il y a eu un peu de BethAaron :) Pour le départ mouvementé qui devait toucher Puck, j'ai abandonné l'idée xD J'avais prévu que Shelby quitte New York avec Beth mais finalement j'ai pas voulu écrire ça !**

**Pour les idées de prénoms, merci :D Pour l'instant, j'adore Ivy, Ashley et Charlie :)**

**Vous avez aimé aussi non ? Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et des commentaires sur mon blog !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Le voilà enfin ce chapitre 13 !**

**Il est plus long que le précédent et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier :p**

* * *

><p>Soleil, plage, châteaux de sable, bronzette, shopping et câlins, c'était bien de ça qu'avait été rempli le week-end de Rachel et Puck. Ces deux jours étaient supposés romantiques mais c'était devenu un séjour en famille et amusant. Il devenait même romantique tard le soir quand Aaron dormait. Pour Rachel, ces deux jours avaient été parfaits ! Etre loin de New York ou Los Angeles faisait souvent du bien au moral.<p>

Le samedi après-midi, ils avaient décidé d'aller à la plage et de profiter du soleil et de la mer. Dès qu'ils furent arrivé sur place et installés, Puck enleva son t-shirt blanc et son short beige pour montrer ses plus beaux atouts. Rachel foudroya même toutes les femmes qui osaient le regarder. Quant à elle, elle enleva sa robe jaune pour dévoiler un petit bikini mauve.

« Tu es… super sexy », ronronna Puck, couché sur une serviette de bain en se léchant les lèvres supérieures.

« Merci », sourit alors Rachel, tournoyant sur elle-même, le laissant ainsi profiter du spectacle.

« Tu es la plus belle, maman », lui dit soudainement Aaron, un seau sur la tête. A peine arrivés sur la plage, il s'était mis à construire un château.

Rachel s'abaissa près de lui, enleva le seau de sa tête et lui mit son bob avant de l'embrasser. « Merci mon chéri »

« Je devrais quand même faire un peu de sport », se plaignit-elle ensuite en scrutant son ventre. « J'ai du gras »

« T'es parfaite ! », la coupa Puck, attirant son regard. « Et je veux pas que mon enfant grandisse dans un corps à la Paris Hilton »

« Tu adorais cette fille au lycée ! », lui rappela la brune, les deux mains sur ses hanches.

« J'avais seize ans… ! Je dis pas que je veux que tu prennes dix kilos, mais t'as rien à perdre, t'es parfaite ! »

« Merci, Noah… En même temps, ce n'est peut-être que de la peau ! Après tout, j'en suis à ma troisième grossesse ! »

« Et ouais », il rigola en la tirant à côté de lui sur le transat en bois. Rachel s'assit à côté de ses jambes, ses deux mains posées respectivement sur le torse et les biceps de Puck.

« Tu crois que les gens vont remarquer ? ». Elle avait le regard penché son abdomen. On pouvait, en faisant attention, remarquer que son corps changeait mais rien de plus. Par contre si on regardait de près, on voyait une petite bosse.

« Pas de chance pour toi chérie ! »

« Comment ça ? Je suis grosse ? »

« Nan ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que tout le monde vient juste de savoir que j'allais jouer dans un film alors ils vont tous recommencer à être accros Noah Puckerman, alias Puck l'ancien quater back des New York Giants ! »

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu sais », dit-elle d'un ton doux en caressant son bras. « C'est peut être égoïste, mais j'aime bien quand personne ne s'intéresse à toi et que tu es seulement à moi »

« C'est pas égoïste ! Quelle femme ne me veut pas pour elle toute seule ! »

« Malheureusement pour les autres, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi ! »

« Jalouse ? », il ricana, un regard charmeur, la faisant légèrement rougir.

Elle tourna la tête.. « Non ! Je refuse juste qu'on touche à mon mari »

« Allez viens », rigola Puck, la forçant à se coucher à côté de lui. « Montre leur que je t'appartiens »

« Je… »

« Aaron est juste là, à côté de moi, je peux même mettre ma main sur sa tête pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuit pas »

« Rohhh…. Arrête de te moquer ! », dit Rachel en faisant la moue contre son torse. « Mais je veux bien un baiser »

« Tout ce que tu veux », marmonna-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Maman poule ! »

* * *

><p>« Tu penses à quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en allant s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il était assis sur une chaise du balcon de leur chambre d'hôtel. Rachel venait de mettre Aaron au lit et Puck semblait ailleurs. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche comme elle superposa sa tête contre son épaule.<p>

« Rien de spécial »

« Vraiment ? ». Elle le regarda d'une manière qu'il connaissait. Et à ce moment là, il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. « Donc… ? »

« A tout », il lui répondit, la tête contre la chaise. Il regardait la vue devant lui. Il y avait la mer, et il pouvait aussi voir des jeunes sur la plage. Ils couraient partout et buvaient des bières sans alcool.

« J'ai peur de l'avenir », lui avoua Rachel, continuant à respirer l'odeur de son mari. Il avait pris une douche en rentrant de la plage et il avait cette odeur fraiche de fruits exotiques. C'était rare quand il utilisait ce savon, mais il le faisait de temps en temps, même si ça pouvait paraitre girly.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'avais pas prévu ma vie comme ça ! Avoir un enfant à un enfant à 22 ans, me marier avec un ancien camarade de lycée à 24 ans, et n'avoir aucun Tony à 26 ans mais une petite fille morte à la place »

« Parle pas comme ça, Rach… »

« Mais c'est la vérité »

« Ouais, tout n'est peut-être pas rose et parfait mais tu auras ce Tony cette année et un beau bébé en pleine santé ! »

Rachel remonta son visage, s'écartant légèrement de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Comment tu arrives à être toujours aussi positif ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Parce que la vie est belle ! Même si on a eu quelques problèmes, regarde où on en est maintenant ! Il y a dix ans, je pensais que je mettrai jamais un pied à l'unif et que je finirai pauvre comme ma mère et alcoolique comme mon grand-père ! Mais non, pour une fois j'ai été chanceux ! J'ai eu une bourse, j'ai bien profité des filles et de l'alcool ! Après, j'ai eu un super job, plein d'argent et j'ai re-rencontré la fille que je voulais épouser quand j'avais huit ans !»

Rachel sourit, ses yeux louchant sur le visage de son mari. Sa mâchoire était large, mal rasée, son nez parfait et ses yeux verts. Il était juste parfait. « Je suis heureuse »

« Je sais ! Et puis, comment ne pas être heureux avec moi ? Je te chouchoute à longueur de journée », il plaisanta comme Rachel s'abaissa pour l'embrasser. Elle le fit d'une façon lente et sensuelle, ne voulant pas s'arrêter.

« Désolée… », elle s'excusa en baissant la tête et de nicher cette dernière sur son épaule. « J'ai cette vision négative parfois »

« T'as peur, j'peux comprendre ! »

« Merci »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout ce que tu me donnes ! ». Puck remua les sourcils avant de bouger sa main gauche sur le ventre de Rachel. Il la passa même sous son petit débardeur rose et la laissa sur son abdomen rond et chaud.

« Cette année sera parfaite, bébé », il assura en la regardant dans les yeux. Lentement, il s'avança vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Rachel gémit et posa ses deux mains sur sa nuque. Le baiser n'était ni sensuel ni langoureux. Il était lent et passionné. Puck était doué pour ce genre de baisers même s'il adorait les langoureux, rapides, durs et forcés.

« Allons se coucher », il marmonna après en se levant et en la tirant avec sa main jusque dans leur lit où Aaron était déjà endormi. Cette nuit-là, Rachel dormit parfaitement bien entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Les semaines qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes. Puck se rendait une fois par semaine, tôt le matin, à la lecture du script et Rachel venait de continuait de répéter pour le spectacle dans lequel elle allait jouer. La soirée d'ouverture arriva d'ailleurs bien vite !<p>

Avant l'ouverture des rideaux, elle était énormément stressée, elle tenait le rôle principal et toute sa famille et ses amis étaient dans le public. Même Kurt et Blaine qui étaient venus pour l'occasion.

Une fois les rideaux fermés, elle explosa de joie, heureuse de l'avoir fait. Elle avait joué devant cette centaine de personnes et elle avaient vu Puck l'applaudir, et se lever directement de son siège pour aller la rejoindre dans les coulisses.

« Tu l'as fait, bébé », il marmonna dans son cou après lui avoir donné un baiser digne de ce nom. « Tu l'as fait ! »

« Je l'ai fait ! », répéta Rachel, la tête dans le creux de son cou. « C'était incroyable, Noah ! »

« Tu étais parfaite ! », dit-il, un air fier sur son visage. Et il l'était, sa femme venait, encore une fois, de l'impressionner. « T'as fait attention à notre petit monstre ? »

Rachel rigola et s'écarta de lui, tout en laissant ses mains sur ses épaules. « On devrait vraiment arrêter de l'appeler notre petit monstre »

« Pourquoi ? C'est cool ! »

« Et si c'est une fille ? ». Il haussa les épaules, le regard figé dans le sien.

« Dans ce cas, elle sera notre petite diablesse ! »

« Noah…. », elle rigola, se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser. Puck la tira contre lui et amplifia le baiser, profitant ainsi de ces quelques instants qu'il avait avec elle avant de devoir passer la soirée dans une grande salle avec tous ses collègues. « Noah », elle gémit ensuite en essayant de le repousser, mais Puck ne la laissa pas s'échapper, un petit sourire en coin. « Je dois vraiment me préparer », elle essaya de dire pour le convaincre. « Noah… »

Il rigola avant de séparer leurs deux corps. Rachel le remercia et commença directement à se déshabiller tandis qu'il s'était assis sur une chaise, l'observant de haut en bas.

Elle portait une fine robe pourpre avec un décolleté et tombant jusqu'au dessus des genoux. C'était élégant et décontracté en même temps, en oubliant le fait qu'elle portait des chaussures Louboutin de 10 cm. Puck se leva une fois qu'elle ait fini de se vêtir et l'attrapa contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Rachel s'agrippa à sa chemise, ne voulant pas que le baiser se termine. « On y va ? ». Rachel acquiesça en suivant son mari en dehors de la loge.

En rentrant, cette nuit là, après un diner bien agité avec son mari et ses collègues, Rachel était exténuée. Sa journée avait été longue. Sans compter qu'elle allait bientôt entamer son deuxième trimestre et qu'elle était sans arrêt stressée pour le bébé.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Puck qui avait un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir debout. Elle dormait à moitié contre lui.

Quand il rentra dans leur appartement, il l'aida directement à aller se coucher avant d'aller payer la fille de la voisine du dessus qui avait surveillé Aaron.

« Je reviens dans deux minutes », il murmura à son oreille comme elle grogna et se retourna dans le lit. Et comme de fait, il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Et avant d'aller se coucher à ses côtés, il l'aida à enlever sa robe de soirée et ses chaussures. « Rach… », il commença à murmura dans son oreille. « On doit faire ton injection »

« Noah… », râla-t-elle encore, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il disait, bien trop fatiguée que pour affronter la réalité. « Fais-le…. ». Devant cette réaction, Puck s'exécuta et lui fit l'injection pour la deuxième fois. La première fois, c'était à l'hôpital. Un médecin lui avait appris à les faire en cas de soucis.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Rachel se réveilla toute bizarre dans son lit. Elle ne se rappelait ni du comment elle était arrivée là et encore moins comment elle s'était retrouvée en sous-vêtements. Tout était si confus dans sa tête. En tâtonnant la place à côté d'elle, elle remarqua que Puck n'était plus là et qu'il était déjà huit heures. Elle enfila à toute vitesse un peignoir en satin et attacha ses cheveux avant d'aller dans le salon.<p>

Puck se retourna au bruit. Il était assis sur le canapé en train de regarder le match de foot qu'il avait enregistré le soir précédent.

« Hey », dit-il en mettant pause. Il tourna la tête et regarda Rachel marcher vers lui. Elle venait tout juste de sortir du lit mais il la trouvait sexy. « Bien dormi ? »

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et se recroquevilla contre son torse. Il était chaud et dur. « Mmm… », elle marmonna en fermant les yeux comme il jouait avec le bout de ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas été pris dans le chignon. « Je suis tellement fatiguée »

« C'est normal, bébé »

« Tu crois ? J'ai peur qu'il y ait un problème… J'en suis à 11 semaines, je ne devrais pas être aussi fatiguée ». L'inquiétude était clairement remarquable dans sa voix. Puck mit sa main sur son ventre en ouvrant le peignoir. En poussant légèrement dessus, il sentait une petite boule de la taille de sa main. C'était excitant et effrayant en même temps. Un bébé se trouvait dans cette toute petite bosse.

« Tu travailles trop ! Tu devrais demander à ton directeur d'arrêter maintenant »

« On n'est qu'en mars, Noah ! Les autres femmes arrêtent de travailler quand elles sont enceintes de 8 mois ! », essaya-t-elle de le convaincre en se redressant, maintenant à cheval sur Noah qui posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Rach… », il soupira. « Cette grossesse n'est pas une grossesse normale ! Tu es tombée dans le coma, tu as du diabète, tu fais du théâtre et tu t'occupes d'un enfant de trois ans »

« Aaron va aller à l'école en mai ! J'aurai toutes mes matinées de libres ! »

« Mais regarde maintenant ! T'es tout le temps crevée et t'as peur que quelque chose aille mal ! Tu peux pas continuer à te crever comme ça »

« Je… Je ne fais pas d'excès ! », elle se défendit en se relevant devant lui et en fermant son peignoir pour croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine. Puck fit de même, et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu tenais à peine debout hier soir ! J'ai dû te déshabiller et te faire ta piqure ! »

« Je… J'ai de l'énergie la journée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas en profiter »

« Tu peux en profiter mais pas comme ça ! Aujourd'hui, t'es tellement crevée de ta semaine que tu vas devoir prendre congé pour les deux prochains jours ! J'ai pas raison ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je vais prendre congé parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé »

Puck fronça les sourcils et se dirigea dans la chambre où il enleva le t-shirt blanc dans lequel il avait dormi. Rachel l'avait suivi et le regardait en râlant.

« Bah arrête alors ! Je suis pas ton père … »

« Non ! »

« Tu dois arrêter de faire ça »

« Je ne suis pas une fainéante, Noah ! Je ne vais pas arrêter de jouer sur scène ou de m'occuper de mon fils pour flemmarder »

Il la regarda quelques secondes et prit ensuite une chemise en flanelle à carreaux dans l'armoire. « Tu te contredis toi-même, Rach… D'un côté, tu dis que tu as peur pour le bébé et de l'autre, tu refuses d'y aller mollo ! Faut choisir ! Soit, tu fais gaffe et il y aura aucun problème, ou alors t'en fais qu'à ta tête et dans un mois, on est à l'hôpital », il s'énerva alors que Rachel le regardait, plus qu'en colère.

« Tu… T'es qu'un… », elle balbutia en se retenant de pleurer. « Tu es dégueulasse de m'accuser de… »

« De quoi ? Je t'ai juste dit la vérité »

« Je… Je vais à la salle de bain ! », dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en sortant de leur chambre pour se rendre dans le couloir. Puck la suivit à grands pas.

« Rach… », il l'appela plus calmement mais elle se retourna. Elle était définitivement en train de pleurer.

« Tu veux bien aller réveiller Aaron et lui donner son petit déjeuner ? »

« Je… »

« Pas maintenant ! », elle marmonna en le suppliant du regard. Il acquiesça et la laissa partir. Il avait vraiment manqué de tact sur ce coup. En plus, il savait que Rachel craquait facilement avec les hormones.

En se retournant, il aperçut une petite tête brune crollée.

« Noah ? »

« Hey, gamin », il essaya de rigoler en allant l'attraper dans ses bras. « Ca va ? »

« Je dois faire pipi »

« Allons-y ». Il frotta les cheveux de l'enfant amicalement. Aaron était encore un peu endormi et avait sa tête de posée sur l'épaule de Puck.

« Je pourrai avoir une banane et du chocolat chaud ? »

« Ouais »

« Merci, Noah ! T'es gentil », murmura le petit garçon en s'asseyant sur la toilette alors que Puck était appuyé sur la porte, patientant. « Maman est où ? »

« Elle se fait belle pour toi ! »

« Vraiment ? Elle va mettre sa robe mauve ? »

« Peut-être ! Tu pourras aller lui demander pendant que je te fais ton petit-déj' »

« Super ! »

* * *

><p>Après avoir laissé Puck seul dans le couloir étroit, Rachel s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle était en colère et vexée. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues contre sa volonté. Noah avait été si… vexant et direct. Elle n'aimait le voir comme ça, quand il s'énervait après elle. Elle savait qu'elle se contredisait mais… elle n'arrivait pas s'en empêcher ! La grossesse la rendait folle !<p>

Quand Aaron arriva dans la salle de bain avant qu'elle prenne sa douche, elle se sentait soudain beaucoup mieux. Ce petit garçon était toute sa vie. Bien sûr, elle aimait Noah énormément, mais l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant dépassait tout. Elle sourit intérieurement quand son fils lui raconta que Puck lui préparait du cacao et une banane écrasée comme il les aimait. Honnêtement, Puck l'aidait énormément avec Aaron. Il était comme son deuxième père. Le petit garçon avait un lien étroit avec Jesse, son vrai père, mais Puck restait l'homme qui s'était occupé de lui depuis qu'il avait à peine un an. Jesse connaissait son fils depuis seulement un peu plus d'un an. C'était réconfortant pour Rachel de penser à ça, et à la chance qu'elle avait eue quand Puck avait emménagé à New York trois ans auparavant.

« Tu es très belle, maman », cria Aaron en voyant Rachel entrer dans la cuisine et se préparer du café. Puck était assis en face du petit garçon.

La cuisine était moderne et blanche laquée. Rachel avait tout choisi du sol au plafond. Les murs étaient d'un pourpre/rose très clairs et des néons éclairaient la pièce. Une baie vitrée donnait sur un petit balcon où elle détestait aller. C'était trop haut et ça lui donnait le vertige.

« Merci… ». Elle avait en effet mis une robe très fine mauve qui tombait aux genoux. Puck la regardait en gloussant, rêvant de pouvoir aller l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle était magnifique (en ajoutant un commentaire déplacé dans son oreille). « Tu dois aller aux studios ? », elle demanda finalement à son mari en le regardant quelque temps. C'est étrange qu'elle le trouvait toujours plus beau quand ils se disputaient. Mais, c'était très réel. Il avait les cheveux un petit peu plus long (peut-être un cm) et on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient noirs.

« Ouais. Je dois y être pour onze heures »

« Tu seras rentrée pour seize heures ? Je dois jouer à dix sept heures »

« Ouais », il acquiesça, laissant place à un grand blanc. Chacun de leur côté, ils buvaient leur café. Bon, Puck était peut-être en train de s'empiffrer des céréales d'Aaron pour ne pas dire de conneries.

« Papa rentre quand ? ». Rachel tourna la tête vers Aaron, tout comme Puck.

« Dans deux jours »

« Il partira plus après ? »

« Non ! »

« Ouais ! On peut lui téléphoner, maman ? S'il te plait ? »

« Pas tout de suite, ton papa est surement en train de dormir maintenant ! Mais on fera ça avant que je parte au théâtre, d'accord ? »

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, Puck se rendit aux studios pour une lecture des scripts et une mise au point avant le tournage qui commençait la semaine suivante. Cette fois-ci, Javier leur fit visiter tous les studios dans lesquels allait être tourné le film. Puck allait principalement jouer dans une pièce. C'était sombre et petit comme une salle d'interrogatoire.<p>

Dès le nécessaire terminé, il rentra à l'appartement. Rachel et lui étaient encore en froid quand il était parti et il espérait pouvoir régler ça avant ce soir.

Quand elle quitta l'appartement pour aller sur scène, elle ne l'embrassa pas mais lui donna quelques indications pour Aaron alors que les deux garçons étaient assis à terre avec une guitare.

« Tu veux faire quoi, alors mec ? », il demanda à Aaron une fois Rachel partie. « Encore de la guitare ? »

« Du piano ! Tu en sais en faire comme oncle Blaine et papa ? »

« Encore mieux qu'eux même ! »

« Mieux que papa ? »

« Heu… ça dépend ! Si je te dis oui, tu me vas me dire quoi ? »

« Mon papa est le meilleur ! Mais je t'aime aussi ! », dit Aaron en le tirant par la main vers le piano noir placé dans le salon. Quelques jeux se trouvaient dessus mais il était encore intact. Personne ne l'avait touché depuis un moment.

Aaron obligea donc Puck à faire du piano pendant le reste de l'après-midi se voyant finalement contraint de laisser son « beau-père » faire à manger. La cuisine n'était pas trop son truc, mais il le faisait quand même. De plus qu'Aaron n'était vraiment pas difficile et qu'il adorait la viande. Alors deux steaks et une boite de mais en conserve plus tard, les deux « hommes » étaient rassasiés et conquis.

Au bout du compte, Puck s'endormit sur le canapé avec la tête d'Aaron sur ses genoux, une canette de soda sur la table et le film Peter Pan à la télé. Oui, Aaron était toujours aussi fan des vieux dessins animés Disney.

Vers vingt et une heures, la sonnerie de son portable le réveilla. Il grogna avant de répondre. « Mmm ? », il marmonna encore somnolent.

« Monsieur Puckerman ? ». La voix était féminine et inconnue. Le numéro était pourtant celui de Rachel. « Allo ? »

« Heuu… Oui ? », il répéta en se levant du canapé tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Aaron. « Pourquoi vous avez le téléphone de Rachel ? Elle l'a perdu ? »

« Non… Je suis Amanda ». La femme semblait anxieuse et mal à l'aise. « Je travaille avec Rachel »

« Je crois qu'elle a déjà parlé de vous mais… », dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en regardant autour de lui. Il ignorait s'il faisait clair dehors, il avait fermé tous les volets avant de mettre le film dans le DVD vers 19h45.

« Rachel est à la clinique ! Elle a fait un malaise avant qu'on ne commence le deuxième spectacle ! »

« Quoi ? Quand ? Elle est dans quel hôpital maintenant ? Elle s'est réveillée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, l'hôpital semble plein alors j'ai décidé de vous appeler ! Une dame devrait faire la même chose d'ici quelques minutes. C'est l'hôpital de Bellevue ! »

« C'est où ça ? »

« Première Avenue ! Près de la route principale FDR »

« Je serai là le plus vite possible »

« Soyez prudent », marmonna la jeune femme avant de raccrocher. Au début, Puck tournait en rond ne sachant pas quoi faire. Aaron était là et il ne pouvait pas le pendre avec lui. Il prit alors la décision d'aller demander à l'ado du dessus de le garder. Allie, âgée de 16 ans, accepta directement en voyant la nervosité et l'inquiétude de Puck.

« Je suis Noah Puckerman, ma femme, Rachel Berry a été amenée ici il y pas longtemps! Elle est enceinte ! Elle a fait un malaise », il soupira à la secrétaire débordée en face de lui. Elle regarda une feuille devant elle et lui sourit. « Votre femme a bien été transportée ici pour un malaise il y a une heure ! Vous pouvez aller rejoindre la salle d'attende au deuxième étage et signaler votre présence à la secrétaire ! »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Je pense »

« Merci », dit-il en marchant vers l'ascenseur où il essaya de se ressaisir. Il y avait une tonne de personne autour de lui et ça le rendait légèrement parano et fou. Rachel n'était plus en risque de faire une fausse couche, mais c'était toujours possible. Et il savait que c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Il rencontra alors cette Amanda dans la salle d'attende. Elle était moyenne, légèrement ronde et châtain. Elle semblait touchée et mal à l'aise comme au téléphone. Puck s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'un médecin vienne.

« Monsieur Puckerman ? », l'appela soudainement un médecin de garde devant lui. Amanda s'était endormie.

« Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Miller ! C'est moi qui ai pris votre femme en charge », il expliqua en avançant dans un couloir. Puck le suivait, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Elle va bien ! »

« Et … Et le bébé ? », il balbutia.

« Il va bien aussi ! Ils sont ici, vous pouvez entrer ». Puck fit ce que le médecin lui ordonna et entra dans la chambre. Les murs étaient jaune pâle et Rachel était assise dans un lit au milieu de la pièce. Elle était légèrement pâle mais semblait bien se porter. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours dans ses propres vêtements. Directement et sans réfléchir, il alla vers elle et l'embrassa. Il se fichait complètement qu'un médecin les regardait. Il voulait juste embrasser sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, et dès lors plus rien ne comptait. Une main dans sa nuque, il s'écarta d'elle. Rachel rougissait mais le laissa l'embrasser sur le front et poser une main sur son ventre.

« Ca va ? », il demanda mort d'inquiétude. Elle acquiesça et sourit doucement. « Putain, je crois que personne m'a jamais autant fait flippé que toi en si peu de temps »

« Désolée », elle marmonna avant de porter son attention sur le médecin. Puck fit de même.

« Donc, comme je vous le disais, Rachel a fait un malaise ! »

« Mmm »

« Ce malaise a été cause par une chute de tension, surement survenue après un manque de sommeil et un effort intense ! J'ai cru voir que vous étiez actrice ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et enceinte de 11 semaines ? Vous souffrez aussi d'un diabète »

« Oui »

« Combien de temps passez-vous sur scène par jours ? »

« Ca dépend, mais en général, je joue deux fois par jour, et ce cinq fois par semaine et chaque spectacle dure deux heures »

« Le rôle principal ? »

« Oui… »

« Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous travaillez mais vu votre situation, je ralentirais un peu la cadence ! Il est écrit dans votre dossier que vous avez été dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours le mois dernier ! Je pense que le mieux pour vous serait de diviser vos heures de travail par deux et de vous reposer le plus possible tout en restant active »

« Je… Par deux ? »

« Minimum ! Cette grossesse est une grossesse à risques, Rachel ! Il est certain qu'il serait exceptionnel que vous refassiez une hémorragie, mais c'est possible ! Et un surmenage excessif pourrait entrainer un accouchement prématuré »

« Je… Je ne veux pas ça », murmura Rachel, sentant ses yeux mouillés et Puck la serrer contre le côté de son torse. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de la naissance de Sarah.

« Je vais aller vous prescrire des médicaments et vous faire un certificat pour votre employeur ! Je vais aussi prendre contact avec votre gynécologue que vous aller devoir consulter au plus vite »

« D'accord… », dit-elle en le regardant partir. « Je suis tellement désolée, Noah ! », pleura-t-elle ensuite contre son épaule. « Tellement désolée ! Tu n'imagines pas combien je m'en veux… ! J'ai tellement peur pour notre enfant maintenant ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas… pas cette fois »

Il l'attrapa et l'enveloppa avec ses bras. Il s'était assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Il était encore sans mot et effrayé.

« Ca va aller », il marmonna dans ses cheveux.

« Je me sens tellement coupable »

« Tout va bien, alors maintenant ne t'inquiète pas et fais ce que le médecin te dit ! »

« Je ferai tout, Noah ! Même arrêter de jouer s'il le faut »

« Non ! », il la coupa. « Tu peux jouer mais… »

« Pas autant », sourit-elle.

« Voilà ! Et tu verras, même si tu ne joues que la moitié de tes spectacles, à la fin de l'année, tu pourras frimer sur les tapis rouges des Tony Awards avec tes deux enfants et ta récompense ! »

_Un mini Puckleberry sur le chemin ? _

_Hier soir, l' actrice de 24 ans, Rachel Berry, mariée à l'ancien footballeur Noah Puckerman « Puck » a _

_été transportée à l'hôpital de Bellevue à cause d'un malaise. La jeune femme, déjà maman _

_d'un petit Aaron de 3 ans, n'a encore donné aucune raison quant à son malaise fait avant de monter sur scène, _

_mais les rumeurs nous laissent croire que le couple attend un bébé d'ici l'automne. Alors, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? _

_Sans oublier que Puck va bientôt jouer dans le nouveau film de _

_Javier Gilson et que Rachel est en course pour son premier Tony Awards en décembre !_

* * *

><p><strong>S'il vous plait dites moi quoi ! J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres :**

**Merci pour les commentaires pour les précédents chapitres :D J'espère que celui-ci a plu. Il était plus long et plus de choses se sont passées. Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas, je sais que l'histoire peut-être difficile à comprendre au niveau du temps... Je compte écrire maximum 25 chapitres pour ceux qui se demandent ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre bientôt ? (avec le retour de Jesse qui va créer quelques problèmes et une Quinn enceinte de 8 mois ! Et bien sûr du Puckleberry, mais les deux choses précédentes auront des conséquences sur notre couple )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 **

**Le voici enfin, avec du retard :/ Désolée ?**

* * *

><p>Avril était un superbe mois. Les fleurs commençaient à pousser et le soleil montrait le bout de son nez. Même s'il était déjà 19 heures, Rachel profitait de la luminosité du soleil en sortant du théâtre avec ses deux meilleurs collègues, Amanda et Tom. Pour elle, c'était d'ailleurs sûr qu'ils allaient finir ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment différents, Amanda était effacée et Tom très extraverti mais ils s'entendaient et s'accordaient très bien.<p>

Elle vit au loin Puck marcher dans sa direction. Aaron était à côté de lui et essayait de courir vers sa mère.

« Ton chère mari ? », demanda Tom d'un air comique en observant Puck. Rachel hocha la tête et attendit impatiemment que les deux garçons arrivent en face d'elle et que le plus petit des deux sauta dans ses bras. Elle était accroupie sur le sol en pavés gris (typiquement américain).

« Hey ! », dit-elle en serrant Aaron contre elle. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui mais Puck veut pas que je mange de la moutarde ! Je peux, hein ? »

« Dans quelques années on va dire, d'accord ? », elle rigola et regarda son mari. En se remettant debout, elle le laissa se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle laissa même une de ses mains se balader sur son t-shirt gris, l'autre tenant Aaron. Après quelques secondes, elle s'écarta de lui, regrettant déjà ses lèvres si… parfaites. Puck ricana et alla serrer la main de Tom.

« Tu dois être Noah », dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. Malgré son prénom français, Tom ressemblait plus à un Portugais. Ses cheveux étaient foncés et pas plus longs que quelques centimètres. Son nez était légèrement long mais s'accordait très bien avec le reste de son visage. Il avait aussi de la barbe autour de la bouche mais très bien rasée et courte. C'était fait avec 'style' comme certains diraient.

« Ouais, mais je préfère Puck »

« Cool ! Mois c'est Tom ! »

Puck le regarda de haut en bas. « Vraiment ? »

« Ma mère est française et mon père portugais mais ils sont venus en Amérique faire leurs études et ils n'ont jamais quitté le pays ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Rachel sourit et tapa Noah sur le torse. « Arrête de dire vraiment ! »

Il se retourna vers elle avec un air de défi dans son regard. « Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? T'es vraiment sûre ? »

« Noah ! », cria-t-elle frustrée. Il rigola et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

« Toi, c'est Amanda, nan ? »

« Oui, on s'est déjà rencontré »

« Encore merci de m'avoir appelé ! »

« Noah est très reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait »

La jeune femme, légèrement ronde et avec de magnifique cheveux longs, ondulés et aux reflets blonds/cuivrés rougit. Tom lui donna un sourire réconfortant.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? », demanda alors Puck tout en prenant Aaron dans ses bras pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais même si ce gamin n'était pas le sien, il avait toujours peur que quelque chose lui arrive. New York était une ville de fou.

« Noah ! »

« Quoi ? Je sais reconnaitre quand deux personnes s'apprécient et ces deux là s'aiment vraiment ! T'as vu comment il la regarde ? Et elle ? Je suis sûr qu'elle rêve de l'embrasser comme tu m'embrasses quand on est seul ! », dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules alors que Rachel soupira et s'excusa avec un regard triste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rachel, c'est… certainement très gênant mais je ne vais pas le contredire »

« Vous… Vous… », bégaya la brune comme Puck faisait l'imbécile avec Aaron. Amanda et Tom sourirent en se regardant.

« Non ! », assura le jeune homme.

Puck se retourna vers eux. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ?»

« On… On sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous mais on préfère que le spectacle soit terminé. De cette façon, on pourra évaluer correctement nos sentiments, sans être 24h sur 24 ensemble »

« Oh… »

« En bref, tous les soirs, ils s'embrassent sur le canapé mais ils n'ont pas encore… tu sais… fait ce qu'on a fait pour que ce petit monstre soit dans ton ventre », expliqua Puck en tapotant sur le ventre de Rachel. Il venait de poser Aaron sur le sol.

« C'est notre taxi, on va vous laisser », dit alors Tom en leur faisant signe de la main. « Et félicitations pour le petit, Puck !». Amanda le suivit et monta avec lui dans la voiture jaune, laissant Puck et Rachel seuls à l'avant du théâtre avec Aaron.

Le couple marcha donc vers leur appartement. Parfois, quand Rachel ne finissait pas trop tard, ils faisaient ça, ils rentraient à pied. Elle s'appuyait contre son bras musclé et ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Aaron sautillait devant eux sur le trottoir, soupirant quand Puck lui disait de faire gaffe parce que les gens étaient des purs cons parfois. Le petit garçon se faisait souvent d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à répéter les jurons de Puck.

« Tu pourras venir sur le tournage quand tu devras plus jouer ta pièce, tu sais ». Puck avait commencé le tournage trois semaines auparavant.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ! En plus, je joue pas tout le temps, j'ai beaucoup de pauses et ma caravane est super bien équipée ! »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu t'épuisais », elle plaisanta. « Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas déménager ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Arrête avec ce mot ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux pas acheter une maison ? »

« J'aime notre appartement ! On y est chez nous, tout y est parfait et en plus, on a un ascenseur privé ! »

« Comme tu veux ! Du moment que tu m'empêches pas de dormir avec toi et que tu me laisses critiquer ma mère », il marmonna en rigolant. « Et que tu me laisses faire l'imbécile avec ton fils », il ajouta en regardant Aaron.

« Tu pourras même faire l'imbécile avec ton propre enfant »

« Ca me va alors ! On garde l'appart' et j'évite une visite de ma mère »

« Elle va venir pour la naissance, tu sais ? Et pour ton anniversaire ! »

« Tais-toi, femme ! », il marmonna dans sa barbare. Rachel fit semblant de se vexer et de faire la moue. « Râle pas, je rigolais, chérie », il s'excusa avec un sourire en coin en allant l'embrasser sur le front. « Je m'excuse, c'était complètement… sexiste »

« Merci »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Rachel amena Aaron chez son père, Jesse. Ce dernier venait de terminer sa tournée et il était donc supposé s'occuper de l'enfant pendant les trois prochains jours. Lorsque Rachel arriva, elle sentait Jesse quelque peu distant et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils étaient si proches après que Puck et elle aient perdu leur fille et que ces derniers étaient en froid. Pourtant, elle retourna chez elle avec ce sentiment d'avoir perdu un ami.<p>

Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, elle fut surprise de voir Puck dos à elle en train de fermer la porte de l'appartement. A toute vitesse il se retourna et lui fonça presque dedans.

« Tu vas où ? », elle exigea comme il trépignait sur place, devant l'ascenseur. Rachel était à présent très sérieuse, remarquant qu'il râlait et semblait être contrarié. Depuis quelques jours, il avait à nouveau tous ses cheveux de rasés. Son crâne était presque blanc. Rachel le trouvait en fait plutôt très beau quand ses cheveux étaient plus longs et atteignaient les 2 cm. Ca le changeait vraiment mais pour le bien du film, il avait du tout raser. « Noah ! », elle ajouta, quelque peu agacée qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Puck passa une main sur son crâne et soupira longuement avant de lui donner l'enveloppe blanche A4 qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux d'un air interrogateur et les baissa ensuite vers l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit doucement pour en sortir un paquet de feuilles.

« J'ai envie de le tuer », il grogna alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien lu. « Ce mec est juste… il me dégoute ! »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Lis mais reste calme et panique pas », il lui conseilla avec un hochement de tête. Rachel se décida alors à lire les feuilles. Elles étaient blanches et écrites à l'ordinateur. Les mots étaient d'un vocabulaire soutenu et tout était si confus. « Ca va ? »

Rachel ne répondit pas et continua de lire. Elle avait enfin compris. En bref, l'avocat de Jesse l'informait que ce dernier demandait la garde alternée. Il désirait avoir Aaron avec lui 18 jours par mois. Rachel sentit alors la colère et les larmes monter. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de Jesse. Mais tout ceci expliquait son comportement si distant et étrange. Elle leva alors la tête vers Puck qui la prit directement contre lui, ses deux bras encerclant son petit corps.

« Je… Ca me déçoit énormément ! Comment ose-t-il faire ça ? Pour se venger de lui avoir caché son existence pendant deux ans et demi ? Pourquoi ? Je le laisse déjà le voir 13 jours par mois ! C'est énorme »

« C'est un imbécile ! », répondit Puck contre ses cheveux bruns avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules et d'avancer vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. « Rentrons »

« Tu penses que c'est normal que je meurs d'envie d'aller le gifler et de hurler ? », elle demanda quand ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement. « Je… Il peut pas m'enlever mon fils comme ça ! Et 18 jours pas mois, c'est énorme ! T'imagines ? Ca veut dire que j'aurai Aaron seulement 12 jours ? Même pas deux semaines complètes ! On ne peut pas enlever un enfant à sa mère comme ça »

« Je peux aller le frapper si tu veux ! », proposa doucement Puck mais Rachel le gronda du regard. « J'aurais essayé »

Rachel prit alors son portable de son sac à main. « Je vais appeler mon père ! Je veux qu'il m'aide »

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée que ton père soit ton avocat ? Ca pourrait créer des tensions, nan ? »

« Je veux juste des conseils pour l'instant ! Je préfère aussi parler à Jesse en personne avant d'engager un avocat ! Si on peut régler tout ça sans aller au tribunal, ça m'arrangerait »

Puck se dirigea vers elle et l'embrasse doucement et lentement. « Je vais te laisser »

« Merci »

« Mais ne t'excite pas, ok ? Je sais que ton père s'énerve vite mais j'ai pas envie de devoir te calmer après parce qu'il t'aura stressée»

« Vraiment ? »

« Bon, je veux bien mais seulement si je peux en tirer quelques avantages et que tu me fais ton super Chili Con Carne »

« D'accord », sourit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Maintenant, va te cacher si tu veux pas entendre mon père briser mes tympans »

* * *

><p>« Non, Jesse ! Toute cette affaire est complètement inutile ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas seulement venu me voir en personne pour parler de tout ça ? » « Quoi ? Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait de coup dans le dos ! » « Comment ? Non ! Aaron est mon fils et je refuse de le voir moins de deux semaines par mois ! Et n'essaie pas de me convaincre en me disant que je vais avoir un deuxième enfant, ça ne marchera pas ! » « Non ! Au revoir, Jesse ! », raccrocha Rachel finalement comme Noah souriait à côté d'elle. Durant tout le voyage en direction de la clinique, sa femme avait tenu tête à St James. Elle avait été claire et décidée sans trop crier. Il savait que Jesse allait craquer à un moment ou à un autre.<p>

« Donc ? »

« Je le déteste ! », elle grogna. « Mais il m'a promis de ne pas kidnapper Aaron »

Noah haussa les sourcils. « Tu regardes vraiment trop la télé, bébé ! Et St James vit à deux kilomètres de chez nous »

« On n'est pas sûr de rien ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Et j'ai pu parler à Aaron ! Il semblait vraiment aller bien , je pense que Jesse ne lui a pas parlé de tout ça »

« Il a intérêt parce que s'il essaye quelque chose et peu importe que tu le veuilles ou non, j'irai le voir ! »

« La violence ne résout rien, Noah »

« Vraiment ? »

« Excepté avec certains paparazzis ? », marmonna-t-elle, se rappelant de ce gars qui les suivait partout au début de leur relation. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient dans une pizzeria, ce même homme ne les laissait pas tranquille et dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, les flash fusillaient. En sortant du restaurant, il les avait même empêchés de rentrer dans leur voiture. Finalement, Puck l'avait frappé au visage et plus jamais cet homme ne s'était montré à nouveau.

* * *

><p>« Vous pensez que je vais pouvoir continuer jusqu'en mai ? », demanda Rachel au docteur McKenzie. Après avoir discuté avec Jesse au téléphone, elle et Puck étaient arrivés à la clinique pour le rendez-vous avec le gynécologue.<p>

Puck était assis sur un tabouret à côté d'elle alors que le docteur McKenzie démarrait l'échographie.

« Ca dépend de toi et de ton employeur, Rachel ! Personnellement, je pense que ton ventre est à présent bien visible mais tu en es à ta 16ème semaine, c'est donc tout à fait normal»

« Donc, si son directeur accepte qu'elle joue, elle peut ? »

« En effet ! La seule obligation que tu as, c'est de prendre tes quinze semaines de congé obligatoires pour chaque grossesse »

« J'en parlerai avec Mark demain mais j'espère pouvoir atteindre les 20 semaines avant d'arrêter », dit Rachel avant de tourner sa tête vers l'écran.

« La naissance sera surement aux alentours du 18 au 22 septembre »

« Comme ta sœur », rigola Rachel. « Il est déjà si grand », s'étonna-t-elle en regardant l'écran où l'enfant était bien visible.

« Oh oui », rigola le docteur.

« Pas comme sa mère, hein ? », plaisanta Puck à l'oreille de Rachel qui le frappa sur l'épaule.

« 18 cm et 180 grammes ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il est géant », marmonna Puck avant de regarder Rachel. « T'es sûre qu'il est pas de Finn ? »

« Certaine ! Et regarde, il a déjà tes mains et tes grands orteils ! »

« Hè ! Mes pieds sont parfaits ! Et j'ai des mains de musiciens ! »

« Vous voulez connaitre le sexe ? », les interrompit le médecin noir. « Je viens de le voir et je suis certain de moi »

Rachel regarda Puck dans les yeux quelques secondes. Ils en avaient parlé plus tôt et s'étaient mis d'accord sur leur décision.

« Nan », Puck répondit. « On va garder le suspens, histoire de laisser ma mère rager »

« Noah ! »

« Quoi ? C'es vrai, elle va devenir folle en sachant pas le sexe ! Elle saura pas quoi acheter comme body ! Rose ou bleu ? Et elle aime pas le jaune et le vert »

« La surprise pour le jour de la naissance alors ? »

« Oui ! », confirma-t-elle en regardant Noah. Il s'abaissa doucement et l'embrassa vite alors que le gynécologue rangeait tout. « Je vous ai imprimé une photo en faisant attention que vous ne puissiez pas voir le sexe dessus »

« Merci »

« Je vais aussi vous donner un rendez-vous pour dans … j'aimerais te voir quand tu entameras ta 20ème semaine ! »

« Fin mai alors ? »

« C'est ça »

* * *

><p>« J'aime bien Isaac, Ronnie et Miranda », dit doucement Rachel à la sortie du bureau de docteur McKenzie. Puck lui tenait la main et avançait nonchalamment dans les couloirs.<p>

« Quoi ? », il rechigna. « Désolé, bébé, mais c'est laid ! »

« En même temps, tu es très difficile en ce qui concerne les prénoms ! Et je refuse d'appeler notre enfant Jack Daniels. D'ailleurs, je suis au courant que tu avais déjà proposé ce prénom pour Beth »

« C'est cool comme prénom »

« Vraiment ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ok, j'avoue que c'est un peu exagéré mais c'est toujours mieux que Ronnie ou Miranda ! »

« On devrait vraiment acheter un de ces bouquins sur les prénoms »

« Juifs ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi même si j'aime que les prénoms aient une signification »

« On pourrait l'appeler comme le saint qui se fête se jour là ! T'as bien fait ça avec Aaron », proposa Puck en signant des documents sur le comptoir près de la salle d'attente.

« Nadège ? Emilie ? Georges ? Levi ? Matthew ? »

Il tourna sa tête vers elle quelques secondes. « Tu les a appris par cœur quand je parlais avec le doc ? Ouah…Mais ils sont pas mal, je trouve ! »

« Comment tu tournerais Nadège et Emilie au masculin ? »

« Tu sais, Rachel, il y a des dérivées ? »

« En effet »

« Ahah ! Tu me croyais pas si intelligent »

« J'avoue », marmonna Rachel en faisant la moue mais Puck rendit les papiers à l'infirmière et se retourna vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

« On y va ? »

« Mmm », elle répondit en le suivant dans la salle d'attente pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Mais dans leur élan, Rachel remarqua une blonde qu'elle connaissait très bien, assise sur une chaise en métal. Un grand brun, très stressé, était à côté d'elle.

Elle attrapa directement la main de Puck et se précipita vers les deux jeunes gens.

« Hey… », Puck râla avant de se rendre comptoir de ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

« Rachel ? », demanda la jeune blonde.

« Quinn! Que faites-vous ici ? Quelque chose va mal avec le bébé ? »

« J'ai des contractions ! »

« Des contractions ? »

« Tu dois pas accoucher dans deux semaines ? », dit Puck. « Quoi ? Je vous écoute parler parfois »

« Ca a commencé il y a deux heures », leur expliqua Finn.

« D'ailleurs, je le déteste ! », cria Quinn sous l'effet d'une contraction. « Tu es un vrai connard ! »

« Heu… On a loupé quelque chose ? »

« Il m'a stressée avec ses affaires avec l'armée ! Il arrête pas de me parler de ce projet en Europe ! »

Rachel plissa les yeux et regarda Finn. « Tu vas aller faire la guerre ? »

« Notre pays est en guerre avec personne, Rachel ! »

« Dieu merci ! »

« Hé oh, je suis là ! », les interrompit Quinn en montrant son ventre, à présent très gros. Elle devait accoucher dans deux semaines, mi-mai.

« Oh… merde »

« Quoi, Noah ? », demanda Rachel, voyant son mari absorbé par Quinn. Soudain, elle vit ce qu'il se passait. « Tu viens de perdre les eaux, Fabray »

« Non de Dieu ! », elle hurla. « Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! », cria-t-elle à Finn. « Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de me stresser ! En plus, tu n'as même pas fini de peindre la chambre et je refuse que notre fille soit intoxiquée par… Oh ! »

« J'irai l'aider », proposa Puck. « Et vous pourrez la garder avec vous les premières nuits !»

« Vous pensez pas plutôt qu'il faudrait appeler un médecin ? Quinn est su le point d'accoucher et elle a l'air de souffrir! »

Et c'est vers 19h30 qu'Ivy (alias Iv', selon Puck) Charlie Hudson poussa ses premiers cris en ce 28 avril 2021. Avec un poids de 3.2kg et une taille de 53 cm (avec 18 jours d'avance !), elle était magnifique. Elle avait les yeux de Quinn et des cheveux blonds très clairs, tout comme Finn quand il était petit. Rachel et Puck furent d'ailleurs très heureux d'être les parrains et marraines de cette petite (grande) fille déjà très aimée par ses parents. L'accouchement fut long, mais Quinn était vraiment la femme la plus heureuse en regardant sa fille dans les bras de son père. Finn était quelque peu mal à l'aise avec sa fille qui paraissait minuscule dans ses bras, mais il avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est enfin là, hé oui xD J'ai fait une genre de "pause", j'avais plus du tout envie d'écrire mais j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration donc maintenant, je vais mettre à jour plus régulièrement comme avant :D <strong>

**Ce chapitre est tout mignon, perso je l'aime bien. Et vous ? J'adore avoir vos avis !**

**Merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ils me font super plaisir ! :)**

**Ah oui, pour Puck et Rachel, fille ou garçon ? Idées pour le prénom ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>« Elle est incroyablement belle, Quinn ! », s'extasiait Rachel en regardant le nouveau né dormir dans son berceau. « Juste magnifique ». La jeune était debout à côté de la brune, habillée d'un jogging noir et avec ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon désordonné. Elle et Ivy avaient seulement eu l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital hier soir, et comme prévu, Ivy n'avait pas pu rejoindre sa propre chambre. En effet, Puck et Finn avaient tout su finir mais les peintures n'étaient pas encore totalement sèches.<p>

« Merci »

« J'aurais vraiment adoré avoir un bébé blond », souffla Rachel doucement.

« Aaron l'était presque », rigola Quinn, se rappelant du petit Aaron lors de sa naissance. Il était châtain clair et n'avait presque pas de cheveux. « Mais je doute qu'avec Puck, celui-ci soit blond », rigola-t-elle en regardant sa fille dormir. Ivy avait à présent une semaine et des petites joues toutes roses. Selon Kurt (qui avait reçu des photos), elle avait les yeux de Quinn mais la bouche de Finn. Pour Puck, elle ressemblait juste à un bébé, mais Puck était… Puck !

« Ce sera surement un bébé avec plein de cheveux noirs », ajouta Rachel en plaisantant. « Et tous bouclés »

« Je suis sûre que non ! Ton bébé va être le jumeau de Sam », dit-elle ironiquement.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu imagines la tête de la mère de Puck ? Elle va croire que j'ai trompé son fils »

« Mais non », sourit Quinn en quittant la pièce pour aller dans le salon où les garcons regardaient la télé. Ils étaient sois disant très fatigués d'avoir dû peindre la petite chambre d'Ivy, qui mesurait à peine 10m², et de monter un berceau, une commode et une petite armoire. Remarquant que Puck était très concentré dans le match, Rachel alla s'assoir à côté de lui tout en positionnant sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front. Quinn, elle, était couchée contre le grand corps de Finn. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours très étrange mais incroyablement beau de le voir avec Ivy dans ses bras.

« J'espère que vous aurez un garçon », dit alors Quinn, réveillant Puck qui tourna sa tête vers elle. « Aussi non, je vais définitivement avoir la conviction que tu ne sais qu'avoir des filles ! »

« Quoi ? », il rechigna, prenant son air d'homme fort. « Je suis capable de produire un petit mec »

« C'est ce qu'on verra », conclut la blonde avec un air de défi dans son regard. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de se pencher sur le ventre de Rachel, à présent voyant mais pas encore trop gros.

« Sois un garçon, s'il te plait ! », marmonna-t-il. « Sauf si tu veux que ta tante Quinn se moque de moi à vie »

« Et si c'est une fille ? », le gronda Rachel. Il haussa les épaules et embrassa son ventre à travers les couches de vêtements.

« Je t'aimerai quand même », il marmonna alors avant d'embrasser Rachel sur la bouche.

« Ce sera un petit gars », dit alors Finn, serrant toujours Quinn contre lui. « Si s'en est un, vous éviterez tous les appels de Kurt pour lui créer des vêtements »

« Tu pourras lui dire d'arrêter, Rachel, s'il te plait ?…», supplia la blonde.

« Il… »

« Il les emmerde », la coupa Puck. « Elle lui dira ! », il ajouta à Quinn avec un clin d'œil. « Elle dort ? »

« Qui ? », demandèrent synchroniquement Rachel et Quinn.

« Bah mini Hudson »

« Oh, oui ! Elle est si belle, Noah, j'ai rarement vu un bébé aussi beau »

« Le nôtre sera encore plus beau à nos yeux ! D'ailleurs, j'ai posté ta dernière échographie sur twitter », il lui avoua d'une voix passible, mais Rachel s'écarta brusquement de lui.

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Montrer à mes fans combien mon petit monstre est beau ? »

« Tu viens de confirmer ma grossesse ! », le coupa-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Quinn et Finn étaient dans leur petit monde à côté, essayant d'ignorer leurs amis.

« Merde… désolé ? »

« Je… Je te pardonne si tu te débrouilles pour nous trouver des invitations pour la soirée qu'organise cet acteur super talentueux la semaine prochaine »

« Mario ? »

« Mmm », elle acquiesça avec un air narquois.

« Ok ! Mais on restera pas longtemps ! Sauf si tu me laisses me souler ! »

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser boire de l'alcool alors que je suis enceinte ! »

« L'espoir fait vivre, chérie »

_XxxxX_

Le lendemain après-midi, Puck décida d'aller voir Jesse avec Rachel. Aujourd'hui, il ne tournait aucune scène alors autant faire quelque chose de bien de sa journée, non ?

« Je suis tellement stressée », dit-elle contre le bras de Puck. Ils marchaient dans la rue pour rejoindre l'appartement de Jesse. Rachel, comme toujours, avait sa tête posée sur le bras de son mari qui, lui, critiquait tous les gens qui lui plaisaient pas. Parfois, elle se moquait de lui en disant que c'était une activité de femme. « Promets moi de ne pas le taper ? », elle le supplia avec des yeux de chien battu. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

« Je ne le taperai pas mais… »

« Le moins d'insultes possible aussi ! J'ai ton bébé dans mon ventre et j'ai pas envie qu'il soit directement un mini Puckerman ! », elle l'avertit et il accepta sans trop râler, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait de Jesse.

« Un journaliste vient me voir demain pour me parler du film »

« Sur le plateau ? »

« Oui ! Jamais je laisserai un de ces fous venir chez nous ! ». Rachel rigola doucement contre son épaule, pensant que sa façon de penser était très douce et prévenante.

« Et bien sûr, grâce à ta petite erreur, il va te poser des questions sur moi ! »

« Ca te dérange vraiment que j'ai posté cette photo ? »

« Non », elle affirma en levant la tête pour le regarder quelques secondes tout en marchant sur les pavés New-Yorkais. « Je sais que tu as toujours été proche de tes… fans mais après ce qui s'est passé, ça me fait un peu peur de m'exposer de cette façon »

« C'est twitter, Rach ! Les gens aiment ce site et ils trouvent ça trop mignon que j'ai posté une échographie ! D'ailleurs, la plupart de mes groupies, comme tu aimes tant les appeler, espèrent que tu vas bien et que tu te reposes »

« C'est pas vraiment ce qu'en pensent les autres qui me dérange… J'ai surtout peur qu'à partir de maintenant, on ne me voit plus que comme la femme de Noah Puckerman ! Je sais que je suis surtout célèbre pour ça mais je n'ai pas envie que des magazines m'appellent seulement parce que je suis enceinte d'un ancien footballer ! », elle expliqua, le laissant réfléchir seul. Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa sur le dessus de sa tête à la place. Il comprenait son point de vue, il avait même envie de la rassurer, mais comment ?

« On est arrivé ! », dit soudainement Rachel en expirant. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant ce grand immeuble où Jesse habitait. Le garde les laissa entrer et ils se dirigèrent dans l'ascenseur. En attendant qu'ils arrivèrent au dixième étage, Rachel alla vers Noah et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos.

« Angoissée ? »

« Mmm… J'espère vraiment qu'on va pouvoir arranger ça à l'amiable »

« Je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera ! Au pire, j'engage le meilleur avocat du pays et il aura son fils que quelques jours par mois comme la plupart des pères divorcés »

« Merci… », elle soupira comme la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se déclencha pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient à destination. Prenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne, Puck avança vers la porte au fond du couloir. Sans hésiter, il toqua. Personne ne vint répondre mais ils pouvaient entendre des pas et des voix. Il toqua donc à nouveau alors que Rachel le regardait, impatiente.

« J'arrive ! », cria Jesse au loin en allant ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Il fut très surpris de voir Noah Puckerman et Rachel Berry devant lui, et sans Aaron. « Rachel, Puck », il marmonna en les regardant.

« Bonjour, Jesse ! On peut entrer ? », elle demanda et il acquiesça en ouvrant la porte au large. Elle tenait toujours fermement la main de Puck.

« Il y a un problème avec Aaron ? », il demanda en allant avec eux dans le salon.

« On peut dire ça comme ça », répondit Rachel avant d'apercevoir une autre personne dans le salon. Une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. C'était une femme d'un peu près du même âge que Jesse, avec des cheveux longs châtain clair et un jean noir avec un top rouge bordeaux.

« Heu… Rachel, Puck, c'est Stella ! Stella, c'est Rachel, la mère d'Aaron et son mari, Puck », bredouilla Jesse comme il le pouvait en allant se mettre près de la jeune femme. Cette dernière souriait.

« Le joueur de foot qui a obtenu le rôle principal dans un film », elle rigola en regardant Puck. « Et la mère de ton enfant ! »

« C'est ça »

« Je suis contente de vous rencontrer », dit alors joyeusement Stella en enlaçant Rachel et en serrant la main de Puck. « Je suis la petite amie de Jesse ! »

« Enchantée », dit Rachel.

« Vous avez un fils merveilleux ! Je l'adore ! Il a le même regard que vous, même s'il a les yeux bleus de Jesse ! »

« Merci »

« Mais je vais vous laisser, je devais partir de toute façon ! », dit-elle alors en prenant son sac à main et en allant embrasser Jesse. « Tu viens me chercher demain à la banque ? »

« Mmm ! »

« Au revoir ! Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Ah oui, ça vous dérange si je dis à ma sœur qui je vous ai parlé ! Elle est fan de vous deux ! »

« Non, bien sûr ! », marmonna Rachel, un peu gênée, alors que Stella quitta enfin l'appartement.

XxxXxxX

« En bref, vous voulez que j'arrête la procédure judiciaire ? », demanda Jesse avec ses yeux bleus plissés et ses deux bras sur le dossier du canapé. Rachel et Puck étaient assis en face de lui sur un fauteuil plus petit et en cuir noir. Pendant près d'une heure, les trois adultes avaient discuté de leur situation et d'Aaron.

« Oui ! », répondit Rachel sérieusement. La conversation n'avait pas dégénéré et personne n'avait dû hausser la voix. Mais Jesse n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse et le regard effrayant de Puck ne semblait pas le perturber.

« Je sais pas, Rachel… », il marmonna tout en se levant pour tourner en rond dans le salon. « Je te fais confiance mais… On n'est jamais sûr »

« C'est une excuse bidon, St James », soupira Puck en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu crois vraiment que Rachel oserait t'interdire de voir ton fils ? »

« Je… J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir ! »

« Comment ? », balbutia Rachel, surprise. « Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je vais engager un avocat plus fort que le tien. Tu finiras par perdre, Jesse… »

« Ne dis pas des choses dont tu n'es pas sûr, Rachel »

« Tu penses qu'un juge va enlever un enfant à sa mère alors qu'elle n'a jamais eu aucun problème avec la justice et que sa situation familiale et financière est parfaite ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? On ne peut pas prédire à l'avance »

« Je ne te laisserai pas nous prendre le gamin », dit sévèrement Puck en se levant alors que Rachel essayait de le retenir avec sa main. « Je me suis toujours occupé de lui comme s'il était mon propre enfant alors je vais pas te laisser faire ça à Rachel ! Un gosse a plus besoin de sa mère que de son père, ça tu peux en être certain ! Donc… réfléchi bien à ça et décides toi vite parce que je vais pas hésiter à dépenser des fortunes pour que Rachel gagne le procès ». Elle soupira comme Puck finit de parler. Il avait été très sérieux dans ses paroles et son regard était noir. Jesse ne répondait pas et le regardait dans les yeux.

« Aaron est mon fils alors ne me dis pas ce dont il a besoin, Puckerman ! »

« Ton fils ? Peut-être mais je suis quand même le gars qui s'occupe de lui depuis trois ans alors que toi, tu n'es présent dans sa vie que depuis un an ! Donc, maintenant, on va partir et toi, tu vas bien réfléchir parce que tout ce que tu risques, c'est de voir ton fils que deux week-ends par mois ! », lui cracha Puck avant de prendre la main de Rachel dans la sienne et de sortir de l'appartement avant même que Jesse ait pu ouvrir sa bouche.

« C'était… Merci », sourit-elle quand ils marchaient dans la rue.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi », il marmonna d'un air dur en la serrant contre le côté de son corps tout en marchant. « J'ai pas été trop agressif à ton goût, alors ? »

« Non… », elle rigola doucement. « Et Jesse ne semblait pas vouloir céder ! Tu as bien fait de lui parler de cette façon »

« Tu peux le dire, je suis parfait ! »

« Tu es parfait, je l'avoue ! », elle rigola comme il s'abaissa pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, elle explosa de rire. Puck était vraiment un sacré spécimen.

_XXXX_

Un matin, lors de cette même semaine, il se réveilla tôt et seul dans son lit. Les volets étaient encore fermés, laissant ainsi la chambre dans un noir très effrayant, et les couvertures étaient froides à côté de lui. D'un bond rapide, il sauta hors du lit et enfila un jogging sur son slip (star wars ! Et oui, il n'avait jamais abandonné ses vieilles habitudes d'ado ).

En arrivant dans la pièce principale, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il pouvait voir Rachel, dans une nuisette en coton rose fuchsia, en train d'attraper du café dans une armoire. Il rigola et alla la rejoindre. Elle sursauta quand il lui attrapa son café pour lui poser devant elle sur le plan de travail.

« Merci », dit-elle tout simplement avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sous son oreille et ses mains sur son ventre. Elle en était maintenant à 20 semaines, elle avait ainsi déjà vécu la moitié de sa grossesse. D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait remarqué que sa faim était de plus importante, surtout lorsqu'elle se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir manger de chocolat à cause de son diabète.

« Je suis énorme », elle soupira en attendant que le café coule dans sa tasse. Puck rigola dans son cou et caressa son ventre.

« T'es parfaite, arrête de te plaindre, va ! »

« Mais regarde ce ventre ! »

« T'abrites mon bébé, chérie, c'est normal qu'il soit développé »

« Tu ne voudrais pas dire à ton enfant d'arrêter de grandir ? », elle le supplia en se retournant pour s'appuyer contre le meuble et lui faire face.

« Laisse notre petit monstre grandir comme il le veut, dis donc », il plaisanta, la faisant rigoler doucement. Sa tasse de café était à présent pleine derrière elle, mais elle s'en fichait, préférant admirer son mari torse nu.

« Je vais devoir arrêter de jouer… Les gens ont tous remarqué que j'étais enceinte »

« Tu vas pouvoir venir me voir interpréter le rôle d'un gars hyper sexy et dur qui déprime, c'est génial »

« Ahaha… », dit-elle avec ironie. « Je vais m'ennuyer la plupart du temps »

« Mais non ! On doit encore faire la chambre, acheter des vêtements et surtout choisir un prénom ! »

« Mmm… Je ferai peut-être ça une fois qu'Aaron ira à l'école »

« La semaine prochaine ? », demanda Puck en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Rachel.

« Oui… »

« Ce gamin est légèrement coincé mais sociable, ça ira ! »

« Mon fils n'est pas coincé ! »

« Un tout petit peu, non ? », il rigola en faisant le geste avec ses doigts. « Il est un fils à sa maman après tout ! »

« Méchant ! »

« Rooh, râle pas, je rigolais »

« Je sais », sourit-elle en passant ses mains sur son crâne rasé. « Tes cheveux me manquent ! »

« Ouais ? »

« Mmm… J'aimais bien quand ils mesuraient un demi centimètre »

« Je les laisserai repousser après le film… Rien que pour toi »

« Comme c'est romantique »

« Par contre, j'ai plein d'idées pour les prénoms ! »

« Comme ? »

« Callie, Ashley, Kyle, Jack, Lucas et Derek »

« Derek ? »

« Quoi ? T'aimes pas ? »

« Bof… », elle grimaça. « Mais j'adore Stephen et Hailee »

« Ouais… Mais ça fait un peu bourge Stephen, nan ? J'ai pas envie que mon fils ait un prénom plus ringard que le mien »

« Noah ne sera jamais un prénom ringard en même temps ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! En tout cas, j'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous a plu :p Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire !<strong>

**Et bonne nouvelle pour vous, je suis en train d'écrire une histoire Puckleberry très spéciale et personnellement je n'ai encore jamais lu d'histoire qui a le même sujet. Le titre sera quelque chose comme "You Found Me" ! Je suis vraiment impatiente de la finir et de la poster :D **

**Quelques reviews avant le prochain chapitre ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Bonne lecture et désolée du retard :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Juin 2021<strong>

Les jours passaient et elle avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus heureuse. Certes, elle ne pouvait plus jouer sur les planches de Broadway, mais en à peine un mois, elle avait créé une relation encore plus forte avec son fils. Sans compter que Puck la chouchoutait du fait qu'elle était enceinte d'environ cinq mois. Il devenait complètement fou avec ce petit enfant dans son ventre. Il avait acheté tous ces bouquins sur les prénoms et il n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter certaines théories que ses Co stars lui disaient sur le plateau du film.

Pour l'instant, Jesse n'avait encore donné aucune nouvelle au niveau judiciaire. Le jour où il avait dû aller chercher Aaron, il s'était comporté comme si de rien n'était. Rachel était quand même inquiète. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

« Bonjour, vous pourriez me dire où est Noah Puckerman ? », elle demanda discrètement à un homme au milieu du studio. Il faisait surement partie de la régi avec son casque et sa tablette tactile.

« Heu… Vous êtes ? »

« Rachel Berry, sa femme ! Enceinte ! »

« Oh ! Madame Berry, excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnue ! Puck m'a montré une photo de vous mais… je crois que c'est le ventre », il bredouilla en la regardant.

« Certainement ! Cet enfant doit être un vrai carnivore comme son père »

« Puck est dans la pièce juste au bout du couloir »

« Il n'est pas un en train de tourner une scène ? », elle s'assura en regardant la porte à quelques mètres d'elle. La dernière qu'elle voulait était d'interrompre le tournage. Ce serait complètement mal élevé de sa part. Mais l'homme ricana et lui fit signe que non avec sa tête.

« Non ! En fait, il est seul je crois »

« J'y vais alors, merci »

« De rien, madame Berry », il cria en la regardant partir. Rachel portait une robe beige enceinte avec un bustier et une fine ceinture brune autour de son ventre, que tout le monde pouvait à présent remarquer même s'il n'était pas énorme. A pas de loups, elle entra dans la pièce pour finalement remarquer que c'était une loge. Les murs étaient blancs et la décoration simple et new yorkaise, avec quelques tableaux et des plantes en plus du coin maquillage et du mini dressing.

« Hey ! Comment ça se fait que t'es ici ? », s'étonna Puck en se levant de sa chaise pour l'embrasser doucement. « Tu t'ennuyais ? »

« On peut dire ça », elle rigola en le suivant pour s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il portait un khakis noir et un t-shirt imprimé gris chiné.

« Il te donne encore beaucoup de coups de pied ? », il lui demanda ensuite en posant sa main sur son ventre. Depuis plusieurs semaines, le bébé donnait des coups, de plus en plus violents, surtout quand Puck n'était pas là. « Ce bébé est un vrai boxer »

« Il a été turbulent dans la matinée mais je crois qu'il s'est endormi après », dit-elle en regardant son mari dans les yeux et en touchant ses cheveux qui commençaient un peu à repousser. Mais tous les x jours, Puck devait les raser pour que rien ne paraisse étrange dans le film. « J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer », finit-elle par cracher en laissant apparaitre un grand sourire. Il leva les yeux avec interrogation. « Jesse a abandonné la poursuite judiciaire ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Oui ! », acquiesça-t-elle. « Il m'a appelée il y a tout juste une heure pour me dire qu'il avait bien réfléchi et que c'était mieux qu'on continue comme on a toujours fait ! La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est voir Aaron pour Noel ou pour le Nouvel An ! »

« Ouah… Ca me soulage d'un poids cette nouvelle », souffla Puck en penchant sa tête en arrière. Rachel était toute souriante.

« Ta mère m'a aussi téléphonée »

« Elle voulait quoi ? »

« Noah ! Elle voulait juste savoir comment ma grossesse se déroulait et si on avait choisi des prénoms »

« Et ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'on en avait quelques uns en tête mais qu'on avait pas fait notre choix. On a encore le temps d'ailleurs »

« Elle vient quand ? »

« Le mois prochain ! Elle veut être là pour ton anniversaire et notre anniversaire de mariage »

« Ou là là … Ca va être une semaine horrible »

« Arrête d'être si négatif ! En plus, elle voudra surement m'aider à choisir la chambre puisque son fils n'aime rien »

« J'aime certaines choses mais tous les berceaux se ressemblent pour moi »

« Pour toi ! »

« Elle t'aidera mais prenez quelque chose de mixte, j'ai pas envie que mon fils dorme dans un carrosse ou ma fille dans un char ! »

« Je choisirai quelque chose de simple, d'accord ? »

« Merci », il marmonna en l'embrassant avec de se lever pour lui faire visiter tout le studio et le casting. Tout le monde adora Rachel. Honnêtement, après tout ce que leur avait raconté Puck, ils ne pouvaient que l'adorer.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Jesse dû affronter Puck quand il ramena Aaron à l'appartement. Au début, Puck voulait le frapper ou l'insulter mais Rachel et Aaron étaient dans la même pièce. Finalement, la conversation fut tendue mais Noah remercia Jesse et lui serra la main.<p>

« Merci, St James ! Je savais que t'avais quelque chose de bon en toi », il lui marmonna comme l'homme en face de lui haussa les épaules.

« Ouais », essaya de sourire Jesse malgré tout avant d'embrasser Aaron et de quitter l'appartement.

« Il a peur de moi », se moqua alors Puck en s'assurant que Jesse n'était plus là. Rachel, assise sur le canapé avec Aaron dans ses bras, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, mon chéri, Jesse n'a peur de personne »

« Hey ! T'as vu mes bras ? »

« Tes bras sont magnifiques mais Jesse se fiche du physique ! Il a déjà osé agresser Finn alors qu'il a deux têtes en plus que lui »

« Mais Finn a une tête de gamin ! », essaya de se défendre Noah en tournant en rond dans la pièce. « Moi, je suis effrayant »

« Mais oui », elle se moqua en se levant pour aller coucher son fils dans son lit. Elle aurait le temps de passer du temps avec Aaron le lendemain matin, une fois qu'il aura bien dormi. En sortant de la chambre, elle remarqua que Puck n'était plus dans le salon. En fait, la plupart des lampes étaient éteintes. Une bonne chose, puisqu'elle voulait aller se coucher au plus vite.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle le vit sortir de la salle de bain dans un slip noir. Il avait encore ces faux tatouages sur son corps, nécessaires pour le film. C'était principalement des tribales de petite taille. C'était aussi très sexy sur lui.

« Prête ? », il lui demanda en ouvrant les draps du lit. Rachel le regarda bizarrement alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la tirette de sa robe.

« Pour ? »

« Notre discussion quotidienne », il répondit en allant se placer derrière elle pour ouvrir sa robe. Une fois le vêtement tombé au sol, il n'hésita pas à aller se positionner devant le petit ventre et d'embrasser celui-ci. « Ta mère n'a même pas remarqué que tous les soirs on parle de ton futur prénom », dit-il en regardant Rachel. Il était si mignon, à croupi, là, devant elle. Il finit par se mettre debout pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres quelques secondes.

« Tu veux dire la discussion que toi seul meuble ? »

« Si tu veux mais j'ai plusieurs idées à te proposer ! ». Il alla se coucher dans le lit comme elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se débarbouiller. Elle avait pris sa douche plus tôt dans la soirée. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle alla rejoindre Noah dans le lit et se nicha contre son torse chaud. Peu importe la température extérieure, Puck était toujours chaud. « Zoey, Milie et Leah »

« J'aime bien Zoey ! »

« Aucune idée aussi non ? »

« Savannah ! »

« Ouais… », il grogna. « Ca ressemble trop à Hannah, nan ? »

« Ca dépend mais… oui, c'est vrai, t'as raison »

« J'aime bien James et Hayden »

« Pas James ! Le nom de famille d'Aaron est St James, ça serait trop étrange pour lui d'avoir un petit frère qui s'appelle James »

« On peut faire autre chose que parler de prénoms maintenant ? », il demanda alors de façon inattendue et surprenante en allant déposer de délicats baisers sur le dessous de l'oreille de Rachel.

« J'aime beaucoup cette autre occupation mais… j'avais aussi des idées… »

« Tu pourras toujours me les dire plus tard »

* * *

><p>Une nomination pour un Tony ? Rachel en rêvait ! Certes, elle n'avait joué que très peu dans « Jane » mais toutes les critiques qu'elle avait reçues avaient été incroyablement bonnes.<p>

Ce soir-là, Finn, Quinn et leur petite Ivy étaient venus passer la soirée chez Rachel et Puck. Souvent, ou du moins fréquemment, ils essayaient de s'organiser des soirées entre amis comme celle-ci.

« Elle est géante », répéta encore une fois Puck alors que Finn tenait Ivy dans ses bras. Le bébé avait maintenant un mois et demi. Elle avait vraiment grandi et tout le monde trouvait qu'elle ressemblait fort à Finn sauf pour les yeux. En même temps, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Finn avait de magnifiques yeux mais d'une forme très spéciale et qui n'auraient pas été très harmonieux sur une petite fille blonde comme celle là.

« Ouais… », marmonna Finn comme à chaque fois. Il était complètement absorbé par Ivy qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Les garçons, je crois que c'est l'heure de changer de chaine ! », cria Rachel en allant s'assoir à côté de son mari. L'annonce des nominés pour les Tony était ce soir et même si elle aurait pu connaitre la réponse plus tôt, Rachel voulait avoir la surprise.

« Prête, bébé ? », lui demanda Puck en l'imitant et en s'essayant sur le bord du canapé. Il posa une main sur son genou, qu'elle prit dans ses deux petites mains. Elle le serrait vraiment très fort.

« Si tu n'es pas nominée, je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre », plaisanta Quinn. « Même ma sœur t'a trouvée extra alors faut pas imaginer combien tu es douée »

« Merci, Quinn… »

« Attention ! », les coupa Puck. « Ils vont dire les nominées dans la catégorie meilleure actrice de l'année… ». Rachel serrait sa main de plus en plus fort en attendant que la présentatrice dise enfin les noms. Elle espérait vraiment faire partie de cette liste. Si elle le faisait, un de ses plus grands rêves allait se réaliser. « Ils vont… »

« J'y suis ! », hurla Rachel en s'excusant vite quand elle vit Ivy sursauter. « J'y suis ! », dit-il plus doucement, debout, comme Puck l'embrassa ardemment sur les lèvres.

« Je te l'avais dit, Rach, je te l'avais dit », il marmonna contre ses lèvres. « Tu vas avoir ce Tony ! »

« Je l'espère plus que tout », dit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour serrer Quinn dans ses bras.

« Félicitations, Rachel ! Tu mérites d'avoir ce Tony maintenant »

« On verra ça dans six mois »

« Tu l'auras », dit Finn d'une voix joyeux comme il se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Un verre de champagne pour fêter ça ? », demanda Puck. « Ou de grenadine ? », il ajouta en regardant Rachel qui lui sourit.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Rachel faisait la Une des journaux New Yorkais (ainsi que les autres nominés) et les gens parlaient beaucoup plus d'elle. Et pour une fois, ça n'avait aucun rapport (enfin presque) avec Noah.<p>

« Regarde », elle lui montra en lui tendant un journal. Ils étaient dans les rues de Manhattan en train de se promener. Il faisait plutôt beau à l'extérieur et Rachel portait une robe à fleurs très légère. Puck, comme souvent, portait un t-shirt blanc avec un jean, cette fois-ci, noir. « Je suis la boule de talent qui est supposée gagner selon eux »

« Et comment que t'es supposée gagner ! », il grogna en lisant l'article. « Mariée au beau et sexy Noah Puckerman ! », il ricana en faisant un de ses regards charmeurs. Rachel se moqua de lui et le tapa sur le bras avant de remettre le journal à sa place. Le stand était rempli de journaux comme celui qu'elle venait de lui montrer.

« On ira au parc tantôt ! J'ai promis à Aaron de l'y emmener »

« Ok », répondit Puck en prenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne et en avançant dans les rues. « T'as prévu quelque chose pour son anniversaire ? C'est dans deux semaines à peine »

« Je sais pas… Je… Il faut que j'en parle à Jesse »

« Vous devriez faire un truc ensemble ! Je crois pas que ça soit bon que le gamin soit dans des conflits le jour de son annif'»

« Je sais mais… c'est difficile et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mis de côté ! J'essaie de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui mais… »

« Arrête de culpabiliser, va ! Ton gamin est heureux comme je sais pas quoi ! Je disais juste qu'il faut pas que vous vous le partagiez le jour de son anniversaire »

« Je sais… »

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait une amoureuse l'autre jour »

« Quoi ? », demanda Rachel en s'arrêtant et en regardant Puck dans les yeux. « Qui ? »

« Une gamine de sa classe, Kaylee, un truc comme ça ! »

« Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de toi ! »

« A cause de moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es le seul à être… un tel donjuan ! Mon fils n'a même pas quatre ans, comment il peut dire qu'il a une amoureuse ? Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour »

« Hey… calmos ! »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, toi ! Tu sais très bien que je suis sensible à cause de ton enfant que je dois porter 24h sur 24h et toi, tu viens me dire que mon petit bébé est amoureux ! J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas embrassée ! ». Puck leva les yeux au ciel avant de marcher. Rachel le suivit.

« C'est un gamin ! Il trouve juste cette petite belle et il dit qu'ils jouent à papa et maman »

« Oh… »

« Donc, aucune inquiétude, ton petit bébé n'est pas un donjuan ! »

« Dieu merci »

« Par contre, pour celui que tu portes 24h sur 24, je peux rien te promettre ! »

« Noah Puckerman ! »

« Allez, je rigole, viens ! », il rit en la tirant contre lui. Rachel boudait. « Espérons juste que c'est une fille alors »

« Tais-toi ou tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit ! »

« Tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps tout chaud »

« Ca m'étonnerait ! Surtout qu'il fait très chaud aujourd'hui donc je pense que j'arriverai très bien me passer de toi »

« Et moi qui pensais que ta :mauvaise humeur avait disparue ! »

« Elle a disparu ! J'étais de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses peur ! Imagine que je vienne te dire que Beth a un amoureux »

« Je… Ok ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit »

« Merci »

* * *

><p>« Comment ça va avec ta femme ? », demanda Caleb d'une voix rauque. Il était assis sur une chaise pendant qu'une femme le coiffait et le maquillait. La prochaine scène allait bientôt être tourné. Puck tourna la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux.<p>

« Bien, pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça, mec ! Ma copine a lu dans un magazine que vous alliez avoir une fille ! ». Puck pouffa de rire tandis que son collègue le regardait bizarrement. « Quoi ? »

« Connerie ! »

« De quoi, connerie ? »

« Bah, ces ragots des magazines, c'est des conneries ! Même moi je sais pas ce que mon gosse est »

« Vraiment ? », demanda le jeune homme abasourdi. C'était bien Caleb, toujours à l'ouest.

« Il l'a dit au moins vingt fois ! », les surprit alors une troisième voix. C'était Henry qui venait d'entrer dans la loge. Il portait son costume d'officier, qui allait d'ailleurs très bien avec sa façon de se tenir très stricte. En fait, Henry était un peu « maniaque » sur les bords. « Même plus je dirais »

« Hey ! N'exagère pas ! Je parle pas de mon gosse tant que ça »

« Non ! Tu parles aussi beaucoup de ta femme, de ton pote Finn, de ta mère qui te soule et de ta fille, Be… Bo…»

« Beth ! », finit Puck en le tuant du regard. Henry venait de s'assoir à côté de lui, sur une chaise libre. La maquilleuse avait quitté la pièce quand il était entré. « Au moins, moi, je n'ai pas que les jeux vidéos pour seul centre d'intérêt ! »

« C'est vrai »

« Ma copine a aussi lu que ta femme t'aurait trompé l'année dernière », marmonna Caleb avant que Henry lui lance un regard noir. Puck les regarda avec interrogation.

« T'es vraiment débile parfois, Caleb », sermonna Henry en s'appuyant sur sa chaise.

« Quoi ? Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il en pensait »

« Ecoute, même si t'es un vrai con sur ce coup, je vais te répondre ! Non, Rachel ne m'a pas trompé ! Elle était juste vachement proche de son ex, qui est le père de son fils, pendant que j'étais en Angleterre »

« Oh… »

« Et elle n'était pas enceinte de lui »

« Oh… Cool »

« Un vrai connard ! », répéta Henry. « Tu crois que nous, on oserait te parler du fait que tu t'es fait largué deux fois parce que t'arrives pas ma ? »

« Quoi ?… Ferme-là va ! »

« Tu vois ? C'est la même chose ! Sauf que pour lui, c'était des conneries »

« Ouais… Déso, mec », s'excusa Caleb en regardant Puck qui jouait avec son téléphone.

« C'est rien »

« Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom ! »

« Pas tes affaires, mec »

* * *

><p>« Vous ne voulez toujours pas connaitre le sexe ? », le docteur McKenzie demanda alors qu'il était en train de pratiquer l'échographie. Puck, comme à chaque fois, était assis à côté de Rachel sur un tabouret.<p>

« Non », répondit-elle.

« Tout va bien aussi non ? »

« Parfaitement bien je dirais même ! Aucune malformation, il bouge bien et a la bonne taille ! 25 cm ! »

« Ouah… », murmura Rachel.

« Tout va bien de ton côté Rachel ? », s'interrogea le médecin en continuant l'échographie. Le bébé était de plus en plus grand et grâce à l'échographie en 3D, ils pouvaient déjà voir à quoi il ressemblait.

« Oui, je me sens très bien à vrai dire »

« Beaucoup moins de mauvaise humeur qu'avant », ajouta Puck comme Rachel le tua du regard.

« J'ai même dû acheter des vêtements de maternité au début du mois »

« Je n'en doute pas, ton ventre s'est développé beaucoup plus que pour Aaron », dit-il en étonnant Rachel. Le docteur McKenzie avait une telle mémoire et il était toujours très gentil. « En parlant de lui, il accepte bien la grossesse ? »

« Oui ! Il est très excité d'être grand frère mais il espère que c'est un garçon »

« Tous les petits garçons rêvent d'avoir un petit frère »

« Il en aura bien un, un jour », dit Puck.

« Aucune idée pour le prénom encore ? ». Rachel regard Noah dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Presque », elle murmura. « On n'est pas encore sûr à 100% mais on y est presque »

« Bonne nouvelle ! Alors, une photo pour les grands-parents, comme à chaque fois ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait, ça serait gentil»

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà enfin ce 16ème chapitre ! Miracle xD J'espère qu'il est bon... Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :p<strong>

**Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire :D Vous êtes géniaux**

**Pour Rachel et Puck, fille ou garçon ?**

**(Je vais essayer d'écrire un petit chapitre d'Une Occasion en Or demain si j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Désolée pour la longue absence... mais bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Rachel… », il marmonna d'un ton ronchon, sachant très bien ce que sa femme était en train de faire. « Arrête », il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Rachel était assise à côté de lui sur le lit, l'observant. « Ca fait une heure que t'es réveillée et même si tu t'en rends pas compte, t'arrêtes pas de bouger »<p>

« Désolée », elle s'excusa en continuant de le regarder. Il était magnifique. Il avait peut-être un an de plus aujourd'hui, mais il avait toujours ce physique incroyable. Et son visage… Sa mâchoire était juste tout ce qu'elle aimait, ainsi que ses yeux… bruns la nuit et vert le jour.

Rebecca Puckerman, alias la maman de Puck, avait débarqué deux jours auparavant. Hannah, la petite sœur de dix-neuf ans, était aussi venue pour voir son frère. Leur relation était hilarante et quelque peu infantile. Ils adoraient se taquiner et se charrier pour des idioties. Le comportement de Noah envers Rachel et son ventre était surement la cible préférée d'Hannah. Elle trouvait son frère incroyablement « mimi » et craquant.

« Viens là… », il marmonna encore endormi, la tirant contre lui. Elle rigola et se laissa emporter. Mais son ventre la séparait quelque peu de lui. Un bébé de 29 semaines se trouvait dans son utérus et ce mini Puckleberry prenait bien de la place, s'étendant le plus possible comme son père dans un lit.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Noah », elle marmonna en déposant de délicats baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci », il répondit doucement, sentant Rachel l'embrasser et le toucher partout. Ses mains étaient sur son torse et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait des idées en tête. « Comment va le petit monstre ? », il demanda en posant une main sur son ventre. Habituellement, c'est-à-dire si Rachel n'était pas enceinte, il l'aurait surement retournée pour l'embrasser et profiter du fait que c'était son anniversaire, mais depuis quelques semaines, il était vraiment de plus en plus préoccupé par le bébé. Tandis que ce petit rendait Rachel très excitée, il faisait plutôt baisser (un peu) la libido de Puck.

« Il a bien dormi », elle assura, plus soucieuse par rendre son mari heureux, et lui donner une des choses qu'il aimait le plus pour son anniversaire.

« Rach… », il gémit la sentant accélérer les choses et descendre sa main. « Ma mère risque de débarquer d'un moment à l'autre… »

« Non ! Elle est partie te chercher un petit déjeuner à la boulangerie d'en face ! Et elle voulait aussi s'assurer que ton gâteau d'anniversaire sera bien prêt pour ce soir… On a donc une petite demi-heure devant nous ». Puck fit un sourire en coin avant de prendre les poignets de Rachel et d'inverser la situation en se positionnant entre ses jambes, au-dessus d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? », il demanda d'une voix suggestive en posant sa bouche sur son cou. Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

* * *

><p>Quand Rebecca et Hannah rentrèrent de la boulangerie, Rachel et Puck étaient lavés, habillés et coiffés. Comment avaient-ils fait était surement la question que s'était poser la dame plus âgée en rentrant. Elle connaissait son fils et, en quittant l'appartement ce matin-là, elle savait ce qu'allait faire le petit couple pendant son absence.<p>

« Bon anniversaire, mon chéri », elle cria après avoir posé les viennoiseries sur la table de la cuisine en allant serrer son fils dans les bras. Elle venait certainement de froisser sa nouvelle chemise gris foncé.

« Merci, maman », il répondit avant de voir sa sœur venir vers lui avec une boite de taille moyenne dans ses mains. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui donna la boite. « Bon anniversaire, grand frère »

« Merci… », il marmonna avec un air interrogateur en regardant le cadeau. « Pour ça aussi, merci »

« Ouvre-le, idiot ! », dit la jeune femme avec ironie. Rachel, quant à elle, était debout à côté de lui. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se trouvait dans l'emballage. Hannah ne lui avait parlé de rien.

« Dépêche-toi, mon fils, on va pas attendre une heure ! », dit Rebecca avec impatience. Noah ouvrit alors l'emballage, regardant une dernière fois sa petite sœur.

« Un préservatif ? Ingénieux petite sœur, ça devient chers ces petits trucs », il rigola.

« Hannah ! », gonda la dame âgée.

« Relax man', c'était juste une petite blague, le vrai cadeau est en dessous du préservatif ! »

« Merci, mais je crois que t'en auras plus besoin que moi », il rigola en donnant l'emballage à Hannah. « Ma femme est déjà enceinte »

« Noah ! », cria à nouveau leur mère sous le regard moqueur de Rachel. « C'est magnifique ma chérie, j'espère que tu le porteras, Noah »

« Il le portera ! », assura Rachel.

« Merci, petite sœur ! »

« Tu le mettras ? », elle demanda en regardant le collier dans les mains de son frère.

« Ouais, bien sûr »

« Il est masculin et gravé ! Regarde sur le bord près de l'attache »

« Puckerman siblings… tu t'es pas foulée », il se moqua mais il aimait le collier. Il était en argent et avec des morceaux noirs. C'était fin et masculin à la fois. Il n'était pas du genre à porter de collier, mais sa sœur l'avait choisi alors il allait le mettre.

« Et j'ai aussi le même pour mini Puckleberry mais puisque vous ne voulez pas dire le sexe, je me suis renseignée et quand tu accoucheras, Rachel, vous pourrez aller à la boutique et ils graveront aussi la chaine ! Puckleberry baby »

« Merci, Hannah… T'avais pas à en acheter un pour le bébé aussi », intervint Rachel, touchée par le geste de sa belle-sœur.

« Ca sera mon cadeau de naissance puisque je ne pourrai pas venir avant le printemps »

« Merci »

« Ce moment était magnifique, les enfants, mais le petit déjeuner nous attend ! Un petit déjeuner qui m'a couté des fortunes soit dit en passant », elle ordonna en tapant dans ses mains. C'était tout à fait Rebecca Puckerman. Ses paroles n'avaient pas pour but d'être blessantes, et heureusement, son entourage le savait, mais elle était sèche et stricte. Puck rigola et embrassa amoureusement Rachel.

« Je t'aide à le fermer ? »

« Si tu veux mais je vais devoir me mettre à genoux sur le sol »

« Arrête de te moquer de ma tailler, va ! Au moins, c'est pas moi le vieille ici »

« Aie… Elle faisait mal celle-là »

« Puck ! Arrête de dévergonder ta femme et ramène tes fesses ici », les interrompit Hannah de la cuisine.

En un mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en fait. Tout d'abord, le ventre de Rachel avait bien grossi mais il y avait aussi la carrière de Puck qui avait grandi. Tout le monde parlait du film dans lequel il allait jouer et il faisait souvent la une des journaux. En parlant du film, le tournage était en pause depuis deux semaines et allait reprendre d'ici une semaine.

« Allo ? », il répondit comme il était au volant de sa voiture, Rachel assise sur le côté passager. Ils venaient de se rendre au rendez-vous mensuel du docteur McKenzie. « C'est bien moi, Javier… ». Rachel le regarda bizarrement. Javier Gilson, le producteur du film, appelait rarement Puck. C'était étrange qu'il l'appelle aujourd'hui. « Quoi ? Nan, je peux pas ! … Pourquoi ?… Ok… Ok… Bye », il raccrocha, tournant la tête vers Rachel. La voiture n'avançait pas en raison de la mauvaise circulation sur les routes New-yorkaises. « Mauvaise nouvelle… », il marmonna et elle vit directement qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Super !

« Quel genre de mauvaise nouvelle ? », elle osa demanda, curieuse de savoir. Parfois, Puck pouvait être très dramatique. Comme quand il n'avait pas son jambon ou son salami sur sa pizza.

« Le genre de nouvelle qui me fout de mauvais poil le jour de mon anniversaire… », il grogna, ses mains sur le volant de sa voiture. En fait, il avait fait une folie l'année dernière en s'achetant une Lexus rx 450h. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une Lexus dans sa vie, mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, il en avait une belle, gris métallisé et… avec un siège auto à l'arrière (et bientôt un deuxième. Ca cassait un peu le mythe de la voiture des célibataires, mais Rachel avait l'air de trouver ça sexy. Une si belle voiture, si masculine, avec un siège pour enfants à l'arrière…elle craquait avec toutes ces hormones de grossesses)

« Noah ! », elle le supplia, les yeux pleins d'impatience et ses mains sur son ventre arrondi.

« Javier veut qu'on aille tourner des scènes à Istanbul »

« C'est en Turquie… »

« Ouais, je sais et ça me fait chier ! », il grogna encore une fois, la regardant quelques secondes dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli d'excuses. « Je dois partir à la fin du mois »

« Fin du mois ? Mais… »

« Tu pourras toujours aller à Lima sans moi », il la coupa. « Tu seras pas seule, ma mère sera là et Hannah y sera aussi surement quelques jours avant de partir à l'unif »

« Je… C'est pas la même chose », dit elle doucement, les yeux sur son ventre. « Tu dois partir combien de temps ? »

« Juste le temps de tourner une dizaine de scènes sur le sol et en extérieur »

« Combien de jours ? De semaines ?… »

« Trois à quatre semaines… Tout dépendra du temps qu'il y aura là-bas », il marmonna avec honte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se sentir honteux, mais voir Rachel déprimer comme ça le blessait. « Ca passera vite, tu verras »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que toutes les scènes se passaient dans un huis clos et que tu ne devais pas jouer au… »

« Au petit militaire sur le terrain ? Bah les plans ont changé et Rachel, je … Ca m'emmerde autant que toi.. », dit il d'une voix réconfortante en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Ca ira ! Ce n'est que un mois tout au plus »

« On a déjà vécu pire »

« Mmm… C'est juste que cette fois-ci, je serai enceinte de sept mois », elle expliqua en remuant les sourcils. « Fais juste attention à toi… C'est toujours dangereux de quitter le continent »

« Promis », il rigola en l'embrassant vite avant de voir que le feu était passé au vert.

* * *

><p>La fête d'anniversaire se passait dans une petite salle de Manhattan au-dessus d'un bistrot chic. Puck avait juste invité sa famille, quelques amis proches et ses trois collègues.<p>

Le bistrot d'en bas leur avait livré de la nourriture et Puck avait ensuite coupé la première tranche de son gâteau. Un beau et grand gâteau au chocolat. Il adorait le chocolat… même si celui-ci était du chocolat avec un faible taux de sucre (il avait insisté pour que Rachel puisse en manger une petite part en dépit de son diabète), il était super super bon selon lui.

« Noah ! », Rachel cria à moitié alors qu'il la força à gouter un bout du gâteau. Elle disait se sentir par très bien après la nouvelle de son départ.

« Allez, il est délicieux », rigola-t-il en la regardant mâcher le morceau de nourriture qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Elle rigola et hocha finalement la tête. « Donc ? »

« Il est délicieux, j'avoue »

« Man ! Coupe nous une autre part ! Rachel a finalement accepté d'en manger ! », il cria à sa mère qui était debout près du gâteau (toujours prête à aider et servir ou plutôt diriger).

« J'ai jamais rien dit de tel »

« Tu t'es léché les lèvres, ça veut tout dire »

« Je… »

« Désolé, chérie mais je te connais par cœur », il se moqua en attrapant l'assiette que sa mère lui tendait.

« Soyez sage vous deux, je vais aller voir si Aaron et Ivy dorment bien dans la pièce d'à côté ! D'ailleurs, il faut absolument que j'aille féliciter les jeunes parents, cette petite est magnifique »

« Magnifique », répéta Puck en imitant sa mère quand celle-ci les quitta. Rachel pouffa de rire. « Elle est folle cette femme »

« Tu n'as pas peur que je devienne comme elle ? »

« Toi ? Jamais »

« On dit toujours qu'une femme est attirée par les hommes qui ressemblent à son père, moi, je pense que les hommes font la même chose mais par rapport à leur mère »

« Hey ! C'est… Mange au lieu de me faire peur », il grogna, et elle sourit en le regardant et en dégustant sa part de gâteau.

« Il est vraiment bon »

« Mmm »

« On va devoir leur dire, tu sais »

« Je sais mais pas aujourd'hui… C'est ma journée et j'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ça »

« Comme tu veux, Noah », dit-elle d'une voix douce en l'embrassant tout doucement sur les lèvres. « Je crois que le petit diable aime le gâteau aussi ! »

« C'est définitivement un petit mec », assura Puck en touchant le ventre de Rachel. « Jamais une fille pourrait taper aussi fort »

« T'as surtout peur que Quinn dise que t'es seulement capable de produire des filles, non ? »

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, en rentrant, Rachel offrit un des plus beaux cadeaux à Puck. En plus de lui avoir offert plus tôt dans la soirée un nouvel appareil-photo, elle lui avait aussi offert la possibilité de choisir le prénom de leur enfant, à condition qu'il lui plaise aussi un minimum. Elle savait qu'il allait choisir quelque chose de beau.<p>

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm », sourit-elle en hochant la tête. Il était assis sur leur lit en boxer avec l'ordinateur portable sur ses jambes. « Mais, s'il te plait, choisis quelque chose de beau ! Pas un prénom très juif ou… »

« Celui d'un personnage de jeux vidéo ? »

« Par exemple », dit-elle, le rejoignant sur le lit et posant sa tête contre son épaule. « Tu regardes quoi ? »

« Le programme pour la Turquie. Javier me l'a envoyé il y a une heure »

« Il y a un nouveau scénario ? »

« Juste pour cette partie du film mais le reste ne change pas »

« Sois prudent », elle insista en le regardant dans les yeux malgré le fait qu'il était concentré sur l'écran. Il tourna quand même la tête vers elle, faisant ce petit sourire moqueur mais si craquant.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? », il demanda et elle lui lança un regard très sérieux. Elle avait toujours peur et ça l'ennuyait un peu qu'il réagisse comme ça. Il était toujours si sûr de lui. « Tout ira bien », il persévéra en passant un bras derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse nicher sa tête dans le creux de son bras.

« Ne sors pas trop s'il te plait… J'ai pas envie d'être une femme possessive ou hyper jalouse mais… on sait jamais ! Je te fais confiance mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien »

« Je vais pas te tromper, Rach ! »

« Je sais ! Je te fais confiance mais… vous ne serez que des hommes et je sais quel genre de bar vous aimez fréquenter quand vous être entre vous »

« Je vais surement sortir mais tu crois vraiment que j'oserai faire quelque chose alors qu'on est marié et qu'on va avoir un enfant ? »

« Désolée… », elle marmonna en s'écartant de lui.

« Hey ! C'est pas grave ! Viens ! », dit-il en la tirant par le poignet et en posant l'ordinateur sur le sol, à côté de lui. « Je sais que t'as peur mais ça va aller ! »

« J'ai pas envie d'être seule »

« Je sais… »

« Et si le bébé vient à naitre en avance ? »

« Je pendrai un avion privé et toi, tu fermeras tes jambes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive », il dit comme elle rigola.

« Idiot va »

« Tu m'aimes comme ça »

« Malheureusement »

* * *

><p><strong>Le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Il est très "mignon", je sais xD Vous avez aimé ? Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire quoi ;) Ca fait toujours super plaisir.<strong>

**Pour les prénoms, j'ai ceux-ci en tête :**

**Filles: Billie, Lilly, Hailee, Esmée, Sophie**

**Garçons: Matthew, Liam, David, Ryan, Hayden**

**Ps: je suis en train d'écrire deux nouvelles histoires Puckleberry. La première est très spéciale et un peu UA (glee, lycée, enlèvement, futur, rencontre,...) et fait déjà 12300 mots et la deuxième est complète UA (futur, Puck médecin,... inspirée d'un film). Je compte les publier en juillet, ou du moins quand je serai sûre de pouvoir les finir et de pas publier un chapitre puis abandonner. **

**Une occasion en or sera vite mis à jour ;) Dans les jours à venir.**

_UA=univers alternatif, c'est-à-dire où tout change et rien n'est en rapport avec glee (ou du moins, l'histoire ne se fait pas par rapport à la série mais pas rapport aux personnages...)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

><p>« Maman ? », cria le petit garçon en mettant ses chaussures. Aaron était en plein dans la période « je suis grand et je veux tout faire tout seul» mais il finissait toujours par devoir appeler Rachel. « J'arrive pas mettre mes chaussures ! », il ajouta d'un ton agacé. Rachel était tout près de lui, en train de mettre des boucles d'oreilles en face du miroir de l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle rigola et alla vers son fils qu'elle porta sur sa hanche avant de le poser sur l'ilot central de la cuisine.<p>

« Encore un problème de chaussure ? », rigola Puck en entrant dans la pièce, encore torse nu et le crâne légèrement humide. Il venait certainement d'aller prendre une douche.

« Oui ! », sourit-elle lorsqu'il l'embrassa doucement par derrière.

« Salut, petit rocker ! »

« Salut, Noah », lui répondit le petit garçon et Puck lui frotta la tête. Il avait vraiment pris quelques centimètres ces derniers mois. Il ressemblait plus à un enfant et moins à un bébé. « Tu veux jouer au foot avec moi ? »

« Heuu… Tu me laisses boire un café et mettre un t-shirt ? »

« D'accord ! Merci ! », murmura Aaron d'une voix douce avant de regarder sa mère qui lassait ses petites chaussures. « Je peux aller jouer maintenant, maman ? »

« Oui ! Mais reste dans le salon, ton père va bientôt arriver »

« Je vais dans sa maison ? Super ! »

« Non, désolée… Il vient juste te dire coucou, il doit partir quelques jours travailler »

« Oh… »

« T'inquiète, gamin, on jouera au foot ! »

« Merci, Noah ! », il cria dans l'appartement en rejoignant le salon où il jouait avec ses petites voitures préférées. Rachel rigola, marcha vers Noah et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ca va ? », il lui demanda avec un sourire en coin et elle acquiesça. « J'aime bien cette robe », il la complimenta en se retournant pour lui faire face et poser ses mains sur sa fine taille. Elle portait une robe pourpre avec un col en v légèrement décolleté.

« Elle est trop courte, je trouve »

« Nan, elle est parfaite ! », il la coupa en l'embrassant, profitant de l'absence d'Aaron. Le petit était souvent autour d'eux dans l'appartement et ni Puck, ni Rachel ne voulait le choquer ou faire quelque chose de déplacé devant lui.

« Donc, je pensais… »

« Mmm ? », il marmonna tout en buvant son café. Elle était toujours contre lui et il avait une main sur sa hanche, son pouce frottant inconsciemment son ventre de femme enceinte.

« Comme la chambre est blanche… »

« Je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu accepter ça »

« Le blanc est mixte ! Pour toi, le brun foncé, c'est masculin et le brun clair, c'est féminin ! Le blanc était la seule solution »

« Ouais… Donc, tu pensais à quoi ? »

« La couleur des murs ! »

« Oh non…. », il pouffa dans un rire nerveux. « Pas jaune ! »

« Pas jaune ? ». Elle semblait offensée. « Blanc ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Ca va faire hôpital »

« Tu es si difficile », elle se plaignit, s'écartant de lui et trainant dans la cuisine, rangeant des objets par ci, par là.

« Je sais pas, vert ? »

« La chambre d'Aaron était déjà verte… », elle marmonna avec lassitude.

« Ouais… »

« Tu pourrais me laisser choisir, je t'ai déjà fait plaisir en choisissant une chambre moderne alors que tu sais que j'aime le classique »

« Tu adores la chambre ! », il lui fit remarquer et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait raison. Elle aimait le classique mais c'était elle qui avait trouvé cette chambre sur internet et elle était même prête à lui faire des faveurs sexuelles pour qu'il accepte de l'acheter. Il allait accepter, il adorait la chambre aussi, mais il adorait la voir le supplier. « Ok, choisi la couleur, mais ni jaune, ni vert ! Prends une de ces couleurs qui portent des noms trop bizarres qui veulent rien dire ». Elle rigola et marcha vers lui pour le laisser l'embrasser sur les lèvres tandis qu'il se mit à frotter son ventre.

« Merci »

« Mais n'achète aucune fourniture avant la naissance ! Dis moi ce que t'aimes et je me chargerai de tout préparer quand tu seras à l'hôpital »

« Tout doit être laver à 45° ! »

« Je sais, et sans trop de lessive ! »

« Tu es parfait »

« Vas choisir ta couleur va ! », il lui lança en tapant avec humour sur son derrière quand elle avançait. Elle le tua du regard avant de rigoler et d'aller près d'Aaron dans le salon et de trouver LA couleur dans un catalogue.

XxxXxxX

« Donc, tu t'es mariée à Las Vegas ? », articula Rachel, assise sur le canapé avec Aaron sur ses genoux et Jesse à l'autre bout du canapé. « Je… Félicitations », elle balbutia ensuite en regardant le père de son fils. Jesse était arrivé juste un quart d'heure auparavant pour embrasser et dire au revoir à Aaron avant d'aller en France, où il allait passer sa « lune de miel ».

« Merci », il continua sur un ton agréable mais mal à l'aise en la regardant. « Ecoute, je sais que ça te choque mais ça ne va rien changer à la relation que j'ai avec Aaron. Il restera toujours ma priorité »

« Je l'espère mais je suis heureuse pour toi. C'est juste une nouvelle… je ne m'y attendais pas du tout »

« Moi aussi », il rigola nerveusement avant de se lever. « Et désolé pour ne pas le prendre cette semaine, je m'occuperai de lui tant que tu voudras en rentrant »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu as le droit d'aller en lune de miel quelques jours avec … »

« Stella ! », finit-il. « Je téléphonerai demain en arrivant à l'hôtel »

« D'accord », elle accepta tout en déposant Aaron, qui s'était endormi quelques minutes plus tôt, sur le canapé avant de suivre Jesse à l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Vous avez choisi des prénoms ? »

« Je laisse Noah choisir ! »

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Jesse et Rachel rit en caressant son ventre. Elle en était presque à sept mois de grossesse.

« Je sais que vous pensez tous qu'il est brute et pas très axé sur la signification des mots, etc., mais vous pouvez être certains qu'il trouvera un magnifique prénom », dit-elle et Jesse haussa les sourcils. « Tu appelleras alors ? »

« Mmm. J'essaierai d'appeler assez tôt, avant qu'il dorme »

« D'accord »

« Et quand t'auras accouché, je veux bien le prendre une semaine ou deux, le temps que toi et Puck soyez dans le bain », lui dit-il en se retournant alors qu'il était dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

« Merci »

XxxXxxX

« J'ai pas envie que tu partes », murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient dans leur lit. Puck venait de mettre un film et avait son bras derrière Rachel qui regardait encore des catalogues. Elle avait trouvé la couleur des murs mais maintenant, elle voulait trouver un peu de déco mixte pour mettre sur les murs. Elle avait finalement choisi un gris très clair qui avait de légers reflets mauves. Puck lui avait dit que c'était stupide et qu'il ne voyait heureusement aucun reflet, mais elle était sûre que si. Du moment que ça faisait pas trop fille, ça lui allait à lui.

« Menteuse »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! C'est la vérité, tu vas me manquer », fit-elle la moue en le regardant. Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'embrassa et regarda à nouveau l'écran plasma au dessus de leur commode. « Je vais te manquer !,»

« Bien sûr que oui ! », il marmonna. « Mais ça passera vite et ça ne peut que nous faire du bien »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nan ! Pas dans ce sens là, mais d'être un peu séparé… Enfin, tu vois… Pas une rupture, loin de là, mais être séparé ! Ca renforcera notre couple ou quelque chose comme ça »

« C'est vrai, mais ça n'empêche que ça va être long… Trois semaines ! »

« Tout ira bien ! T'as prévu des trucs, non ? », dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. « Tu vas devoir commander les gars qui vont venir faire la chambre du petit monstre, aller à Lima et ensuite revenir ici où tu pourras passer tes journées à la plage avec Aaron ou aller à des galas »

« Des Galas… Ils veulent juste que je parle de toi ! »

« Mais non ! Vas-y, ça te fera du bien, et tu pourras même me critiquer »

« Peut-être »

« Arrêtes de faire comme si t'aimais pas. T'adores mettre des belles robes faites sur mesure et parler de nous aux journalistes ! », il se moqua et elle le tua du regard. « Tu vas me manquer aussi, et trois semaines, c'est long, alors on devrait en profiter encore un peu pour nous remémorer le corps de chacun », il sous entendit en embrassant légèrement son cou et son épaule.

« Encore ? Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ? »

« Aux trois semaines sans sexe ? Oui ! Surtout que quand je reviendrai, je sais pas si on pourra encore le faire, t'auras surement un énorme ventre et hyper stressée »

« Je- »

« Un magnifique énorme ventre ! », il se rattrapa et elle rigola en le regardant. Il était si mignon et si… féroce en même temps.

« Désolée mais… », elle commença et il la coupa.

« Massages ? »

« Merci. J'ai vraiment trop mal au dos mais peut-être après ou demain matin »

« Je l'espère bien ! Mon corps est déjà en manque »

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain matin fut surement le meilleur réveil qu'il n'eut jamais eu. C'était juste incroyable. Plein de passion, de frustration et … d'amour. Rachel pleura à moitié lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle pour se coucher à ses côtés. Il la laissa pleurer pendant un petit moment avant de la prendre avec lui dans la cuisine. Elle lui prépara un petit déjeuner pendant qu'il prépara leurs cafés. Aaron les rejoignit à ce moment-là et Rachel se sentait un peu mieux.

Plus l'heure de quitter le pays pour lui approchait, plus Rachel restait collée à lui. Elle ne pleurait plus mais elle l'embrassait sans cesse sur la mâchoire ou dans le cou. Lui ? Il en profita mais il la réconforta aussi un peu avant de se lever et d'aller chercher sa valise.

« Tu as tout ? Sous vêtements, pantalons, chemises, t-shirts, chaussures, gel douche, brosse à dents, dentifrice, parfum,… »

« J'ai tout, Rachel ! », il la stoppa avec un petit rire en l'embrassant. « Allez, tout ira bien. Je t'appelle dès que j'atterris là-bas »

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! Et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer les photos de l'évolution de la chambre ! Je veux pas que les ouvriers fassent n'importe quoi »

« Ils feront tout parfaitement », dit-elle contre son torse. « Mais tu vas me manquer »

« Moi aussi »

« Je devrais t'accompagner à l'aéroport », dit-elle alors et il secoua la tête.

« Non ! C'est mieux de se dire au revoir ici ! Si tu viens, il y aura plein de journalistes et ça va te déranger »

« Mais… »

« Nan, nan, Berry ! Un dernier baiser à ton mari ? », il plaisanta et elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas expliquer comment c'était possible, mais ce baiser était le meilleur de sa vie. C'était juste explosif et parfait ! « Je dois y aller »

« Je sais », elle murmura, l'embrassant une dernière fois comme il posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Sois gentil avec ta mère, toi »

« Il le serra », elle assura et il l'embrassa encore une fois. « Vas-y », dit-elle alors en le repoussant et en ne bougeant pas alors qu'il avançait vers la porte. « Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi ! Mais c'est pas la fin du monde, c'est que trois semaines ! »

« C'est la fin du monde pour moi », elle murmura et il rigola. « Sois prudent »

« Je le serai ! A ce soir »

« Mmm », elle souffla une dernière fois et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle avait envie de courir et de le rattraper comme dans les films, mais c'était inutile. A la place, elle alla rejoindre Aaron et elle passa la journée avec lui. Ils colorièrent, chantèrent, dansèrent, firent du ballon et allèrent se laver ensemble avant de dormir dans le même lit. Aaron semblait beaucoup apprécier le départ de Puck. Dans le sens où il était le seul homme de la maison avec sa mère. Le seul à recevoir de l'attention et il adorait ça.

XxxXxxX

Le départ ? Très médiatisé. Puck était habitué aux journalistes mais cette fois-ci, c'était incroyable le nombre de personnes qui les prenaient en photo. Le réalisateur et Puck étaient les personnes visées. Les autres acteurs étaient moins connus mais d'ici quelques mois, ils allaient être très célèbres aussi.

L'avantage avec la célébrité ? C'est super agréable, surtout lorsqu'un petit garçon ou même une grand-mère vient te parler et te demander un autographe. T'as l'impression d'être important dans leur vie. L'inconvénient ? Tout le monde veut pénétrer dans ta vie privée.

Puck ne supportait pas trop les questions indiscrètes, et lors de la première interview du cast en Turquie, il avait envie de taper le journaliste en face de lui. Le gars ne posait que des questions sur l'homosexualité de Javier, le réalisateur, et sur la vie de Puck. Il voulait bien parler de Rachel et tout mais là, s'en était trop.

« Ils me font chier ! », il grogna au téléphone quand il appela Rachel. « Tous ces putains de journalistes n'arrêtent pas de m'emmerder avec leurs questions débiles »

Rachel sourit en l'écoutant parler. Il était très certainement frustré et en manque de sommeil à cause du décalage horaire. « Noah… », elle essaya de relativiser. « C'est leur travail, alors s'il te plait, reste calme »

« Mais ils me… »

« Je sais ! », elle le coupa. « Tu ne préfères pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? »

« Heu… Probablement »

« J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Même deux nouvelles ! », elle cria alors. Depuis plusieurs heures, Rachel attendait le coup de téléphone de Noah avec impatience. Il était parti depuis trois jours et ils n'avaient discuté qu'une seule fois.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm ! Donc, tout d'abord, un grand magazine m'a proposé de faire leur couverture ! Ils veulent une femme enceinte, belle, talentueuse avec un passé ! T'imagines ? Je vais faire la couverture de _Elle_ »

« Je suis content pour toi », il marmonna, quelque peu calmé. « Pas nue par contre ! »

« Noah ! »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je veux pas que ma femme pose nue ! Les femmes enceintes c'est sexy ! Plein de gars vont se… »

« Ne termine pas cette phrase, Noah Puckerman ! », elle gronda et il se tut. « Et non, je ne vais pas poser nue même si ça pourrait donner une photo magnifique»

« Pour notre album personnel », il ajouta et elle se moqua. « La séance photo est pour quand ? »

« Lundi prochain »

« Tu vas pas à Lima, alors ? »

« Non… Je… Ca me fait un peu mal de ne pas y aller mais finalement, ça m'arrange. Je préfère qu'on y aille une fois que le bébé sera né »

« Ma mère sera ravie… », il ricana. « Mais, c'est une bonne idée »

« Merci ! »

« Et la deuxième grande nouvelle ? »

« Une chaine new yorkaise m'a proposé d'animer une émission à partir de mars ! »

« Quoi ? Nan ! »

« Comment ? Je peux faire mes propres choix, Noah ! »

« Mais c'est trop tôt… », il râla.

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir ! Ce sera une émission hebdomadaire centrée sur les jeunes talents de Broadway. Je ne tournerai donc qu'une seule fois par semaine »

« Oh… Ca va alors… Je veux pas qu'on devienne comme ces gens qui s'occupent pas de leurs gosses et qui préfèrent aller tourner une tonne de films et… »

« Tu es en train de tourner un film, Noah ! », elle lui rappela et il soupira.

« C'est pas pareil, Rach ! Une fois que t'auras accouché, je veux pas qu'on doive engager une nounou ou… »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, Noah ! Et rappelles toi, lorsque tu jouais au foot, en s'en sortais très bien avec Aaron. Je sais qu'il n'est pas ton fils mais à cette époque, Jesse n'était pas dans nos vies et tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Aaron, tout en allant t'entrainer tous les jours et en voyageant pour tes matchs »

« Ouais… Aussi non, ça va ? »

« Très bien ! Tu me manques mais… je m'en sors »

« Je t'aime », il marmonna et elle sourit. Il ne disait pas souvent ces trois mots. La plupart du temps, c'était Rachel qui les prononçait et il disait un « moi aussi ».

« Moi aussi, Noah »

« C'est nul ici sans toi »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est vrai que c'est sympa de tourner à l'extérieur et de visiter la ville le soir mais… les journalistes sont fous ! »

« Arrête de parler d'eux ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Tout d'abord, encore merci pour les commentaires ! Ils me font toujours très plaisir alors lâchez vous et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !<strong>

**Pour les prénoms, ça se joue entre :**

**Garçon: Matthew, Liam et David**

**Fille: Lilly, Billie et Sophie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Puck, c'est-à-dire depuis huit jours, Rachel passa la journée seule. Ses pères lui avaient proposé d'amener Aaron au zoo et elle n'avait pu refuser. Son fils était un fan inconditionnel des animaux, en plus de Peter Pan. C'était donc très étrange pour elle au début. L'appartement était vide sans Aaron ou Noah. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'appelait tous les jours. Elle lui manquait, il lui manquait mais ils prenaient leur mal en patience. Après tout, ce n'était que trois semaines et même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer ouvertement, une petite période sans homme, ça faisait du bien.<p>

« Bonjour madame Puckerman ! », la salua le portier de l'immeuble comme elle arriva. Elle venait d'aller faire les boutiques et d'acheter des vêtements pour le bébé. Elle avait trouvé ces magnifiques ensembles mixtes blancs et jaunes. Ou encore ces pyjamas blancs sur lesquels étaient écrits des choses marrantes comme « L'intelligence de maman » à l'avant et « le charisme de papa » à l'arrière. C'était des choses complètement cucu mais en tant que femme enceinte, elle les adorait.

« Bonjour, Blake et appelle-moi Rachel ! Je n'ai que 26 ans ! »

« Désolé, Rachel », marmonna le jeune homme noir en lui ouvrant la porte. « Des affaires pour le bébé ? »

« Oui ! », elle rigola en regardant son sachet. « Ils vendent vraiment des magnifiques ensembles dans la boutique que tu m'as conseillée »

« Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé ! Passez une bonne journée », il lui souhaita en la laissant passer. Rachel portait une haute jupe pour femme enceinte et un top blanc à fines bretelles.

Après avoir rangé toutes les affaires dans la chambre du bébé, à présent terminée et incroyablement magnifique (la déco n'était pas terminée mais le reste était juste… incroyable), elle mangea un morceau et décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Quinn et Ivy. La jeune maman avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique. Ivy avait maintenant trois mois. Elle avait de petits cheveux blonds bouclés, les yeux de Quinn mais bruns comme Finn et un petit nez ressemblant à celui de son père.

« Je suis désolé, madame Puckerman mais l'ascenseur vient de tomber en panne, j'attends le dépanneur ! », lui dit le gérant de l'immeuble lorsqu'elle sortit de l'appartement. Mike était toujours là dès qu'un problème se présentait.

« Oh, je vais prendre l'escalier alors »

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Je ne voudrai pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose dans votre été », dit-il en regardant son ventre et elle sourit.

« Tout ira bien, mais merci ! », elle marmonna avant de se diriger vers la cage à escaliers. En fait, en milieu de grossesse, elle les prenait souvent. L'appartement d'elle et Puck n'était qu'au troisième étage et ça lui faisait faire un peu d'exercice. « Bonjour », dit-elle amicalement à un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années qui montait les escaliers alors qu'elle les descendait.

« Bonjour », il marmonna, la regardant bizarrement mais Rachel continua son chemin. Elle voyait des personnes étranges tous les jours et cet homme n'allait pas être le dernier. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, ça la troublait et elle n'arrivait pas se concentrer pendant quelques minutes. L'homme n'était pas dangereux, il n'avait pas l'air de l'être, en fait il était plutôt très beau mais… c'était toujours déstabilisant.

« Oh non ! », il cria en la voyant trébucher et tomber sur le petit palier quelques marches plus bas. Rachel n'avait rien vu arriver et en à peine quelques secondes elle se retrouva couchée sur le carrelage froid. L'homme semblait choqué mais il courut directement vers elle. « Vous allez bien ? », il s'inquiéta et elle hocha la tête en essayant de s'assoir. Il l'aida en mettant un bras derrière elle. « Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Je… Je crois », elle balbutia, le regard vide et la voix pleine d'inquiétude. Le bébé… « Le bébé… », dit-elle doucement en regardant son ventre qu'elle toucha. Revivre un drame était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. « Je… »

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

« Je… Je crois », elle marmonna comme il l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle avait toujours une main sur son ventre. Alors qu'il la lâcha, elle se sentit partir. Il la rattrapa directement. « Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital », il marmonna alors et elle acquiesça sans rien dire. C'était surement une chute de tension causée par la peur mais elle n'avait pas la force de le contredire. « Je vais vous y amener ! », il décida en la tenant contre lui pour descendre le reste des escaliers. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble, Blake s'avança vers eux avec inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé, Rachel ? », il lui demanda. « Que s'est-il passé ? », il répéta à l'homme.

« Elle est tombée dans les escaliers et elle est pratiquement tombée dans les pommes. Il est préférable de l'amener à l'hôpital, je pense »

« Ca va aller, Blake », elle le rassura. « Tu veux bien juste prévenir mes pères et le manager de Noah ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Les numéros sont toujours… »

« Sur le frigo, oui ! », elle affirma. « Vous pouvez y aller, monsieur, je saurai y aller par moi-même »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rachel ! Daniel est un ami de votre mari »

« De Noah ? », elle demanda en regardant l'homme. Il lui disait quelque chose mais elle… Elle l'avait déjà vu… mais où ?

« Oui ! », confirma Daniel. « Je suis- »

« Son père », le coupa Rachel avec de gros yeux. Elle venait de se souvenir. Puck avait une photo de son père et lui quand il avait douze ans et c'était cet homme. Daniel Puckerman ! En plus vieux mais toujours le même. « On devrait y aller », elle marmonna, voulant échapper à ce moment tendu. Daniel hocha la tête et monta dans un taxi avec Rachel. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais à ce moment-là, il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider et elle savait qu'il était conscient de la situation et qu'il savait que s'il lui faisait du mal, Puck le tuerait (pas dans le sens propre bien sûr ).

XxxXxxX

« Tout va bien, madame Puckerman ! », affirma le médecin en rabaissant le t-shirt de Rachel. Après avoir signé quelques papiers, elle avait directement été prise en charge par un gynécologue. « Le bébé va très bien, tout comme vous ! La chute de tension est bel et bien dû à la peur »

« Dieu merci », elle soupira en regardant l'écran d'à côté. « J'ai… »

« Vous êtes tombez dans les escaliers ? », il la questionna en regardant son dossier.

« Oui ! J'étais un peu perturbée et j'ai comme oublié une marche »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas vous croire alors je ne vais pas demander d'enquête »

« Je confirme ce qu'elle vous dit », dit alors Daniel. Il était debout près du lit de Rachel. « Elle m'a vu et elle a été un peu perturbée, je suppose que c'est de ma faute si elle est tombée »

« Heureusement pour vous tout va bien, mais j'aimerais quand même vous garder en observation pour la journée », il expliqua à Rachel et elle acquiesça.

« Bien sûr »

« J'ai aussi demandé à une infirmière de prévenir votre gynécologue. Si quelque chose se déroule mal, il viendra mais en attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas et reposez-vous ! D'accord ? »

« D'accord », sourit-elle au médecin. Ce dernier était si… sec et gentil à la fois que ça en était effrayant, encore plus qu'avoir le père de Noah à côté d'elle.

« Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai signer votre autorisation avant que vous quittiez l'hôpital ! »

« Merci ! », sourit-elle en le regardant partir. Elle se retrouva alors seule avec Daniel. Jamais auparavant dans sa vie elle n'avait rencontré l'homme. Il était aussi juif mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu un jour au temple. Noah y allait parfois mais juste avec sa petite sœur et sa mère. « Que faites vous ici ? », elle lui demanda alors d'un ton sérieux en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle voulait le déstabiliser autant qui le faisait.

« Je voulais voir mon fils »

« Pourquoi ? La dernière fois que vous avez voulu lui parler c'était et il y neuf ans et vous vouliez juste de l'argent ! »

« J'ai lu dans les journaux qu'il allait avoir un enfant. J'avais juste envie de le voir »

« Les journaux parlaient plus de ma précédente grossesse et vous n'êtes jamais venu ! », fit-elle remarquer et l'homme haussa ses épaules. Puck avait le même corps que son père. La même taille et… ils avaient la même corpulence…

« Il est où ? »

« Noah ? En Turquie ! Il tourne des scènes pour son nouveau film »

« Il revient quand ? »

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires ! », elle marmonna. « Pourquoi vous êtes ici alors ? Vous avez besoin d'argent ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent ! », il marmonna en secouant la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas alors… Vous l'avez toujours ignoré et puis d'un jour à l'autre, vous revenez et vous dites que vous voulez le voir. Ca n'a aucun sens ! »

« Il est mon fils ! »

« Vous l'avez abandonné ! », dit-elle avec plus de voix. « Vous avez abandonné votre femme, votre fils de douze ans et votre petite fille d'à peine quatre ans pour aller vivre votre vie ! Vous les avez laissés seuls et maintenant vous voulez parler à Noah ? »

« Je les ai abandonnés, c'est vrai mais ça n'empêche qu'ils restent mes enfants et je peux leur parler si j'en ai envie »

« Noah ne veut plus vous voir ! »

« Je sais… Hannah me l'a dit »

« Vous avez été voir Hannah ? Vous devriez avoir honte ! Cette jeune fille a toujours vécu sans père et vous vous permettez d'aller lui parler alors qu'elle mène une vie tranquille ? »

« Elle est ma fille »

« Non ! Vous êtes tout simplement son géniteur ! Aucun père ne ferait ça ! »

« Pour le bien de ses enfants, je pense que si ! »

« Personnellement, je pense que non ! Quand Noah a eu la possibilité de faire partie de la vie de sa fille, il a tout fait pour être un homme meilleur ! Il n'avait que dix-huit ans et pourtant, il a arrêté de sortir et il a commencé à travailler pour qu'on lui fasse confiance ! Et vous, vous… »

« Noah ne me ressemble pas ! »

« Je sais ! Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ? »

« Je veux juste parler à mes enfants et faire partie de leurs vies »

« Vous ne ferez pas partie de la mienne. Si Noah accepte de vous revoir, je veux bien l'accepter mais vous ne me verrez pas et encore moins ce bébé qui est dans mon ventre ! », elle expliqua mais fut interrompue par une personne qui entra dans la chambre.

« Madame Puckerman ? Votre mari vient de téléphoner sur votre portable qui était à l'accueil », la secrétaire vint vers elle et lui donna le portable.

« Merci ! », dit-elle doucement en mettant le téléphone contre son oreille.

XxxXxxX

« Puckerman ! », cria un homme vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu et d'un short noir. Puck se retourna et regarda son manager.

« Ouais ? »

« Viens ici ! », il ajouta et Puck marmonna deux mots à Javier avant d'aller près de Mick. Il était debout à l'extérieur près d'une piscine.

« Donc ? », il lui demanda en passant une main sur son crâne rasé. Il était vraiment pressé de laisser repousser ses cheveux ou sa crête. Ca lui manquait. Pendant quelques années, il avait aimé son crâne rasé mais maintenant, ses cheveux lui manquaient. Etrange, non ?

« Je viens d'avoir un coup de téléphone de New York »

« Un problème avec Rachel ? », il s'inquiéta directement, son regard virant au noir.

« Oui mais ne panique pas, elle va bien ! », le rassura directement Mick en posant une main sur son épaule mais Puck le repoussa pour faire quelques pas sur lui-même.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », il exigea alors et son manager soupira avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Elle est tombée de quelques escaliers »

« Où ? »

« Dans votre immeuble mais tout va bien. Un homme prénommé Daniel l'a emmenée à l'hôpital et le bébé n'a rien. Ils lui ont fait une série d'examens et elle pourra quitter l'hôpital ce soir »

« Daniel ? »

« Tu le connais »

« Mon père », il marmonna, encore plus déprimé qu'avant. Son père, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis neuf ans, était de retour à New York et Rachel avait eu un accident !

« Ton père ? Mais… »

« Il le don pour revenir au mauvais moment ! Il faut que j'appelle Rachel ! »

« Vas-y, je vais aller parler à Javier »

« Merci, mec »

« De rien ! », sourit Mick en se dirigeant vers le producteur tandis que Puck, inquiet, s'empressa de rejoindre une pièce vide pour joindre sa femme.

XxxXxxX

« Noah ? », elle répondit. Une infirmière venait de lui rendre son portable.

« Tu vas bien ? Le bébé va bien ? »

« Oui ! On va bien »

« Ouf… Putain, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque ! Comment t'as fait pour tomber ? »

« J'étais un peu déconcentrée et je sais pas… j'ai trébuché », elle murmura, se fichant du regard de Daniel Puckerman.

« Déconcentrée ? »

« J'ai croisé ton père et… »

« Ce connard est toujours à côté de toi ? », il hurla à moitié pour être sûr que son père l'entendait.

« Il est là »

« Il t'a rien fait ? »

« Non, il a été plutôt gentil mais… tu sais ce que je pense »

« Oh oui, et dis-lui de partir et appelles tes pères, ils viendront te chercher »

« Blake s'en est chargé, ils vont arriver avec Aaron »

« Le bébé va bien alors ? »

« Toujours aussi grand et gros », elle rigola. « Comme son papa »

« Et comment qu'il me ressemble ! Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien même si tu me manques terriblement et que… je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, Rach ! Ecoute, Javier est en train de péter un plomb mais je te rappelle d'ici deux heures ok ? »

« D'accord ! Sois prudent »

« Toi aussi ! Et ne te gêne pas pour l'insulter ! »

« Noah ! »

« J'y vais, à plus »

« Mmm », murmura-t-elle en raccrochant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Quelques commentaires avant le prochain chapitre ? Vous avez aimé celui là ?<strong>

**En tout cas, un grand merci à l'anonyme g-l-e-e :) Tu sauras pourquoi xD Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mon histoire.**

**Pour le prénom, ça sera Matthew pour un garçon et Lilly pour une fille.**

**Pourquoi pas Liam ? J'ai déjà utilisé ce prénom dans une nouvelle fiction que je n'ai pas encore publiée et puisque ici le sexe du bébé n'est pas encore découvert, alors je préfère conserver Matthew :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Finalement, Rachel fut libérée de l'hôpital en début de soirée et ses pères l'accompagnèrent chez elle avec Aaron. Daniel était parti quelques minutes après l'appel de Puck. Rachel le trouvait étrange. Il avait ce regard dans ses yeux qui était indescriptible et incompréhensible. Parfois, Puck avait aussi ce regard, et la plupart du temps c'était quand il allait mal ou qu'il y avait un problème.<p>

Alors, Rachel s'en voulait un peu. Certes, il avait abandonné sa famille mais au final, c'était pour leur bien. Il n'avait aucun contact avec les enfants. La mère de Puck disait d'ailleurs que Daniel n'arrivait pas s'occuper d'un enfant de moins de dix ans. Il n'avait pas du tout le tact qu'un père avait. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour les abandonner ? Telle était la question.

Peut-être qu'il avait des problèmes financiers ou encore de santé. Mais, si c'était financier, il n'aurait pas été voir Hannah qu'il connaissait à peine. La jeune femme n'avait que des photos pour se souvenir de son père et elle le détestait pour l'avoir abandonnée. Mais…. Il y avait toujours ce mais qui embrouillait les esprits de tout le monde.

Puck l'appela le lendemain alors qu'elle était encore endormie. Il prenait surement une pause entre le tournage de deux scènes. Il y avait un décalage de 7 heures entre New York et Istanbul.

« Tu dormais ? », il demanda en entendant qu'elle était très calme et baillait. « Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi. Il est que 7heures à New York »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente que t'ais appelé », elle murmura en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit. Ce très grand lit était très vide avec elle seule dedans. « Tu me manques… Le lit est vide », elle ajouta et il rigola.

« Encore une semaine et demi ! Après, je rentre »

« Tu as une date ? »

« Neuf jours ! Javier vient de se décider avec le reste de la production et on aura fini toutes les scènes extérieures cette semaine », il raconte et un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rachel. « Ils t'ont relâchée à quelle heure hier ? »

« Dix neuf heures ! Je n'ai rien et le bébé va bien »

« J'ai paniqué comme un malade hier quand mon manager est venu me voir pour me dire que t'étais à l'hôpital et que mon père était à New York »

« J'allais bien mais j'avais peur pour le bébé »

« Ouais… Ca va alors ? »

« Oui ! Je vais aller diner chez Quinn et Finn ce soir »

« Avec Aaron ? »

« Oui ! Jesse est revenu hier d'Angleterre et il viendra chercher Aaron dans quelques jours »

« J'ai appelé ma mère et je lui ai dit que mon père était à New York. Elle était au courant »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ! On dirait qu'ils me cachent tous quelque chose », il marmonna et elle commença à s'interroger. « Il ne viendra pas t'emmerder ! Ma mère a réussi à le joindre et elle m'a donné son numéro ! Je l'appellerai quand j'en aurai envie mais en attendant, il restera loin de toi »

« C'est vraiment étrange cette situation »

« Ouais ! Mais bon, on fait avec ! »

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui »

« Des photos ! Un magazine est venu interviewer Javier alors ils ont pris des photos du cast »

« J'ai hâte de les voir »

« Comme les tiennes ! »

« Elles sont magnifiques, Noah ! Je vais essayer de te les envoyer par mail mais je les adore ! Et aucune nue si c'est ce que tu veux savoir »

« Merci ! Tu veux que je te laisse dormir un peu ? »

« Non, ça va, j'allais bientôt me lever »

« Yoga ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu fais ça, ce truc est débile et je sais pas comment tu fais pour t'abaisser avec ton ventre »

« Ca m'aide à me relaxer, Noah ! Et puisqu'on m'interdit de faire du sport à cause de ma précédente grossesse, le yoga et la natation sont les seules choses qui me restent »

« On devrait venir ensemble une fois, ici en Turquie ! »

« C'est beau ? »

« Ouais et il fait super bon ! »

« J'étais plus attirée par l'Italie mais pourquoi pas la Turquie »

« L'été prochain, on viendra une semaine ou deux ici ! Je demanderai à ma mère et à ma sœur si elles veulent venir. Je leur offrirai le voyage »

« C'est une bonne idée ! Noah ? »

« Désolé, c'est Javier qui nous hurle dessus ! Je dois y aller »

« D'accord, passe une bonne journée et appelle-moi avant que tu n'ailles tu coucher »

« Oui ! A plus »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, Rach ! », raccrocha-t-il.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent et Daniel ne se montrait pas au plus grand plaisir de Rachel. Le diner avec Quinn et Finn s'était bien passé. Ca lui avait fait du bien de passer du temps avec eux. Après le diner et une fois qu'Ivy et Aaron dormaient, ils avaient regardé les épisodes de Dexter le spin-off dans lesquels avait joué Rachel l'an passé. Se regarder jouer une enquêtrice était hilarant. Quinn n'arrêtait pas de rigoler et de même pour Finn. Si Puck avait été là, il aurait surement dit qu'elle était sexy comme l'enfer avec un uniforme de policier.<p>

Le jour avant que Puck rentre à New York, Rachel était excitée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour l'occuper, Quinn et elle avaient été faire du shopping avant d'aller à la plage. Finn avait pris quelques jours de congé et était parti avec Ivy voir sa mère dans l'Ohio. Il avait dit à Quinn de rester à New York si elle le voulait puisque sa mère allait quand même revenir avec lui à New York.

« Ouah ! », s'exclama la blonde comme Rachel enleva sa petite robe blanche d'été. « Ton ventre est énorme mais c'est incroyable, t'as aucune vergeture ni rien »

« Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance », rigola la brune en se couchant sur le transat à côté de celui de Quinn. « Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu n'avais pas de vergetures ! »

« Non mais mon ventre n'a jamais été aussi gros et pourtant c'est bien la fille de Finn qui y était et avant ça a été celle de Puck »

« Le docteur McKenzie m'a dit que ça ne serait pas un petit bébé »

« Je m'en doute ! Ca va bien être l'enfant de Puck ! Il pesait presque 4 Kg à la naissance lui »

« Normalement, il devrait peser 3 Kg 500 mais on n'est sûr de rien ! », dit Rachel. Elle portait un bikini orange qui donnait un effet incroyable sur sa peau olive. Quant à Quinn, elle avait un maillot deux pièces rouge qui était aussi très beau sur sa peau blanche et avec ses cheveux blonds qu'elle venait de couper dans un carré. La blonde n'avait pas changé depuis le lycée et était toujours aussi belle. « Puck a choisi un prénom »

« Enfin ! Jack Daniels ? »

« Il l'avait en tête mais non ! », elle rigola. « Il te l'avait proposé pour Beth je parie »

« Il était fou mais il a su trouver un beau prénom pour finir »

« Ca nous a tous étonné ! », dit Rachel. « Je suis vraiment impatiente de le voir demain »

« Son avion atterrit à quelle heure ? », demanda Quinn.

« Midi ! Je vais aller le rejoindre à l'aéroport ! »

« Puck a accepté que tu fasses ça ? »

« Je sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on nous photographie mais il va devoir s'y habituer ! Il est célèbre depuis qu'il est sorti de l'université et il refuse toujours d'accepter que les gens s'intéresse à lui ! Parfois, il refuse même de venir faire des courses ! »

« Vous êtes un couple vraiment étrange ! »

« Il veut juste bien aller sur les plateaux télé parce que les questions nous sont données à l'avance et poster des photos sur son twitter »

« C'est devenu si compliqué ce site »

« Pourtant lui et Finn l'adorent »

« Il a choisi quoi comme prénom alors ? »

« Matthew ou Lilly »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Oui ! Je les lui avais proposé le jour où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte »

« Quel romantique ce Puck ! Je vais pouvoir le taquiner avec ça quand il rentre ! »

* * *

><p>Pour finir, tout se passa plutôt vite et Rachel s'endormit avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Aller à la plage lui avait vraiment fait du bien et même si elle était consciente qu'elle allait être sur la plupart des sites people d'internet le lendemain, elle avait toujours trouvé cette journée incroyable.<p>

En se levant, elle se prépara minutieusement. Elle voulait plaire à Puck. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis trois semaines et elle avait envie de se faire belle pour lui en mettant en avant son ventre. Il adorait son ventre.

« La robe bustier écru ? », demanda-t-elle une dernière fois à Quinn qui était assise sur le bord de son lit.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui ! Elle moule ton ventre et montre tes jambes sans être trop courte ! Elle est parfaite ! Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, Puck va adorer ! »

« Merci », sourit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir en face d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et bruns avec des mèches plus claires sur les pointes et elle portait des petits talons beiges. Elle n'aimait pas porter des talons trop hauts et ceux-ci étaient parfaits. « Je vais aussi porter mon étoile de David »

« La petite touche Berry ! », plaisanta Quinn en se levant pour aider Rachel à mettre son collier. Une fois terminé, elle regarda sa meilleure amie dans la glace. Elle avait beaucoup évolué dans son look (même si elle avait toujours des robes très étranges et ses hautes chaussettes) et elle était devenue une vraie femme au fur et à mesure des années. « Tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci, Quinn mais n'oublie surtout pas que tu restes un model pour moi »

« Ne sois pas si modeste, Rachel ! Puck risque carrément de te sauter dessus en te voyant ! Tu es super sexy sans être habillée classe, tes cheveux sont sauvages comme il dirait, tu portes l'étoile Juive et ton ventre est magnifique ! Il ne saura pas résister »

« Je l'espère », marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Je devrais y aller, son avion atterrit dans une heure et il va déjà me falloir vingt minutes, voir une demi-heure pour arriver à l'aéroport »

« Vas-y mais évite de le laisser faire ça dans un lieu public ! »

« Quinn Fabray ! Tu sembles bien… Puck a une mauvaise influence sur toi ! », elle gronda, sachant que la blonde plaisantait. Rachel voulait juste plaire à Puck. Le sexe tenait une place important dans leur couple mais ce n'était pas du tout ça qui les faisait vivre. Même si elle voulait lui plaire, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait aussi qu'il fasse plus que la complimenter.

« Je suis juste heureuse de vous voir heureux ! Tu sembles toujours aussi amoureuse de lui ! C'est beau »

« Tu aimes toujours Finn ? », s'inquiéta alors Rachel mais Quinn secoua la tête et rigola. « Quinn ! »

« Je l'aime toujours ! Il est parfait ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Et plus je vois Ivy grandir, plus je l'aime ! »

« J'ai eu peur ! »

* * *

><p>L'attente à l'aéroport était par contre plus longue. Entre boire un café et tourner en rond, Rachel en avait marre d'attendre. Ca la frustrait. D'autant plus que l'avion avait un léger retard.<p>

En arrivant, elle avait vu les photographes à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Heureusement la sécurité les bloquait à l'extérieur. Rachel était donc seule ! Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit que l'avion de Puck venait d'atterrir et que les passagers étaient en train de sortir.

Il fut un des derniers à sortir. Devant lui, il y avait des réalisateurs, ensuite quelques acteurs dont certains qui avaient aussi de la famille qui les attendait et finalement Noah. Il était très bronzé et portait un jean noir avec un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient toujours rasés très courts pour le film mais son bronzage le rendait encore plus beau.

Il discutait avec son manager quand il la vit. Au début, il semblait surpris mais après il sourit et les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers elle. Puck ne dit même pas un mot une fois devant elle mais à la place il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa ensuite. Il ne rendit pas le baiser langoureux ou vulgaire mais il était quand même plein de passion et de frustration. Rachel gémit doucement avant de s'écarter de lui et de poser ses deux mains sur ses joues.

« Tu es tout bronzé », elle marmonna et il rigola en la tirant contre lui, ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Le ventre de Rachel les séparait.

« T'es superbe ! », dit-il et son manager sourit en les voyant avant de répondre à son portable. « Ca va ? », il demanda alors et elle acquiesça.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué », soupira-t-elle comme il la serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Le sentiment est réciproque ! », il rigola en la repoussant pour le regarder. « Je savais pas que tu venais »

« Je suis venue », elle sourit. « Ca ne te dérange pas ? J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand les photographes et journalistes sont là mais- »

« Je suis content que tu sois venue ! », il la coupa avant de prendre sa main et d'avancer vers le groupe. « Et tu es… Tu veux me rendre fou ? », il ajouta en agitant sa tête et elle rit.

« Peut-être ! Tu es très beau aussi »

« Toujours aussi sexy à tes yeux ? »

« Rien n'a changé », elle marmonna comme il s'écarta légèrement pour écouter son manager qui lui parlait.

« Ok ! », elle le regarda dire mais il ne semblait pas râler ni rien. « Cool ! », il marmonna avant de revenir près d'elle. « Des photographes sont à l'extérieur ! »

« Je sais ! Ils m'ont vue arriver »

« Et ? »

« Un homme de la sécurité m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici »

« Oh… Tu es venu avec ma voiture ? », il demanda alors.

« Oui ! », répondit-elle.

« Super, je vais pouvoir conduire autre chose qu'une camionnette verte »

« Et partir le plus vite possible ? », elle demanda et il acquiesça. « Où sont tes bagages ? »

« Javier a payé des personnes pour venir nous les apporter à la voiture »

« C'est gentil de sa part », elle marmonna avant de le sentir tenir sa main comme ilq sortirent de l'aéroport. Javier et les autres réalisateurs étaient déjà à l'extérieur et discutaient avec des journalistes mais Puck ne voulait pas leurs parler et il décida juste de sourire en avançant avec Rachel jusqu'à leur voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il afficha un grand sourire et se pencha vers elle. Posant une main dans sa nuque, il l'embrassa ardemment. Il pouvait enfin l'embrasser comme il le voulait.

« Tu m'as trop manqué », il marmonna contre sa bouche. « Aaron est avec Jesse ? »

« Oui »

« Plats chinois et film au lit ? »

« Je t'ai fait du chili con carne », sourit-elle. « Et des bagels »

« Encore mieux ! T'es parfaite »

« J'essaie de l'être »

« Et comment va le petit monstre ? »

« Il va très bien ! », elle rigola. « On rentre ? », elle demanda alors. « Ton enfant pousse sur ma vessie alors je dois vraiment aller à la toilette »

« Allons-y alors ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ? Puck est enfin de retour :DDD Et avez-vous une idée de ce que peut bien vouloir Daniel Puckerman ? xD<strong>

**Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire.**

**"My Baby Doctor" sera mis à jour demain normalement ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

><p>Le tournage du film terminé, Puck pouvait enfin passer du temps chez lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé dire ça, mais être acteur, c'était dur. Les journées étaient longues et il n'était plus beaucoup avec Rachel. Cette dernière ne s'en plaignait pas mais il s'en voulait quand même de la laisser seule dix heures par jour.<p>

Maintenant, il y avait juste les interviews et les sorties à faire. Mais ça, c'était agréable. T'avais des boissons gratuites et leurs petits-fours étaient toujours délicieux.

« On doit trouver un deuxième prénom maintenant », lui sortit un matin Rachel alors qu'il mangeait son bol de céréales tranquillement avec Aaron. « Deux deuxièmes prénoms en fait, puisqu'on ne sait pas le sexe », elle ajouta et il leva les yeux vers elle avec interrogation. Elle était concentrée dans son bouquin. « Que penses-tu d'Alyssa et de Jackson ? », elle demanda à son fils et Puck leva les sourcils avec confusion.

« On peut pas juste l'appeler Lilly ou Matthew ?! »

« Aaron a trois prénoms ! »

« Aaron Alexander Greyson », affirma l'enfant et Puck rigola. C'était marrant de le regarder grandir. Il ressemblait énormément à Jesse mais il était encore plus beau. « Je peux aller regarder la télé, maman ? J'ai fini de manger »

« Oui, bien sûr, vas-y ! », lui sourit-elle. « Donc ? Que penses tu de Alyssa et Jackson ? »

« Nan, j'aime pas trop »

« D'accord… Barbara ? »

« C'est le même que toi ! »

« Et ? Aaron a le même deuxième prénom que Jesse », dit-elle et il se leva de sa chaise pour se servir un café. « David ? Lucy ? »

« Non ! », il marmonna en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Il posa une main sur son épaule et attrapa le livre qu'elle tenait avec l'autre main. « On n'a pas besoin de ce bouquin ! »

« Mais- »

« On va trouver, Rach, t'inquiète »

Elle soupira avant de boire son café en le regardant. Il mettait la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un t-shirt. « Il ne nous reste que trois semaines, Noah »

« Je sais mais on va trouver ! Maintenant, va prendre un bain et relaxe toi ! Ce bébé ne doit pas naitre avant le 21 »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça si c'est un garçon, il naitra le jour de la St Matthew et ça sera parfait », dit-il avec un sourire en coin comme elle l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche.

« Vous êtes si romantique Noah Gabriel Puckerman »

« Ouais ouais »

« Je t'aime même si tu ne veux pas accepter que tu es un homme romantique et possessif ! »

« Je vais rejoindre Finn au parc, tu veux venir avec ? »

« Non merci, je crois que je vais rester ici. Il commence à faire un peu frais dehors »

« On est en septembre en même temps ! Je peux prendre ton cher petit garçon avec ? »

« Seulement si tu veux bien aller l'habiller et que tu ne le lâches pas des yeux »

« Promis, petite femme »

* * *

><p>Puck rejoignit alors Finn au parc qui se trouvait à quelques km de leur appartement après avoir habillé Aaron. Finn avait surement pris Ivy avec et même si elle n'allait que dormir dans la poussette, Aaron adorait la regarder. Il était comme « subjugué » par les bébés.<p>

« Pas trop stressé ? », rigola Finn tandis que Puck s'assit sur le banc. Et en effet, Ivy était là mais ne dormait pas. Aaron alla directement lui toucher les mains et lui parler alors qu'elle lui faisait plein de sourires.

« On a l'air de deux femmes au foyer », il marmonna et Finn rigola d'autant plus. « Non pas que ça me dérange ! J'adore venir ici et ça me donne une bonne réputation de trainer avec toi »

« Père et mari parfait »

« C'est ça », il grogna et Finn sortit un ensemble de feuilles agrafées qu'il avait posées dans le sac de Ivy. « Regarde », dit-il en donnant les feuilles à Puck.

« Merci »

« De rien mais j'ai rien su avoir de plus »

« C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore venu me parler ! Je me demande ce qu'il voulait »

« Ton père a toujours été bizarre »

« Ouais… En tout cas, merci pour ça ! ». Il avait demandé à Finn de faire des recherches sur son père. Comme il était dans l'armée, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de contact et ça n'avait pas été difficile pour lui d'avoir toutes ces informations.

« Il a d'autres enfants, tu sais »

« Mmm, je viens de voir ça »

« Ca te fait rien de savoir que t'as deux frères ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec un regard absurde. « Si mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse si mon père s'est amusé à aller faire des gosses partout ? Sans compter qu'il a trompé ma mère pour avoir le premier »

« Ouais… Et Rachel ? Ca va ? »

« Elle vient de me harceler pour qu'on trouve un deuxième prénom »

« Et ? Tu t'en fou ? »

« C'est pas ça ! Je… Elle cherche trop loin ! Elle me sort tous ces prénoms rares et … laids », râla-t-il et Finn se moqua de lui.

« Tonton Finn, je crois qu'elle veut boire ! », les interrompit Aaron qui discutait toujours au bébé. « Je peux lui donner ? », il demanda et le jeune papa regarda Puck qui acquiesça.

« Ouais, tiens, regarde », il lui montra comment faire. Le bébé de cinq mois n'avait que soif alors ça ne dérangeait pas Finn d'aider Aaron à lui donner le biberon pendant une minute ou deux. « Voilà ! Content ? »

« C'était super ! Regarde l'oiseau, Ivy ! »

« Ce gamin est trop bizarre »

« En même temps, il est le ménage de Rachel et St James », plaisanta Finn. « Quinn est enceinte »

Puck cracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de boire. « Quoi ? Encore ? »

« Elle en est seulement à cinq semaines »

« Vous êtes des lapins ou quoi ? »

« J'aime bien m'occuper d'Ivy et ça ne me dérange pas que Quinn arrête de travailler pour s'occuper de nos enfants »

« Ouais… Bah félicitations, mec »

« Merci. La date d'accouchement est pour le 28 avril »

« Vraiment ? Le jour de- »

« De l'anniversaire d'Ivy ? Ouais ! Avec de la chance, il naitra le même jour, avec un an d'écart, que sa sœur »

« Je suis content pour toi, mais vous comptez faire une pause après ou juste recommencer après celui-là ?! », il ricana et Finn secoua la tête.

« Ca dépend si Quinn veut arrêter de travailler »

« Je crois que ça sera le dernier avec Rachel. Elle veut retourner sur scène après et personnellement, j'ai pas envie de la stopper. Elle a presque pas pu jouer depuis…. Tout ce qui s'est passé et si elle n'était tombée enceinte par accident, je crois qu'on aurait laissé tomber »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'auriez pas réessayé ? »

« Trop douloureux », il marmonna en essayant de pas repenser à la mort de sa fille.

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de là, alors que Rachel faisait quelques recherches sur les prénoms, le bruit de la porte d'entrée la réveilla.<p>

« Quinn ? », elle balbutia confuse comme la jeune blonde s'assit en face d'elle autour de la table de la cuisine. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis enceinte ! », pleura-t-elle. « Cinq semaines ! J'ai été voir mon gynécologue hier avec Finn et la date d'accouchement est pour le 28 avril ! La même date que celle de Ivy »

« Félicitations, je suis tellement contente pour vous deux », cria Rachel en allant la serrer dans ses bras. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un jus de fruit ? De l'eau ? Du soda ? »

« De l'eau m'ira très bien »

« Cinq semaines alors ? Toi et Finn comptez vous arrêter un jour ? », elle plaisanta mais Quinn rigola.

« Toi et Puck avez été encore plus rapides ! »

« Mais Sarah était une grande prématurée, toi et Finn… Vous le vouliez ou- ? »

« On le voulait mais on n'imaginait pas que ça allait venir aussi vite »

« Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, vous êtes des parents extra avec Ivy »

« Merci ! Tu faisais quoi alors ? »

« Prénoms ! Il nous faut un deuxième prénom mais Puck refuse de chercher ou de se creuser la tête alors j'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur internet »

« T'inquiète pas pour Puck, il va te surprendre ! Il trouvera le deuxième prénom parfait »

« Tu crois ? Parce que je n'arrive vraiment pas me décider, il y a tellement de beaux prénoms »

« Il trouvera ! », promit-elle. « Pour quand la baby shower ? »

« Je ne pensais pas en faire une… »

« Mais où est passé Rachel Berry ! Tu adores les baby shower ! Tu as même organisé la mienne »

« Je sais mais… ce n'est pas supposé être une surprise ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai… Ca veut dire que je peux m'en charger ? »

« Bien sûr, Quinn mais n'oublie pas de préciser qu'on ne connait pas le sexe »

« D'accord »

* * *

><p>Cette après-midi là, quand Puck rentra du parc, il avait trouvé le deuxième prénom parfait. C'était simple mais juste parfait. Il n'était pas sûr que Rachel allait aimer mais… son idée restait bonne.<p>

Après avoir donné à Aaron son goûter et ouvert son coffre à jouets, il alla rejoindre Rachel dans leur chambre. Elle rangeait son tiroir à caleçons… elle avait toujours eu cette manie de ranger tous les tiroirs de la maison quand elle était stressée.

Passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser ses mains sur son ventre, il la fit sursauter. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

« Noah !… Aaron est dans la pièce d'à côté »

« J'ai encore rien fait de déplacé », il marmonna avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois dans le cou et d'aller s'assoir au pied du lit. « J'ai trouvé les deuxièmes prénoms »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm »

« Alors ? »

« Lily Hannah Quinn si s'est une fille et Matthew Gabriel Finn si c'est un garçon », sourit-il avec fierté comme elle se retourna vers lui, ses deux mains sur son ventre. « On peut toujours mettre Barbara à la place de Hannah mais… sans vouloir te vexer, j'aime pas trop ce nom »

« Non ! C'est… c'est parfait ! »

« Ca ne te vexe pas que j'ai mis mon deuxième prénom comme deuxième prénom pour un garçon et pas le tien si s'est une fille ? »

« Non ! », dit-elle en secouant la tête avant d'aller s'assoir sur ses genoux et de passer ses bras autour de son cou. « C'est parfait, Noah ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais quelque chose de symbolique et spéciale et simple… et… »

« Mon idée est parfaite ? »

« Tout à fait ! », elle murmura en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser délicatement. « Merci ! »

« Quinn est encore enceinte ! », comméra Puck en se couchant sur le lit tandis que Rachel retourna à son tiroir. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne vont jamais s'arrêter »

« Ils sont heureux et ils ont les moyens financiers ! Le salaire qu'offre l'armée à Finn est vraiment bon et Quinn pourra s'occuper de leurs enfants sans devoir travailler »

« Je crois qu'elle a toujours voulu ça »

« Qui ? »

« Quinn ! Etre une bonne mère ! Pour Beth, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir être la mère parfaite ! Elle ne voulait pas devoir la quitter pour aller au lycée ! »

« Je comprends ! Personnellement, je suis heureuse d'avoir accouché d'Aaron pile après ma remise de diplôme ». En effet, Rachel avait accouché le premier juillet et un mois plus tôt, elle était diplômée de Julliard.

« Mais maintenant, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour rendre Ivy ou se bébé complètement heureux alors… elle va en profiter et essayer de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que ses parents »

« Tu sais… Si tu veux… Beth peut venir plus souvent »

« Je sais mais je veux pas… Shelby est sa mère ! Je veux pas chambouler leur vie ! Je préfère qu'elle décide elle-même quand est-ce qu'elle veut me voir moi ou Quinn »

« Noah ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu es romantique et tu as besoin de l'accepter »

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa et Puck n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son père. En fait, depuis l'incident avec Rachel, l'homme avait comme disparu. Personne ne l'avait vu. Même la mère et la sœur de Puck.<p>

« Rachel ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux venir deux minutes ? », il demanda et elle se leva du canapé pour aller le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il était assis sur une chaise et des feuilles étaient sur la table, devant lui, ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Elle alla s'assoir sur ses genoux.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? », elle s'inquiéta en passant une main sur sa tête. Il avait maintenant de petit cheveux brun foncé qui recouvraient son crane. Ils étaient très courts mais assez longs pour qu'on sache qu'ils étaient brun foncé et crépus.

« Nan t'inquiète mais… t'avais dit que tu ne ferais aucune photo nue ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du magazine _Elle_ ! On vient de recevoir la première version et les photos… »

« Arrête de bouder, Noah Puckerman ! », elle ironisa en regardant les photos sur la table. « Je ne suis pas nue ! Je porte un bikini blanc et un long gilet ! »

« Mais on voit ton ventre ! »

« C'était le but, Noah ! Vraiment, tu vas pas râler pour ça ?! »

« J'aime pas penser que des hommes vont se br- »

« N'essaie même pas de finir ta phrase ! Et arrête de dire ça, les seules personnes qui lisent ce magazine sont des femmes ou des homosexuels ! »

« Mais quand même ! », il insista et elle l'embrassa doucement.

« Avoue qu'elles sont magnifiques ! », elle le taquina et il essaya de rester impassible.

« En même temps, tu es la seule qui pose donc c'est pas difficile ! »

« Merci ! Mais arrête de râler ! Tu me stresses quand tu râles »

« Ok, j'arrête et elles sont magnifiques », marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Quelqu'un vient de sonner à la porte, je vais y aller »

« D'accord », elle rigola en se levant pour le laisser s'éloigner.

Elle aimait bien le taquiner comme ça quand il était jaloux. Mais vraiment, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, c'était un magazine féminin et les photos mettaient vraiment l'accent sur son ventre et rien d'autre. Au début de leur relation, ils avaient posé tous les deux en maillots de bain! Il était le joueur de foot le plus sexy des USA et elle était sa petite-amie ! Alors faire poser en sous-vêtements, ça s'était déjà fait même si c'était avec lui.

« Rach ! », il l'appela en entrant dans la cuisine à nouveau. Elle se retourna et le fixa.

« Bonjour, Rachel »

Elle gloussa. « Monsieur Puckerman », grinça-t-elle. « Que faites vous ici ?! »

« Je suis venu voir Noah »

« Je vais vous laisser », elle marmonna les dents serrées en passant devant eux mais Puck courut près d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras. Daniel était debout à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Rachel… », il murmura tout doucement. « Reste »

« Non ! Je… Vous avez besoin de parler, Noah »

« Je- »

« Je vais aller voir Aaron chez Jesse ! Il voulait me présenter Stella alors… c'est la bonne occasion de voir avec qui il s'est marié »

« Désolé »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, Noah ! Je t'aime et je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de parler à ton père »

« Ok… Fais attention à toi sur le chemin »

« D'accord », sourit-elle et il l'embrassa doucement en la regardant partir chercher une petite veste dans leur chambre et sortir de l'appartement. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien partie, il alla rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

« Belles photos », marmonna l'homme en regardant les clichés sur la table que Puck s'empressa de prendre et de ranger dans une armoire du salon.

« Pourquoi t'es à New York ? », il lui demanda finalement, appuyé contre les meubles de la cuisine. Daniel s'était assis sur une chaise. « Tu veux de l'argent ? Combien ?! »

« Je ne veux pas d'argent ! »

Puck soupira. « Tu veux quoi alors ? Me parler ? Vas-y parle ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait ce ta vie ! Explique moi pourquoi tu as deux autres fils et que ni moi, ni maman, ni Hannah sommes au courant ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré une seule fois en neuf ans ! Dis-moi pourquoi t'es là »

« Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit que j'avais deux autres fils »

« Dont un alors que t'étais encore marié avec ma mère ! »

« Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a jamais été stable dans notre relation et- »

« C'était pas une raison pour aller engrosser une autre ! »

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Jake est là maintenant, ainsi que Stefan alors je peux rien changer, Noah ! »

Il secoua la tête et s'agrippa aux meubles, ne voulant pas faire une erreur. « Pourquoi t'es là ? », il demanda plus calmement.

« Pour te voir », répondit Daniel. « Tu es mon fils et tu vas avoir un enfant ! Je vais être grand-père »

« J'ai déjà deux filles et tu ne t'es jamais montré avant »

« Je sais, Noah mais je doute que tu me laisses un jour rencontrer Beth et ta mère m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé à Sarah »

« Rachel ne veut pas de toi »

« Je sais… Elle va bientôt accoucher, non ? »

« Ouais… C'est qu'une question de semaines ou de jours »

« Fille, garçon ? »

« On aura la surprise à la naissance »

« Sache que je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait à toi, à ta mère et à ta sœur ! Je… Tu es un bien meilleur mari et père que moi »

« Je sais ! Mais… Pourquoi t'es ici, à New York ?! »

« Je… J'ai eu un cancer l'année dernière et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je répare mes erreurs, ou essayer du moins »

« Donc t'es venu nous voir ? Et tes deux autres fils ? »

« J'ai aussi été les voir ! Ils vivent aussi à Lima donc… »

« Ouais… »

« Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, fiston ! »

« Je sais pas ! »

« Je vais te laisser un peu de temps »

« Je dois en parler avec Rachel ! Parce que- »

« Je comprends »

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour le retard. J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé ! La prochaine mise à jour sera beaucoup plus rapide ! <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, elle le trouvait étrange. Il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude et il était tout souriant. Ce matin, il la forçait à sortir du lit parce que, soi-disant, Aaron voulait aller au parc puis alors qu'elle s'était décidée à aller faire du shopping, il la suppliait pour rentrer chez eux.<p>

« Tu es vraiment étrange, Noah, aujourd'hui », lui dit-elle comme ils marchaient vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je sais », lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil tout en ouvrant la porte. Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça.

« Surprise ! », crièrent toutes les personnes en face d'elle. Noah rigola en la regardant. Elle était très surprise ! Voir Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Santana et Quinn n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous là, au milieu des ballons et des cadeaux.

« Une baby shower ? », elle demanda en louchant vers son mari. Une grande banderole était accrochée au mur. « Pucklebaby » y était inscrit.

Quinn s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. « Ca te plait ? »

« Oui ! C'est super mais… comment… », elle balbutia avant de comprendre et de se tourner vers Puck. « Tu étais au courant ? C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi étrange aujourd'hui »

« Laisses ton pauvre mari tranquille et viens près de nous ! », cria Mercedes et la petite brune ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle lança cependant un dernier sourire à Noah, qui l'embrassa et quitta l'appartement avec Aaron, avant de rejoindre les autres personnes dans le salon. Tous virent la serrer dans leurs bras.

Les retrouvailles étaient superbes. Tout le monde avait apporté un petit cadeau pour le bébé et Rachel allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer les jumelles de Santana et Brittany. En fait, tous les hommes étaient chez Quinn en train de regarder un match de foot et ils surveillaient Aaron, les jumelles et Ivy en même temps (un grand challenge pour eux).

« Comment tu as fait pour que tout le monde puisse venir ? », se demanda Rachel au milieu de la soirée.

Quinn sourit. « J'ai organisé cette journée avant même la naissance d'Ivy. Puck a payé les billets d'avion et l'hôtel pour que tout le monde puisse venir »

« Il a fait ça ? »

« Et oui ! Puckerman n'est pas si égoïste que ça pour finir », plaisanta Santana. « En tout cas, j'adore votre appartement »

« Merci, Santana »

« Monsieur Schuester et Emma voulaient venir mais ils n'ont pas pu se libérer », expliqua Kurt. « Mais ils seront ravis de vous voir quand toi et Puck irez à Lima pour Noel »

« Comment vont les choses pour vous alors ? Je veux tout savoir ! Absolument tout ! »

Kurt et Blaine vivaient toujours à Los Angeles et Kurt était de plus en plus célèbre en tant que styliste/couturier. Ils comptaient se marier un jour et pourquoi pas adopter une petite fille asiatique. Sam vivait toujours aussi sur la côte Ouest et avait pu quitter l'appartement de Puck quelques mois auparavant. Sa fiancée avait fini ses études et il avait enfin trouvé un bon boulot.

Santana et Brittany avaient maintenant des jumelles, Sophia et Alexis âgées de un an et demi et vivaient toutes les trois à Colombus. Brittany était professeur de danse et Santana était chef d'équipe dans une société de marketing.

Tina et Mike étaient mariés et vivaient à Chicago où Mike était danseur professionnel. Tina le suivait partout dans le monde mais leur maison était à Chicago. Ils étaient très proches de Mercedes et de son petit-ami. Eux aussi vivaient à Chicago et le fiancé de Mercedes était professeur de danse tandis qu'elle, continuait à chanter dans tout le pays. Elle n'était pas très connue mais elle vivait de sa passion.

* * *

><p>Après la visite de son père, Puck était stressé et il s'était d'ailleurs disputé plusieurs fois avec Rachel qui ne le comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait accepté ses excuses. Elle n'arrivait juste pas. Mais elle accepta. Cependant, elle refusa que Daniel voit le bébé lorsqu'il viendrait au monde. Puck finit par consentir, sachant qu'ils avaient tous besoin de temps.<p>

« Je t'aime », il marmonna un matin dans son cou comme ils s'embrassaient. Elle s'était réveillée tôt et sans le vouloir, elle l'avait réveillé.

« Moi aussi », elle soupira contre son épaule. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser comme des ados de 15 ans mais c'était agréable et romantique. « On est le 21 »

« Je sais », dit-il contre ses lèvres, une main sur son ventre. Il était couché à côté d'elle et l'embrassait un peu partout.

« Et j'ai perdu les eaux », elle ajouta et il leva directement la couette. Comme souvent, il s'était retrouvé sur la couette puisqu'il avait toujours chaud la nuit, et Rachel était sous cette dernière.

« Quoi ? », il cria. « Tu as… »

« Mmm », elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

« Mais… Tu devrais aller te préparer, et pendant ce temps-là, moi, je vais chercher ta valise »

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains. « Calme toi, Noah ! On a le temps, je n'ai pas encore de contraction alors on va chacun aller prendre une douche en vitesse et s'habiller »

« Ok »

« Mais ça serait bien que tu me prépares un petit déjeuner que je puisse manger dans la voiture »

« Ok mais dépêches-toi, j'ai pas envie que t'accouches ici ! », il marmonna avant de poser une main sur son ventre. « Laisses-nous un petit quart d'heure, toi ! Ok ? »

« Va te préparer, je me dépêcher ! », dit-elle ne l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se lever, tout comme lui.

« Rachel ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ca va aller, tu sais ! Tout ira bien ! »

« Je sais, Noah », répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il la connaissait par cœur et à ce moment même, il savait qu'elle paniquait et qu'elle avait surement envie de pleurer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient assis dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital. Rachel venait d'avoir eu sa première contraction et elle avait mal. Puck lui tint la main et se dépêcha de conduire vers l'hôpital.

En arrivant, elle fut placée en salle d'accouchement et le docteur McKenzie arriva rapidement. Une infirmière lui fit une péridurale pour qu'elle souffre moins. Puck avait déjà prévenu tout le monde par texto et la plupart de leurs proches était déjà dans la salle d'attente.

« Ca va aller, ok !? », la rassura-t-il en tenant sa main et en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle transpirait un peu et était effrayée de ce qui allait pour se passer.

« J'ai tellement peur »

« Je sais, Rach mais tout va bien se passer »

« Je suis tellement impatiente de le ou la voir », rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

Il lui sourit et embrassa le dessus de sa main. « Moi aussi… et… on est le 21... »

« C'est un garçon, je pense »

« Vraiment ? »

« Presque certaine, je… pour Aaron, j'étais persuadée que c'était un garçon et ça l'était, j'avais raison ! »

« Ca serait super mais si c'est une fille, je serais quand même heureux »

« Je t'aime, Noah »

« Moi aussi, Rach… »

Au milieu de l'après-midi de ce 21 septembre, le bébé Puckerman 2.0 montra enfin le bout de son nez au plus grand plaisir de ses parents. Avec une taille de 53 cm et un poids de 3 Kg 500, ce nourrisson était bel et bien l'enfant de son père.

L'accouchement avait été rapide et grâce à la péridurale, Rachel n'avait rien senti. Noah était resté avec elle et il avait presque crié de joie quand il avait entendu son enfant donner son premier cri.

Le meilleur moment fut lorsque le gynécologue posa le bébé sur sa mère. Les deux parents étaient en admiration devant leur descendant. Heureux qu'il soit en bonne santé et aussi beau.

« C'est un garçon », pleura Rachel. Le médecin leurs avait déjà dit mais elle avait besoin de le répéter encore une fois, maintenant qu'elle avait son fils contre sa poitrine. « Il est magnifique, Noah »

« Parfait »

« Vous voulez couper le cordon, monsieur Puckerman ? », les interrompit alors le docteur McKenzie. « Histoire de séparer votre femme et votre fils »

Rachel lui lança un petit regard et il alla vers le médecin et sépara sa femme et son fils. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Pour Beth, personne ne lui avait rien demandé et pour Sarah, tout c'était passé sous une pression énorme et une très grande précipitation.

Une infirmière vint alors récupérer le bébé pour aller le nettoyer et l'habiller pendant que les médecins s'occupaient de Rachel.

« 53 cm et 3 Kg 500 ! C'est un beau grand bébé ! », cria l'infirmière.

« Il n'a presque pas de cheveux », murmura Rachel dans le cou de Puck alors qu'ils regardaient leur fils au loin. « Comme toi quand tu étais bébé »

« Mmm…. Il est parfait, Rachel »

« Je t'aime, Noah », rigola-t-elle comme il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

« Moi aussi, Rachel et merci »

* * *

><p>Les heures qui suivirent furent principalement caractérisées par les visites des proches. Les pères de Rachel furent les premiers à venir avant de laisser la place à Quinn et Finn. La jeune femme blonde pleurait à moitié en regardant son « neveu ».<p>

« Il n'aura pas intérêt à toucher à ma petite fille comme son père l'a fait pour moi », dit-elle et les trois autres adultes rigolèrent. « Il est très beau »

« Merci, Quinn »

« J'ai envie d'un garçon maintenant »

Puck ricana. « Je suis sûr que Finn saura t'en donner un »

« Vous avez choisi un prénom ? », s'intéressa Finn et Rachel regarda Puck qui acquiesça.

« Oui, et je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire »

« Matthew Gabriel Finn Puckerman », compléta le jeune papa avec fierté en regardant son fils dormir. Il avait de belles petites joues roses et de tout petits cheveux clairs. Ils allaient surement vite devenir foncés et ondulés mais pour l'instant, ça restait étonnant à voir.

« Merci, les gars… »

Les prochains à venir étaient Jesse et Aaron. Le garçonnet était impatient de revoir sa mère et de rencontrer son petit frère. Il était vraiment très excité mais en entrant dans la chambre, il se calma directement en se dirigeant vers le petit lit. Sans dire un mot et dans un silence absolu, il caressa une joue de son petit frère avant de lui toucher la main.

Rachel pleurait à moitié contre l'épaule de Puck qui rigolait. Jesse se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais il les félicita quand même et accepta de prendre Matthew quelques secondes dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Couché dans son lit, en pleine nuit, Puck regardait Rachel nourrir leur fils. Matthew et elle avaient pu quitter l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt et tout se passait bien pour l'instant. A part dormir, manger et faire ses besoins, le poupon ne faisait pas grand-chose mais ses parents adoraient le regarder.<p>

« Il a ton nez », murmura Rachel comme elle allaitait son fils. Noah était assis à côté d'elle dans le lit et les observait. C'était peut-être le milieu de la nuit, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver la scène magnifique. « Il te ressemble »

« Hey ! Dis pas ça, j'étais un moche bébé ! »

« Arrête, tu n'étais pas moche et- »

« Vraiment ? », il demanda doucement en haussant ses sourcils.

« D'accord, j'avoue, tu étais… tu n'étais pas moche mais tu avais ce regard terrifiant et… Mais Matthew te ressemble, il ressemble à ce que tu es maintenant »

« Il a les yeux de mon père ! Le même regard… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Certain ! »

« En tout cas, peu importe à qui il ressemble le plus, il est beau ! »

« Mmm… Tu ne veux pas que mon père le rencontre ? Je sais que t'as peur et que tu lui en veux mais j'ai réfléchi et il n'a peut-être pas été un bon père mais peut-être qu'il sera un bon grand-père ». Rachel tourna la tête vers Noah et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il aimait son père. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, il restait son père et il voulait renouer le contact. Il ne demandait pas une relation ou une grande confiance mais juste une attention ou un intérêt commun. Et Matthew était peut-être cet intérêt qui allait leur permettre de partager des choses.

« Je ne vais pas t'interdire de passer du temps avec ton père, Noah mais pour Matthew, je préfère attendre que vous ayez une relation stable ! Tu comprends ? »

Il acquiesça avec un sourire en coin en regardant son fils. Elle voulait juste le protéger. « Je comprends »

« Tu veux lui faire faire son rot ?! », elle lui proposa alors et Puck tendit ses bras et attrapa leur fils qui posa son menton sur son épaule. « Et voilà, petit diable maintenant tu vas aller dormir un peu comme ça tes parents vont pouvoir se reposer et être d'attaque demain », murmura-t-il en se levant pour aller déposer le petit bébé dans le couffin placé au pied du lit. Rachel ne voulait pas le mettre directement dans sa chambre. Il était encore trop petit, disait-elle et le laisser seul la faisait se sentir coupable.

* * *

><p>Ce jour, ils le redoutaient. Le soir d'avant, aucun d'eux n'arriva s'endormir et le matin qui suivit fut douloureux. La vie n'était pas supposée se passer ainsi. Les parents étaient supposés partir avant leurs enfants et non l'inverse.<p>

« Rachel ? », il l'appela doucement à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait songé à entrer directement mais il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer. « Rach ? »

Toujours aucun son. Il savait qu'elle était mal. Un an auparavant, elle donnait naissance à leur petite fille qui décédait le même jour. S'ils avaient pu, ils auraient adoré supprimer ce jour du calendrier.

« Je peux rentrer ? », il osa demander mais elle ne répondit pas. Après avoir pris un grand souffle, il ouvrit délicatement la porte, entra dans salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Rachel était assise sur le marche-pied d'Aaron, son visage penché vers le sol. Elle avait les cheveux attachés dans un chignon simple et elle portait une haute jupe avec un pull. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Rachel ? »

« Elle aurait eu un an », pleura-t-il, stoppant le silence. « Un an ! Elle était supposée souffler sa première bougie aujourd'hui, Noah. Elle était supposée commencer à nous appeler papa et maman. On aurait surement acheté un grand gâteau et tu lui aurais appris à s'en mettre partout… Elle aurait certainement mes cheveux bouclés bruns et mes yeux… tu l'aurais gâtée comme jamais… », elle continua, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Puck l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule.

« Ca va aller ! Je sais que ça fait mal mais elle n'était pas supposée faire partie de notre monde, Rachel »

« Je sais mais… c'était notre petite fille »

« Oui, mais on ne peut pas cesser de vivre parce qu'elle est morte ! Je sais que c'est dur mais ne te laisses pas souffrir ! »

« Noah- »

« Tu as le droit de pleurer mais sois heureuse ! On va aller au cimetière, déposer un gros bouquet sur sa tombe et puis on rentrera à la maison et on pensera à elle »

« D'accord »

« Mais tu ne dois surtout pas t'enfermer comme ça ! Tu as deux fils qui sont vivants et qui ont besoin de toi. Parle d'elle si ça te permet de mieux te sentir mieux, parle-moi mais ne t'enferme surtout pas », il expliqua et elle hocha la tête comme il baissa la sienne pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était passionné et plein d'émotion. « Tu veux qu'on passe la journée au lit avec les garçons ? »

« Je veux d'abord aller au cimetière…»

« Ok »

* * *

><p>Se regardant dans le miroir, Rachel était contente d'elle. Le diabète lui avait apporté une chose de bien. Grâce à lui, elle n'avait pas pris de poids pendant la grossesse et sa silhouette était toujours aussi parfaite.<p>

Dans sa longue robe couleur écrue et à bustier, elle se sentait belle. La robe lui allait parfaitement et la fente sur le côté droit lui donnait un air jeune et sexy.

« Prête ? », murmura une voix rauque à son oreille comme elle sentit aussi deux mains sur ses épaules. « T'es superbe »

« Merci », sourit-elle. Elle se retourna ensuite pour faire face à son mari. Il était là, debout devant elle, portant un beau costume noir avec chemise blanche et des lunettes aviateurs. Elle savait qu'il allait les enlever avant d'arriver sur place mais elle adorait. Ca lui donnait un air de bad-boy classe. Il semblait émerveillé par la femme devant lui. « Tu es aussi très beau ! », elle murmura en passant une main sur le col de sa chemise.

« On devrait y aller, une voiture nous attend en bas »

« Aaron et Matty sont avec mes pères ? »

« Oui ! Lavé et en pyjama ! Matthew s'est endormi après avoir bu et Aaron se prépare à regarder la cérémonie avec tout le monde ». Portant des hauts talons, elle l'embrassa avec facilité comme il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Prête à gagner un Tony madame Puckerman ? »

« Je ne vais peut-être pas le gagner ! »

« Tu le gagneras », promit-il d'un air arrogant avec d'attraper sa main et de la guider en bas de l'immeuble où une voiture les attendait. Aujourd'hui était le jour j, Rachel allait enfin savoir si elle allait gagner un Tony. Dans un sens, elle avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter, elle n'avait joué que quelques mois sur scène mais dans un autre sens, ce Tony concrétiserait ses rêves et son année. En plus d'avoir donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon, aujourd'hui âgé de deux mois et chevelu contrairement au jour de sa naissance, elle allait gagner un TONY !

* * *

><p>Quand elle entendit son nom, elle ne réalisa pas directement ce qui se passait. Seuls le baiser de Puck et les applaudissements la réveillèrent. Elle l'avait gagné ! Elle était élue meilleure actrice dans un drame de l'année ! Sans compter que tout le casting avait déjà gagné trois Tony. C'était une merveilleuse soirée !<p>

Un petit discours très simple et très mignon suivit son arrivée sur scène. Elle accepta le prix et retourna avec un grand sourire auprès de Noah qui était incroyablement fière d'elle.

« Félicitations, bébé ! Je te l'avais dit ! », marmonna-t-il à son oreille et elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « Tu le méritais »

« Merci, Noah », pleura-t-elle.

En allant chez ses pères ce soir-là, elle était conquise. Les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus l'attendaient et étaient fières d'elle. Sa meilleure amie, son premier amour, ses pères et ses fils étaient tous présents.

« T'étais très belle, maman ! », lui murmura Aaron à l'oreille. Il avait insisté pour regarder la cérémonie en entière et voir sa mère avant d'aller dormir. « Et j'ai bien surveillé Matty ! Mais je crois pas qu'il voudra rester avec nos papys et moi »

« Merci, mon chéri », elle pleura dans le cou du petit garçon.

« Je t'aime, maman »

« Moi aussi, tu es un fils incroyable et un super grand frère »

Hiram arriva près d'eux et attrapa Aaron dans ses bras. « Allez, petit garçon, il est temps d'aller dormir ! »

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! », cria-t-il tandis que Rachel alla s'assoir à côté de Noah dans le canapé. Quinn, Finn et Leroy étaient aussi dans le salon.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? », demanda Puck tout en regardant son fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Rachel alla déposer un petit baiser sur le front du petit garçon.

« Votre petit diable a été un ange ! », rigola Quinn. « Encore félicitations, Rachel ! »

« Merci, Quinn »

« Vous allez le laisser ici ou- »

« On le prend avec ! », la coupa Puck. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, Leroy mais vous pourrez l'avoir toute une nuit seulement quand il aura au moins un an »

« Comme vous voulez », plaisanta le vieil homme. « Mais étant donné que Rachel l'allaite, autant que vous le preniez avec vous ! Ni moi, ni Hiram n'avons le matériel qu'il faut pour le nourrir… Et le biberon que vous nous avez donné avant de partir est vide »

« Je vais aller embrasser une dernière fois Aaron avant de partir »

« Il dort déjà, allez-y ! »

« Mais- »

« Ce petit garçon avait l'habitude de passer deux jours par semaine avec ses grands-pères, tu te souviens ? C'était avant que tu quittes la scène pour devenir une maman encore plus attentionnée qu'avant »

« Merci papa, on sera là demain matin pour le brunch », sourit-il en se levant et Puck alla poser Matthew dans le maxi cosy. Quinn et Finn étaient déjà prêts à partir et la petite Ivy dormait depuis un moment.

* * *

><p>« T'étais super ce soir, Rachel », murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans leur lit. Le dos de la petite brune était contre son torse et il avait son bras qui la tenait contre lui.<p>

« Merci, Noah »

« T'en veux d'autres ? », demanda-t-il.

« De quoi ? Des Tony ou des bébés ? »

« Les deux… »

« Pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter de mon mari et des mes deux fils sans avoir à me soucier de ça ! On verra ce que le futur nous donnera, non ? »

« J'aime ta réponse », rigola-t-il avec sincérité. Ca faisait du bien de vivre sans projet. Certes, il allait devoir faire la promo de son film et Rachel allait présenter une émission mais c'était des projets à court terme. La promotion du film n'allait commencer que l'été prochain et il n'y avait que cinq épisodes de prévus pour le show de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Déjà le dernier chapitre... Désolée de n'avoir rien dit xD Mais pour l'occasion ce dernier est plus long et il y aura un EPILOGUE ! En tout cas, c'était super pour moi d'écrire cette histoire. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et appréciée :D<strong>

**L'épilogue sera bientôt là :p J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)**


	23. Epilogue

**Chapitre 23 - Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Les cinq dernières années de leur vie avaient été incroyablement mouvementées. Ils s'étaient re-rencontrés, fréquentés pour finalement se marier.<p>

Noah Puckerman et Rachel Berry n'étaient pas supposés finir ensemble. Il était supposé être joueur de foot pendant une dizaine d'années avant de devenir un célibataire endurci et de mourir d'un problème cérébral à cause de sa carrière sportive dangereuse. Et Rachel était supposée se marier avec Jesse St James et fonder une famille avec lui. Ils auraient dû élever Aaron ensemble avant de se lancer dans la conquête de Broadway et de devenir deux personnes talentueuses. Ils auraient dû avoir une petite fille lorsque Jesse aurait approché ses quarante ans et ils seraient morts presque au même moment de longues années plus tard.

Mais le MAIS existait et Rachel et Puck s'étaient trouvés ou plutôt retrouvés. De cette façon, le Puckleberry était de retour et jamais Puck n'allait mourir jeune ! Et jamais Rachel n'épouserait Jesse.

A la place, ils avaient eu deux enfants ensemble en plus d'un que Puck considérait presque comme le sien. Cependant, Rachel avait réussi à gagner des Tony et prendre Broadway d'assaut.

La naissance de Matthew changea complètement leur vie. Ce petit garçon était un mélange d'eux deux et Rachel était de cette façon entourée de garçons et elle aimait ça.

Son émission marcha très bien mais elle décida de ne pas signer pour une deuxième saison. Elle préférait prendre une année pour elle et s'occuper de ses fils. Une mère était supposée être attentionnée, non ?

Ainsi, elle put suivre Puck durant sa tournée pour le film. Ce fut d'ailleurs un carton et grâce à cette production, Puck allait pouvoir devenir un acteur. Il n'avait encore pas gagné d'oscar ou autre chose mais les gens savaient qu'il avait un talent différent de celui d'être joueur de foot, beau mari ou bon père.

« Matty… », soupira le garçonnet en regardant son petit frère manger du sable. « Arrête », il ajouta avant de lança un regard de désespoir à sa mère. « Maman ! »

« Ne mange pas du sable, Matty », rigola Rachel à son deuxième fils. « Pourquoi il doit être aussi diabolique que toi ?! »

Puck haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. « Il est aussi très beau comme moi »

« Surtout diabolique », elle marmonna en voyant que le petit garçon de presque deux ans essayait de détruire le château de sable d'Aaron. « Matty ! »

« Maman ? », répondit-il d'une voix angélique, faisant rire Puck de plus belle.

« Arrête de faire des bêtises, tu ne peux pas t'amuser à détruire le château qu'Aaron est en train de te faire, d'accord ? », dit-elle et il hocha la tête avant de se lever et d'aller se cacher près de Puck qui était couché sur un transat. C'était son truc. Dès que quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque, il allait se cacher dans l'épaule de son père. Et quand Puck le grondait… c'était la même chose. Matthew prenait un air triste et se cachait avant de recommencer.

Finalement, le projet du voyage en Turquie avait été repoussé d'un an mais maintenant, ils y étaient. Tout le monde était venu avec eux. Les pères de Rachel, la mère de Puck, sa sœur et son fiancé, Finn, Quinn et Jesse et Stella (sa femme). Daniel n'avait pas pu venir mais il téléphonait à Puck et Hannah de temps en temps.

« Petit démon, va », se moqua Puck en chatouillant son fils qu'il attrapa pour le faire s'assoir sur son torse. Matthew ressemblait fortement à Puck sauf qu'il avait les yeux de Daniel et quelques mimiques de Rachel. Et contrairement à sa naissance, il était petit.

En parlant de Daniel. Rachel avait finalement accepté qu'il voit Matthew mais seulement trois fois par mois. Elle voulait attendre encore un peu pour lui faire confiance. « T'occupe pas de lui, Aaron ! Ton frère est un vrai démon »

« Je sais », soupira le garçon aux yeux bleus en se levant. « Mais il est quand même gentil parfois. Hier, il m'a laissé jouer aux voitures avec lui »

« C'est déjà ça », ricana Puck et Aaron alla s'assoir au pied de sa mère. Les deux frères avaient un caractère complètement opposé. Aaron était plus calme et solitaire, et accro à la musique et Matthew était le petit démon de la famille. Il était le digne fils de son père.

« Papa vient au zoo avec nous tantôt ? »

« Oui, il viendra, Aaron »

« Super ! On peut aller dans la mer maintenant, maman ? »

Rachel lança un regard à Puck qui commença un se lever mais une voix les interrompit. « Je vais venir avec toi »

« Papa ! », cria Aaron en sautant dans les bras de Jesse qui le reposa vite au sol. Stella était déjà dans la mer au loin et discutait avec la sœur de Puck.

Aaron avait maintenant six ans et sa relation avec Jesse était très fusionnelle. Rachel avait souvent peur qu'il demande à aller vivre avec lui. Elle ne faisait aucune différence entre ses deux fils mais Aaron et Jesse étaient comme… Jesse n'avait qu'Aaron comme enfant et il faisait tout pour lui en plus d'avoir une relation incroyable avec. Puck la rassurait toujours en lui disant que même si Aaron ne le montrait pas, il aimait plus sa mère. Les enfants ont toujours une petite préférence pour leur maman.

« St James », marmonna Puck en s'asseyant. Il tenait toujours Matthew contre lui.

« On y va papa ? »

« Je vais venir avec », proposa Rachel avant d'embrasser délicatement Puck sur la bouche et Matthew sur le front et de suivre Jesse et Aaron dans l'eau. Puck ne prit pas deux secondes de plus pour tenir son fils et les rejoindre.

Une fois dans l'eau, Rachel n'hésita pas à s'avancer vers Puck et à l'embrasser doucement, de façon très correcte. « Je t'aime », murmura-t-elle.

« Moi aussi », dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de se faire éclabousser par Matthew, toujours dans ses bras, qui tapait dans l'eau avec ses mains.

Leur couple était comme ça. Rachel était amie avec leur ex et Puck ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Bon… Rachel l'était aussi. Notamment lorsqu'il allait à des soirées et que le lendemain, des photos de lui en charmante compagnie faisaient la une des sites…

Leur vie ne venait que de commencer ! Et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Rachel ignorait que dix années et deux Tony Awards plus tard, une petite diva, qui allait être son portait craché, allait rejoindre leur famille (St) Puckleberry.

* * *

><p><strong>Très court, je sais et désolée... Personnellement, je trouvais que c'était assez pour conclure l'histoire.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cet épilogue :)**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, plus particulièrement à ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis Crazy Drama (je me demande toujours si je ne devrais pas la classe Puckleberry...xD ). J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, alors merci :D**

**Une petite review pour clore cette longue histoire ?**


End file.
